Farewell
by Amethyst Serenity
Summary: Epilogue Slightly AU. After the infamous breakup in SM R, Usagi gets one too many shocks and leaves Tokyo. She thinks that she'll never come back but some ties are too strong to break... When she returns, what will Mamoru do to get her back? Complete
1. Devastation

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: set in Sailor Moon R after the infamous breakup and the defeat of Rubeus but there is no Shingo, pink spore (you can tell how I feel about her), or any mention of Crystal Tokyo (yet). Mamoru is only 2 years older than Usagi. They are both in high school. Thanks to my lovely beta reader, AngelicMoonDJ and all the wonderful fanfic writers who inspired this, including VO1, Aurora Eos Rose, Princess Destiny and countless others. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but we all knew *that* already.  
  
Chapter 1- Devastation  
  
With her shoulders slumped and her golden pigtails dragging on the ground, Usagi walked aimlessly. Because of her teacher's latest hot date, she was out of detention early. Usually, she'd celebrate at the Crown Fruit Parlor with a chocolate milkshake and a few games of Sailor V. Today, Usagi would rather have had detention. Over an hour ago, she had been about to enter the arcade when she saw him through the window. Mamo- c… MamoRU was sitting at a corner table. Even in that hideous vomit-green jacket, he was gorgeous with his silky ebony hair, bottomless sapphire eyes and the quirky half-smile that always made her heart pound. He was with… with someone else… a *girl*… a shapely brunette with curly, shoulder- length hair. Suddenly chilled, Usagi had stiffened when… when he *kissed* her… he kissed her on the *lips*. A terrible, dark, icy, gnawing sensation spread throughout her body. Mamoru was *kissing* someone else. Distantly, she noticed that her friend Motoki was looking at her with sadness, *pity* in his chocolate-brown eyes. Like a robot, she had turned around and walked… then ran… and ran… and ran. She ended up in the park. Collapsing on *their* bench in the rose gardens, she hugged her knees and cried… cried until no tears were left.  
  
Oh Mamo-chan, what happened to us? What did I do to make you stop loving me?  
  
When he had broken up with her a few days ago, Mamoru said he didn't want to see her anymore. Her heart was broken… the pain had been so bad… but this was so much worse. He had kissed *someone else*. Mamoru… her soulmate… her Prince… her dream lover… her hero… the one and only love of all her lives… the man who promised to be there for her always… who would and *had* died for her in another life… who swore his eternal, undying love to her… kissed *another girl*. He was her first everything… first love… first kiss… first date… first boyfriend… first heartbreak… Pain spread throughout her body. She had refused to give up on their love. Part of her believed they would get back together someday until… until... How could you give up on a love that lasted over a thousand years, surviving beyond death? She hadn't believed he truly meant what he said... *until* she saw him kiss someone else. Obviously, she did something wrong… something in her was so bad… to make him turn away from her… but she didn't *know* what it was! She didn't want to feel this way anymore. He shredded their bond into pieces, mangling *her* in the process. She could no longer feel his emotions. Ice crept into her soul. The pain… the emptiness… ate her alive. She wanted to die… to sleep forever… oblivion… anything to make it go away.  
  
1 Why didn't you just kill me? How could you be so cruel? Death would have been kinder… easier…  
  
Ruthlessly, Usagi scrubbed her tear-stained face and ocean blue eyes with a scratchy sleeve. It would be easy, too easy, to do something she'd regret for the rest of her life but she had other people to think about. Her family and her friends cared about her, even if Mamoru didn't. She must be strong to protect them and the people of Tokyo. As Sailor Moon, she couldn't, *would not*, let them down. If she couldn't have love, she had friendship and duty. Grimly determined, Usagi straightened her shoulders and marched home. Starting right now, she would work harder in everything… in school, studying and Sailor business. She would *become* a better person… a better princess... a better Sailor Moon… not for Mamoru but for *herself*… right after some of Mom's pampering. Today definitely qualified as her number one most-terrible day of her life. After some goodies and a good cry on Mom's shoulder, she would be ready for anything… even math homework!  
  
A bit more cheerful, Usagi hummed a song as she walked briskly to her house. She was about to open the door with her key when she realized the door was slightly ajar. Her mother would never leave the door unlocked. An ominous feeling settled in her chest. Suddenly, she did not want to walk through the door… but she had to. Usagi gently pushed the door open and slowly walked into her house. Everything seemed quiet and orderly but she kept a hand on her transformation locket. When she called out for her parents, no one answered. As the silence continued, the dreadful, icy feeling grew heavier. If everything was okay (which she fervently prayed for), Rei would kill her for transforming… but if something was wrong, she should be prepared. In a flash of light and ribbons, she quietly morphed into Sailor Moon. She shivered as cool air hit her upper arms and thighs, left bare by the sailor-style white bodysuit, elbow-length white gloves, short blue skirt and red boots. Her golden tiara weighed heavily on her forehead. Her heels clicked loudly on the floor. Room by room, she systemically went through the first floor of the house and felt a little ridiculous. Yet, the icy feeling wouldn't go away. Then, she reached the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Usagi. I've been expecting you, sailor brat. Did you think I would never find out who you are?"  
  
Esmeraude… *Esmeraude*… was sitting at her kitchen table. Flipping her long, pea-soup-green hair over her shoulder, she smirked and crossed her legs. Her skintight black, sleeveless, short dress inched up her thighs. The black, inverted symbol of the dark moon blazed on her forehead. Frozen in horror, Sailor Moon gaped at her. Her parents were seated around the table, tied, gagged and trembling in fear. Luna, her black- furred guardian cat, was unconscious on the table. Upon seeing Sailor Moon, her parents' eyes widened in shock as her true identity sunk in. Whiny, klutzy, crybaby Usagi was *Sailor Moon*, the heroine of Tokyo?!? Ikuko nearly fainted with shock. With his frantic head motions, Kenji soundlessly urged her to run away. Her father struggled with his bonds and rolled out of his chair, landing on the floor with a gentle thump. Resolutely, Sailor Moon faced Esmeraude in a confident stance. She *refused* to leave them. There was no time to think or to be afraid. She *must* be strong and protect her loved ones. Her eyes narrowed with defiance and her lips are pressed into a grim line. Bracing for an attack, she held the Moon Scepter before her.  
  
2 I will save them!  
  
"Let them go. They're innocent. If you need a hostage, take *me*. I'll do whatever you want."  
  
"That's not the way it works, sweetie. By order of Prince Demando, you must be *punished* for interfering with the Dark Moon."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
With a wave of her hand, Esmeraude carelessly blasted Usagi's parents with a wave of dark green energy. Usagi screamed in horror, too far away to save them. They stopped moving… and breathing. Ikuko slumped and fell on the floor next to Kenji. Sobbing loudly, Sailor Moon attacked Esmeraude with her fists. Laughing, Esmeraude flung her off and stood up. Usagi bounced off a wall and dropped to the ground. Tapping her chin with a finger, Esmeraude mocked Usagi about her helplessness and inability to protect her family. On the floor, Sailor Moon raised her scepter and whispered "Moon Princess Halation". A stream of white moonlight exploded from the end of the scepter and hit Esmeraude. Arching an emerald eyebrow, Esmeraude smiled nastily and shrugged the attack off. Despite Esmeraude's nonchalance, Usagi pressed the attack, pouring her grief and rage into the scepter. The light from the scepter grew steadily brighter and stronger. Sweat beaded on her forehead as the attack drained her energy. She *refused* to give up. Clenching her teeth, Sailor Moon *willed* more power to her scepter. Esmeraude frowned as the energy surrounded her. Unnoticed, Luna blinked and groggily watched the fight from the table. Holding the Moon Scepter with both hands, Usagi slowly got on her knees and stood. Feeling the light eat through her shields, Esmeraude snarled a curse and summoned more power to destroy Sailor Moon. A burst of tainted green energy rocked Usagi. Her shoulders hit the wall but she did not fall to her feet or falter in her attack. Shaking with exertion, she would *not* relent. To counter her attack, Esmeraude wrapped emerald-green energy shield around herself. Slowly, Usagi's light overwhelmed the dark energy until it touched Esmeraude. Shrieking Demando's name, Esmeraude disintegrated into sulfurous green dust. Unable to take the stress, the kitchen wall shattered and sprayed the backyard with splinters.  
  
Sailor Moon fell to her knees and dropped the Moon Scepter, gasping for air and trembling with exhaustion. On her hands and knees, she crawled to her parents. They had no pulses or heartbeats. She untied them and took away their gags. Kneeling near their heads, she summoned the Silver Imperium Crystal with desperate determination in her luminous blue eyes. As it blossomed from the brooch on her chest, Usagi became Princess Serenity with a gleaming golden crescent moon on her forehead, pearls in her hair and a silk ball gown of purest white edged in gold on her body. Luna cried out in horror, afraid the Crystal would drain all Usagi's life energy. Ignoring the cat, Serenity commanded the crystal to heal her parents. Rainbows burst from the crystal and shimmered over the bodies of her parents. Light poured into them until their chests rose with their breathing. Ikuko smiled weakly and touched her wet face. Kenji tenderly grasped her hand. The Silver Imperium crystal settled gently on the floor. Beaming, Serenity closed her eyes and held his hand to her cheek while her other hand rested on her mother's cheek. As the light ebbed, she felt their life force slipping away again. Frantically, Serenity reached out for the crystal but her parents wouldn't let go of her hands. Smiling sadly, they shook their heads. Her father spoke first.  
  
"We don't have much time left to say goodbye, pumpkin. You have to call Uncle Tenchi."  
  
"NO! The crystal can heal you! I *will* heal you!" Serenity screamed.  
  
"Honey, it's our time to go. You're so beautiful, baby. My little girl is going to do wonderful, important things. I am *proud*… of… you… Take…care… of… yourself… We… love… you… no… matter…what… happens…" her mother whispered.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, sweetheart. You can't heal us. It has to be this way. We'll… *always*… be… with… you…" her father murmured.  
  
"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Be… strong… pumpkin…"  
  
After a last loving look at her, her parents were gone. Sobbing hysterically, Serenity begged the crystal to save them but it did not respond. The crystal was a dull, leaden weight in her hands. When she reverted to Sailor Moon, the crystal disappeared back into the locket. Clutching at her parents, Sailor Moon collapsed. Silent, hopeless tears trailed down her ashen cheeks. Forcing herself to stand, Luna limped over to Usagi and whispered some comforting words. A beeping sound resounded throughout the room. With dawning horror, Luna looked at Usagi's vibrating communicator. She couldn't face a youma now! As the beeping impinged on Usagi's awareness, she roused herself and picked up the communicator. On the little screen, Sailor Mars' angry face appeared and screamed for help. Weakened by the earlier battle, Sailor Moon tried to stand and fell back to the ground. Gritting her teeth, she managed to stand despite Luna's protests. Retrieving the Moon Scepter, Sailor Moon stumbled on the first few steps. Her family was dead but her friends were still alive, needing her. Operating on sheer willpower, she kept on her feet and grimly staggered off to the arcade. Panicked for her princess, Luna tried to run after her but passed out in the hallway.  
  
I will not fail my friends!  
  
Interlude 1  
  
In a darkened room far away, two shadowy figures observed Usagi in a polished, clear crystal globe.  
  
"Why didn't you allow the crystal restore her family?"  
  
"It is regrettable but necessary."  
  
"The princess is in much pain."  
  
"Suffering makes her stronger."  
  
"What if she cannot become stronger?"  
  
"She will. She must." 


	2. Shock

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who read my fic, especially those who reviewed and/or emailed me (Watercolor tears, sweetangelgrl1128, Maddy, Min Hee Ha, Serena, H4L, Strawberry Kisses, Marni, Goddess-of-Cake, Kitty and my beta reader Angelic MoonDJ)! You're all great! Because I'm teary-eyed and gushy (gloating actually) over getting reviews, here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah… don't own a thing….  
  
Chapter 2- Shock  
  
Clenching her teeth, Sailor Moon managed a stumbling run. The wind was caustic against her wet cheeks. Her right hand was pressed to her side where at least one of her ribs was broken. Her breath escaped her body in shallow, harsh panting. She ached, ached all over, but she refused to give up. Her eyes burned with suppressed tears. Every step aggravated her pain. She would not think of... of… Her friends were waiting. They were everything, all that was left to her. She must get to the arcade. They needed her. She'll deal with everything else later… after. Sailor Moon *must* be strong. Oh Kami, she wished after wouldn't come. No, she wouldn't think of… of… She must concentrate on her friends, *only* her friends. They protected her, gave her strength. She could not fail them… not now, not *ever*. She didn't have anyone else. Tripping on a rock, she yelped and fell to her knees. Her side exploded with agony. A few tears trickled down her face. Biting her lower lip and clutching her right side, Sailor Moon got on her feet. She focused on one step, the next and then another until she was running again in an uneven gait.  
  
Dressed in outfits similar to Sailor Moon's, the Sailor Senshi were fighting in the arcade. Sailor Mars cursed her red heel pumps and dodged a flying chair. Shards from a glass cup sliced her cheek, her left arm and her unbelievably short red skirt. Her lengthy, violet-tinted black hair crackled in the air as she summoned her fire attack. An ice blue, cackling youma made from, of all things, the Sailor V game crossed its arms in Sailor Moon's famous poses. As a sinister parody of the Senshi, it was dressed like Sailor V in a red mask, white sailor fuku, white gloves and short blue skirt. Silver hair spilled to its waist from the big red ribbon tying back its hair (needless to say, Venus was not too happy and skipped the usual intros in favor of Crescent Beaming its face.) The youma spat out streams of deadly coins at the scattered pretty Soldiers and scored a hit on Sailor Venus' bare leg. Venus hit the floor hard, tearing her sailor suit and orange skirt.  
  
Behind the counter, the few remaining customers cowered with Motoki and his sister Unazaki. One customer was on his knees, fervently praying. Cursing with equal ardor, another guy was shaking his camera since it refused to take pictures of the Senshi (and he just bought the darn thing!). On the verge of hysteria, one girl was trying to meld with the wall. She didn't succeed but she did manage to imprint the expresso machine onto her back. Peering over the counter, Motoki winced and saw all the games and most of the furniture in pieces. A few burn and lightning scars decorated the walls. Sailor Mercury's fog spread through the arcade, hiding the Senshi from the youma's attacks. He went to his knees and prayed that nothing else would be broken, especially not the... A loud crash resounded through room as Sailor Jupiter physically tackled the youma onto the last remaining table and through the storefront windows. Motoki groaned and forlornly wondered if he should put the Sailor Senshi as an act of God or a natural disaster on the insurance claims. Jupiter landed on top of the youma outside of the store. Staring at the famous, oddly familiar Senshi, Unazaki nibbled at a fingernail and absentmindedly patted her weeping brother's shoulder.  
  
By the doors, Mercury furiously tapped on her minicomputer. Her chin- length, blue-streaked black hair and dark blue sailor outfit were shrouded in her magic fog. Adjusting the reading on her blue-tinted visor, she yelled instructions at the others. Jupiter swore as she levered herself off the stunned youma. Mars and Venus warily circled the fallen, disoriented monster. Once Sailor Jupiter was up, Venus wrapped her golden, love-me chain around the monster, effectively trapping it. Glancing at each other, Jupiter and Mars unleashed their respective lightning and fire attacks at the youma. Screeching disbelief, it disintegrated into blue and silver dust.  
  
Jupiter disgustedly brushed glass bits out of her curly chestnut ponytail, the pink bow on her chest and her forest-green skirt. With moans of discomfort, Sailor Venus favored her right leg and leaned against a wall. Her knee-length, lemon blonde hair and white uniform were streaked with dirt. Whipping her black hair out of her face, Sailor Mars pressed a hand to her bleeding cheek and angrily demanded the location of their errant leader. Mercury punched a few more keys and tried the communicator again. Gasping for air, Sailor Moon rounded the corner and nearly fell at Jupiter's feet. The Moon Scepter smashed into the ground. Grinning, Jupiter bent down and helped her dusty, disheveled leader stand up. Trying to catch her breath, Sailor Moon could barely stand and leaned against her taller friend for support. With fire blazing in her hard amethyst eyes, Sailor Mars stalked over to scold her. Exhausted, Sailor Moon gazed at her in utter confusion, hardly realizing the youma is gone. The Senshi gathered around them.  
  
"Where were you, Usagi? How could you be so irresponsible? We needed you!" Mars screeched.  
  
"Usagi? What's wrong? Usagi?" Jupiter questioned.  
  
"I… I… my parents… I…" Usagi stuttered. Her jewel-blue eyes were glassy with shock. Mercury pressed a hand to her forehead to check her temperature.  
  
"You should have been here!"  
  
"Don't… don't… not now… I can't handle… please…"  
  
"We could have DIED! Do you understand *that*, dumpling brains?" Mars berated.  
  
"Shut up, Mars! Usagi, what's happened to you?" Venus commanded. Worry creased her face.  
  
"I will NOT shut up! You're always sticking up for her!" Mars stormed, secretly wanting a tongue war and highly oblivious to Sailor Moon's condition.  
  
"Usagi? Are you okay? Did your… personal feelings get in the way of coming here?" Mercury whispered, looking at her leader anxiously. Usagi numbly realized Ami knew what happened with Mamoru.  
  
"I'm sure Usagi has a good reason for being late. Right, Usagi?" Jupiter stated. Dazed, Usagi only registered the anger in Mars' eyes. Her shock distanced her from the concern on her friends' faces. In her mind, no one believed in her, not even gentle Ami who thought her distress over Mamoru had kept her away from her duty. They were right because she *was* useless. She let everyone down, just like… just like... No one needed her. She was alone, completely and utterly alone. Jupiter and Venus exchanged uneasy looks as Mercury tried to draw a fuming Mars away. She had nothing… was nothing. Icy numbness spread throughout her entire being. She was so empty… hollow. Without… *them*, there was no one alive who loved her. The Senshi… Mamoru… Did they ever really care? How could she go on? *Why* should she go on? Was *her love*… was *she* a curse? *They* died… because of *her*. If it wasn't for her… If it wasn't for Sailor Moon… Did Kami hate her that much? Mars jerked her arm away from Mercury and nagged Usagi once again.  
  
"Were you too *out of shape* from eating junk food to join us?"  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry."  
  
Tears slid silently down Usagi's cheeks. In midst of her usual tirade, Sailor Mars paused when Usagi uncharacteristically remained silent. Finally noticing the hopeless defeat in Usagi's eyes, Mars shivered and realized Usagi has never looked this… *broken* before, not even when Mamoru was brainwashed and evil or when he dumped her. Hope always sparkled in her expressive eyes… until now. Suddenly protective and enraged *for* her friend, Mars wondered if that creep did something else to her. If he made her cry again, she would… she would make him *very* sorry. Lost in her misery, Usagi did not discern her friends' attempts to comfort her. She pushed Jupiter away and stumbled off. Stunned, the pretty Sailor Soldiers stared after her in dismay. 


	3. Search

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Thanks to all who read and review my venture into angst land [AngelicMoonDJ (my beta!), Maddy, Serena, Min Hee Ha, H4L, Kitty, Watercolor Tears, Strawberry Kisses, A Reader, Cris, Hematite 9, L.V. Scarlette, Queen Serenity of the Dark Universe, Sailor Sol, ScorpioNight Shadow, Tina Telford]! Your support means a lot to me! ^_^ For the time being, I'll be posting a chapter or two a week.  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I am not insane enough to believe I own Sailor Moon (but maybe my evil twin does!).  
  
Chapter 3- Search  
  
The Senshi started to rush after Usagi when a man in a black tuxedo, top hat and white domino mask leaped onto the scene. Four pairs of eyes dripping with icy disdain glared at him. Mercury frowned and crossed her arms. Gritting her teeth, Jupiter ominously cracked her knuckles. Mars played with a flame, idly tossing it from one hand to the other. Venus watched him with narrowed sky-blue eyes, fingering the golden chain wrapped around her waist and orange skirt. Sensing their hostility, Tuxedo Kamen eyed the girls, nervously tugged at his collar and backed a step or two away from them.  
  
"What's going on? I felt Usagi transform hours ago but I couldn't find her."  
  
"What do you mean *hours* ago? Our fight was over in a half-hour," Mars grumbled. The anger in her eyes burned hotter than the dancing flames in her hands.  
  
"How could you DO it?" Mercury shouted. She shook a dainty fist in Tuxedo Kamen's face. Her normally soft, silver-flecked blue eyes were dark with contempt.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ami?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, slowly inching away.  
  
"You *kissed* another girl! She's devastated! How could you *betray* her like that?"  
  
"WHAT? HE DID WHAT? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Jupiter bellowed.  
  
"YOU CREEP! I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!" Mars screamed. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Tuxedo Kamen narrowly avoided a fireball barrage and beat a hasty retreat. Suppressing similar desires to beat him into a pulp, Mercury and Venus tried to restrain an enraged, frothing Jupiter. Unhampered, Mars screeched curses and aimed a few more flames in his direction until he disappeared. In the distance, police sirens sounded alarmingly close. Quickly, the Senshi snapped out of their homicidal rages and agreed to meet at the temple before scattering in different directions to confuse the authorities. Forgotten by all, the abandoned moon scepter crumbled into dust. After getting away, the pretty soldiers turned back into civilians and headed straight to the Hikawa Shrine. They had to help Usagi. When Makoto arrived, Rei was pacing in front of the temple. Ami tapped the keys of her minicomputer. Minako was last to get there since she stopped by her house to pick up Artemis. Ami called Luna but received no response.  
  
"We should rearrange Mamoru's face for hurting Usagi! How could he? They've been together forever! The break up was hard enough to believe but *this*… this calls for action! He broke her heart and then stomped on it! He should pay! No one messes with our Princess, not even him!" Makoto spoke angrily. Her forest-green eyes crackled with electricity.  
  
"Hold on Makoto! I agree but Usagi comes first. We can always make him suffer later. Kami, if I'd only *known*! I was so hard on her. Oh Kami, what have I *done*?" Rei lamented. Her shoulders slumped unnaturally with guilt. Sitting next to her, Minako slipped a comforting arm around her.  
  
"You were your usual self and Usagi'll forgive you like always," she said.  
  
"The important thing is to *find* her. We should be with her right now. She's in shock and had way too much time alone after what happened," Ami declared.  
  
"What exactly *did* happen, Ami?" Makoto inquired.  
  
"I heard about it from Motoki right before the youma attacked. Mamoru was in the Crown Fruit Parlor with some girl. When Usagi saw them through the window, he… kissed the girl and Usagi ran away."  
  
"That… that BASTARD. He knows Usagi goes there after school almost every day!"  
  
"When we get through with him, he'll *beg* for death! I'LL TOAST HIS BUTT!"  
  
"Guys! Usagi, remember? Focus on Usagi! She needs us *now*! Revenge *later*!"  
  
"Right, Mina! I'll call her house," Ami said. She vanished into the temple while the other girls indulged in revenge fantasies. Minutes later, Ami rushed out and stated Usagi's phone was disconnected. Plus, she still couldn't reach Luna. Exchanging worried looks, the Senshi fanned out to look for her, intent on finding Usagi as quickly as possible. Ami headed to Usagi's house (forty minutes away on foot). Minako volunteered to check out the Crown Fruit Parlor (and console Motoki). After Rei smacked her on the head, she dejectedly switched to Mamoru's place since letting Rei or Makoto near Mamoru was an entertaining but foolish idea. Rei went to the Crown Fruit Parlor. Makoto figured the park was a good place to look. She scoured the park in twenty minutes but found no trace of her. Rei took one look at the remains of the Crown Fruit Parlor and a shell-shocked Motoki before heading to the mall and continuing the search. Minako found no one at Mamoru's apartment or Naru's house. When Ami finally reached Usagi's home, she saw several policemen and the flashing lights of police cars surrounding it. Two body bags were being carried to a waiting ambulance. Trying to suppress her tears, she activated her communicator with a shaky hand. The little communicator screen split into three as the other Senshi appeared on the screen.  
  
"It's… it's much, much worse than we thought."  
  
Interlude 2  
  
Far away, two shadowed figures conversed in soft whispers. The light of the crystal globe outlined the figures of two tall women.  
  
"They failed. The Senshi… the prince… failed her. Others must protect her."  
  
"It is not their time."  
  
"Our first duty is to her. She must be guarded above all else."  
  
"The Senshi search for her even as we speak."  
  
"The princess will not forgive them easily."  
  
"With her loving heart, she will forgive them once she sees their remorse."  
  
"She must have time away from them… to grow strong."  
  
"It is cruel."  
  
"Necessary."  
  
"You are cold."  
  
"Necessity is my taskmaster, as it is yours." 


	4. Escape

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: This chapter is on the depressing side because Usagi *finally * leaves Tokyo. ::mutters:: I never thought I'd get that girl to go! I'm going to alternate chapters between Usagi and Mamoru/Senshi until I get bored of kicking him (::sprouts devil horns:: the guy deserves to suffer ). Anyway, thanks to all who read and especially those who review (I want to hug you all, esp. my beta AngelicMoonDJ, Marni, Strawberry Kisses, H4L, Min Hee Ha, Eo, Li-chan, Emerald Princess, Lady Lightning, silvermoon)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. ::goes off somewhere to sulk about it::  
  
Chapter 4- Escape  
  
Staggering away from the battle, Sailor Moon went to the only place she could think of, the only place left to her. Blind with tears, she reached it before she even knew it. Resting against the door, she panted and clutched her side. Vaguely remembering the need to protect her identity, she powered down into Usagi. She fell to her knees, nearly screaming with pain, as she lost the enhanced stamina and healing abilities of Sailor Moon. Whimpering, she managed to stand and lean against the doorbell. After a moment, the door opened to reveal the smiling face of Naru Osaka. The auburn-haired, petite girl crossed her arms and frowned at Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your new *friends*."  
  
"Naru… please… help… me… they're… gone… all… gone…"  
  
"Kami, what happened to you? Usagi!" Naru shouted. Usagi collapsed into Naru's arms. Screaming for her mother, Naru caught her and lowered her to the ground. The last thing in Usagi's memory was Naru's worried face filling her vision. When Naru's mother appeared, they carried Usagi to the car and rushed her to the emergency room. Minako missed them by fifteen minutes or so. Mrs. Osaka called Usagi's parents but got no answer at their house or at their jobs. As they waited, Usagi was treated for shock and her broken ribs were bound. When she woke up, a doctor was questioning Naru and her mother about her parents. Struggling to sit up, Usagi gasped as her movement aggravated her pain. The middle-aged doctor firmly pushed her back into the bed and wagged his finger.  
  
"You, young lady, are to stay in bed for now and let your ribs rest. I don't know what happened to you but you were in shock from some kind of trauma. You're a little beaten up with a broken rib or two but we found nothing else wrong with you. Do you know where we can reach your parents?"  
  
"They're… they're dead… I came home… and… and…"  
  
Usagi burst into tears. Mrs. Osaka tenderly put her arm around Usagi while Naru held her hand. The Osakas exchanged worried looks. When Usagi calmed down, she stuck to the truth as much as possible while omitting her identity as Sailor Moon. She claimed that Esmeraude had mistaken her for Sailor Moon and attacked her but the real Sailor Moon had saved her. Usagi nearly broke down when she described her parents' death but Naru gently urged her on. Usagi stated that she had run away during the battle and ended up at Naru's. Used to treating the victims of youma attacks, the doctor shook his head, made soothing noises and called the police. Usagi made similar statements to the police. After overnight observation in the hospital, she was released into the custody of Mrs. Osaka, since she had no family relatives in Japan. Numb with grief, Usagi docilely accompanied Naru and her mother to their home. The police permitted Mrs. Osaka to pick up a few things for Usagi at the cordoned-off Tsukino house, including Uncle Tenchi's phone number. Since the Senshi had sneaked into the house during the night, Luna was not around to witness Mrs. Osaka's visit.  
  
In the Osaka home, they settled Usagi in the living room. When Naru stood up to make some tea, Usagi caught her hand and extracted a promise to say nothing to anyone at school. Uneasy, Naru asked why Usagi didn't want any of her friends to know but Usagi stubbornly remained silent. As they sipped tea, the only sounds in the room came from the television. Tears silently slid down Usagi's cheeks. When Mrs. Osaka arrived home, she immediately called Usagi's uncle, Tenchi Kurawa, in America. Horrified at his sister's death, Mr. Kurawa promised to come to Japan immediately. With her mother's permission, Naru skipped school to take care of Usagi. While Naru cooked food to tempt Usagi's nonexistent appetite, Usagi listlessly watched the television without really seeing anything. After school, Umino visited to check on Naru but he also agreed to keep quiet for Usagi's sake. When Uncle Tenchi arrived, Usagi noisily cried all over him and used his shirt for a tissue. Her uncle hugged her and wept with her.  
  
Younger than Ikuko, Tenchi was short and chubby with a gentle smile and streaks of silver in his black hair. Mr. Kurawa, although sincerely mourning his sister and her husband, efficiently took control of the situation like a benevolent whirlwind. While spending much of his time with a grieving Usagi at the Osaka's, Mr. Kurawa arranged the funeral and settled the family's affairs in short order. As a successful businessman in the States, he was used to dealing with lawyers and bureaucracies. Unsurprisingly, he became Usagi's guardian. Usagi was the sole beneficiary to the Tsukino estate, consisting mostly of the house and money from her father's life insurance policy. Mr. Kurawa kept the police and the press and "friends of the family" away from Usagi. As usual, the police had no leads in the youma attacks and were nowhere near to solving the Tsukino murders. Without any access to Usagi, the press gleefully latched on to the next, newest scandal. Stoically, Mr. Kurawa guarded Usagi's privacy from those who claimed to be her closest friends (even though Usagi didn't speak of them). In particular, he regretfully turned away an intense, young dark-haired man. The anguish and pleading in his sapphire-blue eyes lingered with Mr. Kurawa for some time. Profoundly loyal to Usagi, Naru and Umino concealed Usagi's presence in the Osaka household, even from Usagi's former best friends. To Naru's surprise and admiration, Umino didn't back down when Makoto ominously questioned him.  
  
The funeral was quiet and extremely private. Usagi drifted unseeingly through it all, like a fragile, weeping ghost. Concerned about his traumatized niece, Mr. Kurawa thought a change of scenery, namely moving to America (where his business interests were), was in order. After the funeral, he tentatively broached the subject to Usagi who did not protest. Feeling isolated and abandoned, she wanted to reject everything that had hurt her. Her life as Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess was *over*. Slowly, she stopped crying and started to smile. Her turbulent emotions settled into a detached, icy numbness. In a remarkably short time, Mr. Kurawa pulled Usagi out of school, hired a caretaker for the Tsukino house, arranged a visa for Usagi and warned his housekeeper in New York. While her uncle arranged everything, Usagi hardly ventured out of the Osakas' home and did not contact her friends. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen grew increasingly frustrated and discouraged with their inability to find Usagi. Thanks to Ami's careful nursing, Luna recovered and slowly regained the ability to speak  
  
On the day before her departure, Usagi made a special trip to the post office and sent three letters. She packed her things, keeping a few clothes and mementos of her family. While she refused to look at any reminders of Mamoru, Usagi also could not throw them out. Buying a stout, small box, she locked away all her memories of Mamoru and the Senshi. Usagi buried the box in the deepest, darkest corner of her luggage and resolved to never open it. The Osakas begged her to keep in touch, tearfully waving her farewell at the airport. Through it all, Usagi smiled pleasantly but felt distanced from everyone, like an indifferent observer in her own body. With her Uncle Tenchi by her side, Usagi boarded an airplane to a new life in the United States, never looking back.  
  
Good-bye. 


	5. Letters

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: For those who do NOT know, this is a slightly alternate universe where Shingo and Chibi Usa do not exist. The Four Sisters and Rubeus of the Black Moon Family have been defeated but the Senshi do not know anything of the future, the Black Moon or the reason for their attacks. Mamoru, a high school senior, is 2 years older than Usagi, a sophmore. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my fic, especially AngelicMoonDJ (my beta), H4L, Min Hee Ha, ScorpioNightShadow, Lady Lightning, Eo, BenRG, MoonBunny87, Celeste Jacobs, Diane, Annie-chan, JamieGirl, Sailor C, Ichigo and Amberlyn!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned something.  
  
Chapter 5- Letters  
  
A few days later, Usagi's three letters reached their destinations. At the Crown Fruit Parlor (currently being renovated), Motoki Furuhata read of Usagi's departure and her best wishes for him. Stunned, he tried to sit down, missed the chair and landed on the floor. He didn't even notice he was on the ground. His sister rushed over and waved a hand in front of his unseeing eyes. One thought raced through Motoki's mind. What would Mamoru do? Motoki was suddenly very, very frightened of Mamoru's reaction. Despite his recent behavior, Mamoru watched Usagi when she could not see him, as he did before they started dating. Before she disappeared, Mamoru interrogated Motoki exhaustively about Usagi almost every day, wanting to know everything down to the smallest detail of her outfit and the presence of any boy within ten feet of her. Motoki had only seen Mamoru with another girl once, on that terrible afternoon when he kissed her in front of Usagi. Even then, Mamoru had really been watching Usagi.  
  
Motoki couldn't understand Mamoru. If he cared about Usagi (and Motoki knew he did), why did he behave like a creep and drive her away like that? Even when he said he didn't care, Mamoru acted like, well, like her obsessed *stalker*! More than once, Motoki wanted to hit Mamoru for being such an idiot and putting Usagi through all this crap (especially *that* afternoon) but one look at him, at the sadness and longing in Mamoru's eyes, usually stopped him. It's almost like Mamoru was *punishing* himself for loving Usagi. When Usagi first disappeared from sight, Mamoru had been a madman, looking for her everywhere until he admitted defeat. Mamoru got what he wanted, even if it wasn't what he *truly* wanted, but he acted like Usagi's absence was a death sentence. Poor Usagi-chan. She probably didn't think she had a reason to stay in Tokyo after her treatment from Mamoru. If Motoki had only told her... If he had only known... What would Mamoru do once he found out Usagi was gone without a word to anyone? Yelling at Unazaki to take care of the store, Motoki jumped up and ran out to find Mamoru.  
  
Usagi's second letter was sent to Minako but was addressed to all the Senshi. With simple, stark sentences, she apologized to everyone for being late and for letting them all down. Expressing her confidence in the pretty Sailor Soldiers, Usagi resigned from the Senshi. Since she was practically useless to the team, she would no longer be Sailor Moon. Unfortunately, Usagi would have to keep her transformation locket and the Silver Imperium Crystal since none of the other Senshi could use them. She asked the Senshi to take care of Luna and wished them good fortune. In the very last sentence, she mentioned her move out of Tokyo. Each written word cut into Mina like a knife. The Disguise Pen and Usagi's communicator fell out of the envelope and onto the floor. Panicked and close to tears, Minako called the other girls on her communicator.  
  
The Senshi regarded her in varying stages of shock and disbelief. Usagi *couldn't* leave! She was their center, their friend, their Princess, their leader... the most special person in the world! Her caring heart held them together. But they hadn't told, hadn't shown, her how much they valued her. Usagi meant everything to them but she didn't even *know* it. Their last words to her, similar to innumerable past squabbles, now seemed unduly cold and harsh. After losing her parents, Usagi needed comfort but they had not given it to her. They should have *known* that she needed their support. She must have felt abandoned and rejected to take these drastic measures. The Senshi would have never knowingly hurt her but they ended up doing it anyway. *They* caused her pain and inadvertently helped to drive her away. For Senshi sworn to protect her with their very lives, it was unthinkable, *unforgivable*. Moans of horror and grief echoed through the communicators as it sunk in. What would they do without her? Could they go on without her? When the guardian cats were told, Luna went gray with shock. Haltingly, she told the Senshi of Usagi's pyrrhic, heroic victory over Esmeraude. The girls wept anew with shame and guilt. They should have been there. If they had known. If they had only found her... If only...  
  
The third and last letter, the one with the fewest words and the most rewrites, was read later that night. After another fruitless day of searching for Usagi as Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru slumped on the couch in his apartment. He picked at a bowl of instant noodles. Motoki had come by his place and left three frantic messages on his answering machine but Mamoru ignored them. There wasn't any point without Usagi. How could he survive without seeing her? She was the highlight of his day, his reason for getting out of bed in the morning, even when he was pushing her away. Usagi was the only one who could reach past all his barriers and make him *feel* anything. If not for those cursed dreams, he wouldn't *have* to hurt Usagi or himself by living without her. Kami, those nightmares drove him insane, showing her death night after night if he didn't keep away from her. He was selfish but he wanted to be with her so *badly*. Mamoru didn't want to believe in the dreams but they were so *real*. He hated himself for hurting her, especially for what happened when Usagi vanished. Mamoru deliberately kissed that girl, Melissa or Matilda or something, to stop himself from running to Usagi and *begging* her to take him back in spite of the consequences.  
  
His life was horribly depressing and gray without her sunshine smile and her happy laughter. With her disappearance, Mamoru didn't have the consolation of looking through her window and watching her sleep at night. Kami, he was practically stalking her and no one, not even Luna, suspected. Well, Motoki might know but he was the only one. If he found her, he'd go on his knees and *beg* for forgiveness. Usako might never forgive him but he had to try and pray for a second chance. Sometimes, Mamoru didn't know how Usagi *ever* put up with him. He was a cold and depressing jerk who didn't have any idea how to love her the way she deserved. She should be with someone much better, someone cheerful who could love her, make her happy and give her the world on a silver platter, but he couldn't give her up. Listlessly, he opened his mail. There were a few bills, a few advertisements and one letter without a return address. Without much curiosity, he opened up the last letter. There were four words: Mamoru, good bye. Usagi.  
  
Frozen, Mamoru stared at the words. Color drained from his face. His heart stopped beating for a second or two. Good bye... the most awful, horrible words in existence. Usagi said *good bye* to him. She called him Mamoru, giving up on him. Oh Kami. She was *gone* and might not return to him... might not forgive him. His Usako went away, thinking he never loved her. It was nothing more than he deserved. He asked for it, practically begged for it, with his cold, heartless words and actions. But it hurt so much. Mamoru Chiba, the prize idiot of the century, screwed up a miracle romance. His fear of losing her forever drove her away, perhaps permanently. He was alone again, alone in a prison of his own making. What would he do now without his reason for living? Stumbling into the kitchen, he took out a bottle of Scotch and gulped it down. For the first time in his life, Mamoru got blind, stinking drunk. Usako, forgive me. Please, please forgive me. 


	6. Moon Dream

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my fics, especially AngelicMoonDJ (Beta! Beta!), Min Hee Ha, Marni, BenRG, Ichigo, Angelos, Christine, No 1 FAN, Nicole and QtNicolie!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Fine, fine… Don't own anything. ::pouts::  
  
Chapter 6- Moon Dream  
  
In her pink bunny pajamas, Usagi sat in the window seat of her new bedroom in New York. Turning the lights off, she hugged her knees and looked up at the full moon. Sometimes, she thought she could see the face of Queen Serenity smiling down at her. The soft, white moonlight bathed her face and made her silent tears sparkle. Uncle Tenchi was all kindness and sympathy. The live-in housekeeper insisted on mothering her and feeding her all sorts of delicious goodies because she didn't have "enough flesh on her bones". Before she arrived in New York, Mrs. Robins had decorated Usagi's new room in shades of ice blue, silver and hints of rosy pink. She didn't like it that much. Actually, it was a lovely room but she missed her old room with its white and pink bunnies. She missed her old school (even Ms. Haruna), the Crown Fruit Parlor, Motoki, the video games, her friends and… him but they… *he*… didn't want her. She was just a nuisance to them, a crybaby burden to be protected. What had she done to deserve their love and friendship? She was a failure, a leftover obligation from a previous life. They… he… protected her because she *had been* the princess. In this life, she wasn't much of a princess or a superhero. If the Silver Millenium didn't exist, they probably wouldn't have known each other, much less become friends. They had nothing in common but she still missed them.  
  
Mother, I'm sorry.  
  
Usagi wiped her tears away and got into bed. Exhausted from the plane trip, she quickly fell asleep. In her dreams, she materialized on the moon. The ruins of once-tall silver and marble palaces surrounded her. The gardens, the pride of the kingdom, were stripped of moonflowers and decorated with broken marble statues and shattered crystal fountains. Dressed in white lace and silk, she looked up to see the blue-and-white earth suspended in the sky. Tears formed in her eyes. A gentle hand touched her shoulder. Whirling around, she saw Queen Serenity sweetly smiling at her. Regal in a lavender and gold ball gown, her mother held out her arms to embrace her. With a cry of joy, Usagi threw herself into Queen Serenity's arms. The queen embraced her and stroked her hair.  
  
"My beautiful Princess, I have missed you greatly."  
  
"Mother, I'm *sorry*," Usagi wept.  
  
"What are you sorry for, my little love?"  
  
"I failed you, failed everyone."  
  
"You're too hard on yourself, baby. I am proud, so very proud, of you, my darling Serenity."  
  
"I can't do anything right! I let my family die!"  
  
"Oh, sweetheart. You couldn't do anything more for them. It was their time to go. They didn't want you to blame yourself." Queen Serenity hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.  
  
"Daddy said something like that before… before he… died."  
  
"Then believe it, little one. They wanted your happiness because they loved you as much as I do."  
  
"The Senshi… they… didn't want me… And *he*... left me…"  
  
For a moment, Queen Serenity was silent. A thoughtful, sad look appeared in her eyes. She rested her cheek against her daughter's hair. Hesitantly, she spoke again.  
  
"Are you sure of that, my darling? Could you have misunderstood?"  
  
"I think he was in love with who I used to be, not who I really *am*. And the Sailors' loyalty was to the princess, not to *me*. Would we have been friends if I was not the former princess?"  
  
"You underestimate yourself, little moonbeam, and your loved ones."  
  
"Why would they love me? I'm stupid and ditzy and clumsy and always late."  
  
"Don't say those horrible things, baby. You are not perfect but no one is. More importantly, you are a true friend, always there when they really need you. My sweet girl, you are the most beautiful person I have ever known because you bring happiness to all around you. Your pure, loving heart is what makes you the Princess. If they do not see that, *they* are fools."  
  
"He was with someone else. He *didn't love* me."  
  
"Sometimes, our eyes deceive us but our hearts never do, my darling. Do you, in your heart of hearts, truly believe that? You have died for each other and been reborn to come together. A love like that may be denied but is not easily forgotten."  
  
"I… I don't know. He hurt me… my heart cries…"  
  
"Always follow your heart, my dearest. It is where your true power lies. When I first held you in my arms, I knew you would be the greatest Serenity of all. Bear our name with pride."  
  
"Mother, *don't* leave me. I'm alone, so very alone. It scares me."  
  
Queen Serenity gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"Little moonbeam, your path will be difficult but, in truth, *all* your parents will be with you. Remember us, remember our love and be strong. You are much stronger than you know. We will *always* love you, sweetheart."  
  
In the morning, Usagi awoke, refreshed from a good night's sleep. Even though it was a dream, her talk with Queen Serenity comforted her a great deal, lightening her heavy, self-inflicted burden of guilt and blame. It felt like a *true* dream. With calmer emotions, she saw her situation more clearly. The Senshi could not have known what happened to her. Rei simply acted like Rei, cruel on the surface to hide the caring heart within. She could go back to them but... With them, *he* was always around somewhere. She wasn't ready to face him and might never be ready. Old longings rose within her, desires to touch him, bring smiles to his face, erase the haunting sadness in his eyes and stay with him forever… but he had pushed her away and denied their love. If she went back to Tokyo, Usagi would see him and eat her heart out, always wondering if she drove him away somehow. His presence made her doubt herself, wounding her deep within.  
  
Despite Queen Serenity's words, her belief in their destined love was deeply, profoundly shaken. *He* had betrayed her and cruelly broken her heart in every way. Even if he suddenly changed and begged her forgiveness, she did not know if she could trust him with her heart again. When Beryl had taken him, she thought she would surely die from the pain of being without him. Usagi had endured only because of her faith in their love. And now… now, it was much worse because they were both alive but so far apart, apart because *he* demanded it. If he ever truly cared for her, how could he do this to her? How could she go on when he was everything to her? Loving him was as natural as breathing. She couldn't stop herself from loving him but she had to let him go… because it was what he wanted. Usagi loved him enough to wish for his happiness, even if it was not with her. It was hard, so hard, to live without him but she must. Usagi had to live and be strong for herself and for her parents, *all* her parents.  
  
Slowly, she took out a hairbrush and started to brush her hair. In front of the mirror, Usagi took one long, hard look at her face and didn't like what she saw. She didn't *want* to be a silly, klutzy, ditzy, stupid, irresponsible crybaby. Usagi wanted… wanted to be smart like Ami, graceful like Rei, strong like Makoto and confident like Minako. She wanted to make all her parents proud and feel good about herself. In Tokyo, everyone expected her to be lazy and immature but in New York, no one knew her at all. She didn't have to be a crybaby, a princess or a superhero. Usagi could start over and *become* a new, better person. Perhaps, she would learn to be happy again in the process. At least, she didn't have any reminders of a broken love that should have lasted forever except… except for… Usagi stared intensely at her hair. Closing her eyes, she almost heard *his* voice calling her Odango atama. Opening her eyes, she unraveled the two buns on top of her head and combed out her pigtails. Letting her molten-gold hair cascade to the ground, she pinned the hair around her ears to the back of her head with a hairclip, much like Mama or Minako. It was a start, the start of the new Usagi Tsukino.  
  
I will make all of you proud.  
  
When she went down for breakfast, Uncle Tenchi was reading a newspaper. When he absentmindedly looked her, he was startled. Then, he smiled a little with a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"You look beautiful, Usa… just like your mother. After some English lessons with a tutor, you'll start school. Have you given any thought to taking an American name?"  
  
Usagi thought for a moment and then smiled, truly peaceful for the first time in weeks.  
  
Bear our name with pride.  
  
"Uncle Tenchi, please call me… Serena."  
  
Interlude 3  
  
In a distant room, the crystal globe dimmed. The room plunged into darkness. One of the two women whispered a command in a long forgotten language. Her long hair and pastel formal gown glimmered in the sudden burst of light.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"The Princess required guidance. She cannot abandon her destiny."  
  
"Their love is too powerful to be denied. They have always followed their hearts, no matter what the obstacles or consequences. Is that not why we are here in the first place?"  
  
"You speak truly. Even if we wanted to stop them, we could not keep them apart for long. It is as true now as ever. In some ways, it would have been easier if they had not been so strong." 


	7. Confrontation

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Thanks to my beta AngelicMoonDJ and my reviewers (Ichigo, Min Hee Ha, Emerald Princess, BenRG, moon-bunny-87, ScorpioNightShadow, Angel, Jamiegirl, Diane, Nicole). I'm going on a trip next week so my next updates might be late. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes, I'd swim in oceans of Sailor Moon merchandise.  
  
Chapter 7- Confrontation  
  
Mamoru smiled inanely and regarded the ceiling of his bedroom through a rosy, Scotch-filtered haze. A few hours ago, Motoki had found him on the couch and bullied him into bed after practically pouring a ton of coffee down Mamoru's throat (with little effect). Before leaving, he had also thrown away all the lovely alcohol in the apartment despite Mamoru's protests. Mamoru was very happy now and didn't feel like sleeping. Everything was nice, warm and fuzzy. On the other hand, he didn't want to do anything requiring much effort, except drink some more wonderful Scotch. He couldn't think of why he never tried it before. Mamoru thought of going to the store and getting some more but he was just a little wobbly on his feet right now. Perhaps, if he waited a little bit, the room would stop dancing around and he'd be able to walk to the door.  
  
Loud crashing noises came from the living room. Perhaps, someone has come to visit him! Feeling very friendly and charitable, he decided to get up and see them. Unfortunately, since Mamoru somehow lost the ability to stand up straight, his entire body landed facedown on the floor. He solemnly contemplated a speck of dirt on his usually spotless carpet. With the sound of a thunderclap, his bedroom door exploded into pieces. Fascinated, he looked at the wooden splinters now decorating his bed. Four Sailor Senshi grimly marched into the room. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter grabbed handfuls of his shirt and yanked him up into standing position. Sailor Venus raised her fist to deliver a healthy wallop to his face but she suddenly stopped when she noticed his vacant eyes and silly grin. A tidal wave of nauseating alcohol fumes hit her. She jumped back with a screech, desperately waving a hand in front of her face to get rid of the smell. Jupiter and Mars unceremoniously dropped him on his butt. Anesthetized by the alcohol, Mamoru didn't feel a thing, even when his head hit the floor. Mamoru gravely examined the ceiling again.  
  
"EEWWWWW! He's DRUNK! PICKLED TO THE NOSTRILS!"  
  
"Gills, Venus. Pickled to the gills."  
  
"That doesn't make any SENSE, Rei!" Venus complained.  
  
"Never mind, V-babe. He looks like *hell*. What are we going to do now?"  
  
"In vino, veritas," Mercury solemnly quoted.  
  
"Can you translate that for the learning-impaired, Mercury?"  
  
"Jupiter, cut the sarcasm. It's a Latin phrase saying 'There is truth in wine'."  
  
"Ami, you are BRILLIANT! What would we do without our resident GENIUS?" Venus squealed. Mercury rolled her eyes upward in response. Sailor Mars and Jupiter roughly pulled Mamoru up into a chair while Mercury scanned him with her computer. He was rapidly headed into an alcoholic stupor. With very little encouragement, Sailor Jupiter applied a small bit of electrical… assistance to wake Mamoru up. He blinked owlishly, trying to focus his eyes. With one hand pinching her nose to keep out the smell, Sailor Venus lightly smacked his cheek. Mamoru smiled foolishly at Venus.  
  
"Mamoru! Wake up!"  
  
"Usako… you look like Usako but you can't be Usako because she's gone away and left me."  
  
"Usako? You haven't called her that for weeks!" Mercury muttered with a dirty look at him.  
  
"I always call her Usako, not-Usako, when she can't hear me and it's all right."  
  
"Why isn't it right to call her Usako?" Venus questioned.  
  
"Because I can't, not-Usako. I love Usako so much."  
  
"If you LOVE her, why did you BREAK HER HEART?" Mars screamed.  
  
"I never wanted to. Kami knows I didn't want to but I had to. I can't stand living without her."  
  
"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Jupiter shouted.  
  
"You should know, not-Usako. You're a damned dream, just like the others, aren't you?"  
  
"Dreams? What dreams? If you don't start making sense, I'll have Rei FRY YOU!" Venus threatened.  
  
"Cursed dreams… nightmares… Usako keeps dying… They're driving me insane."  
  
"Dying? WHAT are you talking about?" Mercury asked.  
  
"She always dies at our wedding. The dreams keep warning she'll be hurt, even… killed, if I go near her. It happens over and over again until I go crazy. How could *my love* hurt her?"  
  
"You dumped Usagi because of a DREAM? Damn it all, you should have ignored them! Or come to me for help, you bacon-brained idiot," a disgusted Mars grumbled.  
  
"I tried… for weeks… but she kept *dying* in my arms every night. I pushed her away to stop the dreams, to stop her from getting hurt… but I couldn't stay away from her. If I couldn't be with her, I could still protect her… but Usako's gone. I've lost her anyway. I can't even see her now."  
  
"Why didn't you TELL anyone? We could have helped! Usagi would have understood!" Venus pleaded.  
  
"They warned me about telling anyone… but nothing matters anymore. Usako's gone. Oh Kami, I want to see her. Usako, I want to be with you. Take me with you. Don't leave me alone..."  
  
Silent, miserable tears slid down Mamoru's cheeks. Astonished, the Senshi realized the depth of his pain, usually hidden from the world by his cold, reserved demeanor. They barged into his apartment to take revenge for Usagi, but he had been effectively punishing himself the entire time. The Sailor Senshi regarded him with new understanding and sympathy because they carried similar burdens of guilt, sorrow and self-blame. After a quick discussion, Mars and Jupiter tossed him into bed but thoughtfully left him on top of the splinters (they didn't want to completely waste their trip). Quietly, they left his apartment and skimmed ghostlike through the streets of Tokyo. When they reached the Hikawa temple, they detransformed. Before the Sacred Fire, Rei meditated and searched for answers but she did not find any clues to Usagi's whereabouts. Shivering, Rei joined the others and looked sadly up at the moon.  
  
Usagi, come back to us. We're lost without you.  
  
After he woke up the next morning (and spent an hour or two removing various splinters), Mamoru walked into the Crown Fruit Parlor, hiding bloodshot eyes behind his darkest pair of Ray-Bans. Wincing as each step aggravated his massive headache, he vowed to never touch another drop of alcohol. Sympathetically, Motoki slid a coffee mug and some aspirin in front of him as he slowly eased his aching body into a seat. Mamoru nearly groaned in sheer bliss as he sipped his drink. Motoki gave him a blandly sweet smile.  
  
"You shouldn't drink alcohol, Mamoru. I never realized how chatty you could be."  
  
"Please, Moki, my head really hurts."  
  
"Anything for an old friend, Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Serenely wiping the counter, Motoki grinned at Mamoru. Mamoru struggled to keep his jaw off the ground.  
  
Oh sh… 


	8. A New Life

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Thanks to everybody who reads and reviews, including AngelicMoonDJ, Min Hee Ha, SweetAngelGrl112, ScorpioNightShadow, Marni, QtNicolie, Ichigo, Angel, Angelos, moon-bunny-87, TKDgrl, Diane, JamieGirl, BenRG, Arabella Skydancer, Zpan Sven, Crystal Moon and Saturnpyroprincess. I love reviews! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Me no own anything.  
  
Chapter 8- A New Life  
  
As she stood outside the school administrative office, Serena fingered her baby blue sweater and clutched a brand new notebook. With her new schedule in her hand, she waited for someone to show her to her first class. It felt strange to be in a school without a mandatory uniform. For the past few weeks, she had studied hard, surprising her uncle with her progress in English. Watching American television, especially soap operas, had helped a great deal. The tutor had declared her ready to attend school but Serena still felt tremendously stupid and uncertain. She was behind in all her subjects but she could carry on a conversation… sometimes. A hand tapped her shoulder. Startled, she turned to see a handsome, sunny-haired boy with sky blue eyes. Dressed in an eye-popping orange sweatshirt and blue jeans, he somehow reminded her of Minako. She tentatively smiled at him.  
  
"Hi, you must be the new kid! I'm Justin Reed, your guide to this place of so-called higher learning," Justin stated. He grinned rather cockily and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hello, my name is Tsukino, Serena Tsukino. You are my… guide?"  
  
"Yeah, the powers-that-be asked me to show you around since I know a bit of Japanese. My folks lived just about everywhere when I was younger. Plus, we're in most of the same classes."  
  
"Thank you. You are very… kind," Serena said. She struggled with her schoolbag. Justin winked at her as he relieved her of her burden. Feeling very chivalrous, he hefted her bag onto his shoulder and gently ushered her down the hall.  
  
"It's my pleasure to help out a pretty lady. Your English isn't that bad, better than my Japanese."  
  
"I study English a lot this month," Serena confided.  
  
"Good, good. Would you happen to know any algebra? Kind of stuck on that at the moment."  
  
"I am not good with classes. Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. I'll hook you up with Brainy and it'll be okay. He loves getting new vic…, er, people to tutor," Justin mumbled.  
  
"Brainy?" Serena questioned uncertainly. Justin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Brainy is Zack Winslow, the smartest guy in school and one of my best buds."  
  
"If he is your… bud, why ask me about algebra?"  
  
"To be perfectly honest, you're much prettier to look at than boring old Zack," Justin teased. He laughed when he saw Serena's embarrassed blush. He couldn't wait to introduce her to the guys. Boy, they'd go nuts for her, especially Keith (who had a thing for blondes). Somehow, he knew that she'd fit right in his little group. Determined to loosen her up, he made outrageous jokes and teased her until she couldn't stop laughing. In class, Justin shared his textbooks and filled her in on school gossip while pretending to translate lectures for her. Serena stifled her giggles more than once. After getting lunch, Justin pulled Serena over to a circular table with two boys. A silver-haired boy with gray eyes forlornly toyed with his food while another boy with spring-green eyes and reddish gold hair flipped through a book. When the blonde boy looked up, he waved at Justin and eyed Serena with interest.  
  
"Hey, Justin. Who's your new girlfriend?"  
  
"Zack, meet Serena, our new friend and a transfer student from Japan."  
  
"Hi Serena. Just ignore whatever Justin tells you. We do it all the time," Zack smirked.  
  
"Hey, I resent that, Brainy! Besides, I told her you'd be our tutor."  
  
"I'll be happy to tutor Serena but you better pay up the twenty from our last bet before you expect any help from me. By the way, you can just ignore the rude old guy over there."  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm Keith Bennett."  
  
"Hello everyone. It is nice to meet you all."  
  
After gloomily greeting Serena, the silver-haired boy slumped over his food again. Justin and Zack exchanged exasperated looks before Justin and Serena sat down with their trays. With a mischievous wink at Serena, Justin poked fun at Keith.  
  
"Don't worry about Keith. He's been speech impaired since he got dumped."  
  
"I DID NOT get dumped! We called it off by mutual agreement!" Keith fired back.  
  
"Sure, sure. Stick to your delusions, Keith, old boy. We love you anyway."  
  
Justin batted his eyelashes and smiled beatifically at Keith who flushed and then lightly punched his shoulder. Zack and Serena valiantly suppressed their laughter. Turning his attention to more important matters, Justin devoured the mysterious meat-like lunch special. Keith privately gagged at his enthusiasm since it tasted like week-old cardboard at best. Serena was amazed since she couldn't stand the stuff even with her world-record appetite. With the clinical absorption of a scientist observing a crazed guinea pig, Zack timed him.  
  
"Neil should be here soon, Serena. Watch out for him since he's a real… OUCH!"  
  
Feeling a head-smack, Justin yelped and turned to see an auburn- haired boy behind him. His amber-colored eyes glowed with amusement, as he quirked an eyebrow and raised a fist. Justin grimaced and rubbed his head.  
  
"I'm a what?"  
  
"AREALLYGOODBUDDYOFMINE!"  
  
"That's better. Neil Stanwyck at your service, fair Serena."  
  
To Serena's bemusement and the others' loudly voiced disgust, Neil made a courtly bow and gallantly kissed her hand. Meanwhile, Justin made funny faces behind Neil's back until Serena giggled. She felt a strange sense of déjà vu, as if they had done the same thing somewhere else, long ago. Mentally shaking her head, Serena ignored the feeling. It's not like they could be Senshi since they were all boys… unless they all turned into girls as Senshi. Serena laughed because the thought of Justin in a skirt and heels like Rei was too funny for words. Frowning, Neil administered another head-smack to Justin and then smiled charmingly at Serena.  
  
"Soooo, do you have a boyfriend, Serena?" Neil asked. He half-smiled flirtatiously.  
  
"I… did," whispered Serena. Seeing sadness darkening her eyes, the boys tactfully changed the topic and regaled her with horror stories about her upcoming classes. By the time lunch was over, they had solemnly promised to tutor Serena, introduce her to their families, show her around town and tease her whenever possible. Strangely, it was like they'd known each other forever, instead of only a day. When she went home, she couldn't stop talking about her new friends, even when her uncle gently ribbed her about new boyfriends. With new friends around her, Serena almost felt happy.  
  
Interlude 4  
  
In the shadowy, distant room, the crystal globe suddenly flared brightly, momentarily blinding the two ladies. Holding a delicately carved staff, one of the women gracefully stood.  
  
"This is… unexpected. If I had anticipated this, the others would not have been awakened."  
  
"How could *you* be surprised? You see everything."  
  
"The time traveling of the future's enemies has subtly clouded my vision."  
  
"Have the events in our future seriously altered?"  
  
"No, not yet. I must stop them before our promised future is endangered."  
  
With a wave of her staff and a burst of light, she disappeared. 


	9. Missed

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Yep, the guys in the previous chapter were the generals. It was NOT a secret, BenRG! XD Thanks to AngelicMoonDJ, Angel, Ichigo, Serena, JamieGirl, Maddy, Min Hee Ha, Diane, ScorpioNightShadow, Arabella Skydancer, BenRG, Mystery Woman, Priscilla, Sexykitten, Carolin Rocha and Terra Evans! Your reviews make me go all gushy! Oooooo, got 98 reviews! ::goes into favorite closet to gloat and cackle insanely:: ^_~ Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
  
Chapter 9- Missed  
  
Back in Tokyo, Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi avoided each other. Nothing was the same without Usagi. Mamoru buried himself in work and study, oblivious to everything but his own misery. He avoided the Crown Fruit Parlor as if his life depended on it. On occasion, he exchanged a few words with Motoki. Similarly, Ami retreated into books, intent on breaking world records with her grades. Rei either abused Yuuichiro or meditated in the Hikawa Shrine. Despite his longstanding adoration of Rei, Yuuichiro gave serious thought to leaving the temple and getting a real job. Spoiling for a fight, Makoto aggressively antagonized the school bullies. Nearly suspended from school, she earned two months of detention (while the bullies *begged* for suspension to get away from her). Minako went on a frenzied dating spree, going out with every single male within a ten-kilometer radius. They could not even look at each other without thinking of Usagi and feeling a corrosive, burning burden of shared guilt. More than duty, she had been the glue holding their friendship together. Without her, they were slowly falling to pieces... until duty brought them together again.  
  
After Sailor Moon's departure, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were forced to work together stopping youmas. Teamwork restored their lost purpose and unity. Gradually, the Senshi stopped blaming themselves enough to resume their lives... but it wasn't the same without her. Motoki persuaded a reluctant Mamoru into socializing (with a few choice threats involving hordes of screaming Tuxedo Kamen fangirls). Ami stopped reading to rein in Makoto's anger and prevent her fights. To her vast amusement, the now-reformed school bullies considered her an earth-bound goddess of mercy and worshipped at her feet in humble gratitude. Makoto's frequent sleepovers (and willingness to cook) made her a favorite with Ami's busy mother. Minako dragged Rei to the mall and Crown Fruit Parlor, repeatedly saving Yuuichiro from Rei's wrath. Rei's sarcastic comments cooled Minako's dating ardor by discouraging any guy in their immediate vicinity. Regular Senshi meetings turned into slumber parties but there was always a palpable, unmentioned awareness of Usagi's absence.  
  
Although youma attacks became much rarer, the Sailor team took a nasty, all around beating every time without Sailor Moon to quickly destroy the monsters. Pushed to the limit, Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshi discovered more special attacks. By combining all their powers, the Sailor Senshi could eliminate the monsters but someone was usually badly hurt in the process. Their enhanced self-healing abilities could not keep up with their injuries. More often than not, somebody was secretly recovering at Mamoru's apartment. When Ami, Minako and Rei all wound up in the hospital, it was the last straw for their concerned families. While the Sailor Soldiers hid their injuries as much as possible, their families, including the normally oblivious Dr. Mizuno, had noticed the unceasing parade of aches, bruises, sprains, bandages and occasional broken bones.  
  
Fearing physical abuse, drugs, weird cults and other unmentionable nightmares, the gathered families confronted the girls in their hospital rooms and demanded to know the truth. Woozy from pain medication and tired of lying, the girls told them everything. Before they sent for the on-call psychiatrist, Makoto herded the families into Ami's room and transformed into Sailor Jupiter in front of them. Makoto had to restrain Dr. Mizuno from killing the cats since she blamed them for putting her precious, medical-school-candidate daughter in danger. Rei's grandfather beamed proudly and leered at Makoto. Minako's parents passed out. When they woke up, Mrs. Aino prevented Mr. Aino from grounding Minako for eternity since saving Tokyo required getting out of the house.  
  
Dr. Mizuno and the Ainos tried persuading the girls to give up being Sailor Senshi but the girls adamantly refused. When they insisted it was their duty, their parents were shocked. Minako's parents were amazed and very impressed with her seriousness and dedication. Eventually, the families capitulated and became very supportive. After all, very few parents could claim their children regularly saved the world (much to Dr. Mizuno's dismay, Sailor Senshi of Water could not be put under extracurricular activities on a college application). Mrs. Aino and Dr. Mizuno even formed their own private support group and met regularly. In some ways, revealing their super identities to their families made their lives easier but they still had to do chores like take out the garbage and wash the dishes.  
  
In their latest, most desperate battle, they were facing a truck youma. Mercury was unconscious from a powerful blow to her belly that had tossed her the length of a city block. Drained from repeatedly using his Tuxedo Smoking Bomber Attack, Tuxedo Mask stood protectively before her. After an explosion with shrapnel, Mars was weak and bleeding from over a dozen wounds. Venus had a broken arm and twisted ankle. Although still in the fight, Jupiter was disoriented from a concussion. They could scarcely dodge the youma's quick and powerful blows. The monster shrugged off their best hits. It wouldn't stand still long enough for a combined power attack. Venus cursed under her breath because another Crescent Beam attack missed the damn thing. The youma laughed maniacally and headed straight for Jupiter, obviously intent on crushing her. Mars and Venus shouted for her to get out of the way but she blinked her eyes and swayed dizzily. Too far away to help her, everyone froze in horror.  
  
As the truck youma ran toward Sailor Jupiter, each second stretched into an eternity. With tears in her eyes, Venus ran toward Jupiter in slow motion. Spitting curses, Sailor Mars unleashed a useless Fire Soul attack. To Tuxedo Kamen, every agonizing detail of this scene was hopelessly, crystalline clear. He was in motion before he realized it but he knew he would be too late. Tuxedo Kamen inhaled sharply as he felt a familiar, never-forgotten presence at the edges of his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hazy figure in a Senshi uniform partially hidden by a tree some distance away. Her face was hidden in shadow. The figure held a scepter and wore odangos on her head with pigtails streaming to the ground. Desperate longing welled up in his heart. Was she a mirage born out of his despair? Looking at her, he stopped in his tracks and prayed for a miracle. Although she only whispered "Moon Princess Halation", Tuxedo Kamen heard every word in his heart. A powerful stream of light exploded from her scepter, blinding everyone for a few moments. When they opened their eyes, the youma had disappeared. The Sailor Senshi were stunned but extremely grateful.  
  
In a twinkling, Tuxedo Kamen flew to the tree where he saw the girl. Alarmed by his behavior and confused by the monster's unexplained destruction, the Senshi followed him with Jupiter carrying Mercury. By the tree, there was nothing. except a hint of vanilla and jasmine in the air. The enigmatic girl had vanished. Clenching his fists, Tuxedo Kamen fell to his knees and tried not to howl in despair. Surrounding him, the Sailor Senshi exchanged worried looks. Had Mamoru finally lost his sanity over losing Usagi? Tuxedo Kamen babbled pleas to his missing beloved. Behind his mask, tears glided down his cheeks. He didn't notice when Mars placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Usagi, don't leave me again... Come back to me... I'm sorry... so sorry... Oh Kami, I *need* you. Forgive me... I'm lost without you... nothing without you... I'm falling apart... I'll die without you... Please, love... Come back..." 


	10. Recovery

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Special thanks to AngelicMoonDJ (beta), Ichigo (for invaluable discussions) and Diane (your observations give me lots of ideas)! Thanks to Min Hee Ha, Saturnpyroprincess, JamieGirl, Maddy, Marni, ScorpioNightShadow, Angel, BenRG (interesting guess but no cigar for you), Sexykitten, Sidhe princess of death, Faith, Carolin Rocha, Sailor C, Deny, Sirkka and Tsukikage. I appreciate all your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad but true.  
  
Chapter 10- Recovery  
  
In New York City, Serena woke with a start. Her dreams had been startlingly vivid, like her dreams of Queen Serenity. She had been Sailor Moon again and seen them… *him*. Strangely enough, Serena felt drained, as if she just fought a youma but that was impossible. They were a world, a lifetime, away from her. Wistfully, she recalled the dream-Mamoru's pleading. If he truly felt that way, she wouldn't have left Tokyo in the first place. Did he ever love *her* and not the moon princess? When they were together, she'd been in heaven and he seemed just as happy. Obviously, she was mistaken. *Something* had driven him away but what? There was a void in her heart where he had been, a sense of incompleteness. To be without him was simply *wrong*, like a summer without heat or a winter without snow. No matter what she did or where she went, Serena felt his absence, a shadow wounding her soul. Would the pain of his rejection ever go away? How could she bring herself to trust her heart after this? Tears stained her cheeks. Exhausted, she fell asleep again while curled around her pillow.  
  
To Serena's surprise, she had little time to miss her old life in Japan, especially with Justin and his friends around. In a few short weeks, she couldn't imagine life without them. With unlimited patience and more than a little humor, Zack spent hours tutoring her in every subject. Never ridiculing her, he encouraged her by saying that she was intelligent but lacked confidence. Of course, Serena was able to study much harder now since she wasn't worn out from constantly fighting youma. Justin usually had to be tutored with Serena. Gravely, Zack told her that Justin's problem was a lack of anything resembling a brain combined with a short attention span. Being older, Keith and Neil were two grades above them and did not require Zack's help. Slowly, her grades rose until they were consistently above average.  
  
Determined to improve herself, Serena enrolled in tae kwon do and self- defense clubs. Keith and Neil, black belts in other martial arts disciplines, helped her practice her moves until they became second nature to her. Justin tried to entice her onto the track and field team but she wasn't interested (the girls' track team was beyond awful). Gradually, she outgrew her clumsiness and became strikingly graceful. Bit by bit, Serena's self-esteem and confidence grew. Her uncle was amazed but supportive and proud of her progress. However, he worried because Serena could be too sad and serious, unlike her previous self. Despite his happiness about her accomplishments, Uncle Tenchi occasionally wished for the old happy-go-lucky, ditzy Usagi because he missed the extra sparkle in her eyes, the enthusiastic bounce in her step and even, God help him, her ability to wail like a banshee at the slightest opportunity. Sometimes, the melancholy in her haunted azure eyes could be unbearable.  
  
When Serena became too depressed and solitary, her friends forcibly yanked her out of it with endless movie marathons, ice cream eating contests and video game tournaments. Ecstatic over finding a new partner in crime (who could fake innocence *very* well), Justin often conned Serena into pulling outrageous pranks at school. If he landed her into too much trouble, his sacred comic book collection paid the price (even though Uncle Tenchi was quite blasé about such things). In "payment" for countless hours of tutoring, Serena and Justin accompanied Zachary through every single museum in the city… more than once. Along with Keith and Neil, they also got sucked into his world of chatrooms, rping and networked Quake games. After losing a bet to Zack, Keith stoically endured ballroom dancing lessons with Serena. To lessen his suffering, she cheered for him at his next karate tournament and tolerated endless TV repeats of what he called "classic" Star Trek. Whenever Keith arched his eyebrow and intoned "fascinating", Serena and Justin targeted him with food missiles (or whatever was handy). If they ran out of things to do, Neil pestered Serena and the others to be models for his amateur photography. When he was too annoying, they would boycott his debates and threaten to expose his fondness for karaoke.  
  
Serena met the guys' families, including Keith's bossy older sister Cathy, Neil's little sister Amanda, his older brother David and Justin's younger identical twin brothers. Cathy, Amanda and Serena went shopping all over the place, usually after ditching the blissfully grateful guys at Radio Shack or a convenient sporting goods store. Justin's brother Brandon bashfully sent her flowers while his twin Brendan tried to stick gum in her hair. After Justin and Serena reamed him out, Brendan never tried *that* prank again. Neil's brother David (and his roomy van) was occasionally shanghaied into serving as a chauffeur. The gang watched matinee Broadway shows, bowled at Chelsea Piers, threw popcorn at the animals in the Bronx Zoo, attended music concerts in Madison Square Garden and roller-bladed in Central Park.  
  
Although she came to terms with her grief over her family, Serena's heartache stubbornly refused to disappear with time. Deep inside her, the most secret part of her heart would not let go of the dream, the dream of eternal love. Her cerulean eyes were shadowed by grief for what should have been, oddly granting her an untouchable dignity. As time passed, Serena wished for an attraction to another boy but none of them had silky raven-black hair, midnight sapphire eyes, a quirky half-smile or sweetness and vulnerability hidden behind years of coldness. None of them *needed* her like *he* did… or so she had believed. Sometimes, she would almost die of longing but she refused to cry for him any longer. And then, Serena would miss her old friends. Occasionally, Naru wrote to her, passing on news of the others. If they missed her, Naru was not close enough to see it. Serena wanted to show them how she had changed but seeing them still meant seeing *him*. At odd moments, images of her old friends mingled with her new ones: Ami studying in the library with Zack, Keith stuttering around a flirtatious Minako, Makoto posing for Neil's camera and Justin running from Rei after yet another prank. Serena dismissed them as idle fancies but she felt a nagging sense of familiarity to the fleeting images.  
  
Surprisingly, Serena discovered that she liked art and music. Her art teacher talked about her "great potential" to Uncle Tenchi while her music teacher praised her singing voice endlessly. Serena marveled at the novelty of doing well in enjoyable classes. Today, she was excited since a trio of guest lecturers from Japan would be in charge of the music class during the teacher's unexpected absence. Around her, her classmates gossiped and speculated about their new teachers. A tall man, a willowy woman and a petite girl walked into the room. The class was instantly silenced at the sight of people who could have easily graced a Hollywood movie screen.  
  
Charming in a pale pink, long sleeved shirt and a slate-gray skirt with pleats, the girl had straight, chin-length midnight hair, soulful, dark purple eyes and an unblemished alabaster complexion. She smiled sweetly and carried a well-worn flute case. Gracefully holding a violin and its bow, the woman was stunning with wavy, shoulder-length aqua-green tresses, luminous turquoise eyes and a simple but elegant ice-blue halter dress. The sandy-blonde haired man rested a hand on the piano, casually dressed in a navy blue blazer, a crisp white shirt and tan slacks. He calmly surveyed the room and looked straight at Serena. As his jade-green eyes locked with hers, Serena's heart inexplicably fluttered. On some level, she *recognized* them.  
  
"I am Haruka Tenou. Michiru Kaiou, Hotaru Tomoe and I will be teaching your music class."  
  
Interlude 5  
  
Far away, the lady looked up from the crystal globe when the woman with the staff reappeared. In a smooth, elegant motion, the woman swept her knee- length hair behind her shoulder.  
  
" She progresses. The others have awakened and arrived. How fares the future?"  
  
"For now, I have blocked the enemy though they may be able to break through with a youma or two. They believe Sailor Moon destroyed with Esmeraude. There is time, not much but more than we had previously. The enemy is Other."  
  
"Other? What do you mean?"  
  
"They do not belong in this time, this future or even this reality."  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"They come from the future of another darker reality. The enemy has pierced through barriers that have stood since time began. They are… dangerous."  
  
Fingering her staff, she peered into the crystal globe. In its depths, Serena sang as Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru played. A wistful smile played on her scarlet lips.  
  
"How can she stand against them?"  
  
"They are all awakening and coming together. Soon, *I* will join them."  
  
"Now? It's too early, *centuries* too soon!"  
  
"This is the crucial lifetime. There can be no mistake. If it is to happen, the promised future arrives *now*."  
  
AN2: Did I actually say that Serena was in Tokyo in Chapter 9? ::evil smirk:: Don't you just *hate* me now? ^_~ 


	11. Longing

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Special thanks to AngelicMoonDJ (beta!) and Ichigo (for countless late night convos!)! Thanks to all who read and review, including VO1 (::gasps and falls over in ecstatic shock:: ), Marni, Arabella Skydancer, the Sidhe Princess of Death, I_am_the_Walrus-chan, frosty, Jamiegirl, ScorpioNightShadow, Saturnpyroprincess, Min Hee Ha, Mina-chan, Brightstar, Deny, TKDgrl, Emerald Princess, VegaKatt, Crim Lady, Hatami, Tsukikage, Fate's Child, lilmakochan, sexykitten, Allure and Nadine! Yes, I KNOW this chapter is short and that is why there are two chapters posted today. I love all reviews and e-mail! Gimme! Gimme! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Who do you think owns Sailor Moon?  
  
Chapter 11- Longing  
  
His first thought was of her gilded ivory perfection. The midnight-velvet sky, full of stars, seemed to embrace her, radiating light solely to frame her beauty. Facing away from him, she stood beside a marble gazebo and an outdoor pool with a trembling reflection of the moon. Pearls glimmered in her long silver-blonde hair and on her ivory-white ball gown. Golden earrings caught the light and dangled from her ears. Around her neck, she wore a golden locket, his gift to her. She opened the locket to hear its song, *their* song. Every graceful motion proclaimed her royalty. Princess Serenity, his one and only love, stared up at the moon, her home in the sky. She was sweet, innocent, gentle, brave, and loving… everything he ever wanted wrapped in one beautiful, silver-bright package. He wanted nothing more than to spend eternity holding her and looking up at the sky together. Before he reached her, she turned to him. Her eyes were sad and empty. His heart clenched. Princess Serenity showed her hands to him. Two pieces of red silken string were tangled in her delicate, porcelain fingers.  
  
"Our string of destiny has been cut, beloved. *You* cut it."  
  
"No… please… don't leave me… Serenity… Usako…"  
  
Princess Serenity's silver-blonde locks darkened into Usagi's honey-gold hair. Her ball gown flowed into a simple white floral summer dress. Usagi stared at him accusingly. Tears filled her luminous jewel-blue eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Her adorable bottom lip quivered with emotion. Her hands clutched their locket against her breast. The locket finished playing their song and closed.  
  
"You betrayed me and broke my heart. You never said you loved me. *Did* you love me?"  
  
"I… I…"  
  
With a sob, she sharply turned her back to him. The locket dissolved into gold dust that streamed through her fingers and disappeared. He stretched out his hand to touch her but couldn't reach her. His legs wouldn't move. Usagi glided farther and farther away from him, retreating into the gazebo. Another shadowy, faceless man waited there with outstretched arms. Panicked beyond belief, he spoke the words he never dared to say, not even in his dreams.  
  
1 "I * love* you, Usako!" Mamoru screamed. In the gazebo, Usagi slowly danced with the man. Her arms looped around his neck as he clasped her tightly. She lifted her head from the faceless man's chest and sorrowfully shook her head at him. A mournful whisper danced back on a night breeze and caressed his cheek.  
  
"It's too late. I have another prince now. Good bye, Mamoru," whispered Usagi. Her last three words sounded like a death knell, growing louder and harsher with each echo. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. Drenched in clammy sweat, Mamoru woke up. His heart pounded madly. Kami, he had another nightmare. Those damned things were worse than a plague. He shivered, remembering Usako in the arms of another man. One of his worst fears. Even when they were together, part of him had always been afraid of losing her. Usagi was too good for him, so sunny, warm and loving. His years at the orphanage made him painfully aware of how unlovable he was… but she made him feel loved and loving. She gave him everything, joy, laughter, light, beauty and love… and he gave her nothing but pain.  
  
If not for their past on the moon, Usagi would have left him long before he broke up with her. And now… now there was nothing to hold her back from happiness. Kami, he did everything wrong after the nightmares started. He deserved to be abandoned but if he actually saw her with another, he would lose what was left of his mind. Mamoru's biggest regret was never actually telling her how much he loved her. Oh, he showed her what he really felt but he never had the courage to say the words, even though Usagi patiently waited for them. Irrationally, he had felt that the words, once spoken, would change everything and somehow make her leave him, like all the others in his past. Of course, she was already gone now, thanks to his amazingly stupid actions. Mamoru swore to find her and tell her everything in his heart even if she was with someone else. He must tell her he loved her. If nothing else, he owed her honesty.  
  
Usako, I found you once. I'll find you again, someday. Wait for me, beloved. 


	12. Memories

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: This is the second chapter posted today because the first one is so short. Special thanks to AngelicMoonDJ (beta!), Ichigo (what would I do without you to IM?) and Arianna Demarcus (another odd hours conversationalist)! If you have any problems with Haruka and Michiru, their relationship is part of this chapter. There's nothing blatant but they are a couple. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything, do you think this would be free?  
  
Chapter 12- Memories  
  
In a spacious, well-furnished condominium, Haruka impatiently paced the living room floor and cursed half-heartedly. Without the navy-blue blazer, her loose-fitting white shirt revealed Haruka's normally concealed feminine curves. Michiru leisurely added the finishing brushstrokes to a watercolor seascape. With a groan of frustration, Haruka yanked her hands out of her pockets and raked her fingers through her short, wavy, sandy- blonde hair. After a puzzled glance at her, Michiru smoothly turned and cleaned paint off her brushes.  
  
"What's wrong, love?"  
  
"We shouldn't be here. What can Pluto be thinking?"  
  
"The Princess must be found."  
  
"Already done. Serena Tsukino… Serena's the Princess."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"How can you *not* know? It's *her*, Serenity. She has different hair but she still looks the same. I would know our Princess anywhere. She hasn't changed at all," Haruka passionately declared.  
  
"Then, we have accomplished part of our mission. Why are you upset?"  
  
"It's not our job to guard her. Those damned Inners should be doing it."  
  
"Be honest, Ruka. You *want* to be here. With her."  
  
"Michi, I… missed her. A thousand years… and I remember how it was… and her. Serenity loved everyone. She was so innocent… precious… doomed."  
  
With her hands jammed in her pockets, Haruka stopped and stared unseeingly at the open window. The wind ruffled her hair. Michiru sighed. From the very first, Haruka, formerly Diana of Uranus, had worshipped Serenity with blind, unquestioning adoration. To Diana, she represented innocence, joy and beauty, everything good in the universe embodied in one sweet, lovely girl. In the Silver Millenium, Uranus was one of her fiercest, most devoted guardians although her primary duty, like Neptune and Saturn, was warding off threats outside the solar system. When she was around Serenity, no one in a ten-mile radius *dreamed* of upsetting the princess in *any* way (Jupiter *might* forgive an offender but Uranus *never* did). Uranus' punishments for perceived insults were both inventive and infamous. If Diana had not been sent out on an extended mission during Earth's diplomatic overtures to the Moon, Endymion would not have been allowed within ten feet of Serenity. Wryly, Michiru acknowledged sharing Haruka's affection for Serenity although not to the same extent. After all, the princess had befriended them and brought them together.  
  
As a child, Serenity visited almost all the Outer Senshi on their respective planets. With her sensitive, generous heart, she noticed the loneliness hiding beneath the polite faces of the older Senshi. Exercising her power, the Princess demanded the participation of the Outer Senshi in her royal court. In this startling break with tradition, the small girl defied even her mother. Surprisingly, Queen Serenity relented and summoned the Outer Senshi, save for the mysterious Pluto, to the Moon. Diana and Michiru, then called Amphitrite of Neptune, had initially accompanied the princess out of duty but then discovered friendship with the Senshi and love, love for Serenity and for each other. Neptune and Uranus became an inseparable pair even though their love affair was barely tolerated in the highborn society. While their status as Senshi princesses (and Uranus' legendary temper) protected them from blatant censure, they could not escape the sly whispers or the subtle slights. In her naiveté, Princess Serenity was delighted for them and completely oblivious to the gossip. The unwavering friendship and admiration of the princess and the other Senshi had been priceless.  
  
"We couldn't protect her. We… failed her."  
  
"I know. I was * there*."  
  
The anguish usually hidden beneath Michiru's cool elegance bubbled to the surface. Her stormy sea-blue eyes glittered with unshed tears. Michiru clenched her fists and wrapped her arms around herself. Swiftly crossing the room, Haruka embraced her and kissed her cool, silken hair. Despite the passage of time, the distant dark memories were fresh and painful. After barely withstanding Beryl's attacks in the outer rim of the galaxy, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn had desperately rushed to the Moon for the final battle. They were too late, arriving only to see the death of Venus, the last Inner Senshi. Upon seeing Serenity's impaled body, Sailor Uranus went berserk and mindlessly tore into the enemy soldiers. Sailor Neptune leaped after her, protecting her lover's back steadfastly. Neptune and Uranus died as they had lived… together. Tears slid down their cheeks. Haruka whispered softly into Michiru's aqua-green hair.  
  
"I wanted to preserve her shining light."  
  
"As did I," another voice murmured. Haruka and Michiru whirled around to see Hotaru slipping into the room. Her quiet voice was permeated with sadness. In this life, she was the youngest Sailor Senshi and Michiru's distant cousin but she had been one of the oldest Senshi and the last to see the Queen alive. Hotaru's deep violet eyes darkened to almost black with pain. Unlike the other Outer Senshi, she had searched for survivors, slipping unseen through the enemy. Queen Serenity and her feline advisors were the only ones left. Suddenly materializing in the enemy ranks like an avenging angel, Saturn swept them all away from her Queen. Already weakened by her grief and several defensive spells, Queen Serenity raised the Imperium Silver Crystal to perform her last and greatest act of magic. White light exploded from the Crystal, blinding everyone and mercifully silencing Beryl's demented ravings. When Saturn could see again, the Royal Court and Beryl's forces were gone without a trace. Depleted of energy, Queen Serenity lived long enough to give Hotaru, known as Hecate, a bittersweet smile full of pride and one last gentle, motherly touch on her midnight hair.  
  
Left with nothing to protect, Sailor Saturn used her ultimate attack to ruthlessly obliterate the remaining enemy forces in the solar system. And then she was alone… completely alone in a ruined kingdom filled with ghosts. Falling to her knees, Hecate dropped her Silence Glaive and cried for her Queen, her kingdom, her friends and most of all, her Princess. Even in her earliest memories, she remembered the fear in other people's faces: fear of death, fear of dark omens, fear of Saturn's power, fear of *her*. No one dared to come too close until the child-princess Serenity with her bright, angelic beauty and lighthearted smiles. In her ocean-blue eyes, Hecate saw mischief, joy and heartwarming trust. With gentle but unshakable persistence, Serenity blithely ignored her seeming reluctance and coaxed the older girl out of her melancholy. The Princess braided flowers into her hair, confided her "darkest" secrets, teased her into drinking champagne, dragged her to meet the other Senshi and taught her to play silly childish games… everything Hecate never quite learned to do. Serenity did not know what her friendship meant to Hecate but maybe she did. The pure-hearted Princess had always been drawn to those who needed her the most. When she finally surrendered to her death, Sailor Saturn smiled as the remnants of the Queen's magic enveloped her, *knowing* the magic would take her to the Princess. Hotaru opened her eyes to see Haruka and Michiru in front of her.  
  
"This time, it's different. We can stay with her now. It *will* be different."  
  
"We won't let anything happen to our Princess. Nothing will hurt her again."  
  
The Outer Senshi made a solemn vow to each other, sealing their pact with clasped hands.  
  
"Never again."  
  
AN2: Since I'm skipping all that Mistress Nine crud, my explanation for Hotaru's younger age deals with her death in the Silver Millenium. Queen Serenity sent all the Senshi, EXCEPT for Sailor Saturn, into the future at the same time. Therefore, the age differences among most of the Senshi in the future are about the same as they were in the Silver Millenium. However, Hotaru was sent into the future a little later than the others and therefore is a little younger. 


	13. Preparation

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: I went off somewhere and I couldn't upload due to bizarre computer hangups. Sorry. This chapter's on the boring side since it's set-up for the next one (and due to my cute, adorable nephews' attempts to destroy what's left of my sanity). Special thanks to AngelicMoonDJ, Ichigo (what would I do without you?) and Diane (YAY! Your reviews are so insightful. E-mail me sometime! Pretty please with sugar on top?). Thanks to Serena, Angelos, Faith, SexyKitten, ScorpioNightShadow, Mina-chan, Marni, Allure, Saturnpyroprincess, JamieGirl, Frosty, Emerald Princess, Tyria, Za Kaze no Nisou, Azn Angel, Arianna Demarcus and Min He Ha.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Chapter 13– Preparation  
  
Serena sat in front of her mirror and slowly brushed her hair, thinking of her new teachers. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru had somehow subtly invaded her life. Musically, they displayed marked interest in training her voice when they weren't creating songs capable of wringing tears from a stone. Outside of class, Haruka and Michiru, who were usually together, showed up in all her favorite spots, as if they had always belonged in them. Hotaru, a child music prodigy who was younger than Serena and her peers, enrolled in the same jr. high class as Amanda, Brandon and Brendan when she was not teaching with Haruka and Michiru. Both schools zealously accommodated the well-known flautist's unusual schedule. For once, the brothers were in perfect agreement. Abandoning his crush on Serena, sun- haired, velvety brown-eyed Brandon offered sonnets to Hotaru. On the other hand, his twin Brendan, an irreverent prankster like Justin, turned into a tender, serious gallant in her presence. Hotaru's expressive, vivid violet eyes quietly followed Brendan's every movement, distinguishing him from his twin with unfailing accuracy. When he gave Hotaru a charming posy of violets (which matched her eyes), Justin nearly fainted with shock. While Zack checked Brendan for signs of a concussion, Amanda and Serena went upstairs to howl with laughter.  
  
Michiru and Hotaru became indispensable to Serena's shopping expeditions with Catherine and Amanda. Serenely elegant and tactful, Michiru often guided the girls in their purchases with her infallible fashion sense. With her almost regal grace and beauty, Michiru reminded Serena of Queen Serenity at times. Although somewhat antisocial and icily polite to others, Haruka was friendly and very kind to Serena, always smiling and gently teasing her. He often offered her rides in his navy blue sports car. Serena would have worried about Haruka's intentions but he clearly loved Michiru very much. She thought of him as an extremely overprotective older brother, much like Justin, Keith, Neil and Zack. Wherever Serena turned, one of three teachers was nearby and watching her. Oddly enough, she did not feel threatened but safe. Sometimes, she could swear she met them before… and their music, particularly the song called Moonlight Melody, was hauntingly, tantalizingly familiar. It was almost like they *knew* of her past in the Silver Millenium but that was stretching coincidence too far.  
  
All in all, Serena was pleased with her new life and the changes within herself. When he wasn't on business trips, Uncle Tenchi spoiled her outrageously. Since she was doing well at school, he promised her a summer vacation wherever she wanted. Balancing Uncle Tenchi's extravagance, Mrs. Robins kept a stern eye on Serena but she also had a soft spot for the lovable orphan. Treating her like a favored daughter, Mrs. Robins was always willing to cluck over Serena's problems and give her an ample, motherly bosom to cry on. She usually had a stash of Serena's favorite goodies since Serena was far too skinny in her mind. Occasionally, Serena would wake up strangely tired after dreaming of the Senshi but she didn't dwell on the dreams too much.  
  
Serena was disappointed in only one thing- her love life or, rather, her total *lack* of a love life. Months after her departure from Tokyo, she hadn't felt the slightest bit of attraction to anyone else, except for a fleeting crush on Haruka. Life would be easier, even happier, if she had the good sense to fall in love with one of her friends… but she didn't. Despite her best efforts, she felt too much like a sister to date any of them (much to Keith's disappointment). But tonight… tonight was magical and full of possibilities. Tonight, they were all going to the annual school dance, a deliciously romantic masquerade costume ball. Haruka and Michiru would pick her up soon because she had turned down all the boys who wanted to take her. Perhaps, a masked, handsome stranger would waltz into her life and sweep her off her feet. Her heart whispered for someone… *Tuxedo Kamen*… but she tried not to listen too hard.  
  
While shopping with Michiru, she had found the *perfect* formal, floor- length dress. Made of iridescent ivory silk, the dress was strapless with tiny seed pearl flowers embroidered on the lace-edged bodice, a strip of pearl-studded gold braid at its empire waist and a billowing, lace-edged skirt. To match it, she wore a lovely, ivory-beaded butterfly mask, dangling pearl-and-diamond earrings, simple white pumps and two fragile, silver-dusted, peach-tinted butterfly wings fastened to the back of her dress. Serena felt gorgeous in her outfit like a bride or a princess. Filled with nostalgia, Serena arranged her hair in her old style, twin buns with streaming pigtails. When she went into the living room, Uncle Tenchi nearly burst with pride and Mrs. Robins dabbed a tissue to her eyes. Then, he gave her a pearl-and-diamond pendant on a gold chain and a delicate, floral, pearl-encrusted gold tiara. With a twinkle in his eye, Uncle Tenchi said that no self-respecting fairy princess would be without them. If Haruka and Michiru didn't repeatedly ring the doorbell, Serena would not have stopped hugging them.  
  
As they entered the apartment, Serena went into the bathroom to fix her makeup and put on her new jewelry. Since they were dance chaperones, Haruka and Michiru were dressed for the dance and held matching feathered peacock-blue masks. Haruka was in a black tuxedo with a white inner vest, bow tie and a blue rose in the front pocket, while Michiru wore a sapphire choker, a wrist corsage with pale blue roses and a glittery sea-blue, satin sheath-dress with a side-slit up to the knee. While Mrs. Robins set out refreshments, they lightly bantered with Mr. Kurawa. Haruka promised to personally interrogate any boys who came near her, earning a discreet elbow- jab from Michiru. Making a grand entrance, Serena swept into the living room. Stunned, Haruka and Michiru gave her indecipherable, almost *reverent* looks and smiled. Haruka elegantly bowed and kissed her hand with flair, making Serena blush. Gently kissing her cheek, Michiru produced a white corsage and fastened it around Serena's right wrist.  
  
"A gift for a charming butterfly. We picked white lilies and roses for purity and beauty."  
  
"You are too beautiful for words. May your light always shine brightly… little Princess."  
  
Haruka's words struck an odd chord of memory. Behind her mask, Serena's eyes widened in surprise because her friends and their words seemed familiar, so *right*. Balanced on the razor-edge of *knowing*, she could almost see what she was missing… almost... Serena glimpsed two smiling, shadow figures in a lush garden with softly glowing, pearl-hued flowers. The figures drew closer… and… and… The moment was shattered when Uncle Tenchi cleared his throat and displayed a camera. The group posed for several pictures and nibbled on a few crackers. Dismissing her earlier, abstracted mood, Serena regained her earlier excitement. Something glorious and unexpected would happen tonight. Somehow, she just *knew* it. 


	14. Masquerade

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Thanks to everybody who reads and reviews, including AngelicMoonDJ, Ichigo, Deny (my new im buddy!), S. Wright (love your stories!), Diane, ScorpioNightShadow, Frosty, I_am_the_Walrus-chan, Allure, Brightstar, Tyria, TKDgrl, Za Kaze no Nisou, Arabella Silverbell, Faith, Heather and Natsumi.  
  
Disclaimer: Since when do I own anything?  
  
Chapter 14- Masquerade  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Serena entered the gymnasium, transformed into a ballroom by crepe streamers, wall hangings and balloons in sea green and white colors. Pale yellow and white bouquets were scattered throughout the room. The lights were dimmed, adding romantic atmosphere. Set up in one of the corners, a live band tuned its instruments. A dozen students, all acquaintances, were clustered around the punch table. With a quick smile at Haruka and Michiru, Serena gathered her skirts and joined them. Gaily chatting, the crowd gossiped and complimented each other on their costumes. The rest of her classmates slowly trickled in. The band started its first song, warming up with a slow number. Expectantly, Serena sipped her punch and looked around, barely aware of Haruka and Michiru's watchful presence nearby.  
  
In a group, her friends came striding through the doors. Carrying a bow and quiver of arrows, Justin was Robin Hood in a laced, emerald-green jerkin over a white shirt, a brown leather belt, green mask and a pointy hat with a jaunty red feather. Since he absolutely, positively *refused * to wear tights and pointy shoes, he wore dark green slacks and brown leather boots. With a wooden shield on his arm and a plastic broadsword hanging by his side, Zack was a medieval knight with a navy-blue surcoat over chain mail-like stuff, a silver mask, gray pants and boots. An authentic-looking, sky-blue-and-gray coat of arms with an owl design was embroidered on the front of his tunic and painted on his shield. Keith looked dashing in a tailored Zorro costume complete with a fake rapier, black mask, sombrero and billowy cape. Always willing to bare his chest, Neil wore a knee-length, gold-trimmed, creamy white Greek toga, a gold mask and leather sandals. With a wreath of laurel leaves on top of his head, he was Apollo and carried a gilded wooden lyre. Instantly recognizing them, Serena laughed in delight and waved at the guys.  
  
Before they reached her, an audacious King Arthur swept her away in a dance. When he stepped on her poor, abused toes for the *third* time, she looked around for rescue. Haruka smoothly cut in, cutting off "Arthur's" protests with a well-honed death glare. When Haruka winked devilishly at her, Serena giggled. After two or three dances with various partners, Serena joined the guys at the refreshment table. While Keith sipped a drink and Neil plucked at his lyre with a pained expression, Justin and Zack were hotly debating who the prettiest girl was (in their words, the hottest babe). The lights framed her from behind, casting her face into shadow and silvering her hair. Her eyes were twin crystalline blue gems scarcely concealed by her mask. Neil turned ashen gray. Nearly choking, Keith spat out his drink. Alerted by Neil and Keith's antics, Justin and Zack turned to stare at Serena with gaping mouths. Mystified by their peculiar behavior, Serena was more than a little peeved when Neil uttered one unmistakable word.  
  
"*Serenity!* "  
  
Feeling dizzy, Serena wobbled. Her vision wavered. With that one word, she *remembered* them. Over each of the four boys, images of grown men were superimposed…. tall, fierce-eyed men in ebony-black armor who lived, breathed and died for honor… men of courage, kindness and strength… They had laughed with her, teased her and sworn their loyalty to her… to them… to *him*. They were *his*, *Endymion's* guards... the lovers of her Senshi in a forgotten past. With a trembling hand, she pointed at Keith.  
  
"The Knight…"  
  
In an almost hypnotic trance, she turned toward Zack, Justin and then Neil.  
  
"The Sage… the Archer… the Seer…"  
  
Memories of the Silver Millenium flooded her mind. Clutching her head, Serena lost her balance and fell into a dead faint. Swearing softly, Haruka shouldered past dancing couples and reached Serena in the nick of time. Shooting "Wait-until-I-get-my-hands-on-you" glares at the boys, Haruka cradled her protectively and carried her away to an empty classroom. Michiru quietly followed. Recovering quicker than the other guys, Justin succinctly summed up everyone's feelings.  
  
"What the HELL?!?"  
  
  
  
Grumbling vague threats, Haruka gently set Serena down on a chair and removed her mask. With worried looks at Serena's pale face, Haruka frowned and gently chafed her wrist. Michiru pressed a cool, damp cloth to her forehead. Much to their relief, Serena's eyes fluttered open. She pressed a hand on her forehead. Her eyes finally focused on Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"I… they… what happened?"  
  
"You fainted, little butterfly. Perhaps, you were overcome by the excitement and the heat."  
  
"I… I was near the boys. Where are they?"  
  
"Stay away from them, Koneko. They might hurt you."  
  
"They would *not*! They are friends… have *always* been…"  
  
Serena's eyes widened. This conversation was familiar, *too* familiar. Once again, her vision flickered. In a lush garden with many softly glowing, pearl-hued flowers, two shadow figures held hands. The indistinct figures walked towards her, gradually becoming clearer. One was a man… no… a *woman* dressed as a lord… with a navy blue, gold-embroidered jacket, tan knee breeches and lace ruffles at her neck and wrists. The other was a lady, a picture of elegance in a pale violet, extremely fashionable, formal ball gown. With smiles on their faces, they offered her bouquets of glowing, pearl-hued flowers, *moon roses*. Up above, the *shining earth* hung in the sky. Gasping, Serena focused on Haruka and Michiru. Haruka merged with the woman dressed as a lord and Michiru fused with the lady in the violet gown. Their outfits melted into Sailor Senshi fukus. They were the *same* people. And she knew them, had always known them.  
  
"I *know* you. Why did you not reveal yourselves to me?"  
  
"Koneko, are you feeling well? The heat's really gotten to you."  
  
"Do not lie to me, *Uranus*. By the grace of Selene, I *demand* the truth," Serena commanded. Imperial in her bearing, she stared challengingly at Haruka and Michiru. Haruka shot a wry glance at Michiru. Shrugging her shoulders, Michiru smoothly dipped into a curtsy. With an ironic half- smile, Haruka bowed. He… no, *she*… went to one knee before Serena. Her hands rested on her upright knee. Michiru came forward to lay her hand on Haruka's shoulder, squeezing it for reassurance. Ever the diplomat, Michiru mildly offered an explanation.  
  
"Your wish is our command, Your Highness. We did not know if you recalled your past. Forcing the memories on you may have had… severe consequences… which we were *not* prepared to risk, especially since we could protect you without your knowledge."  
  
Serena leaned forward, searching Haruka's face. She looked up and stared at Michiru. With a tiny smile, she tenderly placed one hand on Haruka's cheek and the other on Michiru's hand, gripping it tightly. Tears glittered in their eyes. Haruka's hand covered the hand on her cheek.  
  
"I have… missed you, my dear, beloved friends. It has been too long since our last meeting."  
  
"We have been lonely without you… little princess."  
  
"Well, we can't have that, can we? If you don't stop it immediately, I'll scold you," Serena teased to make Haruka smile. A golden crescent moon gleamed on Serena's forehead, softly bathing the room with clear, white light. At that moment, she looked very much like her mother, the Queen. Michiru sank to one knee in front of Serena, similar to Haruka's position. With a serious, determined air, she spoke.  
  
"We are your Senshi, as our mothers were the Queen's Senshi before us. Freely renewing my oath of loyalty, I, Amphitrite of Neptune, eternally pledge myself and my life to your service, Princess Serenity of the Moon."  
  
"I, Diana of Uranus, eternally pledge myself and my life to your service, Princess Serenity of the Moon. Anybody who wants to hurt Koneko has to get through *me* first!"  
  
Serena giggled and then turned solemn. Kissing each of their foreheads in blessing, she spoke the words to complete a fealty ritual last performed in the Silver Millenium.  
  
"I, Serenity of the Moon, gratefully accept your oaths of loyalty, valiant warriors, and name you Senshi of my Royal Guard… even though you are a bit overprotective."  
  
"That wasn't nice, Serenity-sama," Michiru gently reproved.  
  
"How did I *ever* get along without you two?"  
  
"Just don't expect me to curtsy. I *don't* do curtsies," Haruka grumbled. Laughing uncontrollably, Serena hugged them both. The golden crescent moon on her forehead dimmed and faded to nothing. Smiling, Haruka and Michiru stood and then pulled Serena to her feet. Above Serena's head, Haruka and Michiru exchanged sober looks and silently repeated their promise. *Never again*. Bursting into the room, Justin, Keith, Neil and Zack surrounded them with anxiety and concern on their faces. After searching for the trio, they were finally able to find them when Serena laughed. With grim faces, Haruka and Michiru formed a protective wall before Serena. Surprised, Serena protested but the women would *not* let her go to her friends. Puzzled by their behavior, the boys didn't want to leave Serena alone with them. The ladies rapidly whispered in Japanese to keep the boys from overhearing.  
  
"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! What is the meaning of this? Let me pass!"  
  
"Stay back, Koneko. They are not to be trusted," Haruka muttered.  
  
"Are you okay, Serena?" Justin said. Although Serena nodded her head, the boys watched Haruka and Michiru cautiously.  
  
"Your highness, they were *Beryl's*," Michiru hissed under her breath. The name sent chills down Serena's spine but she shook it off. Haruka and Michiru eyed the boys warily.  
  
"Nay, they were not. Her Dark Kings are gone."  
  
"They *killed* you! We saw them on the Moon." Haruka growled softly.  
  
"You did *not* see all. Endymion's men were slain by treachery *before* the attack on the moon. Demons wore their faces for the attacks… and afterwards. Beryl taunted me with it before I… died. Her Generals are no more. *They* are Endymion's and no threat to us. Must I *order* you to let me through?"  
  
"Very well, Koneko, but we *will* be watching," Haruka murmured. With distrustful looks at the boys, Haruka and Michiru stepped aside. The boys clustered around Serena in their concern, freely dispensing hugs. She smiled gently, unsure of how to deal with them. Endymion's Knights… they were another piece from the past binding her to him… even though he cast it all aside. Her heart twisted.  
  
"Are you okay, Serena? *They* are acting really strange," Justin asked, with a head nod toward Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"I'm fine, Justin. I… felt a little dizzy."  
  
"It was more than that. You *Named* us," Zack insisted.  
  
"You knew us in our other lives," Neil stated solemnly.  
  
"I… who do you think I am?" she mumbled, lowering her eyes to the ground. Part of her wanted to lie, to deny everything… to abandon him as he had abandoned her. Serena wished to forget him, even his memory, and stop the pain. It still *hurt* so badly.  
  
"Serenity… the princess from the Moon… our liege lady," Justin mumbled.  
  
"Liege lady? You owe no obligation to me."  
  
"Actually… we do. We swore allegiance to you and our Prince, as did your Senshi," Keith replied calmly. Too surprised to deny her other identity, Serena stared at him. Vague memories of the past threatened to overwhelm her. The boys looked at her expectantly. She pressed a hand to her head, trying to quell her incipient headache. Zack and Justin patted her shoulders.  
  
"I think… I think it's been a long day and I'm tired. We can discuss this some other time."  
  
"You can't avoid this, Serena. Or run from it," Zack said, almost kindly. Serena hesitated.  
  
"Tomorrow. Come to my place and we'll talk about it."  
  
The boys nodded vigorously. Without a backward glance, Serena glided out of the room. Haruka and Michiru followed her closely. Silent but sympathetic, they drove her home. After swallowing aspirin for her headache, Serena went straight up to her room. Taking off her costume, she wiped tears out of her eyes. Something unexpected did happen but it wasn't a handsome stranger sweeping her off her feet. Deep down, Serena was afraid that her peaceful times were over. She did not have the heart for any more battles. *He* had given her strength… but he was lost to her. Would she ever be free of him or their past? Serena looked up at a silent, clouded crescent moon and prayed for guidance.  
  
Interlude 6  
  
In a darkened room, a lady in a pastel ball gown stared intently at the crystal globe. By her side, the woman with a staff watched the globe impassively.  
  
"She begins to remember."  
  
"The strands of fate bind tightly."  
  
"She will fight it."  
  
"The princess cannot deny her destiny."  
  
"Her heart will not allow it." 


	15. Fealty

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Yay! FF.net is back up! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Special thanks to Martdeny, Ichigo, AngelicMoonDJ, Allure, Brightstar- Galen, Mags, I_am_Walrus-chan, Serena, Kitty and Min He Ha, just because they e-mail me! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own a vast big pile of nothing.  
  
Chapter 15- Fealty  
  
In the morning, Serena woke up to the sounds of the doorbell but she easily drifted back to sleep. When someone opened the door to her room, Serena threw her arm over her eyes, trying to recapture dreams of the Silver Millenium. Her memories of the past were poignantly clear. Images flashed through her mind: breakfasts on her balcony, her mother's hugs, visits to other planets, balls that lasted until dawn, gossip sessions with her friends, lectures from Luna (some things never change), her delight in the vivid colors of the Earth and sweet, secret meetings with Endymion. *Endymion*… the warmth of his kisses… the tenderness in his eyes… the feeling of his arms around her… *exactly* like Mamoru's. Then, he had truly loved her and would have *died* before betraying her… unlike now. Endymion would never be unfaithful… but Mamoru was Endymion… and her heart still yearned for him. Serena stuck her head underneath a pillow, awake enough to grieve a not-so-eternal love. A familiar voice pierced through her solitude. Familiar but different… perhaps higher pitched than usual… Someone jumped onto her bed and dragged away her pillow. Serena groggily recognized Hotaru's face. Images of an older Hotaru, quiet but always affectionate, flashed through her mind. Hotaru… *Hecate*… beamed at her.  
  
"Princess! I'm here to wake you up!" she enthusiastically shouted.  
  
"Please, have mercy, for the love of Selene," Serena groaned. Hotaru responded by bouncing harder on the bed. When Serena burrowed deeper under the covers, the little imp snatched the covers away and launched a full frontal assault by leaping onto her. Serena laughed helplessly and hugged her back, surrendering to the inevitable and getting up. When Serena was finally awake and dressed, Hotaru had a disconcertingly *old* look on her childish face. Solemnly, she knelt and pledged herself to Serenity's service. Equally grave, Serena completed the fealty ritual and acknowledged her as Sailor Saturn. Abandoning her adult behavior, Hotaru flew into her arms and hugged her.  
  
Giggling, Serena and Hotaru walked to the living room and found the other Outer Senshi lounging around the television. Haruka and Michiru greeted Serena with smiles and hugs. Nibbling on croissants and tea, they spoke nostalgically of times long gone. As they idly chatted, Serena realized the older Senshi would not allow her to meet the boys alone. In a way, their protectiveness was comforting but it also forcibly reminded her of the past. She felt a twinge of guilt for leaving the Inner Senshi behind in Tokyo. The doorbell loudly rang throughout the apartment. Haruka and Michiru exchanged guarded looks. When Serena opened the door, Justin, Keith, Neil and Zack grinned at her. As they filed into the apartment, Hotaru waved at them and Haruka scowled. Justin and Neil stared uneasily at the three Senshi.  
  
"Serena, could we talk to you privately?" Keith asked.  
  
"No," Haruka decisively replied, glaring at the boys. Arching an eyebrow, Serena gave Haruka a penetrating look. Michiru placed a gentle, calming hand on her arm. Haruka frowned and stared at the boys, wordlessly telling them "Mess with her and you will learn the true meaning of pain." Zack shivered when he recognized the menace in her eyes.  
  
"We'll go into the kitchen. *You* will all stay here where Koneko can easily call us for *anything*," Haruka growled, surrendering with ill grace. When the three Senshi left, the boys sat down. Justin cleared his throat. Keith and Neil fidgeted in their seats. Zack stared at the kitchen thoughtfully.  
  
"They're Senshi, aren't they?" Zack remarked. The truth suddenly dawned on the other three boys. Justin smacked himself on the head. Keith and Neil groaned. Serena simply nodded, incapable of lying to her friends. In her heart, she knew that they *always* had been friends. Seeing them anew through her restored memories, Serena finally saw their resemblance to Endymion's guards… and the Dark Kings. How could she have missed it? Thank Kami or, rather, Queen Serenity for the obscured memories of the Silver Millenium. If the Inner Senshi had known, they might not have been able to kill the Generals. How could they have fought men with the faces of their lovers? Recalling her heartrending battles with the evil Endymion, Serena would not have wished that pain on her worst enemies, much less her friends. Her mother had been very, very wise. Keith leaned forward eagerly.  
  
"What do you remember?" he said.  
  
"Too much," Serena replied flatly. Lost in the past, she had a pensive, distant look on her face. So many memories… so much pain… love… suffering… joy… all inevitably intertwined with him. She could not escape his presence. When Justin waved a hand in front of her face, Serena blinked.  
  
"But I don't remember anything about being your liege lady," Serena added, feeling confused.  
  
"You were betrothed, married in all but name, to the Prince," Neil stated.  
  
"I am of the Moon, *not* the Earth. You owe me nothing," Serena shot back, flushing.  
  
"It was more than a betrothal. You were *Mated*!" Justin interjected.  
  
"So?" Serena replied, still puzzled. Justin and Neil were ready to tear out their hair.  
  
"Serena, a Mated couple is… special, a *sacred* union blessed by the gods. They are two halves of one soul… for all eternity. Loyalty to one automatically means loyalty to the other because the couple is regarded as one person. Since we protect Endymion, we also protect *you*," Zack explained. Serena instantly combusted into flames. She jumped up and clenched her fists at her sides, practically shouting into Zack's face. Zack flinched as his eardrums ruptured.  
  
"No WAY! I am NOT part of that… that CREEP!!! NEVER AGAIN!"  
  
Standing beside her, Keith restrained Serena from punching Zack in the face with a hand on her arm. She half-turned to face him with an extremely ticked-off expression on her face.  
  
"Easy, Serena. It's not Zack's fault. You and Endymion are destined to be together," Keith said. He was dumbfounded when he saw the unshed tears glittering in Serena's narrowed, burning eyes.  
  
"Destiny! I am SICK of that word! Destiny STINKS!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Serena, why are you fighting it? You are *meant* to be with the Prince!" Neil exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, most girls would be thrilled if they knew about a real prince in their future," Justin added.  
  
"A prince! I WISH! Princes aren't what they *used* to be. If Endymion's my bloody PRINCE, why in HELL did he dump me?" Serena snarled. The boys were stunned speechless. As they eavesdropped, Haruka's growl of anger was cut short by Michiru's silencing hand. Hotaru's eyes were round with surprise. Zack was the first to recover his wits.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE! The prince would NEVER dump you. You're his LIFE!"  
  
"Oh yeah, tell that to him! I'm *sure* he'll believe it and get back together with me," Serena drawled sarcastically, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Bewildered, Justin scratched his head.  
  
"Serena, um, are you sure that idiot was *our* Endymion? Endy could be a jerk and a godawful pain in the rear but he wasn't *that* stupid." Serena rolled her eyes skyward and aimed a killing look at Justin. He should have shriveled up and died on the spot.  
  
"Do you think *I'm* stupid? Mamoru Chiba, my ex from HELL, is definitely Endymion, Prince of the freaking Earth. He came with black armor, a sword *and* memories of the Silver Millenium. Not that it did *me* any good," Serena scoffed. She refused, absolutely *refused*, to waste more tears on him.  
  
"But… but… he LOVES you! And he'd be like CURSED if he dumped you," Neil stammered.  
  
"What happened, Serena? What did he *do*?" Keith asked. His mouth was compressed into a thin line. Fixing her eyes on a spot on the wall, Serena informed them of the break-up with Mamoru and the events leading to her departure from Tokyo. Her heart twisted painfully with every word. Keith patted her shoulder awkwardly. Seeing the raw hurt in Serena's eyes, the boys gathered around her and tried to comfort her. Justin and Zack cursed Endymion under their breath. In the kitchen, Haruka vowed revenge.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry for what he did to you," Keith grimly apologized.  
  
"He must be certifiable to dump a babe like you," Neil stated, accompanied with a flirty wink.  
  
"Why didn't Mars and Jupiter beat the crap out of him?" Zack asked curiously. Serena shrugged.  
  
"They wanted to but I stopped them. Kami only knows why I did," Serena muttered.  
  
"Hey, *we* could always beat him up and make him come to his senses," Justin said, hugging her.  
  
"I'm not sure I want him that badly. He was… so cold about everything. Besides, you're supposed to guard him, not fight him," Serena stated, hugging Justin back.  
  
"We were his friends too. It's our duty to save him from his own *unbelievable* stupidity," Zack pronounced. Serena smiled weakly. The guys would support her but their true allegiance was to *him*. Eventually, they would persuade her to face him… which she *still* wasn't ready for. Her stomach spasmed into knots at the thought of seeing him. After they had all gone (including Haruka who was planning several physically impossible, torturous activities for "that toad who pretends to be a man called Chiba"), Serena stared out at the New York skyline. Sooner or later, she would have to deal with Mamoru and their failed, "destined" relationship. Serena thought of her disinterest in all the boys who had asked her out. None of them compared to Mamoru or, rather, her idealized Mamoru, the one who loved her. She had cherished them both, Mamoru and Endymion, with all her heart and soul. Kami, she had thought Mamoru truly *needed* her… but he loved only Serenity and not Usagi. Before she could heal, she had to know why… why he broke up with her… why he stopped caring… why her love… why *she* wasn't enough for him. To truly move on with her life, Serena had to go back to Tokyo and confront the ebony-haired devil haunting her. Summer vacation was now officially ruined. She sighed.  
  
Destiny sucked.  
  
Interlude 7  
  
The crystal globe dimmed into darkness. The lady in lavender-pink silk had a distant, concerned look on her face. The other woman tapped her staff to the ground impatiently.  
  
"She will return to Tokyo soon. Will she be ready?"  
  
"The princess is stronger but she has never faced such a challenge. I cannot hold the Enemy back much longer. Her guardians must be prepared to face them."  
  
"Will you join them soon?"  
  
"If I go now, we will fail. Something vital must occur before I can leave the Gates." 


	16. Return

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Special thanks to AngelicMoonDJ, Deny and Ichigo (a.k.a. my list of  
people to im and annoy all the time)! Thanks to all my lovely, lovely   
reviewers, including Serena, I_am_the_Walrus-chan, Allure, Tyria,   
Brightstar, Saturnpyroprincess, ScorpioNightShadow and Carolin Rocha. Here   
is Serena's triumphant return to Tokyo!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own a single blessed thing in this story! I could   
cry about it but I won't.  
  
Chapter 16- Return  
  
As she disembarked from the plane, Serena slipped on sunglasses to shade   
her eyes from the blinding sunlight. Uncle Tenchi was in front of her.   
The Outer Senshi and Endymion's Knights surrounded her. Unsurprisingly,   
they insisted on traveling with her after she announced her decision to   
stay in her old home for the summer. For Uncle Tenchi's benefit, Haruka,   
Hotaru and Michiru arranged a few performances in Tokyo which "just   
happened to coincide with Serena's visit". With profoundly earnest   
expressions, the boys had confided in Uncle Tenchi about their lifelong   
burning ambition to visit Japan, the birthplace of anime. Serena nearly   
gagged over their desire "to broaden their cultural and educational   
experiences". Cynical over their newly sprouted halos and wings, she   
applied more than a few head-whacks to Zack and Neil (Justin and Keith   
were too fast). After several discussions with their parents,Haruka,   
Michiru and Uncle Tenchi agreed to keep a close eye on them during their   
stay in Japan. Justin and Neil, apparently capable of buying small   
countries with their petty cash, coughed up travel money for all the guys   
without even a token whimper.   
  
The alliance between the Outer Senshi (namely Haruka)and Endymion's guards   
rested on a fragile truce. While Haruka fantasized about eviscerating   
Mamoru, the other Senshi reserved judgement and the Knights wanted less   
permanent (but not less painful) courses of action. Due to Michiru's   
tactful influence, Haruka and the boys agreed to disagree on the subject.   
Ignoring Serena's protests, they planned around-the-clock protection for   
her during the trip (due to the overabundance of youma). With prompting   
(and veiled threats) from Michiru, Haruka grudgingly admitted to liking   
the guys' seriousness about defending the princess. Her automatic   
aversion to anyone associated with "the Chiba toad" was softened by the   
boys' admiration for her racing car skills. In a weak moment, she even   
agreed to be nice to them. Haruka still thought that they were cannon   
fodder *but* they were cannon fodder with good taste in cars. Serena   
thought about nominating Michiru for the Nobel Peace Prize. Aside from   
bonding over cars, Haruka and the boys were firmly united in their   
divinely appointed mission to keep Serena single. While Haruka thought   
*no one* was good enough for her princess, the boys wanted to keep their   
prince's chances alive (*despite* his idiotic behavior). Thanks to their   
plotting, Serena was *never* alone with any single, marginally attractive   
guy. Luckily, she didn't notice her lack of privacy because she   
would have killed them all. Twice.   
  
  
Waiting with her mother and Umino Gurio in the baggage claim area, Naru  
Osaka skimmed the crowd anxiously. A blonde-haired girl wearing  
sunglasses caught her eye. Dressed in a light pink, silky-looking halter   
-top and a white miniskirt, the girl's shining honey-gold hair streamed   
loosely down to her knees. Walking with two equally model-gorgeous girls   
and five handsome hunks (candidates for Gap poster-children), she was   
happily chatting in a mixture of Japanese and English. The group didn't  
walk... it gracefully *flowed* through the airport, leaving speechless   
admirers in its wake. As the group moved closer, Naru caught sight of Mr.   
Kurawa. Mr. *Kurawa*? Naru's mouth hit the floor. That girl *couldn't*  
be Usagi! Although Usagi had always been pretty, that elegant, confident  
girl didn't look anything like her sweet, kind friend. The golden girl  
pointed excitedly in Naru's direction. Breaking out of the group, the  
girl smoothly raced toward the Osakas, stopped right in front of Naru and   
took off her sunglasses. Naru's heart sunk because a girl like that   
wouldn't have time for her. When she broke into an infectious,  
I-love-EVERYTHING, Usagi grin, Naru suddenly saw her upbeat best friend  
in this polished, lovely stranger.   
  
"It's sad when your best friend doesn't recognize you," Serena quipped.   
Bouncing up and down, the girls hugged each other. Uncle Tenchi and the   
guys (including Haruka) fetched their luggage. Hotaru, Michiru and Mrs.   
Osaka smiled at the girls' enthusiasm and quietly talked.  
  
"Usa-chan, you look FANTASTIC! I MISSED YOU!" Naru squealed, clutching   
her tighter.   
  
"I missed you too!" Serena laughed, sounding a lot like her old self. The  
two girls giggled and burst into excited chatter about everything under  
the sun. Serena also hugged Mrs. Osaka. Linking arms with Naru, Serena   
pulled her to meet Michiru and Hotaru. Naru's eyes widened as she   
recognized the classical violinist and flautist. Putting two and two   
together, she also remembered Haruka as a race car driver. A few months   
ago, she had sighed (drooled) over his magazine picture! Naru   
hyperventilated over meeting them (they had been on *TV*!) but Michiru   
smiled at her, Hotaru giggled and Usagi winked at her. Surprising   
herself, Naru managed to overcome her shyness and participate in the   
conversation.   
  
Loaded down with a ton of luggage, the guys, including Umino, were   
laughing over horror stories about transatlantic flights. Naru   
mischievously wondered if Serena recognized him. With his inch-thick,   
bottle-cap glasses, Umino had hidden a fine pair of chestnut-brown eyes in   
a very attractive face. When he started wearing contacts (for medical   
reasons) *and* had a belated growth spurt, several girls had despised   
Naru. She had *loved* every single dirty look. Naru scanned the   
approaching guys and stopped dead in her tracks. That *face*... that   
exact shade of auburn, sun-streaked, wavy hair... that way of tilting his   
head... that arrogant walk... *Nephrite*! Naru turned white and felt the   
room spin. He had *died*, crumbled into rainbow dust in her arms.   
Nephrite... *alive*? Shakily, she leaned on Serena. Surprised, Serena   
glanced between Naru and the guys, belatedly realizing the cause of her   
distress.   
  
As the guys drew closer, Naru clearly saw the differences in Nephrite's   
double. This boy was younger with a slimmer, shorter build and   
chin-length, curlier hair. His grinning face was softer, more open and   
friendly. Nephrite had been mysterious, haunted, complex, tortured...   
anything but young and laughing. His unusual amber eyes held no hint of   
recognition. *Amber*, not wintry gray, eyes. He could not be Nephrite.   
After a painful twinge, Naru's heart resumed its regular pace. Noticing   
her pallor, Umino rushed to her side. Softly, Naru looked into his   
concerned brown eyes, comforted by his presence. He wasn't as handsome or   
mysterious as Nephrite but he was real, wonderful, infinitely dearer and   
*hers*. She had mourned Nephrite with all her heart but he was, in truth,  
a stranger. Umino knew her inside and out, as she knew him. Nephrite   
inspired dreams of impossible, starcrossed romance but not true love, not   
like what she had with Umino. In the depths of her heart, she compared   
Umino and Nephrite for the last time and laid the ghost of   
what-might-have-been to rest. Regaining her composure, Naru smiled.   
  
Relieved, Serena introduced Naru to the rest of her friends. Much to   
Naru's disappointment, Serena hugged Umino, instantly recognizing his   
spiky hairdo and welcoming grin. With plenty of teasing and laughter, the   
group smoothly moved out of the airport and into their transportation. At   
Haruka and Keith's insistence, Serena invited the Outer Senshi to stay   
with her. If she hadn't gone ballistic, the boys would have also camped   
out in her living room. Serena was almost resigned to being protected   
*all* the time. On some issues, her friends were *totally* unreasonable.   
While Uncle Tenchi was dropping the boys off at a nearby hotel, Serena   
and the others were going to her house. Home. Serena shuddered, thinking   
of her parents and that last, horrible, gut-wrenching day. Naru squeezed   
her hand, aware of her inner turmoil. Grateful for her understanding,   
Serena smiled at her.   
  
  
With a sense of nostalgia, Serena wandered through her old home. The   
Osakas, Umino and the Outer Senshi were gathered in the living room. At   
Uncle Tenchi's insistence, the house had been completely redecorated,   
*especially* the kitchen. Instead of her parents' deaths, she could   
remember their lives... Mom singing while baking... Dad falling asleep   
after reading the Sunday paper... her parents sneaking off to their   
bedroom and kissing... family time at dinner... Mom brushing her hair at   
night... Dad showing his gun collection to her dates... their concerned   
lectures... their happy smiles... Serena brushed tears from her eyes.   
Wherever they were now, her parents would always live in her heart.   
Smiling, she headed downstairs to rejoin her friends.   
  
When Naru suggested visiting their old haunts, Serena happily agreed.   
While Mrs. Osaka left for her jewelry store,Naru,Serena,Umino and the   
Outer Senshi walked about the neighborhood. As they passed her old   
school, Serena had everyone in stitches when she reminisced about her   
morning marathons, perpetual detentions and date-crazy homeroom teacher.   
When Haruka and Michiru expressed their disbelief,Naru and Umino chimed   
in with their Usagi stories. Then, they hit the Crown Fruit Parlor, their   
old hangout of choice. After its renovation, the place was different but   
still had noisy arcade machines, customers sipping shakes and smiling,   
sandy-haired Motoki in an apron. Several people were stunned into   
insensibility at the sight of the newcomers. Wiping the counter as usual,  
Motoki waved.  
  
"Hey, Naru-chan. Hi Umino. How are some of my favorite customers?"  
  
"Great, Motoki-san!" they chorused.   
  
"Who are your friends?" he asked cheerfully. Naru giggled. Serena raised   
an eyebrow.  
  
"What? No greeting for an old friend, Motoki-san?" she asked. Taking off   
her sunglasses, she winked playfully and gave him an innocent smile.   
Motoki blinked. Umino laughed. Haruka chuckled. Michiru and Hotaru   
smiled gently. He scratched his head in total confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but I'm sure I would remember you if we met before," he   
replied politely.   
  
"Motoki-chan, I'm crushed. How could you forget our wonderful times?"   
Serena teased. Her incandescent smile seemed strangely familiar. Motoki   
took another look at her. Blue eyes... ridiculously long blonde hair...   
mouthwateringly hot... too happy to live... looked kind of like Minako...   
Wait, like Minako? Motoki practically jumped over the counter to hug her   
(missing the head of a distraught customer by mere centimeters). Haruka   
and Michiru checked their impulse to body-slam him into the ground.   
Barely. Hotaru gazed at him appreciatively (Brendan wasn't *that*   
developed yet!).   
  
"USAGI-CHAN! It's TERRIFIC to see you, my number one customer of all   
time!" he babbled. Serena almost turned blue before Motoki stopped   
bear-hugging her. Michiru hid a laugh behind her hand. Haruka's eyes   
twinkled. Hotaru and Naru giggled. Umino shook his head. Grinning,   
Motoki showed them to a booth in the back and took their orders. Noticing   
all the male attention fixated on their table, Haruka smirked and casually   
slung her arms around Serena and Michiru. Several boys groaned in   
disappointment.  
  
"They're all jealous because I have a harem of beautiful girls." Haruka   
joked sotto voce.  
  
"Behave, Ruka," Michiru firmly replied. Serena rolled her eyes and   
laughed. As they chatted, Motoki slipped behind the counter. He winced   
as he heard Haruka's pet name for Serena. Mamoru would be ecstatic when he  
found out about Serena. He'd probably drool out his eyeballs at the   
sight of her but he'd also freak when he saw Haruka. Serena was *almost*   
sitting in his lap. In the back room, Motoki furtively made some phone   
calls and left a message on Mamoru's machine. Crossing his fingers, he   
hoped that Mamoru would retain his fabled self-control. The thought of   
Tokyo's hero on a homicidal rampage was not doing good things for his   
digestion.  
  
After finishing off their ice cream sundaes, the group decided to head   
home because they had some serious unpacking to do. Naru went off a date   
with Umino. Serena waved good-bye to Motoki and promised to come back   
soon. With the Outer Senshi surrounding Serena, the walk home was calm   
and uneventful. Haruka's intimidating death-glare warned off the hordes of   
drooling males. Oblivious to her admirers, Serena's notice was skillfully  
diverted by Hotaru and Michiru (they had a lot of practice). Back at the  
house, Serena directed the Outers to the two spare bedrooms. She had   
barely opened her first suitcase when the doorbell rang.  
  
  
AN2: My, my, whoever could that be? You may lecture me on my evilness by  
e-mailing me at AmethystSerenity@aol.com! ::wicked laughter:: My e-mail  
and review boxes are VERY empty!!! 


	17. Reunion

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Special thanks AngelicMoonDJ, Ichigo, Aridemarcus and   
Deny (my extra-special IM buddies and torture victims!).   
Thanks to all who read and review, particularly those lovely,   
supportive people who E-MAIL me including Saturnpyroprincess   
(No. 1 fan!), Serena, Min Hee Ha, Brightstar, Felina,   
Clilymon, Mandeee, Genie, TKDgrl, Ann, Dria, Silver   
Dragonfly, Cynthia, Iesu no Ai, VenusianQueen588, Chel,   
Felina, Criss-ann, Ali, Ann, Xara, Za Kaze no Nisou, Nadine,   
BenRG, CyberAngelOne, Carolin Rocha, Marni, Kittygirl13D and   
ScorpioNightShadow!   
  
Disclaimer: No own anything.  
  
Chapter 17- Reunion  
  
Serena nimbly dashed downstairs. Ever vigilant, Haruka   
reached the front door before her, thanks to her marathon   
-runner days. Haruka opened it to find a slim girl fidgeting   
on the doorstep. With delicate features and a waterfall of   
violet-tinted, straight raven-black hair, she was dressed in   
a fire engine red tank top, tan shorts and sandals. Her   
almond-shaped eyes were a lighter shade of purple, more   
bluish-violet, compared to Hotaru's. When she looked past   
Haruka to see Serena on the stairs, her eyes filled with   
tears and her bottom lip quivered. She pressed her hands to   
her mouth as if she was preventing words from flying out of   
her mouth. Serena's face was neither welcoming nor   
condemning but simply blank. Sensing the troubled   
undercurrents between the two, Michiru pulled Haruka (under   
protest) into a nearby room and kept Hotaru somewhat   
occupied. Serena faced her old friend.  
  
"Hello Rei," she said. Drawing her hands away from her face,  
Rei winced at her polite tone.  
  
"Hi Usa... Usagi," Rei stammered, searching her face for a   
hint to her emotions but finding none. Her right hand   
gravitated toward Serena, unconsciously wanting to confirm   
her existence.   
  
"I'm called Serena now. Did you want something?"   
  
"Sere... Serena... It's been a long time. You look...   
great... and...and..." Rei stuttered.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, raising an inquiring eyebrow. Rei's   
heart sunk to her feet, if not lower.  
  
"I wanted... It's just... Oh HELL! I'm SORRY! Really,   
truly, horribly sorry for all the mean things I used to say   
to you, okay? I didn't mean ANY of it! So THERE! Bet you   
don't have anything to say NOW!" Rei burst out, crossing her   
arms belligerently. Serena cracked a tiny smile.  
  
"Rei-chan, is that your first apology? As a friend, I'd   
recommend more practice because you're very bad at it," she   
advised with a perfectly straight face.   
  
"You... you.... ODANGO ATAMA!" Rei sputtered. Throwing her   
arms around Serena, she exploded into tears. Laughing,   
Serena hugged her. Rei hiccuped madly.  
  
"Kami, I... we... missed you... SO MUCH. I can't believe   
you're here... REALLY here!"  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"If you EVER run away again, I WILL TOAST YOU!"  
  
Serena laughed and invited her in. Beckoning the Outer   
Senshi (who were shamelessly eavesdropping again) forward,   
Serena introduced them to Rei. Hotaru smiled but Haruka and   
Michiru coolly evaluated her. Rei bristled at their rude   
appraisal and turned to Serena.  
  
"Maybe we could have a sleepover at the Temple... like we   
used to."  
  
"No," Haruka flatly refused for Serena. Serena rolled her   
eyes.  
  
"I'm asking Usagi! Not you, WHOEVER you are!" Rei snorted.  
  
"We take the Princess' protection seriously, *unlike* you   
Inners. She stays with us," Haruka growled. Rei's eyes   
sparked into violet flames. Serena groaned. Michiru covered  
her eyes with one hand.  
  
"Who the HELL do you think you are?" Rei shrieked,   
deliberately marching up to Haruka.   
  
"We are the Outer Senshi, *Mars*," Haruka snapped scornfully.  
Serena forced herself between the two and shoved them   
apart. Anger glinted dangerously in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"ENOUGH! You are acting like *children* fighting over a toy!  
You *will* get along or suffer the consequences!" Serena   
warned. Amazed, Rei blinked and gawked at Serena. Usagi had  
never been so confident... commanding... imperious... like a   
princess... *her* princess.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness," Rei replied meekly, perhaps for the   
first time in her life. Haruka frowned.  
  
"I don't know why I put up with you," Haruka said   
thoughtfully. In a lightning-quick mood change, Serena made   
a face at her. Haruka laughed and rumpled her hair, causing   
Rei a few twinges of envy over their closeness. Out of the   
corner of her eye, Serena noticed three familiar faces   
pressed against a window and sighed. Motoki was better than   
a full-page ad in the NY Times. She turned and gave them a   
little wave. Ami, Makoto and Minako dashed around the house   
and piled through the door.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK!" they screamed and pounced happily   
on her in a massive group hug. They bounced and landed on   
their posteriors. Shaking their heads, Haruka and Michiru   
exchanged dry looks. They hadn't changed one bit. Hotaru   
giggled as a resistant, squirming Rei was dragged into the   
group on the floor. Serena was pelted by questions on all   
sides. Ami asked about America. Minako pleaded for the name  
of her hair stylist. Makoto wanted to know if she met any   
cute guys. Rei demanded the story behind the Outer Senshi.   
Serena laughed helplessly. It was like she never left.  
  
Sooner or later, everyone was sipping drinks in the living   
room with the Inners on the floor and the Outers on the   
couches. Serena answered her friends' questions and told   
them of the Outer Senshi in the Silver Millenium. Hotaru   
occasionally spoke up but Haruka and Michiru quietly assessed  
the other Senshi. With speaking glances to the Outer   
Senshi, Serena glossed over the presence of the guys. Haruka   
shrugged in utter indifference. Michiru resignedly shook her   
head, aware of her Princess' penchant for surprises. Hotaru   
was puzzled but remained silent. Hiding a smirk, Serena   
mentioned her other friends from America. Adopting an   
artfully worried look, Serena asked if the girls would show   
them around Tokyo and prevent them from getting into any   
trouble. Fooled by her innocent expression, the Inner Senshi  
were more than happy to agree and started discussing the   
choicest tourist spots. Inwardly grinning, Serena arranged   
for the two groups to meet at the Crown Fruit Parlor the next   
day. The girls would never know what hit them... and the   
guys would owe her in a *major* way. Oh, matchmaking was   
going to be *so* much fun. Two additional guests interrupted  
her musings.   
  
"Why didn't anyone invite *us* to this little get-together?"   
Artemis said in an injured tone.  
  
"You didn't *forget* about us, did you?" Luna sniffed,   
proudly arching her tail. The two guardian cats had walked   
in using the old pet door. Bowing their heads, the Inner   
Senshi had shame written all over them. Shaking her head,   
Serena hugged Luna and Artemis. Luna gave her a disapproving  
look.  
  
"Usagi, *what* were you thinking of? Running away like   
that! We were worried!" Luna scolded.  
  
"The Princess does not answer to you," Michiru said coldly.  
  
"Neptune, Uranus.... Saturn," the cat said stiffly. The   
Outers greeted the black feline with choppy nods. They had   
not been the best of friends (especially with the Outers' low   
tolerance for lectures). Aware of the sudden tension, the   
Inners glanced between the two groups with wide eyes.   
  
"I'm glad that you're back," Artemis interjected, keeping   
things civilized.  
  
"Thank you, Artemis-san," she said with a gentle smile.  
  
"You should have *at least* told us and taken me with you,"   
Luna insisted. Haruka growled at the implied criticism.   
Serena clenched her teeth but kept a firm hold on her temper.  
  
"There were other things on my mind at the time," she replied   
evenly.  
  
"It was *most* irresponsible!" the cat pressed on, ignoring   
everyone else's growing disquiet.  
  
"Be silent! I am *not* a child for you to scold. You may be  
a Royal Advisor but you cannot criticize my actions in that   
manner," Serena snapped. Struck by her charge's maturity and  
air of authority, Luna hesitated. Her head dipped in her   
version of a curtsy.  
  
"Forgive me, Your Highness," Luna conceded. Serena inclined   
her head regally. For a moment, the cat's throat tightened   
because she had *exactly* mirrored her mother's old gestures.  
The Inner Senshi broke into frenzied chatter to smooth over  
an awkward moment. Artemis cleared his throat and nodded at  
Minako. With a serious expression on her face, she took out  
the Disguise Pen and Serena's old communicator watch from   
her purse.   
  
"We're giving these back to you because they're yours,"   
Minako stated, placing them into Serena's hands. Troubled,   
she looked down at them and remembered her last day as Sailor   
Moon.  
  
"I... don't know if I can do it. Be Sailor Moon again. It   
would be... difficult," Serena whispered. Ami hugged her   
comfortingly and rested her head on Usagi's shoulder. Minako   
covered her hands with her own and squeezed. Serena smiled   
faintly.   
  
"Usa-chan... Serena, you're our friend and our princess.   
You'll always be part of our team, no matter what," Makoto   
said encouragingly, patting her knee.  
  
"We believe in you," Ami murmured with a sweet, shy smile.  
  
"Take them before I shove 'em down your throat," Rei muttered   
with a scowl. The Inners laughed nervously, breaking the   
tension. With a weak smile, Serena shoved the items in her   
pocket. Unwilling to mar Serena's homecoming, the Inners did  
not bring up the subject of Mamoru. Soon after, the group   
broke up because Serena and the Outer Senshi were feeling   
jetlagged. At Ami's surprisingly firm insistence, Luna did   
not linger in the house (preventing further lectures).   
Serena tossed the pen and communicator into her dresser and   
succumbed to oblivion.  
  
Interlude 8  
  
The woman with the staff softly cursed. The lady looked at   
her with concern in her pale eyes.  
  
"The Barriers break down beyond my ability to repair. They   
must be ready," she fretted.  
  
"They are gathering as we speak. Is the crucial event near?"  
  
"It approaches... but the divisions in the time streams   
outstrip my ability to perceive them."  
  
"What must happen?"  
  
"The prince and princess must awaken to their true power." 


	18. Coldness

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Special thanks to AngelicMoonDJ, Aridemarcus, Ichigo and Deny   
(the ones I annoy ALL the time)! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews (or e-mails), including Emerald Princess, Mags, I_am_Walrus-chan, Carolin Rocha, Serena, Saturnpyroprincess, Kitty, Min Hee Ha, Felina, Elven  
Mistress, Brightstar-Galen, Genie, John K, Cheryl, Sarah, ELM, Serenitas   
and Karen. It's Mamoru groveling time! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Since when do I own anything?  
  
  
Chapter 18- Coldness  
  
The next morning, Serena glossed her lips to match her lacy,   
peach-colored peasant blouse and cream-ivory shorts. After adding a  
gold bangle bracelet and anklet, she slipped on leather sandals and   
made her way downstairs. Still in their PJs, Haruka and Michiru sat   
at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and rustling through   
newspapers. They smiled at Serena but didn't say much, knowing of   
her distaste for mornings. Expecting Serena to sleep until the   
afternoon, Uncle Tenchi had already left for a lunch with a business  
associate. Serena munched on toast and idly flipped through the   
cartoon section. Rubbing her eyes, Hotaru yawned and blearily   
descended on the stairs. When the doorbell sounded, she nearly   
jumped out of her skin. At the door, a tall, well-proportioned male  
with unruly ebony hair and sapphire-blue eyes tugged at his collar.   
Dressed in a pale purple shirt and gray slacks, he carried a bouquet  
of white roses and forget-me-nots. Hotaru glared at him.  
  
"May... may I please speak with Tsukino Usagi?" he murmured,   
flushing like a nervous suitor.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't our *beloved* Prince of   
the Earth, I'll eat my car," Haruka ground out, somewhere behind   
Hotaru. Her voice dripped acid strong enough to eat holes through   
solid steel. Serena furtively checked for smoking holes in the   
floor, subtly avoiding the door. Mamoru had eyes only for her, as   
if she was water for his life-threatening thirst. The Outer Senshi   
refrained from physically assaulting him (Hotaru and Michiru grabbed   
Haruka, holding on for all they were worth). Squaring her   
shoulders, Serena approached him. Despite the hammering of her   
heart, Serena's eyes were flinty.  
  
"Chiba-san," she formally addressed him in tones that could have   
heralded the next Ice Age.  
  
"Ohayo, Usak... Usagi," Mamoru hesitantly greeted her, offering her   
the flowers.  
  
"My name is Serena," she remarked, ignoring his present. Her face   
was a porcelain mask.  
  
"May I speak with you privately, Serena? Please?" he whispered,   
still holding out the bouquet.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Haruka shouted before Michiru muffled her mouth  
again.  
  
"Why?" Serena asked curtly, suspicious of his sweetness. He hadn't   
been this nice when he broke up with her. She clenched her teeth   
and reminded herself to stay calm.  
  
"There are... things I have to say... to explain," he awkwardly   
continued, running a hand through his hair. The familiar gesture   
tugged at her pounding, aching heart. Yanking Michiru's hand away,   
Haruka protested. Serena shot her a steely look. Haruka subsided   
a little but muttered curses under her breath. Hotaru and Michiru   
breathed sighs of relief (but kept hold of Haruka just in case).   
Wondering about his motives, Serena searched Mamoru's face. He was   
presenting her with a golden opportunity to get answers for all her   
burning questions, the ones that still tormented her in nightmares.   
But why? She would be much happier if she knew why he was standing   
before her... and if she didn't have the urge to kiss the sadness in  
his eyes away.   
  
Even though Serena tried not to show it, her pulse raced and her   
body tingled with his nearness. Her senses were more alive... the   
sky was a brilliant, intense shade of blue... the birds were   
singing... the air was sweeter... because Mamoru was there with a   
gentle, pleading look in his eyes. Serena wanted to absorb his   
scent, his essence, through her fingertips and keep him with her   
forever. Kami, she was weak, so weak when it came to him. Damn   
him. In spite of her time away from him, she hadn't changed one   
bit. No, she *had* changed. She could... she *would* resist him   
for the sake of her self-respect, if nothing else. Stiffening her   
spine, Serena contemplated Mamoru through her lowered eyelashes.   
Sweating bullets, he was squeezing the life out of the bouquet   
during the seemingly endless silence. Weighing her options, Serena   
checked the impulse to slam the door in his face and abruptly   
nodded.   
  
"We'll talk in the park," Serena stated flatly. With a quick wave   
to the Outer Senshi (including a fuming Haruka), she smoothly moved   
near Mamoru and locked the front door. Mamoru held out his   
bedraggled flowers. Scorning the bouquet, she raised her chin and   
swept past him. Baffled at her imperial manner, he scrambled after   
her. Although Mamoru walked beside her, Serena slipped on her   
shades and pointedly looked away from him. Virtual silence reigned   
during the ten-minute trip to the park. Going through the rose   
garden, she stalked past *their* bench and felt a spear of hurt stab  
deep in her heart. When they reached the unoccupied picnic area,   
Serena turned to face him. Crossing her arms across her chest, she   
watched him impassively. Stalling for time, Mamoru tossed the   
pathetic, thoroughly abused flowers into a garbage can. With his   
heart clogging his throat, he searched for the words that would turn   
this stone-faced goddess into his sweet Usako.   
  
"Well?" Serena inquired, arching an eyebrow. Mamoru stood perhaps   
three feet away from her.  
  
"I... it's complicated," he muttered, lowering his head and shoving   
his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hurry up. I have to meet my friends for lunch."   
  
"I didn't *want* to break up," Mamoru blurted out, suddenly staring   
straight at her.  
  
"Excuse me? Have I walked into Bullshit 101 when I wasn't looking?"  
  
"Usa... Serena, I'm serious. I never wanted to lose you," he   
continued. Mamoru reached out to touch her but she swiftly stepped   
back. Her instinctive action spoke volumes, slicing him more deeply   
than her razor-sharp words. He flinched and swallowed a hard lump   
of pain.  
  
"Do you think I'm a *moron*? The fluff-brained idiot who would have  
mindlessly soaked up your every word is long gone."  
  
"I'm telling the truth... and you weren't stupid. You were sweet,   
loving... special."   
  
"Special? As in retarded?" Serena said in deceptively honeyed   
tones.  
  
"NO! You were smart... beautiful... wonderful... an angel..."   
  
"Oh, I was so great that you *dumped* me? Let's not forget that you   
kissed someone else only days after our breakup. Gee, I'm sorry but  
your credibility is on the low side, like nonexistent."  
  
"I did it to keep you safe!"  
  
"Now, I get it. It was *for my own good*. I understand   
completely... NOT!" she retorted. Mamoru inched closer but Serena   
glared at him.   
  
"I had dreams... nightmares... where you... *died* on our wedding   
day. They warned me that if I went near you, you'd be killed. I   
went a little... nuts."  
  
"A dream? You broke up with me because of a *dream*?" she exclaimed  
incredulously. Mamoru's cheeks reddened. Serena whipped off her   
sunglasses for a clearer look at him.  
  
"I was a... a *fool* when I pushed you away. I'm sorry... I can't   
tell you how sorry I am for *everything* but... but... I'm *begging*  
for your forgiveness. Please, Usako, give me another chance,"   
Mamoru brokenly pleaded. Stunned, Serena stared at the contrition   
on his anguished face. He raised a trembling hand to her cheek but   
she pushed it away. With anger flashing in her ocean-blue eyes, she  
forcefully shoved him in the chest. Mamoru stumbled back out of   
sheer surprise.   
  
"NO! Tell me that I was a whiny airhead... a crybaby... say that   
you couldn't stand me... but DON'T LIE TO ME!" she shrieked, waving   
a clenched fist in his general direction.   
  
"Usako! It's true! I swear! Ask the Senshi," Mamoru protested.   
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT! You made me cry for *months* over you! I felt  
like a worthless loser! If a damned *dream* made you do it, I'll   
*never* forgive you!" When Serena whirled away from him, a cascade   
of honey-gold hair slapped him in the face and almost blinded him.   
Mamoru's voice throbbed with emotions as he spoke frantically to   
  
her steel-straight back.   
  
"Don't leave! I can't stand it when you're gone... when I can't see  
you... the dreams... Kami, the dreams drove me crazy... night after  
night... seeing you dead in my arms... I didn't want to lose you...  
please don't leave me *alone* again!" he whispered brokenly.   
Fuming, Serena prepared to stalk off.   
  
"Usako! I *love* you!" Mamoru shouted in desperation. No other   
words could have mitigated her fury or penetrated her defenses.   
Pausing, she turned and coolly stared at him. Unshed tears   
glistened in his sapphire eyes. With a forlorn, little-lost-boy   
expression on his face and slumped shoulders, Mamoru looked both   
adorable and devastated. Involuntarily, Serena's heart ached in   
sympathy.  
  
"You've *never* said that to me."  
  
"I couldn't say it because... because I was... *afraid* of telling   
you. If I said them... and you left... like everyone else... I   
couldn't bear it. You're so beautiful. You could have anyone in   
the world but you chose me. If I wasn't enough... if *you* rejected   
me... I wouldn't have survived. It was easier... *safer* to believe  
in the dreams... to drive you away before you hurt me."  
  
"Why didn't you *talk* to me? Why are you confessing everything   
*now*?"   
  
"You should know the truth. I'm not like you. You're brave and   
honest with your feelings... but *everyone* loves you. No one ever   
loved me... except you. I don't even know if my parents cared about   
me. Opening up... loving... isn't easy for me... but I want to try   
again. The pain is nothing compared to living without you. No   
matter what happens, I want you to know how much I love you. You're  
a part of me, my heart... my soul. All my life, I have wanted one   
thing... you, only you, always you. You are my world. I'm sorry   
for my mistakes. I deserve to lose you but I can't stop loving you.  
I'd do anything for you... die for you, kill for you, *anything*.   
Just tell me what you want. Tell me if I still have a chance with  
you."  
  
"I... I need time to think."  
  
"I love you. I'd wait forever for you, Usako... Serena," Mamoru   
tenderly vowed.  
  
"I have to go," she hurriedly exclaimed, trying to control her   
riotous emotions. With dawning hope in his heart, Mamoru saw the   
mingled confusion, fear and longing in her turbulent azure eyes.   
She lithely turned and ran from him as if dozens of youma nipped   
at her heels. In despair, Mamoru collapsed on a bench and buried   
his head in his arms. Serena's heart, mind and body warred within   
her. How had he managed to turn everything upside down? In another   
few minutes, she would have melted into his arms and confessed her   
undying love. Serena's traitorous heart rejoiced with Mamoru's   
every word and her body begged for his touch but her mind screamed   
for caution. How could she trust his sweet words or the urgings of   
her own heart? If he truly loved her, how could he have   
deliberately hurt her? Even if she believed him, he had treated her  
like a child by "protecting" her from the truth. Yet, she had an   
aching need to be with him instead of feeling anger over his   
highhanded decisions. Could she take the risk of loving him again?   
Serena quickened her pace as if she could somehow outrun her   
indecision.  
  
AN2: For those who were expecting Serena to fall right back into  
Mamoru's arms, it couldn't be THAT easy! 


	19. Meetings

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Special thanks to AngelicMoonDJ, Martdeny, Ichigo and Aridemarcus. Thanks to all those great reviewers like ScorpioNightShadow (btw, I'm Sailor Saturn on the quiz!), Brightstar, Chel, Summer Princess, Serenitas, Emerald Princess, I_am_Walrus-chan, Nicole, Karen, John K, Dria, Kelsey, Bunnicula03 (what a name!) and Kaji Hikage (my new ASMR friend!).  
  
Disclaimer: Who would seriously believe that *I* own something?  
  
Chapter 19- Meetings  
  
Nearly running through the glass doors before they automatically opened, Serena rushed into the Crown Fruit Parlor. Pausing for a breath, she glanced around the unusually deserted arcade and realized that it was a little too early for her lunch appointment. The eternally apron-clad Motoki greeted her with a friendly smile as he cleaned glasses. With a weak smile and shadowed eyes, Serena sat at the counter. Motoki frowned slightly in concern.  
  
"Hi Usagi-chan. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Um. a soda would be fine. Thanks, Motoki-oniisan," she absently murmured. He set a soda before her.  
  
"Have you seen Mamoru-kun?" he asked. Serena answered with a tight- lipped nod.  
  
"I know he was a big jerk and all but he's truly missed you. He was a wreck without you. because you're everything to him."  
  
"He told me," she replied, avoiding his eyes and toying with the straw in her drink.  
  
"And?" Motoki gently probed.  
  
"I don't know," Serena hesitated before adding, "I really believed that he didn't love me. Now, I don't know what to think."  
  
"Even when it didn't look like it, Mamoru-kun never stopped loving you. Believe me, Usagi-chan," he declared with sincerity shining in his chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
"I do. Sort of. But I don't understand him." Serena sighed. He scratched his head thoughtfully.  
  
"Mamoru-kun's not the easiest person to know but the poor guy does love you from the bottom of his heart. The bonehead's been alone so long that he just can't express it very well."  
  
"You're a good friend, " she commented with a faint smile. Motoki grinned and winked.  
  
"What would you two do without me?" he asked playfully, striking a heroic pose. Serena laughed and sipped her drink. The doors chimed as Minako waltzed in. She wore a pale green, asymmetrical, tanned midriff- baring top and white capri pants. Instead of her customary red bow, an enameled green clip adorned her hair. Minako gracefully pirouetted on her sandals, showing off her outfit.  
  
"Hey, Sere! We really look like twins now!" Minako sang out. Smiling, Serena rolled her eyes. Chatting idly, they moved to a table and waited for their friends. Fifteen minutes later, Ami and Makoto arrived together. Ami was charming in silver hair barrettes, a gauzy dress with tiny white flowers on a baby blue background and espadrilles. Makoto had opted for a more casual look with a rose-pink halter top, denim jean-shorts and scuffed white sneakers. Dark sunglasses were perched on her gleaming chestnut hair. Beaming blinding-white smiles, they joined Serena and Minako at their huge table.  
  
Seconds later, Haruka stormed through doors. She had thrown on her white shirt, brown vest and blue jeans with little thought since nothing was properly buttoned. Nursing incipient migraines, Hotaru and Michiru trailed after her. At least, they had taken more care in dressing than Haruka (probably giving Serena some time to escape). Hotaru was wearing a jade green, short-sleeved, summer dress while Michiru was in an ivory, sleeveless top and a jean-skirt with a silver-and-turquoise necklace. Serena suppressed a sigh. Ami, Makoto and Minako gasped at the visions of bloodshed boiling in Haruka's jade-green eyes when she stalked up to the huge round table.  
  
"Don't. *Ever*. Do. That. Again," she rumbled, keeping from shouting with visible effort.  
  
"I am perfectly fine, Haruka-san," Serena quickly inserted, attempting to placate her and evade an inadvertent revelation of her meeting with Mamoru.  
  
"We cannot protect you properly if you run off without us."  
  
"Haruka! That's enough from you!" Michiru declared, finally fed up with Haruka's melodramatic antics (which started before she finished her morning coffee). She dragged Haruka off to the restrooms by the ear. Serena squirmed uncomfortably under the curious, speculative gazes of her Senshi. Taking pity on her, Ami started a discussion on where they were going to take Serena's friends after lunch. Hotaru quietly sat down next to Ami and gulped down aspirin with the remainder of Serena's soda. Minutes later, Michiru and Haruka, restored to her usual immaculate appearance, emerged. Haruka was no longer on the verge of killing anyone, thanks to her involuntary quiet time. As they slid into their seats, Michiru accepted aspirin from Ami (a.k.a. the walking pharmacy) and practically inhaled them. When Haruka quirked a half-smile at her, Serena was more than a little relieved.  
  
"Haruka-san, I only took a walk without you. I wasn't running away."  
  
"Koneko, if you are so foolish again, I will turn you over my knee and *spank* you."  
  
"I will remember to take someone else on my walks," she conceded gracefully, holding her head high and ignoring the giggling from the other Senshi.  
  
"Especially when you are meeting that unworthy excuse for a prince," Haruka added sternly, aware of what Serena did not want to say. Minako and Makoto were puzzled. Michiru shook her head.  
  
"You saw Mamoru-san?" Ami softly questioned. Nothing got past Ami. Hotaru winced.  
  
"EH? YOU MET MAMORU-SAN?!" Minako and Makoto shouted, eerily sounding like twins.  
  
"I needed some time to think about it before telling you all," Serena stiffly replied, giving Haruka a dirty look. Haruka only smirked.  
  
"Tell us what?" Rei said, materializing during the latter end of the sentence. She was dressed to kill in a thigh-length, form-fitting violet vest & choker, a black miniskirt and open-toed pumps. Serena tilted her chin higher and flushed. As Rei sat down in the booth, Makoto filled her in.  
  
"Spill it, Usagi-chan," Minako ordered with excitement gleaming in her sky- blue eyes.  
  
"We... talked. He said that his dreams broke us up," Serena reluctantly, sneaking a look at Rei.  
  
"Yes, I saw it in the Great Fire," Rei confirmed, answering her unspoken question.  
  
"And what else, Usagi-chan?" Minako prompted.  
  
"WHY does everyone have to know?" Serena asked testily.  
  
"Because you are our friend and we care," a grinning Makoto stated.  
  
"I. DON'T. KNOW. Everything's all jumbled up and I can't sort it out right now."  
  
"It doesn't matter. He's a good friend but you are our best friend. and our princess. Whatever you decide, we will back you up a hundred percent." Ami said. She reached over and gently covered Serena's hand with her own. Serena squeezed it, comforted at the gentle understanding in Ami's eyes.  
  
"If you don't tell us when you do figure it all out, you are *so* dead, Odango Atama," Rei threatened. Serena grimaced as everyone else laughed.  
  
"Speaking of what you haven't told us, you've said nothing about your new friends," Ami noted.  
  
"You'll be surprised," Serena promised, brightly smiling (and hiding a smirk with great difficulty). Michiru's face froze for the barest instant. Haruka dryly mumbled something about "the understatement of the year" under her breath. Hotaru rolled her eyes and giggled.  
  
"What's the deal?" Rei asked suspiciously, sensing "this-is-going-to- be-soooo-interesting" vibes.  
  
"Hot guys at twelve o'clock!" Minako announced since her ever-alert stud muffin radar was on the verge of overloading. A group of four laughing teenage boys, looking very patriotic in red, white and blue Tommy Hilfiger and Nautica summer wear, entered the arcade. When she finally saw them, Minako was speechless. Makoto melted into a puddle of mushy jelly- like goo.  
  
"They look *better* than my old boyfriend," she breathed. There was a moment of utter, stunned silence as the world briefly stopped turning. Makoto flushed red when she noticed her friends' shock.  
  
"Well, those guys *do*!" she said defensively. Raising an eyebrow in a regally indifferent manner, Rei turned around to check them out. Since her curiosity was piqued by the others' reactions, Ami also took a look. While the girls were otherwise occupied, Hotaru and Serena secretly traded smirks. After a casual survey of the place, the boys made a beeline toward them.  
  
"WhatarewegoingtoDO?!!!? Theyarecomingoverhere! Icantbreathe!!!! DoIlookgood?!?" Makoto blurted out, starting to hyperventilate. Ami kindly smacked her on her back, restoring her regular breathing patterns. Michiru and Haruka wore resigned, "how-did-we-get-stuck-with-*teenagers* " expressions. Facing her friends again, Rei disdainfully flipped her hair over her shoulder (subtly demonstrating its beauty and length). Minako put on her most flirtatious, stunning smile. Unnoticed by the captivated Inner Senshi, Serena waved a little at the approaching group.  
  
Interlude 9  
  
The crystal bathed the two women in light. The woman with the staff stared deeply into it without actually seeing anything. The lady contemplated her with sad, wistful eyes.  
  
"Why do you not leave the Gates?"  
  
"As always, I am bound by duty. If I leave before the right moment, the future suffers."  
  
"You are lonely even though I am with you."  
  
"I have been alone since time began. And I will remain alone unless the promised future comes."  
  
"What will this promised future offer you?"  
  
"Friends who will not die in a mere moment of my eternal existence. A world where I am not shackled to the Gates. The ability to *act* instead of watch. And perhaps a chance for more, much more."  
  
"Is it desire or duty that compels you to work for this future?"  
  
"Both." 


	20. Disbelief

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: I'm posting this chapter early because I'm going away to Toronto for a week or so. I nearly laughed my head off when I was writing it because... well, you'll see! It's dedicated to the Shittenou board (which will hopefully be online again soon) because all that stuff about the Senshi and the Generals inspired it. Special thanks to AngelicMoonDJ, Ichigo, Martdeny and Aridemarcus. Thanks to all who read and review, including Min Hee Ha, Brightstar, Marni, Carolin Rocha, Za Kaze No Nisou, TKDgrl, Ewok Emperess, Opal Soul, Grechin, Liz, Kelsey, Marina Koneko, Duece of Spades, Usagi_Karen_chan, good, Phoenix and JMLAnGeL2003! Wow, I'm on FOUR favorite author lists! Thanks! Cool!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch. I'm sure you get the picture by now.  
  
Chapter 20- Disbelief  
  
Minako mentally assigned dates for her friends and selected her tar... er, lucky choice. Two of the guys were shorter than her preference but probably good for Ami and Rei. The tall brown-haired one would look good with Makoto, even if he looked a bit too well-polished (vain?). And then, her heart fluttered erratically at the sight of an almost unbearably handsome, tanned, chiseled face topped with eye-catching silver hair. Sky- blue eyes locked with dark, dove-gray ones. Minako's heart stopped. She *knew* those eyes! She had seen them filled with icy hate and rage, ready to kill her and her friends. A faded, imperfect memory from long ago surfaced.. those eyes over crossed swords dripping with blood. *Kunzite! * Minako had an instant of sheer, unthinking panic before her bubbly façade slipped away to reveal the iron-willed warrior within.  
  
Keith looked at the smiling blonde goddess at the table. She was... *perfect* and looking straight at *him*! He blushed and almost stopped breathing. Keith could feel his tongue tying itself into knots. The goddess looked like Serena but she was different too... because Serena never made his heart tremble... or his knees go weak. He got lost in eyes as clear, blue and warm as a summer sky. They suddenly turned cold and hard, plunging a dagger into his rapidly beating chest. He fought the need to drop to his knees before the goddess and beg forgiveness for any hideous, imaginary sins. Aphrodite, you are the sun in my sky.. The phrase appeared in his mind out of nowhere but was exquisitely appropriate for her. He would be happy if he could look at her forever.  
  
"Usa-chan, we are leaving *right now* and you will stay *behind* Mako-chan and myself at all times." Minako commanded in an implacable, diamond-hard voice. Completely confused, the Inner Senshi gawked at Minako. Haruka and Michiru quietly approved of Minako's immediate battle-readiness.  
  
"Don't be silly, Minako-chan. Those are my friends."  
  
"That's *Kunzite*!" Minako hissed between clenched teeth, cautiously keeping her eyes on him and calculating the distance to the exit.  
  
"I know," Serena sweetly replied. Blankly wondering if she was hit by a truck and somehow forgot, Minako stared at Serena in absolute horror. Her train of thought was blown clear out of her head. Gasping in shock at Minako's words, the other Inner Senshi belatedly saw the boys' resemblance to the adult, supposedly deader-than-dirt, moondusted Negaverse Generals. Years of Senshi training enabled them to curb the tidal wave of panic caused by the sight of *all four* Dark Kings coming towards them. Their muscles tensed in readiness for a fight to the death. Underneath the table, their hands tightly seized their transformation wands. When the boys reached the table, the two groups eyed each other (the Outers sneakily bought popcorn for watching the floorshow).  
  
"Serena, why don't you introduce us to your lovely friends?" Neil suavely asked, flashing a devilish, toothy grin. Ami and Makoto shot paralyzed, disbelieving looks of betrayal at Serena. When Serena laughed at his remark, Minako slipped further into an inarticulate coma. Rei's eyes narrowed as she recognized one particular Dark King. That fashionably rumpled mop of sunshine masquerading as hair. Those falsely sweet, astonishingly clear sky-blue eyes. like Minako's. That beguiling, laughing mouth which so easily persuaded others to smile with him. That loose- limbed, beautifully shaped, runner's body that made her heart speed up a tiny bit. Liar. Deceiver. Betrayer. Traitor. Her vision turned red. More accurately, she saw his blood and dismembered limbs splattered all over the Crown Fruit Parlor.  
  
"Jadeite," Rei snarled.  
  
"That's one of my names! Don't wear it out!" Justin quipped in Japanese with a smart-aleck grin. He'd never seen a girl who wasn't a model with such a lean but shapely... *very* shapely, droolworthy... like Elle McPherson only better.. body. She had the posture of a queen and wonderfully long, lush, dark hair framing the pale perfection of her silky skin, making her face stand out like a luminous star-jewel set in the midnight heavens. Justin blinked. He had never been much of a poet but he must have somehow absorbed more than he thought while snoring in English class (even though it didn't show up in his grades). He noticed her perfect features, her exotic amethyst-purple eyes and the overwhelming fury on her face. Fury? He nervously loosened his extremely tight shirt collar.  
  
"Is it my imagination or is that black-haired hottie giving me a 'wish-you- were-roasting-in-Hell-'cos-you-dumped-me-and-then-dated-my-sister' kind of look?" Justin whispered to a totally oblivious Zack (in English, of course). Haruka found herself in the novel, entertaining position of *restraining* someone else's homicidal tendencies when Rei lunged at Justin with bared teeth. Justin yelped and ducked behind an extremely surprised Neil. Haruka and Michiru wrestled Rei back to her seat.  
  
"WHATEVERITIS, I DIDN'T *DO* IT! I SWEAR ON A STACK OF BIBLES!" Justin shouted (it's doubtful that Rei understood since poor Justin was yelling in English).  
  
"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"  
  
Serena's imperious command sliced through the bubbling turmoil, curbing the uncontrolled hostility (and delaying Motoki from kicking them all out). Everyone stared in awe at a composed, regally dignified Serena. Rei stopped fighting. Justin mentally sent prayers of thanksgiving. Keith, Neil and Zack were speechless. Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru were very pleased. Ami, Makoto and Minako felt a strange mixture of pride in their princess and sorrow. They had missed so much of her life. She had grown into her heritage without them... and they *should* have been by her side. After the boys sat down at the table with the Outers providing a buffer zone between the two groups, Serena introduced everyone and resumed the conversation in Japanese for the benefit of the girls. She mentally reminded herself to thank Zack for drilling the language into the boys' dense heads.  
  
"They are our *allies*."  
  
"But... but they're from the *Negaverse*!" Minako sputtered, snapping out of her dazed coma.  
  
"No. They are Endymion's *original* guardians, not Beryl's corrupted clones."  
  
"Didn't you *tell* them, Serena?" Keith exclaimed.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM, SERE?!?" Justin shouted. He subsided after Zack whacked him. Scowling, Justin rubbed his abused head. Haruka and Michiru were vastly amused. Hotaru bit her lip to prevent a snicker from coming out.  
  
"I wanted you to meet without any.. preconceptions."  
  
"Didn't you *think* that they'd recognize us?" Neil sardonically asked.  
  
"All four Dark Kings tried to kill me up close and personal countless times but I *still* didn't recognize you guys for months."  
  
"That was because you're clueless, Odango Atama," Rei muttered. Serena smiled sheepishly.  
  
"If Minako-chan hadn't said anything, I probably wouldn't have noticed," Makoto admitted.  
  
"I concur. How *did* you know, Minako-chan?" Ami inquired with a thoughtful frown. Out of all the Inner Senshi, Minako had the least experience with the Negaverse Generals.  
  
"I... just *knew*," Minako stated, avoiding Keith's gaze.  
  
"Rei, how about you?" Makoto questioned. Rei flushed, shook her head and stared out the window. Makoto slowly inspected the newcomers. The brown- haired one named Neil was drop-dead cute. He looked like a Dark King who would have wanted her to drop dead. Kami, his eyes were light, almost yellowish... sparkling amber... her new favorite stone. Rei wanted to kill his friend. His curly, shiny reddish-brown hair was absolutely begging to be brushed off his forehead. Minako wanted to kill them all. His devilish smirk made her heart pound. Ami wanted... er, Makoto must stand by her friends for the sake of their sisterhood. He had a really nice body with broad shoulders and *very* developed muscles. She couldn't possibly trust him. He was exactly the right height, taller than she was. He looked like a Dark King. He probably had a truly fine backside. He was *too* charming and knew it. Darn it, Makoto couldn't trust him at all (blast her rotten luck with men).  
  
Neil appreciated the banquet of beauty spread before him (aside from the Outer Senshi who would kick him to the moon for even *thinking* about them). The black-haired ones were too short and possibly too shy for his tastes. Keith would probably sell his soul to date the blonde beauty (and could make Neil kiss floor mats in the dojo any day of the week). And then, his eyes landed on a chestnut-haired, sweet-faced Amazon with a flawless peaches-and-cream complexion. Her bottomless eyes were the deepest, greenest shade of emerald. She had a wide, full, lusciously kissable mouth with a dazzling smile that could light up the universe. Somehow, Neil knew that the top of her head would come up to his eyes, the *perfect* height for kissing. With her well-defined muscle tone, she was probably athletic and worked out. Holy spit, what was her *bra* size? They couldn't be *real*! No human girl could have that curvaceous, hourglass bod without major surgery! She looked like an angel-faced, willowy Cindy Crawford. His insides liquefied into silly-putty. Neil was deeply in love (for the second or third time this month).  
  
After the initial confrontation was over, lunch was ordered. Zack wasn't paying much attention to anything besides the girl sitting across from him. He was fascinated by the way light played on her hair, bringing out every imaginable shade of blue. Zack could have watched her hair for a dozen years without tiring of it. Her innocent eyes were as lovely as her hair, fathomless pools of silver-flecked blue. He admired the elegant lines of her cheek, nose, rosebud lips, slim fingers and delicate shape. She made him think of a pristine lotus-blossom floating on an untouched, crystal blue mountain lake on a spring morning. The girl was a mermaid, a water nymph, a sea goddess. but there was tempered steel underlying her soft, ethereal beauty. When she noticed Zack's fixed gaze, roses bloomed on her exquisite, china-doll face.  
  
Ami looked up and blushed when she saw the boy's entranced stare. Like Rei and Minako, she wanted to distance herself from him and reserve judgement but his spring-green eyes were warm and gentle with intelligence twinkling in its depths. He was on the pale side as if he didn't go outdoors too much. There was wry humor in the curve of his firm lips. His melodic, dark velvet voice sent shivers down her spine. She repressed the urge to touch his hair and feel its silkiness. It was like fire-kissed gold curling around his precious face. Fire-*kissed*? Precious? Ami blushed even harder. She never thought about guys like that, not even about Ryo Urawa, her on-and-off almost-boyfriend. He was almost feminine in his appearance and most likely prettier than she was. Ami squirmed under his inexplicably intense attention.  
  
"I think you're my dream come true," he stated with a winsome, lopsided smile. He was spellbound by the musical sound of her shy, breathy reply. Until he actually registered the words.  
  
"Um... aren't you... gay?"  
  
"WHAT?!? I am NOT GAY!" Zack screeched with a voice registering in the soprano range. His soon-to-be-murdered, supposed friends snickered. Zack was mortally offended to the very core of his being. Haruka didn't help much when she howled with laughter (and continued to grin about it for days afterwards). Ami turned scarlet and practiced her invisibility skills. Lunch was on the tense, awkward and silent side. Serena was the only one with any appetite (the Outers were too full from the popcorn). Keith stared at Minako. Minako watched all four boys as if they would suddenly start throwing energy bolts. Justin was on the verge of cowering under the table. Rei found something in the store window absolutely fascinating. Even though she showed some initial interest, Makoto nearly upended a pitcher of ice water on Neil's head when he flirted with her. When they (i.e. Serena) finished eating, the girls made excuses and dragged Serena away to discuss matters (or more likely, to scream their lungs out about her failure to warn them). The Outer Senshi followed them.  
  
"Of all the days to forget the video camera... today would have been absolutely *priceless*!" Haruka chortled.  
  
"If you hadn't been in a rush to kill Endymion, I *would* have reminded you," Michiru replied with the bite of temper in her voice. Vehemently denying everything, Haruka glanced at Hotaru for support. She was disappointed.  
  
"You nearly threw us out the door in our *pajamas* before Michiru-san stopped you, Haruka-san."  
  
The gang walked along a hallway of the Azabu Apartment complex. Keith checked the address for the fourth time and looked at the numbers on the doors. Neil and Zack were wearing sulky looks as they trailed after him. Justin was sandwiched between them since they were forcibly pulling him along. Keith stopped in front of a door.  
  
"I think this is the right one," Keith announced.  
  
"*Why* are we doing this?" Justin demanded.  
  
"Think of it like a dentist appointment. It's got to be done," Zack advised.  
  
"We ought to be protecting Serena. We have a *duty* to her!" Justin virtuously proclaimed.  
  
"She'll be fine. She's got all the Senshi around her," Keith absently stated.  
  
"Including the psycho Outer Senshi slave drivers from Hell," Zack sourly muttered under his breath, thinking of the weekly 5 a.m. training workouts (a.k.a. Outer-Senshi-beat-the-crap-out-of-the-Knights sessions, even during *vacation*.. which *must* be morally wrong somehow).  
  
"But Serena's with the baaaaabbbbbeeeeeesssss!!!" Justin wailed.  
  
"They're not really happy with us at the moment. Remember?" Neil said sarcastically, still smarting from Makoto's rebuff. She acted as if he was repulsive or something (inconceivable!).  
  
"We could still *look* at them! Drooling over them is my new favorite hobby," Justin exclaimed.  
  
"Ami..." Zack said dreamily, visualizing the girl of his dreams by a mountain lake.  
  
"Oh yeah! We haven't divided up the hotties! Obviously, Brainy's lost his marbles over the blue chick who thinks he's gay. Thanks to his blonde fetish, Minako is Keith's. Boy, she is STACKED, you lucky devil! If you wouldn't kick my butt, I'd go for her too! That leaves Makoto or Rei for us, Neil!" Justin decided brightly, rubbing his hands together in glee.  
  
"Rei's too short for me," Neil flatly stated. He would date Makoto or die trying! He had a reputation to maintain!  
  
"Oh wait... Rei... she's... she... SHE'S OUT FOR MY BLOOD! SHE'LL PUT ME IN THE HOSPITAL! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Justin screeched. Keith nervously eyed the hall and hoped that nobody was home (or understood English).  
  
"Lower the decibels, man. I'd like to have some hearing left when I leave for college. Besides, we have *someone* to meet," Neil stated, throwing a dirty look at Keith. Keith knocked on the door.  
  
"Geez, guys, do you think I *want* to do this? We have a duty to him." Keith stated impatiently.  
  
"It's our duty to pound some sense into him for his own good," Zack piously declared. After a few moments, Mamoru Chiba opened the door. He barely noticed the boys when he realized that Usagi was not lurking in the hallway.  
  
"Er... hello. May I help you with something?" His tone of voice conveyed "Go away NOW!".  
  
"Are you Chiba Mamoru?" Keith asked. Mamoru rubbed his eyes and sounded very tired.  
  
"Yes. If you're trying to sell something, I'm not interested."  
  
"Hey, Endy! What's happening?" Justin shouted in Japanese. Shocked, Mamoru took one good look at their faces and slammed the door. Neil shoved his foot into the doorway before it shut but Mamoru kept on trying to close the door. Mumbling something about "congenital idiots" and "why me?", Keith pushed at the door. All the boys piled on, forcing it open and shoving Mamoru backwards. They landed in a heap on the floor. A trifle wild-eyed, Mamoru (the only one left standing) rapidly produced six steel-tipped roses and drew back his arm to throw them.  
  
"What are you Negaverse scumbags doing here?" Mamoru sneered.  
  
"Geez, are you going to ROSE us? Death by PLANTS? Are you serious?" Justin guffawed.  
  
"Get off me, morons!" Neil gasped, vainly trying to shove off three guys.  
  
"HEY! Is this any way to treat the guys who have to protect your sorry butt?!?" Zack snapped, rolling off the pile. Mamoru blinked. Keith pushed Justin off Neil because he was still incapacitated with laughter. Neil swallowed huge breaths of air after nearly suffocating.  
  
"Look. We're friends. Call Serena and she'll let you know what's what," Keith icily stated.  
  
"I *told* you we should have waited for her!" Justin wheezed, clutching his stomach after laughing so hard. WHACK!  
  
After a panicked, slightly incoherent call to the Tsukino household, Mamoru and the guys were seated in his living room. Mamoru was in the easy chair. Keith and Neil claimed the couch. Justin and Zack, as the youngest of the group, were sprawled out on the floor. Mamoru's eyes were glassy from information overload. He hadn't remembered a thing about them, even though they obviously knew him from the Silver Millenium.  
  
"You're supposed to *protect* me?"  
  
"Yes, we are your Knights. We're like your version of Serenity's Senshi," Zack explained in tones normally reserved for slow four-year-olds.  
  
"God only knows why we were stuck with you," Neil muttered.  
  
"Aren't you supposed be on my side?" Mamoru asked with a dangerous glare.  
  
"Well, yeah, but you're a total idiot sometimes, Endy. Serena should have slugged you," Justin smirked. Mamoru self-consciously rubbed his chest, recalling her confusion and rage.  
  
"She DID! That's MY GIRL!" Justin crowed. WHACK!  
  
"We're supposed to support him, you dork!" Keith hissed.  
  
"If a dream told you to jump off a cliff, would *you* do it?" Justin shot back.  
  
"Errr... no."  
  
"Then it's our DUTY to tell him so!" Justin yelled, punching the air in victory.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. You're an idiot," Keith reluctantly admitted.  
  
"Don't you have *any* respect for your prince?" Mamoru growled. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"We have the *utmost* respect for you," Neil mock-groveled, "But you're still a world-class moron." Mamoru groaned in the face of their utter lack of sympathy.  
  
"Essentially, you'll all tell me what a fool I am, just like Motoki and Rei."  
  
"That pretty much sums it up," Zack beamed the proud smile of a teacher with a student who had *finally* grasped a difficult concept.  
  
"Somebody shoot me. please just shoot me," Mamoru sighed, burying his head in his arms. Justin's arm shot up to volunteer before Zack tackled him. Order was.. eventually restored. Mamoru was more than a little bewildered at the guys' enthusiastic insults and rough-and-ready scuffling. Their discussions of their lives, past and present, lasted late in the night. Mamoru's adventures with the Sailor Senshi elicited various comments.  
  
"How far did you get with Serena?" Neil grinned with mischief gleaming in his tawny eyes.  
  
"Their transformation leaves them NAKED! NO WAY!?! Did you *see* all of them?" Justin shouted, happily drooling. WHACK!  
  
"Out of scientific curiosity, I must ask. Did you ever do anything besides get kidnapped, lose your memories and die?" Zack gravely asked.  
  
"Endy was a boy toy, just a brainless boy toy, a gutless boy toy!" Justin chanted. WHACK!  
  
"Soooo, can you do something else besides throw wimpy roses?" Keith smirked. Mamoru flushed and awkwardly responded with his own insults. And, for the first time since his break-up with Usako, he didn't feel quite so alone. 


	21. Connections

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: My sense of humor went whacko in the last chapter. It's got to stop. Er. maybe. This chapter skips around a lot because it covers the span of about two or three weeks. Special thanks to Ichigo, Aridemarcus and Martdeny. Thanks to all who read and review (love you guys) including Carolin Rocha, ScorpioNightShadow, Marni, Min Hee Ha, Arabella Silverbell, John K, TKDgrl, Allure, Brightstar, Opal Soul, Deuce of Spades, Chel, Jen, omg.plz.Im.dying, LittleDragon5, Usagi-Karen-chan, SaraJean, Makura Koneko, Whiro, Sailor C, a?, Phoenix, Silver Dragonfly, Princess Serenity and Gygglz228. Wow, 8 favorite lists. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned something important like Sailor Moon, JLA or the X-men. Alas, it is not to be.  
  
Chapter 21- Connections  
  
Makoto puttered in the Tsukino kitchen, singing under her breath and taking out freshly baked chocolate chip cookies from the oven. She wore a frilly pink "Kiss the Cook" apron over her green tanktop and black shorts. Dressed in baggy powder blue pajamas, Serena quietly watched as Makoto put down the cookies on the counter and patted her delicious rice balls into a more pleasing shape. Ignoring her salivating stomach, Serena frowned slightly and touched Makoto's shoulder. Startled, Makoto paused in mid-hum and turned towards Serena. Serena's clear gaze searched her forest-green eyes for answers.  
  
"Mako-chan, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Um, what are you talking about, Usagi-chan?" Makoto said, forcing an uneasy smile.  
  
"You're making lunch... again."  
  
"Don't you like my cooking?"  
  
"You know how much I love your food."  
  
"You're the only one who truly appreciates it!" Makoto grinned, nervously laughing and rubbing the back of her head. Serena looked deeper in her shadowed eyes, silently demanding the truth.  
  
"Mako-chan, you've cooked almost every meal here since I've been back. You haven't had time for anything else *but* cooking."  
  
"You don't... *want* me here?" she whispered. The hurt in her voice pierced Serena's heart.  
  
"What's wrong, Mako-chan? Please tell me," she coaxed. When Makoto compressed her lips and clenched her hands into white-knuckled fists, Serena sighed and pulled Makoto over to the kitchen table. Almost pushing her into a seat, Serena sat beside her. Makoto stared tensely at her clasped hands on the table. In the distance, rumbling gray skies threatened to storm.  
  
"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," Serena stated firmly. All at once, Makoto's tough façade collapsed, leaving nothing but hurt and pain on her face. Her misty emerald eyes shimmered and her lips trembled. Shocked, Serena wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I can't ever make it up to you, can I?" Makoto murmured with tears clogging her voice.  
  
"Make up what?" Serena softly questioned.  
  
"We... *I* should have protected you instead of driving you away."  
  
"Oh Mako-chan, you don't have to do anything. It wasn't your fault," she sighed, feeling guilt burden her aching heart.  
  
"I wasn't there for you when you *needed* me. And... and I could have helped.. .would have *understood* what you were going through."  
  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I should have *never* left you," Serena blurted out, hugging her.  
  
"It's okay, Usagi-chan. You were lost, confused, shocked. Your entire world shattered when you lost your family. I *know*," she whispered, brushing Serena's cheek with feather-light fingers. Old, never-quite- forgotten pain haunted her emerald eyes.  
  
"It's *not* okay! I could have gotten in touch with you if I hadn't been so *selfish*."  
  
"Shhh, Usagi. You're the most generous, most loving person in the world but you had things to work out. And we didn't appreciate you enough until you were gone. I never told you but you're... you're the only family I have left. You might not have felt so alone if you had known," Makoto murmured with a wistful smile curving her lips. Serena looked at Makoto with glistening crystal-blue eyes.  
  
"Mako-chan, the girls are our family," she stated in a no-nonsense tone.  
  
"It's not the same and you know it. Their parents might be total jerks or gone most of the time but they're still *alive*. Not like ours," Makoto replied quietly. Aching with sympathy, Serena hugged her again.  
  
"And Mamoru?" Serena softly probed. Reddening slightly, Makoto shrugged.  
  
"Well, um, I don't talk to him much. Not like Rei or Ami. Too much resentment, I guess."  
  
"That works for me," Serena said with a tentative, watery smile, "Mako- chan, how do you stand it every day?" Makoto only had to look at her saddened face to understand.  
  
"They loved me and they'll always be with me because I remember them. That's enough most of the time." They sat in silence for a moment until Serena cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm still sorry for abandoning you," she whispered. Makoto gave her the oddest look.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you didn't. Honest. The fighting was harder but we *depended* on you too much. We had to improve our skills, our teamwork, without you. But if things got really desperate, if someone was in too much trouble, a... Senshi always helped us. We never got close to her but she looked a lot like *you*. Your hairstyle, your uniform... your attacks. She'd dust youma in the nick of time and then pull a disappearing act better than Tuxedo Kamen-sama."  
  
Serena wore a distant, distracted expression as half-remembered images cascaded through her mind.  
  
"Did you fight something like a... truck? It... rushed at you but you couldn't move."  
  
"Sailor Moonlight's first appearance! We *knew* it was you!" Makoto exulted.  
  
"I dreamed it, only *dreamed* that I helped you," Serena murmured in a daze.  
  
"Usagi-chan, it doesn't matter *how* it happened but part of you was with us. No matter where you were, you *never* stopped caring and you somehow sent Sailor Moonlight to us when we needed you. "  
  
Still confused, Serena stared blankly at Makoto but she smiled a little in response to Makoto's glowing grin. She rested her head on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto wrapped an arm around her. With a burst of thunder and lightning, the imminent storm broke. They watched raindrops gently splatter against the kitchen windows. Makoto laid her cheek on Serena's head.  
  
"Mako-chan, want to move in for awhile? You could stay in my room, like a sleepover."  
  
"Won't Mr. Kurawa have something to say about it?"  
  
"Uncle Tenchi won't mind at all because you're family," Serena declared confidently.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
The next week was *interesting*. Keeping the Inner Senshi and the Earthian Knights in the same room was like waving a lit match near a swimming pool filled with gasoline. Minako was barely polite to the guys and reserved her most venomous remarks for Keith. Keith usually went granite-faced to hide his hurt feelings. Rei took personal offense at Justin's continued existence (and occasionally tried to.. correct matters). Justin usually jumped into the nearest closet when Rei walked into the room. Ami was reduced to furious blushing in the presence of a stuttering Zack. Despite Neil's most charming lines and winning smiles, Makoto refused to go out with him (causing catastrophic damage to his ego). After Serena's visit to her parents' grave (with Haruka and Makoto in tow) and a few days of sightseeing, the Senshi concentrated on more serious matters.  
  
At the Outers' insistence (sadistic enjoyment?), the Senshi and the Knights all participated in daily training sessions at the Hikawa Shrine. While the girls were used to a heavy schedule, the guys were not thrilled at working out in full armor mode. Their outfits were like Prince Endymion's ebony-and-silver armor but had white instead of silver markings and dark gray capes. They weighed a *ton* after an hour or two of training (Due to Michiru's arm-twisting, Haruka reluctantly allowed Mamoru to attend but she usually aimed energy attacks at him and made him run for his life with the excuse of improving his agility). One-on-one, the Knights could match the Inners even though the Senshi had an edge in experience. In pair or group exercises, they couldn't compete with the girls' almost flawless teamwork. However, the Outer Senshi, including petite Hotaru, could fight them *all* into the ground without breaking a sweat. It was more than their formidable power levels. The Outer Senshi had ruthlessly honed their skills with single-minded, implacable focus. To improve the protection of their princess, they were determined to pound every bit of their lethal expertise into the Inners and the Knights even if they begged for mercy (which Justin did. frequently).  
  
To everyone's surprise, Serena literally could *not* transform into Sailor Moon with her brooch. After unsuccessfully trying several times, she gave up in utter frustration and reluctantly observed the others from the sidelines (since she couldn't be out of the Outers' sight for long). Rei's grandfather often sat with her while advising the warriors on their fighting techniques. Dismayed, the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen constantly discussed the problem in low voices out of Serena's hearing range. Although they sympathized with her, Endymion's Knights were confident in their own abilities and fairly indifferent to the situation. On the other hand, the Outer Senshi secretly exchanged looks of relief. To put it bluntly, they would annihilate Tokyo themselves before letting their Princess go into battle. If she couldn't transform, they would not have to hurt her feelings by locking her in a closet for her own safety.  
  
Surrounded by their eagle-eyed friends, Serena and Mamoru engaged in an intricate, age-old dance of pursuit and retreat. Confused by her conflicted feelings, Serena loftily ignored him as much as possible. Unsure of how to get past her regal aloofness, Mamoru sent her innumerable flower bouquets and other small, sweet peace offerings. Haruka or Michiru usually returned his gifts (while not quite concealing their amusement at his misery). Forcefully curbing his impatience, Mamoru quietly waited for a sign, a response from her, *anything* that would tell him how to get her back. He loved watching her light up a room with only a smile, but he felt cold, so empty, when none of her warmth was for him. Whenever she was in the presence of another boy, acid seared his stomach. He wondered, perhaps foolishly, if anyone had replaced him in her heart. She was close enough to touch but she might as well been on the other side of the universe for all her apparent notice of him. He didn't know how his presence burned into her mind, how she was *aware* of his every breath even as she struggled to shut him out.  
  
Awkward silences stretched out between them, scarcely concealed by the forced chatter of their companions. When their gazes rarely met and held, the world trembled and shrunk to enclose them in private, painful silence. Her eyes would be filled with unbearable longing for all the sweet unspoken promises hovering on his lips. Then, Serena would slide her eyes away and Mamoru's brief opportunity would quickly pass, slipping right through his fingers. He didn't know how to reach out, reach *her* and *prove* the truth of his heart. Almost paralyzed by the fear that she would walk away again, he retreated behind his own wall of indifference, exactly what Serena didn't need to see. Her fears multiplied and caused her to doubt his earlier words. And so, they remained apart, both alone and silently bleeding.  
  
Mamoru lingered on the steps of the Hikawa Shrine, watching cherry blossom petals drift to the ground. Squaring his tense shoulders, he trudged into the meditation room. In her red-and-white Shinto apprentice priestess robes, Rei knelt in front of the Great Fire with closed eyes and clasped hands. The flames flickered with dancing gold and red highlights in seeming unison with her soft chanting. On the opaque, rice paper walls behind her, shadows lurked, almost as if they were somehow alive and gathering. Sensing a presence, Rei opened her eyes and absently smiled at him. The familiar rituals always soothed her temperamental spirit. Mamoru politely smiled back. Slanting a curious look at him, she stood and brushed a little dust off her robes. The somber, watchful atmosphere lifted once the shadows appeared to scatter. Rei mentally reminded herself to tell Yuuichiro to sweep the room more vigorously (with the persuasion of a broom to his head if necessary).  
  
"Hello, Mamoru-san. I wondered when you would get here. You're late today," she commented.  
  
"Sorry, I got held up at work. Rei, did you see anything?"  
  
"Nothing today. Would you like some tea?" Rei offered graciously.  
  
Minutes later, Rei and Mamoru were seated around a low round table in the dining room. Perfectly at ease, she arranged a tray of cookies and poured tea into delicate bone-white china cups. Her every movement was elegant but brisk and precise. Mamoru impartially admired her graceful manner.  
  
"Having the guys around is kind of fun but it's nice to get away from them sometimes, especially Justin. He's got quite a mouth on him. I wonder why no one has strangled him yet," Mamoru dryly remarked. The teapot in Rei's hand trembled slightly. White-hot anger rippled through her mind, disturbing the tranquillity gained from her meditations. Justin. *Jadeite*. Justin was like his Dark King double, the one who had stayed in her home and smiled charmingly at her while plotting to destroy her. She had felt an attraction to that scum but only... *only* because he reminded her of Kaido-san. Concealing her sparking temper, Rei suppressed the mocking inner voice that cast doubt on that thought. Kaido-san, her first love. He had always chosen the same birthday gifts for her, a white dress and a bunch of Casablanca lilies. Kaido-san, her only love. He had kissed her, her very first kiss, her only kisses. Kaido-san the liar, the cheat, the betrayer. He had professed his love for her and married another barely two months later. Kaido-san the ambitious protégé, the promising politician, a handsome deceiver just like his mentor... just like her *father*. Rei's mind traveled well-worn, well-cursed, useless paths. She inhaled deeply and locked down her anger, willing calmness to return. When Mamoru gave her a puzzled look, she pasted on a smile and set down the teapot.  
  
"What do you want to talk about today, Mamoru-san?"  
  
"Usako won't talk to me. She won't even *look* at me. It's like... like she *hates* me."  
  
"Usagi *doesn't* hate you but you hurt her very badly when you were stupid enough to dump her."  
  
"I... know but I miss her. Sometimes, I'm afraid she'll never smile at me again."  
  
"Trust in your love. Trust in *her*. Usagi is a forgiving person but even she needs time."  
  
"The waiting is killing me. What if... what if we don't get back together? What if she *can't* love me anymore?" Mamoru whispered. Rei resisted the urge to smack sense into him.  
  
"If *this* is what you're showing Usagi, it will be a *miracle* if she talks to you!" she snapped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Get some spine, baka! Give her *reasons* to come back to you! The presents are a good start but you have to *show* her how much you love her. You have a long way to go before she trusts you again. Before you screwed it up, you had it easy because Usagi dropped into your arms like a ripe plum. If you want her, you're going to have to *work* for her this time around."  
  
"I... I don't know how."  
  
"Honestly, Mamoru-san! *Talk* to her. Tell her you love her until she believes you. Compliment her. Ask her out to the movies. She's a *princess*. Treat her like one by courting her. You could even ask Motoki for dating tips," Rei lectured, privately thinking that some men were hopelessly dense. He winced.  
  
"Thanks, Rei. Talking to you always clears my head," Mamoru said, quirking a rueful smile.  
  
"What are friends for?" Rei serenely replied. They sipped their drinks, enjoying the subtle flavors of the tea and the restful silence pervading the temple.  
  
The situation between the Senshi and the Knights deteriorated. If it wasn't for Serena and the Outer Senshi, there might have been bloodshed. Ami caught Zack with videotapes of the Inner Senshi. He fervently swore (on a stack of genuine Bibles) that the tapes were for his scientific study of their powers. Icily confiscating them, she became as rude as she could possibly get towards him. Zack thought her snippy moods were absolutely adorable. Plus, her idea of bad manners was much more polite than *his* best behavior. Two days later, Rei walked into Serena's house and found Justin avidly watching a tape of her transformation. Drool and popcorn were liberally strewn over the room... so were the singe marks five minutes later. After fifteen minutes with Rei in a locked room, Justin confessed to buying it off Zack for thirty bucks. Luckily for Serena, Zack, Justin and Neil were most helpful in removing the burn marks after a no-holds- barred-unarmed combat session with Makoto, Rei and Haruka (Keith was spared only because he hadn't bought the tapes yet). Revealing an undiscovered spiteful streak, Ami inserted an incredibly destructive virus on Zack's hard drive "for scientific purposes". She timed the reconstruction of his computer system.  
  
Intuitively sensing Keith's strong attraction to her, Minako playfully flirted with Motoki. For the first few times, Keith ignored it with only audible teeth grinding. Unfortunately for Motoki, Keith had very finite limits to his iron control over his green-eyed monster. When Minako nearly kissed Motoki and waltzed out of the arcade, Keith lunged at him with the intent of bodily destruction. If Mamoru and Makoto hadn't jumped on Keith, Motoki might have permanently been one with the wall of the Crown Fruit Parlor. Motoki actually squeaked and fainted when he saw the very impressive holes caused by Keith's fist. When Mamoru explained that Motoki already had a girlfriend, Keith calmed down (but he usually glared at Motoki whenever they crossed paths). For safety reasons, Motoki often hid from Minako and Keith in the back room or behind any available object/person (Haruka nearly took off his head when he dived behind her for the first time).  
  
Of all the Inner Senshi, Makoto was the least hostile toward the Knights because she was obviously drawn to Neil. She knew it, he knew it and she didn't even bother to deny it... which frustrated him endlessly when she continued to turn him down for dates. No boy, no matter how mouthwateringly attractive, was more important to her than her friends. Neil had never met a girl like her. Gorgeous, strong, fun, powerful, sweet, loyal... unforgettable. Unlike any of his previous infatuations, he couldn't get Makoto out of his mind. Falling back on tried-and-true methods, Neil gave her a pair of emerald earrings that matched her eyes. She gave them back, stiffly explaining that she always wore her mother's rose earrings. After the infamous taping incident, she brought lunch to the guys' hotel. While the food was delicious, it also had a very *special* ingredient... vomit-inducing emetics. The guys devoured every crumb. Before racing to the bathroom for the third time, Neil mumbled something and shoved a box at Makoto. The box contained a delicate white- gold chain and a rose quartz, rose-shaped pendant that *perfectly* matched her earrings. She was stunned. No guy had ever given her such a thoughtful, lovely present. Embarrassed by the gift, Makoto felt horribly guilty about the meal... but she kept the pendant.  
  
Meanwhile, Luna quietly moved back into the Tsukino household. After she accepted that her young charge was more mature and responsible, the feline advisor was less critical and far more easygoing. In fact, Luna was extremely proud of Serena because she was very much like her mother, the Queen. The resemblance brought tears to Luna's eyes several times. However, everything was not sweetness and light in the Tsukino household. Luna's clashes with the Outer Senshi, even diplomatic Michiru, were titanic (Artemis became an unofficial referee when Hotaru threatened to chop up Luna into kitty kiblets with her glaive). Most of their arguments centered on Luna's treatment of Serena. Since Serena would no longer rule a kingdom, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru thought that Luna's repetitive lectures on deportment and betrothal arrangements from the Silver Millenium were outdated and ridiculous. They also regarded Luna as little better than a traitorous criminal for sending Serena out to fight as Sailor Moon. The Outer Senshi only cared about their princess' safety and happiness. Whoever she dated was her own business (as long as the guy had the guts to survive Haruka's wrath). Accustomed to deference from the Senshi, Luna did not appreciate their comments (or their attitude). Most of the time, they were successful in keeping their private war from Serena.  
  
In her room, Serena contemplated Mamoru's latest offering, a stuffed, creamy-white baby bunny curled around a perfect crimson-red rosebud and a spray of baby's breath. She pursed her lips and tapped her chin, wondering if she could make an exception in her rule about sending all Mamoru's presents back. The little darling was practically begging to be kept. Sighing, she placed the gift on her table and walked over the window seat. Serena sat down, hugged her knees and stared at the pedestrians on the sidewalk. He was getting to her. For the past week, Mamoru had been charmingly persistent with little presents, sweet compliments, phone calls and soulful looks. When she said nothing, he would simply tell her that he loved her. It would be easy, too easy, to fall back into his waiting arms but could she risk it? She wouldn't survive if he broke her heart again. Could she resist him? A knock on her door disrupted her thoughts. Before she could say anything, Justin bounded in with a big smile, his angelic choirboy face and a loudly red Hawaiian shirt over beige shorts. Serena's eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion. Justin had been pretty good lately but...  
  
"Seerrreeeennnnnaaaaaaa, you know I love *you* more than those two snots who pretend to be my younger brothers, right? You're like my very own precious baby sister," Justin gushed.  
  
"Er... sure, Jade-chan. Love you too. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm hurt that you would think that! Really!" Justin declared, feigning shock. Serena looked at him and decided that he wasn't hiding anything behind his back. Besides, her denim dress was very washable.  
  
"Spit it out. Now."  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, you could do me this eensy-teensy little favor. All your Senshi have to do what you say, right?" Justin wheedled.  
  
"It depends," Serena stated, evading the question and raising an eyebrow in inquiry. Justin immediately dropped to his knees, clasped his hands in a prayer-like manner and... went hysterical.  
  
"I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE FOR LIFE IF YOU STOP HER FROM KILLING ME! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Justin screeched.  
  
"Calm DOWN! What are you talking about?"  
  
"REI! SHE'S CRAZY! SHE'S OUT FOR MY BLOOD! SAVE ME!"  
  
"Well, Rei doesn't like you very much."  
  
"That's the freakin' understatement of the century," he muttered, shooting a nervous look at the door over his shoulder. Serena smothered a giggle and dutifully pondered his situation.  
  
"It's only because of that Dark King lookalike. Maybe if you got her to like you?"  
  
"Maybe when they hold the Winter Olympics in hell..."  
  
"Oh Justin, *what* am I going to do with you?" Serena mused.  
  
"Serena, you HAVE to help me! Who else will get you out of tight fixes?"  
  
"Who else will land me into trouble by pulling insane pranks?" she retorted. Justin put on his injured but lovable puppy-dog expression. Serena sighed and leaned towards him.  
  
"Want to know a secret about her?"  
  
"Of course!" Justin exclaimed, eagerly anticipating juicy blackmail material.  
  
"Casablanca Lilies are her favorite flowers," Serena whispered. Justin was flabbergasted.  
  
"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW HER FAVORITE FLOWER! SHE NEEDS A NEW PERSONALITY!" he bellowed but he paused in mid-tantrum as tiny wheels turned and clicked in his devious head. "Wait, what was that flower again?"  
  
"Casablanca Lilies."  
  
"I LOVE YOU, SERENA! YOU'RE MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" Justin shouted. He bounced to his feet, hugged her and scurried off to unknown destinations. Serena shook her head at his antics, laughed and decided to keep the bunny.  
  
Justin sent a dozen, hideously expensive Casablanca Lilies to the Hikawa Shrine. Without bothering to read the card, Rei dumped the flowers in the trash and cursed Kaido-san under her breath. Then, she bullied Yuuichiro into taking her out to the movies (Yuuichiro fluctuated wildly between joy and fear). A few more bouquets arrived and were again dumped. Eventually, Rei discovered where the bouquets were really coming from but she still mildly despised Justin (downgraded from vicious loathing). Trying to be nice even if it killed him (which was a possibility), Justin actually stood his ground and said hello to Rei at the next training session. Unfortunately, she took it as a personal attack and tried to charbroil him. Strangely enough, Rei's hostility inspired Justin to make further attempts in winning her over. In the same session, Zoisite tried to measure the length of Mercury's Senshi skirt. In an unusual, magnificent display of temper, Ami pushed his face into the ground and stomped on him (Makoto had to pull her off him because Haruka was too busy laughing).  
  
Haruka gleefully started a betting pool on which Senshi would be the first to succumb to the charms of the Knights. The stake was up to ten thousand yen. Obviously, the parents of the Senshi were left out of this little matter (Mamoru was also in the dark because Haruka had just three words for him: toad, run and die). Haruka thought Makoto would be the one to crack. Although she didn't contribute to the pool, Serena privately agreed and watched the betting fervor with amusement. Feeling a special kinship with Ami, Michiru placed some money on her. Motoki bet on (fervently prayed on his knees for) Minako (Keith made Motoki's spine dribble onto the floor). When a few arcade customers overheard their speculations, the betting pool widened to include people who didn't know anything about the girls' Senshi identities. While Haruka was a trifle grumpy about sharing the fun, she was consoled by the thought of the ever-soaring stakes. Minako was the odds-on favorite for the most likely to date one of the guys from America. After all, she was the dating queen of the Juuban district.  
  
Rei's grandfather loyally bet his money on Rei, even though Justin was taking physical punishment from her. That boy was determined, *insane* but determined (and possibly masochistic as well). He was extremely proud of his beloved granddaughter but she was... he hesitated in saying it... somewhat of a shrew. He must not have given her enough sweets as a child. Yet, around Justin, there was a certain *look* in her eyes... half-anger and half-something that a grandfather shouldn't know about. She somehow seemed more vital, *alive* when yelling at him. Aside from offering prayers for Justin's continued survival, he cannily helped the boy by ridiculing him and loudly praising Yuuichiro's potential as a future husband in Rei's presence. Perversely shunning Yuuichiro and defending Justin to her grandfather, Rei was forced to list all his good points (reverse psychology worked beautifully on her). Justin didn't know whether to strangle or thank Rei's grandfather. In an introspective moment (once in a blue moon kind of thing), Justin wondered why Rei's opinion mattered to him. He didn't know... but he wanted to see her smile.  
  
Aside from amusing everyone in the Juuban District, Justin's suffering had an unexpected side benefit. With their tender hearts, Ami, Minako and Makoto were very sympathetic towards him. For Minako, it was a short step from sympathy to friendship. Once she discovered his tendency to pull pranks and his outrageously funny sense of humor, Justin had another companion in crime. Serena, Minako and Justin became an unstoppable force of nature bent on making mischief. None of their friends were safe. Minako and Serena's friendship with Justin lightened the hostility and naturally drew the groups together.  
  
In a short navy blue summer dress with tiny white polka dots and slender spaghetti straps, Minako wandered the library stacks, perkily peeking into every dark, dank, dusty corner. She saw a studiously cute guy on the second floor but she passed by him without a second thought. He didn't have a killer smile or a muscular but lean body or serious, dark gray eyes... The Senshi of Love and Beauty resolutely quashed those errant thoughts because she would not be deterred from her all-important mission. Finally, she found her target in a study cubicle on the fourth floor. With glasses perched on the top of her head and a distracted expression, Ami rested her chin on her hand and faced the window instead of the books scattered on the table. She looked particularly nice in a gold-buttoned, lavender silk vest-shirt and an ivory, gauzy skirt decorated with tiny violet flowers. When Minako sneaked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, Ami squeaked a little. Flashing a sunshine-bright grin, Minako winked and made her signature V-for-victory, two-finger salute. Ami rolled her eyes and sighed. Minako slipped into the seat next to her.  
  
"Hi! What's new with you?"  
  
"Hello Minako-chan. I'm studying because I do not want to be behind once school starts."  
  
"Last time I checked, zoning out doesn't qualify as studying," Minako stated cheekily. Ami sighed again, settled her glasses on her nose and tried to think algebra thoughts. When Minako cocked her head to the side and stared pensively at her, Ami remained silent. "You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Nothing is wrong. Your imagination is overreacting again," Ami said stiffly.  
  
"Ami-chan, you can't fool *me*. Besides, you're a horrible liar. If *you* can't study, something's definitely wrong. Usually doomsday, end-of-the- world kind of wrong... but I don't think it's *quite* that bad this time. What's the matter? Is it Serena?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You know I'll get it out of you sooner or later. Make it easy on yourself and 'fess up."  
  
"It is not Usagi-chan," Ami softly replied, lowering her eyes almost guiltily.  
  
"So, it's a person."  
  
"I'm glad that she's back. Glad doesn't really cover it. We're not complete unless she's with us but... it's different too. Not her but... the others..."  
  
"Oh, it's someone who's with her. Perhaps a certain green-eyed blonde named Zack?"  
  
"Do not *mention* that name to me. He's... he's a... a *lecher*!" Ami hissed.  
  
"Ami-chan, you're one of my best friends and I love you dearly so don't take this the wrong way. You pushed him into it."  
  
"WHAT?!!!?" she shrieked, flushing in shame when a patrolling librarian gave them a warning glance. Minako's sky-blue eyes danced with amusement and she touched a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhhh! This is a library. Ami-chan, I'm surprised at your behavior."  
  
"Minako-chan!" she groaned. Minako shook her head mock-sternly.  
  
"You asked Zack if he was *gay*. For any guy, it's like the *ultimate* challenge to his manhood. He's proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that he's absolutely, one thousand percent NOT gay!" she lectured. Nearly dying of embarrassment on the spot, Ami bore a passing resemblance to a tomato. Minako slung a companionable arm around a stunned Ami's shoulders and hid her grin. "But there's more to it, isn't there? How do you *really* feel about him, Ami-chan?"  
  
"I... he.... he... *scares* me," Ami stammered, struggling for words. Minako's face softened with sympathy. "He... he makes me *feel* things. I never used to get angry but he makes me so mad! He's a *jerk* but..... but sometimes when he has that dreamy look in his eyes... I... I... *want*... I think..."  
  
"You want what?"  
  
"When he looks at me like that, he makes me *feel* different... like *I* am beautiful... like his eyes are *telling* me so... but he couldn't be thinking that... he's... he's so handsome... and... and sometimes... I have dreams of... of... running my hand through his hair... and it's like... fire-kissed golden silk..." Ami breathed wistfully.  
  
"Did you ever feel this way with Urawa-kun?"  
  
"No, I like Urawa-kun but I didn't... I *don't*... think about kissing him... not like with Zack... I think his kiss would taste like mint... and... and I'm *angry* when there are other girls around him... even when he's acting like a pervert."  
  
"Ami-chan, you're jealous... and you're in love."  
  
"No, I can't be! Not with *him*!" Ami blurted out in a shrill, panicked voice. Minako had difficulty maintaining a straight face. She had never seen Ami so off-balance.  
  
"If it's any consolation, Zack's crazy about you too," Minako confided. When Ami's mouth dropped open, Minako stifled her giggles. Regaining her composure after a few moments, Ami turned her head and stared at Minako with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What about *you*, Minako-chan?" Ami challenged, turning the tables on her smug friend.  
  
"Wha... what are you talking about?"  
  
"Why do you flirt with Motoki-san so much when he has Reika-san?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Ami-chan. It's all in fun," Minako evaded, avoiding Ami's eyes. She pulled her arm away from Ami's shoulders and nervously fiddled with a book on the table.  
  
"Why do you torment Keith-kun with these games? You know your flirting bothers him a great deal," Ami probed, abandoning subtlety in favor of getting straight answers.  
  
"I'm *not* tormenting him!" she flared. Ami made a sound that suspiciously resembled a snort.  
  
"It's not like you to be this mean. Even I can see that he really likes you."  
  
"Pain is a sexy look for Keith," Minako remarked flippantly. Ami frowned in disapproval. Minako sighed and threw her arms in the air. "Fine, *be* that way! I... don't want to be around him."  
  
"Why? He's nice and very polite, especially for a gaijin."  
  
"Before I came back to Japan, I was cursed by an enemy."  
  
"Cursed? How?" Ami said blankly.  
  
"I would never have to choose between duty and love... because I would never love."  
  
"Minako-chan, that's ridiculous. If youma curses were real, we'd be long dead."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Long ago, I valued love more than duty. It was a... mistake. *Nothing* will interfere with my duty again," Minako flatly declared with cold, hard eyes. Ami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What does Keith-kun have to do with your duty?" she inquired in her most reasonable voice.  
  
"Other boys wouldn't distract me from my duty but Keith is... different. He could be important, *too* important. I don't want to hurt him but I will not *allow* myself to be that weak."  
  
"You, of all people, should know that love is not a weakness."  
  
"I'm not in love with Keith."  
  
"But you *could* be. Usagi-chan would *never* demand a sacrifice of love for duty. She loves us and wants our happiness."  
  
"I *can't* love him," Minako insisted stubbornly.  
  
"Minako-chan, don't use Usagi as an excuse. You *know* what she would tell you. Life, especially *our* kind of life, is too short and precious to waste. If you have a chance for love, take it. Take it and enjoy it."  
  
"But the curse!"  
  
"Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san have defeated far worse curses in the past. We're living proof that *we* can make our own destiny."  
  
"I'll... think about it," Minako whispered after a moment of silence. Her cornflower-blue eyes were troubled. When Ami reached over and squeezed her hand, Minako smiled a little and gave her a speculative look. "Hey, I thought *I* was the expert on love in our little group."  
  
"We'll take turns. *You* can be the smart one next time," Ami retorted, dissolving into giggles (and earning the dreadful vengeance of the librarian for the first time in her life).  
  
At the next training session, everyone was shocked speechless. Zack had smuggled in another camera past Haruka and Makoto's eagle eyes. However, Ami had been keeping a *very* close eye on him. Before he could take any pictures, she marched up to him and grabbed the camera. Almost as an afterthought, she shoved him but Zack lost his balance, grabbed *her* to keep from falling and somehow managed to knock them both to the floor. When Ami landed on top of him, Zack *tried* to be a gentleman but his mouth collided with Ami's face. Instead of rearranging his anatomy as expected, Ami went breathless and wide-eyed. Impulsively, Zack kissed her. He had an instant to regret his action before she kissed him back. Completely absorbed in new exciting sensations, they didn't hear the catcalls and wolf whistles from their friends. When Ami and Zack finally came up for air, they couldn't ignore Haruka's glowering frown (or her foot-nudges to their ribs). After the training finished, Zack finally snapped out of his daze to ask Ami out on a date. She shyly nodded her answer. Haruka scowled all the way to the Crown Fruit Parlor (betting pool headquarters) with Michiru smugly grinning beside her.  
  
On another front, Mamoru got used to the concept of non-Motoki, male friends. Guys who stayed up until insane hours of the night to play video games while eating junk food. Guys who gave him embarrassing nicknames like "Rose Boy", "Mighty Mask" and "Movie Usher Guy". Guys who regularly insulted him and each other with great enthusiasm and inventiveness. Guys who dragged him off to sporting events, rock concerts and movie theatres. Guys who reduced his painfully neat apartment into shambles. Guys who taught him poker and cleaned out his pockets almost every week. Guys who didn't understand the meaning of the words "No. I have to study." Guys who actually *watched* anime and made him sit through the most absurd science fiction TV marathons. Guys who were loud, obnoxious, annoying... and the best friends in the universe.  
  
His new friends made his continued estrangement from Serena a lot easier. After smacking him several times for his imbecilic behavior toward Serena and punishing Zack for his good fortune with Ami, they whin... er, commiserated about their love lives over root beers and potato chips. Keith and Neil also hatched elaborate vengeance plots against Haruka (all abandoned out of paralyzing fear). Zack rhapsodized over Ami (earning more torture sessions at the hands of his friends). During these guy-bonding times, Justin relentlessly campaigned for another team name ("We should be the Justice Knights! It's a totally kick-ass name! Earthian Knights is *so* lame! We are cooler than the JLA AND the X-men!") and other superhero names ("Who wants to named after a crappy piece of rock?"). Other than the inevitable training sessions, they acted like normal hormone-driven, lovesick teenagers.  
  
Although there had been no youma attacks for weeks, the Sailor Senshi and Endymion's Knights became uneasy and kept their eyes out for trouble. Each day, Rei asked the Great Fire for answers and received ominous, frustratingly obscure visions. Neil's oracular dreams were full of black inverted crescent moons, golden flames and increasingly dark, inscrutable omens. Growing haggard from the lack of sleep, he rarely had more than four uninterrupted hours without a prophetic nightmare. Zack and Ami's upgraded computer simulations and scans detected nothing unusual. Affected by the edgy, tense atmosphere, Justin, Minako and Serena lacked the desire and concentration to pull off their infamous pranks. Icily controlling his need for a fight, Keith spent time at a local dojo (and terrorized other black belts). Makoto went on another cooking marathon. Frustrated and restless, Mamoru took long, erratic walks at odd hours. Impassively watching the others, Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru were the least affected by the growing nervousness. Aware of their own abilities, they did not doubt that they could handle whatever was coming. It was the calm before the storm....  
  
Interlude 10  
  
Striking the floor with her staff, the woman glanced at the pale-eyed lady.  
  
"The event approaches."  
  
"By the light of Selene, I will pray for their success."  
  
AN2: Ages of the Sailor Senshi and Earthian Knights (for Carolin Rocha who really wanted them):  
  
Tsukino Usagi/Serena - 15  
  
Mizuno Ami - 15  
  
Hino Rei - 15  
  
Kino Makoto - 16  
  
Aino Minako - 16  
  
Tenou Haruka - 23  
  
Kaiou Michiru - 22  
  
Tomoe Hotaru - 13  
  
Meioh Setsuna - I don't have the guts to ask her.  
  
Chiba Mamoru - 17  
  
Zachary Daniel Winslow - 16  
  
Justin Jebediah Damon Reed - 16  
  
Thomas Neil Lawrence Scott Stanwyck Junior - 18  
  
Keith Thomas Bennett - 18 


	22. Rebirth

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Enough with the comedy, it's time for some serious angsting! This was supposed to be a longer chapter but my brain froze. Oops! Special thanks to Ichigo, Aridemarcus, Deny and Galen! Thanks to all who read and review, including Za Kaze Nisou, I_am_Walrus-chan, ScorpioNightShadow, Min Hee Ha, Marni, Carolin Rocha, EwokEmperess, Cometmoon, Usagi_Karen_chan, Sexykitten, LittleDragon5, Makura Koneko, Hiko-chan (wow, that's a lot of more's!), Kat, Cherrystarr, Arabella Silverbell, SaraJean, Goddess Pluto, Jakie Marie, Just a pinay, Sarri-chan, Scenic and Kalih. Hey, where did Diane go? I miss her reviews... Ten fave lists, how cool.... Thanks again!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of importance (except maybe for a vast anime and comic book collection).  
  
Chapter 22- Rebirth  
  
Making a rare appearance at the Tsukino table, Uncle Tenchi watched Serena, Makoto and the Outer Senshi as they leisurely chatted and finished off another delicious dinner. Business matters had called him away from the house far too often. If it wasn't for Haruka, Michiru and Makoto, he didn't know what he would have done about leaving Serena alone most of the time (the Osakas were on a family vacation trip). They seemed to be her family more than he was. Uncle Tenchi gave serious thought to cutting back his business investments and spending more time with his niece. Although she seemed very cheerful, Serena needed him. Suddenly, his brooding was interrupted by harsh beeping noises. Cutting off the conversation, Serena and Makoto glanced uneasily at each other and then at their watches. Quickly excusing themselves from the table, they raced upstairs to the privacy of her room. Hotaru soon followed them. After exchanging meaningful looks, Michiru distracted Tenchi with small talk and Haruka efficiently cleared dinner away before pulling their own disappearing act. Within minutes, Uncle Tenchi was alone at the table and wondering what the devil was going on.  
  
Upstairs, Serena, Makoto and Hotaru listened to Ami on the communicator. Justin, Minako, Rei and Zack were with her. Alerted by a radio news report in the Crown Fruit Parlor, Mamoru, Keith and Neil were already running towards their friends. Luna, Haruka and Michiru entered to hear most of Ami's words.  
  
"Youma attack in the park! More than one! We need backup *now*!"  
  
"Transform and help them!" Serena declared. In a sizzling flash of thunder and lightning, Sailor Jupiter was ready for action. The Outer Senshi watched her with faces that could have been carved from stone. Confused, Jupiter paused for their transformations but they did nothing.  
  
"Are you *waiting* for something?" Luna snapped acidly.  
  
"The Outer Senshi will not fight," Hotaru stated with chilly detachment.  
  
"But they *need* us!" Jupiter exclaimed, horrified past the point of disbelief.  
  
"We must protect the Princess. The Inner Senshi will have the help of Endymion's Knights," Haruka interjected. Making strangling noises, Luna was doing a good imitation of choking on a hairball. Totally bewildered, Serena stared at her seemingly unconcerned friends.  
  
"Someone *must* stay with Serena. She cannot be left defenseless," Michiru calmly noted.  
  
"There's no time for argument. Go!" Serena commanded, turning her head toward Jupiter. With all the grace of a gazelle, Sailor Jupiter leaped out of the window and started running toward the park. Serena stood at the window and watched her friend go with a heavy heart. The Outer Senshi gathered around her. Luna grumbled in the background. Slipping an arm around her waist, Hotaru hugged Serena and rested her head on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Serena. Our friends will be fine."  
  
"What if they need us? I can't stay behind like this!"  
  
"You must. Without your abilities as Sailor Moon, you cannot help them," Michiru softly remarked, resting a hand on Serena's other shoulder.  
  
"You can help them!" Serena pleaded, turning her head and searching their faces. Their somber determination remained unchanged by the tears in her beseeching jewel-blue eyes.  
  
"Koneko, our duty is to *you*. We *cannot* betray our oaths and leave you at risk," Haruka gruffly stated. "Besides, we trained them well. They can defeat youma with their hands tied behind their backs."  
  
"The Senshi and the Knights are warriors, doing what they were born to do. Serena, your uncle will be worried soon. Come back downstairs," Michiru gently suggested. Directing one more anguished look out the window, Serena allowed them to lead her downstairs. Somehow, she knew that *this* battle would be the most important but she could do nothing except wait, hope and pray for her friends.  
  
Gathered in the living room, Uncle Tenchi, Serena and the Outer Senshi were supposedly watching the television. Uncle Tenchi was the only one paying attention to the CNN channel. Serena's eyes kept straying anxiously toward the door. Hotaru was reading a book but had not turned a page in the last hour. Haruka fidgeted restlessly, paced around the room and glanced at the clock several times. Outwardly calm, Michiru kept a close eye on Haruka and Serena. Suddenly, there was a pounding at the front door, startling everyone. With a grim glance at Michiru, Haruka raced to answer it. Uncle Tenchi frowned at the late hour. Serena bit her lip and clenched her fists, praying that Makoto would be at the door. Looking like a disheveled wild man, Motoki pushed past Haruka and burst into the living room.  
  
"Usa, they *need* you! They're getting thrashed!" he gasped, breathing heavily as if he had run a long distance. As she stood up, Serena's crystal blue eyes widened with worry. Hotaru looked nervously at Uncle Tenchi. Frowning at Motoki's indiscreet words, Haruka came back into the living room.  
  
"Serena, *who* is this rude young man?" Uncle Tenchi crossly demanded, getting to his feet and scowling at the uninvited visitor. Hotaru attempted to draw him into the kitchen but Uncle Tenchi refused to budge. Trying to quiet Motoki, Michiru glided next to him and placed a soothing hand on his arm. Motoki angrily shook off her hand and faced Serena.  
  
"They need *Sailor Moon*! Someone's gonna *die* if you don't show up!" Motoki shouted, lurching forward and roughly grabbing Serena by the shoulders. Serena squeaked in surprise. With a grip like iron, Michiru latched onto Motoki's arm and yanked him away from her. She swung him into her partner's waiting arms. Haruka's hands were crushing steel bands on his arms.  
  
"Keep your hands off her," Michiru gently warned, standing between Serena and Motoki. For a moment, her turquoise eyes seemed to softly glow with light. Inexplicably, a breeze appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around her, rippling through her hair. A breeze that mysteriously smelled of the sea and sand.  
  
"Do that again and I'll *rip* your arms off," Haruka snarled in Motoki's ear before letting him go. Rubbing his sore arms, Motoki winced and nodded before turning to Serena once more.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you *must* help them," he entreated. Serena shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry... so sorry but I don't know how I can help them..." she sadly whispered.  
  
"You're the only one who can!"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi! *What* in the name of Kami is going on here?!?" Uncle Tenchi bellowed, finally losing the battle with his impatience. Hotaru wordlessly slipped next to Serena and squeezed her hand in sympathy. Serena straightened her spine and lifted her chin, staring directly into Uncle Tenchi's familiar but bewildered rotund face. Tears sparkled like diamonds in her shadowed eyes but her face was composed despite her emotions.  
  
"I am... I *was* Sailor Moon," she calmly stated, refusing to lie any longer. In the kitchen, Luna choked on her cat food. Panicked, she bounded toward the living room and landed at Serena's feet. Yowling madly, she tried to prevent any further disclosures but it was far too late. Luna and Motoki fell silent. Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru surrounded Serena protectively.  
  
"Ridiculous! You can't be Sailor Moon! You're my *niece*, not some crazy hero."  
  
"Uncle Tenchi... Mom and Dad were *killed* because *my* enemies.... Sailor Moon's enemies... found me. But I can no longer transform into Sailor Moon," Serena softly confessed. There was no doubt or hesitation in her clear, pure voice. Uncle Tenchi's jaw dropped to the floor. The stunned silence stretched agonizingly. It was preposterous... *unthinkable*.... but she would never lie to him... and the faces of her friends showed total, absolute belief in her words. How... *why*... A thousand images of Serena cascaded through his mind. He had seen her growth from a gurgling, adorably happy baby to a gentle, laughing girl with a loving heart and the sweetest smile... seen her in every mood from joy to heartrending grief... but he had never seen her quite like this. The pride and courage in her bearing, her almost *regal* air of authority, the grave determination on her young unsmiling face, the weary wisdom in her haunted eyes... eyes that had known too much danger and sorrow... Where had it all come from? Who was this familiar-looking stranger?  
  
"There's no *time* for this!" Motoki hastily interjected. Serena's raised hand silenced him.  
  
"Without my powers, there's nothing *but* time, Motoki. Luna, tell him," she responded. Startled, Luna remained mute. Uncle Tenchi looked at Serena with great concern. He almost... *almost* believed her but Serena was talking to her cat. A perfectly ordinary black *cat* for heaven's sake! They were all suffering from sort of mass hallucination. Serious psychiatric therapy would be required. "Luna," Serena sternly repeated. The steel thread of command in her voice would not be denied.  
  
"Serena was Sailor Moon," Luna stated most reluctantly. Her elegant, aristocratically feminine voice had the impact of a runaway freight train on Uncle Tenchi. His eyes bulged most unattractively as they fixated on the tiny feline. Reeling backwards in an effort to get away, he abruptly landed on the floor and missed the couch by scant millimeters. Luna loftily frowned in disapproval. While Serena went to help the poor man sprawled on the floor, the others gallantly suppressed their laughter. Numbly, Uncle Tenchi allowed Serena to help him onto the couch. She remained seated beside him and grasped his right hand with both hands. Her earnest crystal-blue eyes searched his face for a clue to his feelings.  
  
"Uncle Tenchi?" Serena asked uncertainly, betraying an unspoken need for reassurance. Insulated by his shock, Uncle Tenchi was lost in his own thoughts and didn't quite hear her. Save for Naru, Umino and that rude boy (Motoki), most of Serena's friends possessed eye-catching, charismatic, too- perfect-to-be-real beauty. But it was more than mere physical attractiveness. They almost *shimmered* with inner light, as if they were somehow larger than life... as if they were *more* than human. If anyone had superhuman powers, it would be them. They simply weren't meant to be ordinary people. And Serena's light burned the brightest and hottest. How could he have missed it? As Ikuko once told him, she was destined for great things. Until this moment, he hadn't truly understood. How much had his sister known? When Serena clutched his hand tightly, Uncle Tenchi focused on his niece again and finally saw her hidden emotions. Guilt for surviving, remorse for not saving her parents, shame for indirectly causing their death... So much undeserved pain. He cleared his throat and patted her hands comfortingly.  
  
"Usagi-chan, do you know what your mother used to call you? You were a premature baby and so very tiny. The doctors said it was a miracle when you lived. So, she called you her little miracle and thanked Kami every day for you. Even when she was absolutely furious with you, even when you did badly in school, Ikuko believed in you. She'd always say that her little miracle was special and would change the world someday. Kenji and I laughed at her ideas but I know he believed it too. Your parents loved you with all their hearts and wanted you to be happy. Kenji and Ikuko wouldn't want you to feel responsible for their deaths. But they *would* be very, very proud of you. Like I am."  
  
"Uncle Tenchi, I love you!" Serena cried with shining eyes, embracing him and letting go of the guilt that had secretly burdened her. She wept in his arms. He hugged her and kissed her sun-bright hair.  
  
"I love you too, Usa. You are my sister's gift to the world. No matter what you become, your truest power will be your loving heart," he whispered into her hair. Uncle Tenchi's statement reverberated through her mind, strangely echoing Queen Serenity in a never-forgotten dream. Always follow your heart, my dearest. It is where your true power lies. Deep in her soul, she felt the truth of their words.  
  
Closing her eyes, Serena visualized her friends. Yesterday, they had been talking and eating hamburgers at the Crown Fruit Parlor. At one corner of the table, Ami and Zack snuggled and cooed like lovebirds. Makoto and Neil smiled and looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Hotaru, Rei and Keith chatted about nothing in particular. Laughing like hyenas on drugs, Justin and Minako competed at video games while making ridiculously bad puns. She wished to fight with them, to protect them, to be happy with them because she loved them and they needed her. But more than that, even though she adamantly denied it at times, her deepest, truest, most secret desire was to be with *him*. To love him, to cherish him, to protect him, to save him. Always and forever, Mamoru lived in her heart. At her silent admission, a tiny, hidden corner of her mind unlocked. New words of power blossomed within her, releasing a wave of energy into her body. With a teary smile, Serena stepped away from Uncle Tenchi and touched her transformation brooch.  
  
"Moon... Crystal... Make... Up!"  
  
Red ribbons burst from her brooch and enveloped her in a column of liquid silver light, nearly blinding everyone in the room. Serena closed her eyes and raised her face to the ceiling, feeling warmth and ribbons covering her body. The light column pulsated, lifting her up until her feet dangled in mid-air. She slowly clasped her hands together in front of her chest. Power flooded every cell in her body. Her golden hair reshaped itself into her old style of twin buns with streaming pigtails. A constellation of colored sparkles swirled and covered her. Her back was strangely heavy and hot at the same time. Soft feathers materialized out of nothingness, lightly brushing against her face and bared skin. With one last burst of brilliant rainbow light, the transformation was complete. Sailor Moon was reborn.  
  
Even without a mirror, Serena sensed differences in her Senshi uniform. A golden crescent moon glowed prominently on her uncovered forehead. Ivory pearl strings were entwined around her twin hair-buns. Like a delicate crown, a gold chain linking a strand of snow-white pearls rested on top of her golden hair. Gold crescent moons dangled from her pearl-studded ears and adorned the red choker at her throat. Her sailor-style collar was sky blue, not dark blue. The tiered short sleeves of the white bodysuit were transparent. The fluffy bows on her chest and the back of her waist were twinkling silver instead of red. Pinned to the bow on her chest, the oval- shaped brooch had turned into a diamond heart trimmed with gold and decorated with a crescent moon. The bow at her waist also had thin, trailing ribbons of light pink, blue and yellow. Her miniskirt had three layers with silver on top, pale pink in the middle and sky blue on the bottom. Her arms and legs were sheathed in silver-trimmed white elbow- length gloves and calf-length boots. Two feathered wings arched gracefully, gloriously, from her back. They were nearly translucent but tinted with every color of the rainbow.  
  
"Usagi, you're... gorgeous," Uncle Tenchi murmured, more than a little dazzled.  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Tenchi," Sailor Moon said with a breathtakingly sweet smile, "but I have to go now." Uncle Tenchi nodded, suppressing his worries to put on a brave face for her. Motoki proudly beamed at her. She turned to leave but Sailor Saturn's deadly glaive blocked her path. Surprised, Moon glanced at Saturn's grim, far-from-childlike face. Wearing similar looks of ruthless determination, Sailor Neptune and Uranus stood behind Saturn, ready to back her up. Wishing to preserve their skins, Uncle Tenchi, Luna and Motoki prudently stayed out of the approaching confrontation.  
  
"I... *we* must help our friends," Sailor Moon declared, all too aware of the racing clock.  
  
"No. You cannot be put at risk," Saturn quietly stated with a solemn negative shake of her head.  
  
"Uranus and I will go. You and Saturn will stay behind," Neptune interrupted, gently offering a compromise. Although Sailor Uranus' mouth tightened, she assented with a choppy nod.  
  
"Our friends need us. I *am* going," Moon stated forcefully, bewildered at their resistance.  
  
"I would sacrifice the entire *world* if it meant keeping you safe," Uranus burst out.  
  
"Haruka! I am not that important!" Moon exclaimed, genuinely shocked at her passion.  
  
"Yes, you *are*! You don't understand! You didn't *see*! I remember your broken, bleeding *body* on the Moon! We *swore* never to fail you again! No matter *what* it takes, it will *not happen* again!" Uranus vehemently shouted. Although less vocal, Neptune and Saturn were obviously in total agreement with her. Their eyes were misty with old, painful memories.  
  
"Oh, Haruka," Sailor Moon whispered with infinite compassion and understanding in her voice. Blinking away tears, she sidestepped Saturn's glaive and hugged Sailor Uranus. She looked up into the tall woman's anguished face. "I love you all for protecting me but you can't wrap me in cotton wool for the rest of my life. Haruka-san, I know you wish for my happiness. Would I be happy if my friends died when I could have saved them? Do you think I could bear that burden? You saw my death but *I* remember being completely helpless as my best friends and my love were *killed* before me. They died for *me*. Do you think I could let history repeat itself when I can change it? Whether you like it or not, I *am* a Sailor Senshi with the duty, the *ability* to defend others. And I will do it, no matter what it costs me."  
  
With a wistful, bittersweet half-smile, Sailor Moon smoothly turned and started to walk away, knowing that they would rather die than lay violent hands on her. Dropping her glaive, Saturn dashed forward and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please, Serenity. Don't do this," Sailor Saturn pleaded, unashamedly abandoning her emotionless mask. Her normally pale skin was waxen and her luminous violet eyes were glassy with fear for her. Sailor Moon paused and soberly examined the faces of each Outer Senshi.  
  
"You can't stop me. But you *can* help me," she murmured. They reluctantly nodded, bowing to her steely will. Sailor Moon closed her eyes and held her hands before her. A globe of silver-white light appeared in her cupped hands and glittered iridescently like the living heart of a rainbow. Light streamed through her fingers and bathed the Outer Senshi in energy. Sailor Saturn rose up into the air, cocooned in every imaginable shade of violet, from the lightest lavender-blue to the deepest, darkest purple. A tidal wave of water swirled around Sailor Neptune, immersing her in all the blues, greens and storm-tossed grays of the mysterious ocean. Gusts of wind wrapped around Sailor Uranus, gifting her with the heavenly colors of the sky including the golden dawn, the warm sapphire of a sunny noon, the purple twilight and the velvety-dark blue of midnight.  
  
When Sailor Moon dispelled the light, the Outer Senshi were in new uniforms very similar to hers. They still wore gemstone stud earrings and golden tiaras set with gemstones, along with bows on their chests & backs. However, the Outers had tiered, transparent short sleeves to their white bodysuits, miniskirts with three layers and white elbow-length gloves & calf-length boots. Gold-trimmed heart-shaped, faceted gemstones were attached to their chest bows. Sparkling with aquamarine jewels, Sailor Neptune's bows, choker, sailor-style collar and skirt were blue-green with turquoise and sea green under layers. Saturn was in royal purple with opal gems and touches of lilac and lavender-blue. Sporting amber stones, Sailor Uranus wore golden bows with a navy blue skirt over sapphire and gold underskirts. Each pretty sailor-suited soldier also possessed a lovely pair of semitransparent, feathered wings attached to her back, all delicately shaded with the colors of her uniform.  
  
Eyeing her new appendages, Neptune raised a brow and half-smiled. Saturn grinned at her and fluttered her wings. With a casual gesture, she summoned her glaive back to her hand. Uranus smirked and flexed the muscles of her right arm. Feeling somewhat like a kindergarten teacher at recess, Moon motioned for them to move out. Uncle Tenchi stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
  
"I just wanted to say... good luck, Usagi."  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Tenchi," Moon replied, flashing her sunshine-bright smile. Hoping that he was doing the right thing, Uncle Tenchi watched them leave. In moments, the Sailor Senshi spread their gleaming wings and soared up into the night sky. With every beat of their wings, they raced closer to the park. and danger. He prayed for their safety.  
  
"Do you know what they were arguing about?" he asked, turning toward Motoki. Motoki shrugged because he wasn't too clear on all the details. Luna cleared her throat.  
  
"Long ago, there was a kingdom on the moon..." Luna lectured. Uncle Tenchi blanched. His niece, a teenage superheroine, was risking her life to save her friends, also teenage superheroes, who were fighting some horrific monster. His niece was currently *flying* in the air without the benefit of a hang glider or plane. Their ordinary household cat was *talking* and sounding remarkably like his crabby, pedantic, old college literature professor. His nerves couldn't take all these shocks. Uncle Tenchi started rummaging around the house for a comforting bottle of Jack Daniels. 


	23. Taken

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: I think my creativity got fried during too much work on the new Senshi costumes so this chapter is late and rushed. Special thanks to Ichigo, Aridemarcus and Deny! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews (you all make my day), including Serenitas, I_am_Walrus-chan, Sarah, Mags, Marni, ScorpioNightShadow, Brightstar (a.k.a Galen), Saturnpyroprincess, John K, Celestrial Star ( I like your Teardrop story), Just a pinay, Whiro, Serenity Bliss, Writer Princess, LittleDragon5, Dria, Goddess Pluto, VenusianQueen588, Jamiegirl, a?, Arabella Silverbell, Usagi_Karen_chan, Min Hee Ha, Sexykitten, Makura Koneko, Emerald Princess, Alisa (you think like I do), Kat, Chel, Spunky, Princess Angel Kaoru, Jen, Duece of Spades and Unknown.  
  
Disclaimer: No own.  
  
Chapter 23- Taken.  
  
It wasn't going well at the park. The team had a fighting chance against two or even three youmas but there were *five* circling around them. The monsters were gigantic, roughly minivan-size, misshapen, grotesque half- human, half-animal predators. They vaguely resembled a cheetah, a tiger, a wolf, a panther and a lion. The youmas were creatures out of childhood nightmares... and they looked *hungry*. One or two had scorched fur but they all were invulnerable to fire, water, lightning, energy and whatever the Sailor Senshi could throw at them. Because they were designed specifically to withstand the Senshi team's powers, the demons were unfortunately resistant to the Knights' elemental magic strikes. Using physical attacks with swords, arrows, spears and daggers, the Knights managed to inflict a little damage but not enough to stop them. Mercury's shrouding fog had little effect on the animal demons' keen senses and hindered her teammates more than their enemies. No one had the breath left to spare for cursing or another cry for help to the Outer Senshi.  
  
Combining veteran and novice fighters, each Sailor Senshi was paired up with an Earthian Knight against one youma. The pairs were very busy avoiding the creatures' attacks. Since their armor was sturdier than the Senshi uniforms, the Knights were trying to shield the Sailor Senshi but the monsters' jaws were harder than steel and left definite... impressions. Everyone bore bleeding wounds made by their venomous teeth and knife-sharp claws. Tired, battered and desperate, the fighters were running out of options... and hope.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen was alone against the smallest and quickest one, the wolf (not that its relative weakness was doing him much good). Despite his agility, he was taking a lot of damage with only his flimsy tuxedo for protection. The thing had already shredded his cane, his cape and the front of his bloodstained outfit into pitiful pieces. Even if he had the time to think, he didn't have the energy to change into his armored form. When he was not dodging blows or firing useless attacks at the youma, Tuxedo Kamen was grateful that his princess was not here. He had seen Motoki running off to either save his own hide or, more likely, fetch her but the Outer Senshi would stop her from coming. They would keep her safe. Momentarily distracted by thoughts of her, Tuxedo Kamen was blindsided when the wolf leaped for his throat and landed on top of him. Flat on his back, he stared up into malicious yellow eyes and saliva-dripping fangs. I love you, Usako.  
  
A combination of Mercury's fog and Zoicite's ice temporarily blinded the cheetah youma. Confused, it swung its head from side to side in an attempt to clear its eyes. Mercury took the heaven-sent opportunity to concentrate on her computer analysis. Zoicite ran to pick up his spear, his strongest remaining offensive weapon, where it was lying on the grass. Looking up from the discouraging results on her handheld computer, Mercury saw the cheetah's stealthy approach toward an oblivious Zoicite's back. Hearing a shouted warning, Zoicite dived out of its way in the nick of time. Flashing her a look of gratitude, he continued to distract the creature from her. Mercury grimly focused on her computer again, biting her lip and desperately determined to find the youma's weakness.  
  
Jupiter launched a daring spinning kick to the tiger's head before leaping away. The youma's jaws snapped shut on empty air, nearly catching a booted, retreating foot. With his wickedly sharp double-bladed axe, Nephrite gritted his teeth and swiped at the tiger's side. Unfortunately, the axe bounced off harmlessly. The tiger swerved towards him as he jumped back. A flurry of wood chunks and rocks hit it with well-aimed precision. Snarling with rage, the youma searched for the other attacker. Directly in its line of vision, Sailor Jupiter stood still and verbally taunted the creature. As the tiger youma jumped towards her, Nephrite struck once more. That girl was brave to the point of insanity! Didn't she have *any* sense at all? He vowed to scream at her for her suicidal tendencies. Later. If they survived.  
  
Venus' golden love-me chain wrapped around the feet of the lion youma, trying to disable it. The youma grabbed the chain and slammed Venus into a tree. She landed rather ungracefully on her backside. The lion raced toward her to complete the kill. Sailor Venus coolly fired a Crescent Beam into its face, dazzling it for a moment. Kunzite skillfully sliced at the beast with his long sword, giving Venus an opportunity to scramble out of the way. Although he drew no blood, Kunzite pressed his assault with several cutting motions until the lion retaliated with a powerful paw strike. A little too slow in dodging, Kunzite landed several feet away with a noisy crash. Using her chain, Venus whipped a huge tree limb into the youma's neck. Grunting, Kunzite laboriously stood up and ran to assault the lion again.  
  
Evading the panther's charge, Mars swerved, tripped on a rock and hit the ground. Dizzy from blood loss, she sat up with great difficulty. Sensing her weakness, the youma turned and crouched for another strike at her. Driven by something unnamed deep inside him, Jadeite frantically shot his last arrow at the panther and ran toward Sailor Mars. Easily shrugging the arrow off, the panther youma leaped. Incredibly, Jadeite *tackled* the panther in mid-air and knocked it away from her (and Nephrite thought *Jupiter* was suicidal!). Roaring its displeasure, the panther swatted him away. Landing on the ground with an unpleasantly loud crunch, Jadeite turned his head to meet Mars' shocked, disbelieving eyes. The panther stalked closer to him. Feeling like an ungainly turtle stuck on its back, Jadeite groaned and could barely move. Gathering her strength, Mars loosed another Burning Mandala attack. Rings of fire splashed onto the panther with little effect. Horrified, Mars bit back a scream and stretched her hand out to Jadeite.  
  
Out of nowhere, a clear, melodious voice, the sound of salvation to the Inner Senshi, sliced sweetly through the tumult of the various battles. "I, the pretty sailor-suited soldier of the moon, will *not* allow this to continue."  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Silence Wall!"  
  
A raging waterfall spilled from the sky, completely obliterating the wolf youma (and half-drowning Tuxedo Kamen). Suddenly covered by a purple energy dome, Jadeite snickered as the panther bounced off the wall that materialized inches away from him. Swearing to kiss Saturn's feet in gratitude, he creakily struggled upright. A golden, ringed ball of light zipped around the battlefield, darting between the youma and their chosen prey. Even without touching anything, the ball radiated enough power to make the creatures warily retreat from the besieged fighters. Impacting on the ground at the very center of the youma pack, the power ball conveniently stunned all the monsters and left a respectable-sized crater.  
  
Breathing sighs of relief, the Sailor Senshi and Earthian Knights looked around for their last-minute rescuers. Incapable of wasting any time, Mercury concentrated on her search for the weaknesses in the youma. Cracking her knuckles in a bloodthirsty-sounding way, Jupiter was keeping a sharp eye on the unconscious youma. Venus and Kunzite were conferring and re-formulating tactical plans of attack. Spoiling for a fight (or rather cranky because *Jadeite* saved her), Mars was ready to snarl at Moon and the Outers for taking their bloody sweet time. Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite were extremely intent on kissing Sailor Moon and Saturn's hands, dainty feet and other assorted body parts in humble worship. Heck, they'd even kiss Neptune as long as Uranus didn't separate them from their vital organs.  
  
After Tuxedo Kamen coughed up about a half-gallon of water, the others belatedly noticed his slack, fixated expression. They followed his gaze skyward and found... angels... four rainbow-winged *angels* hovering over them... four angels with the *appearances* of their *friends* ! The team went into slack-jawed, catatonic shock. A happy, silver-bright laugh echoed on the battlefield, filling the stunned silence. Sailor Moon cupped her hands and summoned a silver-white ball of light. In her hands, trapped rainbows danced and shimmered with energy. Bringing the ball to her lips, she kissed it once in blessing.  
  
"Sailor Senshi of the Lunar Royal Court, receive your birthright of power!" Sailor Moon commanded, letting the rainbows fly from her hands. Colors spilled from the heavens and surrounded the Inner Senshi, lifting them up into the air. Light played over them, healing their wounds and dissolving their uniforms. Their planetary sigils glowed strikingly on their foreheads. Unnoticed, a garnet-streaked ebony bolt of light escaped from Sailor Moon's fingers and raced into the night.  
  
A universe away, a figure in a shadowed room eagerly leaned toward the images of the park and hissed one unmistakable word. Serenity!  
  
Sailor Mercury was wrapped in the soothing, fluid shades of blue, the color of water. Water flowed over her, into her and became part of her. Every form of water was *hers* to command. She was solid like ice, liquid as rain, hazy like fog and crystallized as snow. She *was* Water. The heart of the sea, beautiful and terrifying, pulsed in tune with her heartbeat. With a careless wave of her hand, she could nourish life or sweep it away in a flood. The power sang in her veins, controlled only by her cool intellect. Her previous abilities were mere trickles compared to the rivers and oceans now surging within her.  
  
Scarlet, orange and gold exploded around Sailor Mars. Heat raced through her body and turned her violet eyes into twin flames. For perhaps the first time, she sensed the true depths of the fires seething within her but she wasn't afraid. No, she *reveled* in her newfound strength because she knew the secrets of taming it. The fires raged to *her* will. She could flicker gently as a candle flame or crackle ferociously like an uncontrolled forest blaze but she always, *always* burned. She *was* Fire. More than that, the Great Fire simmered in her soul, sharpening her inner focus and mental powers. If she chose, she could easily sear away lies and deception to seek hidden truths.  
  
Sailor Jupiter floated in hues of green. Electricity crackled under her skin and vibrated through her body. As the mistress of the storm, she ruled thunder and lightning but there was more to her power, more to *her*, than the ability to demolish. Her power to destroy was balanced by her need to nurture and protect. She *was* Nature. She sensed the solidity of leaf-crowned oak trees, the tenacity of clinging vines, the supple grace of willows, the lush fertility of untamed jungles, the potential of winter- shriven fields and the sweetness of long-stemmed pink roses... her mother's favorite flowers. Their energy, the energy of *all* green growing things, flowed into her, became part of her and fed her strength. She honored them for their unselfish gifts and vowed to cherish them in return.  
  
Enveloped in yellow, orange and gold, Sailor Venus shone brighter than any star in the night sky. Light soaked into her and melted her to her very core, unleashing a newborn sun. Soothing warmth poured through her, revitalizing... *energizing* her. Burning hotter than any flame, she could light the world or spark the fires that would scorch it to ashes. She *was* Light. She could let light stream from her fingertips or hold it inside her like a precious treasure. Peace spread through her because she was happy, free and loved... loved by the sun.  
  
When the light show was over, the Inner Senshi looked exactly like the Outer Senshi, except for their colors. Sapphires glittered on Sailor Mercury's ears, chest and tiara. While her choker, sailor-style collar and top skirt were sky blue, her bows and layered skirts were ice blue and silver. Wearing ruby jewels, Sailor Mars had violet bows, a dark wine-red sailor-style collar & skirt and under layers in rose pink & lilac. Sailor Jupiter was in forest-green with emeralds, shell pink bows and underskirts of spring green & jade. Shining with topaz gems, Sailor Venus was in orange with golden bows (including her infamous hair bow) and triple skirts of orange, gold & pale yellow. Gossamer, feathered wings, tinted to match their uniforms, sprouted from their backs.  
  
Midway between the Outer Senshi and the Earthian Knights, the Inner Senshi floated on their unfolded, rhythmically beating wings (and doing a pretty good job for beginners). Dumbfounded and somewhat battered, the Knights were having great difficulty in formulating coherent thoughts (and restraining their drool). Since his eyes were fixated on Sailor Venus, Kunzite absentmindedly yanked Tuxedo Kamen to his feet. Entranced by a honey-blonde angel in pigtails, Tuxedo Kamen hardly noticed. Unfortunately, the youmas were not equally distracted. Stealthily moving towards the Knights, the creatures were prepared to trade their lives for the chance to kill the new allies of the Sailor Senshi. However, the Inner Senshi were not easily diverted. They looked down upon the animal demons with pitiless, dangerous eyes and unleashed their new powers in the same instant.  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
Looking impossibly lovely, Sailor Mercury perched on a nonexistent stool amid a vortex of water that swirled into a harp. As she strummed the first chord, delicate streams shot out from the harp and wrapped around the cheetah youma. On the second chord, the youma disappeared into nothingness with shocking ease. It didn't even have the chance to roar one last time. Zoicite nearly melted into a puddle of drool.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
A bow of fire appeared before Sailor Mars. Gripping it fearlessly, she drew back the bowstring and focused all her anger... and fear... into one single burning arrow. Sighting the panther youma, Mars released the arrow with a hiss. The creature never had a chance. Once the arrow touched its target, the youma instantly burst into flames and disintegrated into ashes. The scent of singed fur lingered in the air. Nearly swallowing his tongue, Jadeite thought he'd never seen a more gloriously beautiful, ticked- off girl in his life.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
Electricity sparked around Sailor Jupiter. Her emerald eyes shimmered with energy and determination. Spinning around in a circle, she radiated a whirlwind of shining green leaves. The razor-sharp, lightning-edged leaves rushed around the tiger youma, slicing at it until there was nothing left but dust. The creature was vanquished in seconds. Normally chatty to the point of insanity (a joy to his debate team and a trial to everyone else), Nephrite was suddenly struck speechless by the sight of her.  
  
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
Sunlight poured from Sailor Venus's lemon-blonde hair and surrounded her. With a saucy half-smile, she held a tiny globe of light near her mouth and kissed it. Winking her eye, she gracefully tossed it at the lion youma. A dazzling golden heart exploded through the creature, consuming it in a blaze of light. Kunzite said nothing but his steel-gray eyes spoke volumes. They had never left Sailor Venus for one moment.  
  
"YES! This ROCKS!" Jupiter shouted boisterously, punching the air in victory. Landing with soft thuds, the Inner Sailor Senshi gathered around the Knights and excitedly chattered about their new abilities. Their grinning faces were bright and animated. The Knights stared blankly at them, still trying to process the concept of winged Senshi. The Outer Senshi hovered over them with amused, smugly patronizing smiles. A few feet away, Sailor Moon touched down on the ground. Although she was happy over the survival of her friends, she was somehow distanced from that laughing, noisy group. Tuxedo Kamen looked at her longingly but she pretended not to see him. She still didn't know what to say to him... or what she wanted of him. A prickle of ice ran down her spine. The battle wasn't over yet. Her dark premonition was only confirmed by Sailor Mercury's beeping visor.  
  
"Rising level of negative energy!" Mercury snapped out, trying to analyze the new data. Suddenly grim and silent, the Senshi and Knights were on their guard and warily surveying the park for enemies. With an imminent warning on her lips, Sailor Mercury's head swung toward Sailor Moon. The Outer Senshi were already flying to surround their princess... but it was too late. Out of nowhere, a gloved hand appeared to clamp over Sailor Moon's mouth. A white-clad, muscled arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her backwards. Caught by surprise, Sailor Moon belatedly struggled and tried to get away from the imprisoning hands. Her ocean-blue eyes were wide with panic and terror. Behind her unprotected back, a shadowed, tall figure in a dark, man-sized portal materialized. Tuxedo Kamen, the Sailor Senshi and the Knights swarmed around the portal like angry wasps but they couldn't attack the enemy without hurting Sailor Moon. A cruel, mocking voice echoed across the battlefield.  
  
"You may have won the battle, little Sailor Senshi, but I have captured the prize. In consolation, I will leave you a few... gifts."  
  
Dozens of animal youma streamed onto the field and circled the angry fighters. Venting their frustrations, the Sailor Senshi blasted through them... but hordes of youma rushed at them. Sailor Moon was pulled up against a hard masculine body. Nasty laughter echoed in her ears. She frantically fought him but he ignored her sharp elbows, flailing limbs, head butts and flapping wings. When she resorted to biting, the hand covering her mouth darted down and gripped her brooch. She screamed and tried to pull his hand away but he ripped the crystal from her chest and flung it to the ground. In a flurry of feathers and rainbows, Sailor Moon abruptly detransformed into plain Serena Tsukino.  
  
Serena's pleading eyes locked with Tuxedo Kamen's horrified masked visage. Surrounded by snarling, hellish creatures, he was too far away to help. Like a dislocated joint snapping into place, their dormant soul-link flared painfully into life. Her fear poured into him and pulsed through his veins. His desperation pounded in her chest. Oblivious to a multitude of claws and snapping jaws, he raced towards her. A hopeless cry was torn from her soul.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!" she yelled, holding out her hand towards him. Serena disappeared into darkness. Collapsing on the spot where the portal had been, Tuxedo Kamen howled in rage.  
  
"USAKO!"  
  
Interlude 11  
  
A garnet-streaked ebony bolt of light streaked into the room and struck the woman with the staff. Cascading with rainbows, she transformed and grew wings like the other Sailor Senshi. She smiled enigmatically at the silk- clad lady.  
  
"The princess has succeeded. I await only one more sign before joining them."  
  
"She has reached farther into her potential than I had hoped."  
  
"The coming hours will be difficult for the princess. and you."  
  
"I can only wait and pray for her."  
  
AN2: I bet everyone thought the Sailor Moon would save the day and ride off in the sunset with Tuxedo Kamen in this chapter. Heh heh. I'm not that nice. ::evil snicker:: 


	24. Captive

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN2: If I'm late with the next chapter, it's because I'm obsessively playing computer games. Special thanks to AngelicMoonDJ, Ichigo, Deny and Aridemarcus. Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, including Galen, S. Wright (definitely a fav author who I threaten for updates regularly!), Summer Princess (fab story), Celestrial Star (your fic's one of my favs!), John K, Nat/I_am_Walrus-chan, Marni, Allure, ScorpioNightShadow, Dria, Ah-Young (I applaud your stamina), Just a pinay, Clilymon, Min Hee Ha, Alexiel, Emerald Eyes, Emerald Princess, Spice_5412, Wreath of Roses, Aroura, Sexykitten, Chartreuse26, a?, Animechick, Tessa Davies, Serena, Benny and Aisuru. Twelve fav lists, yahoo! For a?, Sailor Saturn didn't kill the panther youma, she used the purple dome to shield Jadeite from its attack. Sailor Mars aced it. Sailor Venus went after the lion youma.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 24- Captive  
  
Serena was cold, ice-cold, as if something was leeching the warmth from her body. In the dream limbo between sleep and waking, she knew someone's heart was breaking. He *needed* her. She wanted to comfort him, to *be* with him but he was far, far away and she was... she was... Her mind was strangely dull and fogged, like when she'd been on pain medication for a broken arm. Scents and sounds, or rather *lack* of sounds, filtered through her consciousness. Her limbs were uncomfortably heavy and unresponsive. The silence was unsettlingly complete without the ordinary, comforting noises of muffled traffic, chatty pedestrians, barking dogs and Haruka cursing in the kitchen. Exotic flowers perfumed the air but didn't completely disguise an odor of decay, like something was rotting in the next room or under the floor.... like... like the funeral parlor where she saw her parents for the last time.  
  
Shivering, Serena felt the caress of velvety satin against her bare skin. Groggily, she opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar arched ceiling vaulting off into darkness. Startled, she shot up so quickly that her head spun. Memories of the battle in the park, of her *kidnapping*, flooded her mind. Something in the portal, perhaps her faceless abductor, had caused her to pass out. Pressing a hand to her aching head, she realized she was alone *and* powerless in enemy territory. Biting back several unladylike curses (probably gleaned from Justin and Zack), Serena surveyed her gloomy prison. Lacking a light source, she couldn't see anything but a soft, circular bed draped in stark, sterile white satin. A bed larger than her entire kitchen. She was the only spot of color and life in a pitch-black tomb. Serena swung her legs over the edge of the bed. And then, the shadows in the corner moved. Acid panic bubbled in her throat but she fought it down. She would *not* show fear to the enemy.  
  
"Who's there?" she demanded in a voice sharpened by fright. A sardonic chuckle echoed eerily in the dark, cavernous room.  
  
"You're lovelier than I had imagined, sweet Serenity."  
  
"My name is *Sailor Moon* to you," Serena said coolly. Her eyes narrowed as the shadows coalesced into a seated man. When he snapped his fingers, lamps on both sides of the bed ignited, causing her to cover her eyes for a moment. Looking insufferably pleased, the man lounged in his chair and toyed with a half-filled crystal goblet of red wine. His amethyst eyes, colder and harder than Rei or Hotaru's, skimmed possessively over her and lingered on her bare legs. Serena quickly dragged the white satin bedcovers over her legs. His mobile, sensual mouth curved into a faint smile. An inverted black crescent moon smoldered on his forehead. The man was actually very handsome with a bronzed, Adonis-quality face framed by wavy, shoulder-length platinum blonde hair but something in his expression reminded her of Kunzite, the cruel Dark King. A black crystal stud earring glinted on his left earlobe. His tall, athletic body was elegantly clothed in a white high collared shirt decorated with dull purple designs, sharply creased white slacks, white gloves, white shoes and a white billowy cape lined with royal purple & fastened with silver clasps (all that white must be hellish on laundry day). Comparatively, Serena was woefully underdressed in her baggy pink t-shirt and faded shorts.  
  
"Your beauty makes me forget my manners, little bunny. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Demando of the Black Moon."  
  
His rich baritone voice was on the pleasant side but his words chilled her heart. Esmeraude's words rang through her mind. By order of Prince Demando, you must be punished for interfering with the Dark Moon.  
  
"*You* ordered the death of my family."  
  
"If I had known your true identity, I would not have been so... hasty. But then, they were mere humans and of no consequence. You, however, were meant for greater things."  
  
"Murderer!" she accused, clenching her fists in anger.  
  
"Are you this passionate about *everything*, my pet?" he idly inquired, sipping his wine.  
  
"I am not *your* anything!" Serena retorted, fervently wanting a sharp weapon to bury in his black heart. Failing that, she wished for rank- smelling gym sweats to keep his perverted eyes off her legs!  
  
"You're charmingly naïve, my love. A Prince of the Black Moon *takes* whatever he wants. And I have wanted *you* for a very long time, Serenity. You and your gloriously defiant eyes."  
  
"I've never met you before in my life!"  
  
"Ah, but we have met or rather *will* meet."  
  
He laughed nastily. Disregarding the utter weirdness of his last statement, Serena recognized him as her kidnapper. She longed to wipe that smug, possessive look off his face but she wasn't stupid. Even as Sailor Moon, she couldn't physically overpower him. Since she was without her Crystal, he could easily break her in half. His eyes roamed hungrily over her, sending uneasy shivers down her spine. Clutching the bedcovers tightly, Serena struggled to remain calm despite waves of revulsion. Even though it might be hopeless, she'd fight him *every* step of the way.  
  
"While I enjoy the... scantiness of your peasant garb, you should be attired more appropriately, my sweet," Demando mocked. She glared mutinously at him. He laughed again and gestured with his hand. Despite her extremely vocal protests, his power wrapped around Serena and levitated her in the air. Demando flicked his wrist and turned her clothes into a long-sleeved, gauzy, rose-tinted gown trimmed in gold. He frowned and gestured again. The pink gown melted into a strapless, sleeveless, midnight blue velvet dress embellished with tiny diamonds with a flowing parted skirt that revealed an underskirt of pure ivory lace. Midnight blue ballet flats encased her feet. Glittering ice blue wings emerged from the back of her gown. Fuming, Serena gritted her teeth and developed tremendous sympathy for overdressed Barbie dolls. Huge diamonds encircled her throat and right wrist. Smaller diamonds wove themselves into her hair as her old twin bun with pigtails hairstyle reformed. "Blue is your color, my dove. It brings out the incomparable brilliance of your eyes."  
  
"Are you done playing yet?" Serena asked acidly, deciding to despise the dress and the color.  
  
"Not quite yet, my precious," Demando replied with amusement. Putting down his goblet, he floated up to her. His gloved hand tilted her chin up. Serena itched to slap him but her arms were glued to her sides. His inverted crescent moon sigil blazed into purple flames and somehow invaded Serena's mind, robbing her of awareness. Her expressive, furious eyes dulled. When her tensed body relaxed, Demando wrapped an arm around her. Admiring her flawless complexion and oval face, he traced her cheek with a finger. "You are exquisite beyond belief, lovely Serenity," Demando huskily breathed and pulled her limp body closer. He lowered his head to capture her lips.  
  
A stranger's voice told her that the kiss was supposed to happen... but it was somehow *wrong*. His name for her... Serenity... sunk uneasily into her blank, fuzzy mind. It was familiar but it wasn't her name... was it? She struggled to remember but her thoughts were hazy. Shouldn't his hair be... black? The man's face wavered into another, younger man with bright sapphire eyes and a quirky half-smile. She blinked but the image refused to go away. His deep, tender voice gently whispered a name to her. *Her* name. She... was... *Usako*! The sheer rightness of the name blasted through the fog in her mind. Serena jerked out of his arms and slugged Demando in the face, catching him totally by surprise.  
  
"BASTARD! How DARE you!" she shrieked. Completely forgetting about his superior strength, she lunged for Demando's throat. Unfortunately, he was prepared this time. Serena dropped and landed onto the bed with a bounce. She glared venomously at him. Rubbing his jaw, Demando floated above her. He crossed his arms and stared down.  
  
"Impressive, my beauty. No one has ever challenged my will."  
  
"You... you MONSTER!" Serena yelled, shaking her fist at him. Invisible hands smothered her and forced her to lie quietly on the bed. In a blink of an eye, he was on top of her and bracing his arms on either side of her head. Letting her anger overwhelm her fear, Serena fiercely desired to knee him in a *very* sensitive area but couldn't move. He gazed deeply, lustfully, into her rage-filled eyes.  
  
"Your spirit will make our children strong but you won't be able to fight me for long."  
  
"Never!" Serena snarled. Unable to spit in his face, she mentally shot daggers at him.  
  
"To satisfy the dictates of honor, I will grant you a fortnight's reprieve to accept your new life. And then, I will claim you as my Queen. Mistake me not, my goddess. You are *mine*," he growled. He smelled of spices mixed with alcohol (somebody *needs* an AA meeting...). Serena wanted to gag. Demando kissed her again, bruising her soft lips. She visualized the cretin's disembowelment. "You have free run of the castle, darling girl. There is no point in running away because there is no escape and no one who would help you. However, if you force me to catch you, you will not like the consequences... although *I* would certainly enjoy them," he stated with a wicked smile.  
  
"I *hate* you, you... you coward!" she spat.  
  
"I can be an indulgent husband if you please me. You will *learn* to be happy by my side, beautiful Serenity," he murmured, ignoring her words. Smirking, Demando caressed her cheek. After another kiss, he disappeared in a flash of purple light. Freed from unseen restraints, Serena screeched curses and shattered a lamp against the stone wall. When her mindless anger drained away, she scrubbed her mouth with the back of her hand, wanting to wipe away the memory of his loathsome kisses. He *almost*... he *could* have... she couldn't even *fight* him...  
  
Icy dread flooded her as she remembered her helplessness. Swallowing bitter-tasting bile, Serena clenched her jaw. She didn't have the Crystal but she was *not* some weak, chicken-hearted damsel in distress! That *creep* would not win! A surge of hope and strength clashed with her fear. Her friends would come for her. Somewhere deep inside, she sensed their unyielding determination and *his* loving promise to save her. They'd die before giving up... and so would she. She had a fortnight (two weeks) to escape or die trying before marrying that... that arrogant *pig*. Grimly, Serena set off to find the exits in the nightmarishly Gothic castle.  
  
Rubbing her cold arms, Serena paced along the cheerless, shadowed hallways. Evidently, the Black Moon family didn't believe in light, warmth or non- depressing colors in their home décor. Instead, they went for high, cathedral-like ceilings, a bare minimum of uncomfortably hard furniture liberated from some museum (miraculously dust-free) and bewildering gray stone mazes of monotonous, uncarpeted hallways. She could swear she was passing the same huge obsidian urn for the third time in a row. Their architect should be shot for making everything as ugly as possible. If the Black Moon family had to live among these monstrosities all the time, it was no wonder why they were messed up. In her hours of explorations, Serena had yet to run into a living thing. Kami, she'd throw a party if she found a houseplant. Irritably, Serena yanked her gown free when it snagged on something for the hundredth time. The dress was completely unsuited to moving quickly but, unless she wanted to run around in her birthday suit, it was all she had.  
  
After a seemingly endless walk, Serena heard some kind of tapping noise and noticed a sliver of light creeping out from a closed door. Excited about the possibility of actual life in the mausoleum, she rushed to its source. A male voice, higher and somehow warmer than Demando's chilly tones, muttered curses. Knocking briefly, she pushed open the door. Taken by surprise, a seated black-haired man gaped at her. Strangely, he looked very much like Mamoru, except for his silver eyes, pale skin, inverted black crescent moon sigil and black crystal stud earring. Dressed in a simple navy-blue shirt loosely tucked into a pair of white slacks, the man had been taking apart a computer keyboard and waving some sort of crystal over it. Strange liquid-filled bottles, half-dismantled electronic gadgets, crystals of varying sizes, papers and discarded wires were scattered haphazardly on his large mahogany table, like some demented voodoo science lab.  
  
"Hello. I'm... Serena. Do you know where the kitchen is?" Serena asked cautiously. The man blinked owlishly and suddenly recalled the rudiments of civil behavior.  
  
"Ah... er, good evening. Won't you come in? You must be Demando's... guest. I'm Saffir, his brother," he tactfully replied. Serena regarded him with carefully hidden suspicion. Lacking anything better to do (besides getting hopelessly lost), she walked in but left the door open. Saffir quickly shoved some odd papers and junk off a nearby chair to make a seat for her. Slightly embarrassed by his clutter, he reddened and rumpled his hair with his right hand. "Sorry, I don't get many visitors. Do you need something?"  
  
"I was wondering how you got meals around here."  
  
"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. You wouldn't be able to conjure anything. I hope you don't mind eating with me," Saffir mused, absentmindedly snapping his fingers. Cold drinks and two juicy cheeseburgers with fries on plates appeared on the crowded table. Correctly interpreting Serena's incredulous look, he commented, "I've grown fond of the food from your world. It tastes much better."  
  
"Um, thank you for the burger."  
  
Markedly uncomfortable with each other, Saffir and Serena munched on the food. Curiously, she shifted through some of the clutter. The table resembled a store display at Radio Shack... if a bomb exploded in it. She shot a questioning look at Saffir. He shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"I'm tinkering with things from your world to find out what they do."  
  
"Are you some kind of... scientist?"  
  
"I suppose I am. I like figuring out how things work."  
  
"Would you happen to have a map of the castle? So I can get around without bothering anyone for directions," Serena asked, giving him her best wide- eyed, lost little girl face. Saffir looked at her sharply and laughed.  
  
"I bet you could use that innocent look to get away with murder. You probably won't believe me but there aren't any exits. There's nothing outside the castle walls."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Without any food, water or shelter, nobody can live on the outside for longer than a few days. Serena, I'm truly sorry but there's no way out. You're trapped here."  
  
"My friends *will* come for me!" she flared.  
  
"They'll never be able to reach Nemesis," Saffir said, giving her a sympathetic look.  
  
"They'll find me! I know they will!" she insisted. Saffir shook his head.  
  
"If we were in *your* universe, they probably could find us."  
  
"Wha... what do you mean?"  
  
"You don't know? Didn't Demando tell you *anything*? Er... that was probably a silly question. We're in another universe, a parallel dimension if you will. Your Senshi can travel through space and probably even time but they can't go between dimensions. As far as I can tell, no one had that ability until I invented a dimensional hopper several years ago."  
  
"Where's this dimension whatever?" Serena tensely asked. Saffir sighed.  
  
"The only working model is heavily guarded by more than fifty youma. Demando is the only one who controls them. Even if you had help, you'll never be able to get through them," he gently explained.  
  
"Why should I *your* word for it?" she tossed back angrily.  
  
"You probably won't but I'm *not* lying to you. Serena, if you do something... rash, *I'll* pay the price, not just you. My brother's temper is not kind or forgiving."  
  
"Why should I *care* if you suffer? You're the *enemy*," she snapped. Saffir winced.  
  
"It's too much to ask of you now. but when you marry Demando, Nemesis becomes your world too. I hope that you will be a... softening influence on him. Perhaps, you could persuade him to take care of matters at home."  
  
"He's your brother! *You* do it!"  
  
"I've tried... and failed. He hasn't listened to me for years."  
  
"Why do you think *I* could do anything? I'm a... a new *doll* to him!" Serena spat.  
  
"You're his... obsession. Given time, that kind of overpowering emotion would give you a measure of... control over him."  
  
"That's *disgusting*! I don't understand you and I won't give up because *you* say so. If there's a way, my friends and I *will* find it. I *won't* be forced into marriage for any reason."  
  
With a glacial manner befitting royalty, Serena rose and swept out of the room. Saffir sighed and suddenly decided to guide her back to her rooms. The poor girl would understand soon enough. No one ever succeeded in defying Demando... not even his own brother.  
  
Interlude 11  
  
The winged Senshi glanced at the lady in silks.  
  
"Wish me luck, your Majesty?"  
  
"Always, my friend."  
  
In a flash of red light, she disappeared.  
  
AN2: I've decided that the Black Moon family has a quaint tradition where a ruler is still called Prince or Princess until marriage. Therefore, Demando would be called a King after he married Serena. For some reason, Prince Demando just *sounds* more evil to me. Let me know what you think of Saffir. Gee, I wonder if any of the Senshi or Knights was toasted yet... 


	25. Rage

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Well, I warned you all that this chapter would be late because of my excessive game playing. XD As always, special thanks to Deny, Ichigo and Aridemarcus (who all helped me brainstorm for this chapter). Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers who encourage (and sometimes nag) me endlessly, including: Serenitas ( I *will* come up with a super-special evil cliffhanger because of you ^_^), S. Wright (you still haven't come up with a title ::pouts::), Nat, Chelli, John K, Min Hee Ha, Celestrial Star, Allure, Whiro, Wreath of Roses, Arabella Silverbell, bAbY sTaR aNg3L, Autumn Ice, Carol-chan, LittleDragon5, Marni, Makura Koneko, Sarri-chan, Benny, Za Kaze no Nisou, Goddess Pluto, Dria, SlvrDrgn, Duece of Spades, SNS, ScorpioNightShadow, Kalih, Animechick, Hitomi, Kath, TenshiDaisy, Desi, Writerprincess and HeavenlyRose.  
  
Disclaimer: This is pointless. Everybody knows I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 25- Rage  
  
"USAKO!"  
  
Senseless to the danger around him, Tuxedo Kamen fell to his knees. He vacantly stared at the spot where Serena had been. The image of her frightened face was burned onto his retinas. Her scream lingered in his ears. Licking their jaws in anticipation of an easy meal, several monsters were circling him... but it didn't matter. She was *gone*, swallowed up by darkness. Gone without a trace. Her absence was a profound, ripping hole in his heart. Feeling nothing but emptiness through their link, he was a walking, soulless corpse. He was born to cherish her but he had *failed* her. Failed to protect her. He deserved to die... he *wanted* to die...  
  
"HEY ROSE BOY, DO US A FAVOR AND WAKE THE HELL UP!" Jadeite shouted, bashing a cheetah away from Tuxedo Kamen with a stout tree limb. Using language guaranteed to send his mother into fits of hysteria, Zoisite disgustedly watched as a leonine creature ignored his feeble ice attacks and mashed his spear into tiny splinters. Repressing the desire to tear out his hair in utter frustration, he started throwing rocks at the monsters. Trying to yank his axe out of a bear, Nephrite hastily ducked when a tiger youma nearly gave him a mohawk.  
  
"Guard him!" Kunzite curtly grunted, warding off a devilishly swift panther in a deadly dance. Wearied from their earlier battles, the Knights surrounded Tuxedo Kamen in a wall of bloodied armor. Seemingly endless waves of monsters crashed against them. Hovering above them, the Sailor Senshi did their best to keep the Knights alive. Like knives cutting through softened butter, their newly awakened powers left huge trails of destruction in the youma. Unfortunately, the Senshi were hindered by the presence of the Knights. They couldn't unleash the true extent of their powers and sweep the battlefield clean without injuring the Knights at the same time. No matter how many were killed, more creatures swarmed the besieged Knights.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY SO WE CAN FINISH THE JOB!" Uranus thundered, obliterating Zoisite's lion and Jadeite's cheetah with one shot. Already unhappy with saving the idiot toad (currently number two on her list of most disliked things on the planet), she was infuriated at the restraints on her ability to cut loose. If she was only free to dispatch these annoying monsters, she could go after Serena's kidnapper. And make him pay in *blood* for taking her. Like the other Sailor Senshi, anger escalated her already lethal abilities to frighteningly dangerous levels.  
  
"Believe me, we'd LOVE to but SOMEONE isn't moving his butt!" Nephrite panted, stumbling backwards and wishing he could shake some sense into Mamoru. Kunzite narrowly avoided the panther's strike and dealt a swift, stinging blow to its head. Cursing under his breath, Jadeite flicked his gaze between two approaching wolf creatures. Abandoning the ineffective rocks, Zoisite picked up a tree limb in time to jam it down a tiger's throat (ouch, that's got to hurt). Death, in the form of Senshi attacks, rained down from the sky, sometimes missing the Knights by mere centimeters.  
  
Sounds gradually intruded into Tuxedo Kamen's coma-like shock. Clanking armor. Sizzling flames. Rushing water. Crashing thunder. Desperate curses. His friends, his guardians, were fighting... *bleeding* around him. The monsters were trying to *kill* them. They had already taken *her*. Now, they were destroying whatever was left of his life. Undiluted, blinding rage poured through his system, smashing through all his unconscious barriers and unleashing *something* buried inside him. Molten rivers of flame consumed his mind, flooding him with ancient memories. The ringing of swords in practice duels. The scent of hay and horses in the stables. A golden palace surrounded by mist. A garden overflowing with roses of every imaginable color. Painfully tedious diplomatic functions and royal balls. Soldiers who obeyed his every command. Family. Parents who *loved* him. His comrades in arms... his Knights... his brothers in all but blood. And *her*, always her... his sweet moonlight maiden, the forbidden source of his every joy.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's torn, bloodstained clothing melted into polished, jet-black armor with ornate, swirling silver markings. Silver guards encased his shoulders, forearms and calves. A gift from his father the High King of Earth, a silver sword embedded with sapphires as blue as his eyes, hung by his side on a silver belt. Attached by sapphire clasps, a midnight-black cape, lined in ruby red velvet, flapped in the wind. His family crest, a golden dragon entwined with a scarlet rose above a golden crown on a quartered field of white and royal purple, was emblazoned on its back. Endymion, the Crown Prince of the Golden Kingdom, surveyed the ongoing battle with the sublime confidence of a man who had literally been born and raised to rule the world.  
  
Still kneeling, Endymion stretched out his arm. A golden globe erupted from his hand and covered the area around him. Any youma touched by the light abruptly vanished. Nothing, not even a stray whisker or strand of fur, remained within the tawny dome. Startled by their sudden reprieve from the monsters, the Knights stumbled around like punch-drunk fighters. Outside the light bubble, monsters howled and unsuccessfully tried to get to the fighters. The Knights turned and gaped at their prince. A shiver of dread raced through them because he had never been this... *ruthless*. As one, the Knights combined their elemental powers and *pushed* the Sailor Senshi farther into the sky, away from the deadly golden light. Furious at the seemingly treacherous blow from their allies, Mars was full of venomous insults but the words died on her lips when she saw what was happening. Bewildered by the light show, the Sailor Senshi anxiously floated above their friends.  
  
Surrounding their prince, the Earthian Knights instinctively formed a square with the kneeling Endymion at its center. A musical, fluid stream of strangely exotic but compelling words issued from Endymion's lips. Beneath him, the *ground* shimmered with amber-gold light. While they were mesmerized by the alien sounds, a *presence* gently invaded the minds of the Knights. Whispering in an ancient but familiar language, it... *he* instructed them in their heritage and their paths of Power. Radiating the soft bluish shades of water, Zoisite sensed a beast lurking in his depths, coiled and poised to strike at his enemies. Wrapped in blazing reds, Jadeite was consumed in fires hot enough to turn him into ash. Cocooned in emerald and forest green, Nephrite heard the call of the wind to something unfurling within him. Warmed by pale yellow light, Kunzite was filled with strength from an unbelievably old and wise presence solidly rooted in the earth. Along with their magically healed wounds, their armor was restored to gleaming perfection.  
  
Endymion shouted one last word and *thrust* his hand into the shining ground. All over the world, seismic sensors blew fuses and registered inconceivably powerful quakes. Endymion's eyes *blazed* gold. Tsunamis and tidal waves of unprecedented heights formed. The heavens wept with the worst storms documented in over a century. Volcanoes erupted, spewing molten lava and ash to darken the skies for weeks. Hurricane winds and tornadoes swept across the land. Punching his fist into the sky, Endymion *demanded* vengeance. And the Earth responded to her most beloved child, her prince. Before him, the ground cracked open. A golden, diamond-shaped jewel, pulsing with rainbows, emerged from the heart of the Earth and floated to his waiting hand.  
  
As Endymion firmly grasped the Golden Crystal, the world shook yet again. A huge concussive blast knocked his Knights to their knees and completely stunned the army of youma in the park. In horrified fascination, the Sailor Senshi escaped the explosion and continued watching. Golden flames flowed all over Endymion's body. A titanic golden dragon with sapphire eyes and flaring, outstretched wings materialized out of nowhere and somehow *merged* with Endymion. The silver markings on his ebony armor flashed and turned to gold. With limitless power coursing through him, Endymion drew his silver sword. When he touched the Golden Crystal to the hilt of his sword, they *melted* together. Growing at least a foot longer, the silver weapon transformed into a diamond-studded, golden crystal sword with a blade harder than diamonds and an edge keener than the finest sword. Surrounded by a glowing golden nimbus and levitating slightly above his Knights, Endymion raised his sword toward his enemies and uttered two words in a voice colder than the arctic winds.  
  
"No mercy."  
  
At the precise center of the monster horde, the Earthian Knights turned from their prince and faced their enemies. When the deadly, protective golden dome vanished, the youma surged towards them. Inhumanly calm and determined, the Knights reached deeply into their elemental magicks, farther than ever before, and *released* them.  
  
"Sea Serpent Strike!"  
  
A mammoth silver-blue sea serpent with eyes of gray ice uncoiled and fused with Zoisite. Silver flecks danced in his leaf-green eyes. The white markings on his ebony black armor turned into sky blue. On the right side of his chest, a navy badge bearing a cerulean sea serpent twined around a silver caduceus appeared. When Zoisite stretched his arm out, his hand somehow held a silver spear tipped with a blade harder than steel. Radiating from the spear, waves of blue energy crashed into the youma with the force and noise of a tidal wave. Sailor Mercury gasped.  
  
"Phoenix Flames!"  
  
A fiery, magnificent scarlet phoenix with sky blue eyes and gold-tipped feathers was set ablaze by Jadeite's fire and reborn as part of him. His sunny blonde hair shimmered with red tints. As Jadeite's white decorations flashed into red, a sky blue medallion with a red phoenix carrying a golden arrow was burned on his chest. When he drew back the bowstring of a golden longbow, tongues of fire, like streams of molten lava, shot out to sear the monsters into ash. For some reason, Sailor Mars' eyes never left Jadeite.  
  
"Gryphon Roar!"  
  
An emerald-eyed, coal black creature with an eagle's head & wings and a gigantic-sized body of a lion roared and dived into Nephrite. He suddenly appeared a few inches taller. His white trimmings changed to forest green. Nephrite's new verdant chest insignia depicted a defiant black gryphon over a trio of golden stars. His golden double-bladed axe grew longer, lighter and sharper than any human could have produced. When he raised his axe to the sky, winds with twinkling emerald stars howled and swept through ranks of completely unprepared, dumbfounded youma. A heated blush covered Sailor Jupiter's cheeks.  
  
"Dragon Quake!"  
  
A colossal, lemon-eyed dragon of creamy ivory, perhaps a shade smaller than Endymion's, spread its wings and joined with Kunzite. His silver hair grew past his shoulder blades. Kunzite's white markings brightened into sunny yellow. A yellow badge with a white dragon clutching two silver swords was added to his chest. Now carrying two topaz-embellished, intricately carved silver swords, Kunzite crossed them in the shape of an X. Laced with yellow fire, a shock wave ripped into the monsters. Sailor Venus contemplated Kunzite with thoughtful eyes.  
  
When the carnage was over, the Earthian Knights were the only living beings left standing in the park. As the Sailor Senshi landed near them, they regarded the Knights with cautious respect. While Sailor Saturn smiled sweetly at them, Sailor Neptune coolly raised an eyebrow. With a faint grimace, Sailor Uranus grudgingly conceded that the Knights weren't useless cannon fodder any longer. Maybe.  
  
Endymion seethed. His hands itched to tear someone apart. There was one fundamental, overriding truth in his existence. Nothing and no one would *ever* separate him from his Serenity. He would see them in *Hades* first! His tawny battle aura flared brighter, almost blinding to the others. Lacking pupils and white sclera, Endymion's burning eyes were entirely golden. Facing their liege lord, the Knights knelt on one knee and saluted him. As they bowed their heads, their right fists covered their hearts.  
  
"Dragon Knight Kunzite," Endymion snapped, vibrating with fury.  
  
"At your service, Your Majesty," Kunzite mildly replied, fearlessly meeting Endymion's disturbing eyes.  
  
"We are not pleased. Our betrothed has been stolen from us. You will *immediately* gather a force to retrieve our Lady. The foul miscreant who has kidnapped her will be punished even if we must wade through *rivers* of blood. This is *war*! Do you understand us?" Endymion snarled, almost spitting out the words. (1)  
  
"Yes, my King. On my honor as the Knight-Commander of your armies, I swear it will be done. May I have your leave to withdraw and plan the miscreant's chastisement with my comrades and the Sailor Senshi of Princess Serenity?"  
  
"You have our permission to withdraw, Lord Kunzite."  
  
"I will not fail you, cousin."  
  
Endymion acknowledged Kunzite's last statement with a sharp, regal nod. With a preoccupied brooding expression on his face, Endymion landed on the ground and stared into the distant sky. Ominously, the earth rumbled beneath his feet. Casting wary glances at Endymion, the Knights and the Sailor Senshi huddled together a short distance away.  
  
"This is... unexpected." Kunzite said dryly. At that massive understatement, Zoisite rolled his eyes, Jadeite pretended to gag and Nephrite gave him a disgusted frown.  
  
"What's wrong with Mamoru? He looks almost homicidal!" Mercury whispered.  
  
"Why did you idiots call him 'Your Majesty' and all that other crap?" Mars snorted.  
  
"That's *Endymion*, not Mamoru," Nephrite stated soberly. Mars, Mercury and Jupiter exchanged baffled looks. Venus narrowed her eyes. The Outer Senshi had oddly blank expressions on their faces.  
  
"We've seen Endymion before but he's never gone all glowy and weird," Jupiter commented, waving her hand towards Endymion.  
  
"Of course, he's different. He's got the *Golden Crystal*!" Kunzite exclaimed. At the Senshi's continuing lack of comprehension, Kunzite glanced towards Zoisite (the Sage, a.k.a. Scholar boy a.k.a. Closet Librarian). Zoisite sighed and went into lecture mode.  
  
"Summoning the Golden Crystal from the Earth is the mark of a true High King, indisputable proof that he is *meant* to rule the Earth. Effectively, Endymion just crowned himself as the High King. However, he's gone *way* past that because he didn't only summon it. He somehow became *one* with it and gained *full* access to its power. In theory, all the High Kings could merge with the Crystal but no one.... except the very first High King has been able to do it... until now."  
  
"How does it compare to the Silver Imperium Crystal?" Mercury asked, starting an analysis of Endymion.  
  
"According to legend, it can do absolutely anything. I'd say Endymion's energy levels are through the roof. If *he* had the crystal back in the Silver Millenium instead of his father, Beryl would have only been a microscopic footnote in history."  
  
"What happened to the first High King?" Venus quietly probed, noticing the hesitations in Zoisite's speech. Shifting uneasily on his feet, Zoisite considered his next words carefully. Mercury gaped at her computer.  
  
"My analysis indicates Endymion is currently as powerful as Serenity with her crystal," she stated incredulously. Shock registered on the faces of the Inner Sailor Senshi. The Outer Senshi flicked unreadable glances at each other.  
  
"We can teleport to wherever Serena is, let Endy get his kicks by frying the enemy, get Serena back and 'port back in time for dinner," Kunzite suggested. Mercury shook her head.  
  
"We don't know where she *is*. According to my computer, she's not even in this galaxy!"  
  
"We are so *screwed*! We're talking Doomsday and Armageddon rolled into one!" Jadeite exclaimed. He shot a sidelong look at Mars. "Nice knowing you, babe. Want a kiss before we all die?"  
  
Naturally, Mars smacked him in the head. Kunzite aimed a quelling frown at Jadeite. "Unfortunately, lover boy is right. Endymion's a walking time bomb. If he doesn't get what he wants, he might tear the world apart to get it. Literally."  
  
"You've got to be joking!" Jupiter declared with an air of total disbelief.  
  
"I *wish*. Endymion is one with the Earth. If he ordered a mountain to move, it would *do* it. He could sneeze and start a tornado or crack the world with a thought. He's not exactly in the best frame of mind to control his abilities," Nephrite asserted.  
  
"What happened to the first High King?" Venus repeated, locking steely eyes with Zoisite. He squirmed and glanced at Kunzite. Kunzite nodded grimly.  
  
"Supposedly, he had a soulmate. When she died, the power of the Golden Crystal made him unbalanced, as in completely nuts. If he hadn't killed himself, he might have destroyed the world."  
  
"We have *got* to get Serena back. As his other half, she's the *only* one who can calm his rage," Nephrite forcefully insisted. Mars muttered curses under her breath. Venus chewed her lip and mentally ran through their options. Jupiter cracked her knuckles and fervently prayed to get her hands on Serena's kidnappers. Mercury smacked her computer and tried to determine Serena's location again. Neptune, Saturn and Uranus were strangely calm and expressionless, almost as if they were waiting for something.  
  
"What are we going to *do*?" Zack quietly wailed, on the verge of panicking and nail biting.  
  
A red light washed over them. The Knights and Sailor Senshi looked up to see a tall, dazzling woman in a Senshi uniform. Her tranquil expression and classically beautiful features somehow conveyed ageless wisdom and patience. Green-tinted raven hair streamed to her calves and swirled in a mysterious, exotic breeze. Reddish-brown garnets twinkled on her tiara, ears and chest. While her choker, sailor-style collar and top skirt were the black of a moonless night, her bows and layered underskirts were dark red and reddish brown. Garnet-streaked, ebony wings arched gracefully from her back. Her scarlet eyes exchanged amused, secretive looks with the Outer Sailor Senshi. As she bowed gracefully towards Endymion, his eyes narrowed in sudden recognition of her delicately carved staff topped with a garnet orb.  
  
"Pluto!"  
  
1. No, Endymion is not schizophrenic. He's speaking in the royal plural mode, meaning we = I.  
  
AN2: I love symmetry. Besides, the guys couldn't be pathetic weaklings, like what Tuxedo Kamen used to be, right? 


	26. Loyalties

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: I humbly apologize to all my readers for taking forever with this chapter. My brain has recently woken up from the vegetative state usually known as writer's block. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed (especially those who tried to prod my lazy butt into writing faster), including: Deny, Aridemarcus, Ichigo, S. Wright, Innocent Dreamer, Makura Koneko, Arabella Silverbell, Wreath of Roses, Marni, John K, Comet Moon, Chelli, Tyria, Angel of Twins, Clilymon, Usagi_karen_chan, LittleDragon5, Joey, Goddess Pluto, Silver Dragonfly, Sakura-chan, Rainddropz1616, Min Hee Ha, Sarri- chan, Sarah, Creature of the Night, MasacoMamoru, bAbY sTaRaNg3L, SlvrDrgn, Emerald Eyes, Sunshyne, Galen, heavenlyroses, cherrystarr, ScorpioNightShadow, Bonnie S, Cammy, Kat aka Dragonmaster Kurai, VenusianQueen588, QueenSerenity, Sharan, Phoenix, K. Wyse, Emerald princess, the anonymous Reviewer, Silvergirl, sakuraforever90 and Kelsetta.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Mamo-chan, the Sailor Senshi team and other cuties like good versions of the Four Kings and Saffir. On really perverse days, I wish for Demando and the naughty Four Kings too. Alas, I weep because it is not to be.  
  
Chapter 26- Loyalties  
  
Grumbling under her breath, Serena kicked a harmless chair and yelped in pain (thanks to her wafer-thin ballet flats). Her footsteps echoed forlornly in the dim, uncarpeted stone hallways. Much to her overwhelming frustration, Saffir was a truthful kind of guy and had not been kidding about the lack of exits. The byzantine maze of hallways kept her going in circles. Trapped in an endless twilight that merged day and night, she had completely lost track of time in her search for an escape. Sadly, the denizens of the Black Moon had less than charming personalities. Serena encountered a few monsters but they were hell-bent on ignoring her and mostly gathered in one particular area (presumably around the dimensional doohickey).  
  
Saffir and Demando were the only ones who said something other than "Kill/torture the Moon brat!". Oddly sympathetic, Saffir often appeared with offers of food and harmless conversation. Isolated from her friends and family, Serena vacillated between trusting and doubting Saffir. He was a familiar, comforting constant in a bizarre, often terrifying environment. She might have thought of him as a nice person, perhaps even a friend... if he wasn't part of the Dark Moon family. Unlike his menacing brother (who could give lessons in stalking to perverts), Saffir seemed all too normal and human. Thankfully, Demando had not graced her with his presence again (since he was probably hiding under some slimy rock). Yet, Serena sometimes had an itchy, prickly feeling in her shoulder blades as if *someone* watched her from the all-concealing shadows.  
  
Walking through the next doorway, Serena entered a hexagonal, stadium-sized room with brightly burning torches in the corners. In sharp contrast to the bleak hallways, a kaleidoscope of irregularly shaped crystals hung on the walls. Strikingly, three-dimensional images were captured in the stones, similar to holograms except with the vivid, glowing colors and rich textures of oil paintings. In a ruby oval, men rode winged, multihued dragons and patrolled the skies. A blue topaz rectangle showed several silk-garbed people with Vulcan-like, pointed ears and exotic facial features that were both exquisitely perfect and disturbingly alien. Two moons glimmered over figures riding wolves through an emerald-hued forest in a square stone of garnet. A cobalt triangle displayed acid purple rain sizzling on pinkish pavement under an emerald sun. In a disk of smoky quartz, a slim woman with twin buns and flowing black hair admired her reflection. Her empty, icy grayish-blue eyes sent a chill down Serena's spine. An aquamarine stone depicted a twinkling purplish fog traveling through a bog. A reptilian magician was solemnly talking to two young humans with eyes full of opalescent, chaotic fire in another citrine pentagon. Like the fabled Alice, she wandered in a wonderland of curiously strange pictures.  
  
Taller and wider than a grown man, a huge amethyst jewel was perched on an ivory marble pedestal in the center of the room. Gliding across the floor, Serena was compelled... *destined*... by an inexplicable, irresistible impulse to explore its violet depths. Within the crystal's heart, magnificent towers aspired to touch the sapphire-blue sky. Sparkling in golden sunlight, a pristine city made of silver-blue crystal rested in a rainbow sea of roses and lush emerald grass. As Serena drew closer, she saw tiny people moving around graceful fountains of shimmering water. Circling to the other side of the amethyst gem, she could not take her eyes off the jeweled city. Entranced, Serena tried to touch the idyllic scene but her fingers brushed against cool, hard stone. Disappointment laced her wistful sigh.  
  
Serena's eyes were drawn to a picnic outside the city. As she concentrated on the tiny figures, they rapidly expanded in size. Near a majestic grove of oak trees, nine beautiful women and seven handsome men lounged on the grass while several children laughed and ran in circles around them. Although the men were mostly in jet-black military uniforms with capes, the ladies wore gauzy, jewel-encrusted, pastel gowns and flower garlands entwined in their flowing hair. They were complete strangers but Serena oddly felt like she *should* know them. Automatically, the amethyst jewel focused on one woman garbed in rose and cream satin embroidered with seed pearls. A delicate diamond-flower crown and scarlet roses adorned her silvery blonde hair. Smiling sweetly at the frolicking, golden children, she was holding the hand of the tall, dark man seated next to her. While his features were blurred and indistinct, her face was illuminated in exquisite detail. An ache of longing seized Serena's heart because, if the lady had been in silver with a tint of lavender in her hair, she would have been the image of Queen Serenity.  
  
"You're in his favorite spot," a voice gently commented, breaking the silence and Serena's connection with the vision. As her pulse performed aerial aerobatics, she swiftly scanned the room for the body attached to the voice. When Saffir condensed from the shadows surrounding the violet stone, Serena suppressed a sigh of relief and unconsciously relaxed her rigid posture. Standing next to a velvet-cushioned couch and table, he had troubled silver eyes and a sad half-smile. Absentmindedly, he fingered a partially filled wine goblet on the table.  
  
"*His* favorite spot?"  
  
"Demando wastes most of his time in gazing at *her*, that queen of diamonds and roses," Saffir remarked. Serena raised an eyebrow at the bitterness coating his words.  
  
"What are these pictures?" she queried, gesturing at the crystals and gliding closer to him.  
  
"This place is the Hall of Records or, as I prefer to call it, the Hall of Wonders where images from my transdimensional viewer are stored. Each crystal holds a glimpse of a world from another galaxy or another universe. Unfortunately, it is the crowning achievement of my work."  
  
"Unfortunately? It's a marvelous gallery."  
  
"I had such hopes for my research. Dreams of exploration and communication with other worlds, even other dimensions. We might have made Nemesis into a paradise with the knowledge I would have brought home. It *could* have happened in the beginning because Demando trusted me enough to allow it," Saffir morosely reflected, haunted by bittersweet shadows from the past.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But for *her*. When Demando saw that woman, he became obsessed with her. Her beauty enslaved him, I suppose, or perhaps he thought her presence would somehow transform our world into something like hers. I don't really know why but he was mad with longing for her. When he found no one like her in our universe, he was determined to *take* her by any means necessary. After I finally perfected a method of traveling between dimensions, Demando unveiled his plans for the conquest of other worlds. It was... disastrous. Few survived the battles with the crystal kingdom's warriors, the Sailor Senshi and the Knights as you call them. Yet, my brother *still* will not give up his foolish fancies."  
  
"Why didn't you *do* something? You could have found some way to stop your own inventions!" Serena gasped, mingling horror and more than a little censure in her shaky voice.  
  
"How could I? Demando's word is law on Nemesis. Our people plunged into war preparations with hardly a thought to the consequences. When I naively opposed Demando's plans, I forfeited his trust and became something of an outcast. My students already understood enough about my work to carry out his orders," Saffir wearily stated. His grim, bleak words chilled Serena's body and softened her sensitive heart. She almost reached out to soothe his pain with a hug but she was struck by a thought.  
  
"How did my friends and I get in the middle of this? If he's crazy about that lady, why has he kidnapped *me*?" she suddenly demanded. Saffir gave her a look of complete disbelief and then laughed cynically.  
  
"You really don't know, do you? You don't *see*. By the Dark God's beard, that's rich!"  
  
"*What* are you talking about?"  
  
"When we retreated from the last battle, Demando initiated a rather diabolical stratagem. Instead of another direct attack on the crystal kingdom, he chose to strike at its *past* and weaken its power by analyzing and neutralizing its defenders when they were younger and much more vulnerable. Although there was some kind of barrier to time travel, he managed to launch both physical and mental attacks through time..... Youmas, dreams, anything to cripple you and your friends."  
  
"Time travel? My friends?" she stammered, blinking her wide eyes in genuine confusion.  
  
"The Black Moon went back in time to kill your friends *before* they could become the crystal kingdom's warriors. However, when Demando realized your identity, he preferred to kidnap *you* rather than proceed with his plans to capture the queen."  
  
"I still don't understand! Why *me*?" she cried. Serena thought his previous revelations had bulldozed her beyond shock. She was wrong.  
  
"You suited his purposes far better than she did. You are just as lovely and spirited but much more innocent and tractable... because the queen is what *you* will be, your future self."  
  
"She's *me*?" Serena squeaked in disbelief, mentally spinning in circles. Saffir nodded and awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder. Feeling lost, she clutched his hand for a moment or two but then she took a deep breath to steady herself and turned to look at Saffir. Her determined, ocean blue eyes searched his pale, serious face. "Underneath it all, I believe you're a good person and you know your brother is doing evil things. Why don't you *do* something instead of just watching him? You might not have been able to stop him before but you can do something now."  
  
"What would you have me do? I cannot betray Demando."  
  
"Help me go home," she softly pleaded.  
  
"He is my brother. He is all I have left," Saffir stated simply.  
  
"Please, Saffir. I don't belong here."  
  
"He is my *brother*," he repeated. But he couldn't look away from her tear- filled, bottomless eyes. Somehow, she aroused his dormant protective instincts. He almost promised to help her but the words stuck in his throat. A chilly wind swept through the room. When the itchy, prickly feeling between her shoulder blades returned, Serena shivered. Saffir scanned the room, sensing something different in the air.  
  
"Watch your step, little brother," another voice coolly intruded. Saffir and Serena whirled around to see Demando leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was expressionless but his wintry purple eyes were locked on Serena. Reddening slightly, Saffir removed his hand from Serena's death grip. "Family members should get along... but only to a certain extent. Isn't that right, Saffir?"  
  
"Of course, Demando," Saffir stiffly replied, recognizing a less than subtle threat in Demando's words. He slowly moved a few steps away from Serena while warily keeping an eye on his brother. When he was excruciatingly civil, Demando was in a highly unpredictable mood. Pale with anxiety and a touch of fear, Serena defiantly tilted up her chin and refused to say anything. Demando's mouth curved into a slight, predatory smile.  
  
"Leave me with my bride, little brother. Now," he commanded, not even bothering to look at the other man. Hesitating, Saffir hid a grimace and uneasily glanced at Serena. Then, he obediently lowered his eyes and vanished into thin air. Serena's hands curled into white-knuckled fists. As Demando stalked closer, she stubbornly remained silent and still. When he ran his hand through her silky hair, Serena flinched imperceptibly and fixated her eyes on the amethyst stone.  
  
"How do you like your new home, darling girl?" he huskily murmured into her ear. Serena moved away from him. Demando chuckled at her back. "Accept your fate, my dove. You cannot deny me for long. Our marriage will happen in a matter of days, little one."  
  
"I still have two weeks," she frostily snapped, turning her head to glare at him. His hand stroked her ivory cheek. She audibly gritted her teeth.  
  
"Do not resist me, my beauty. I am your destiny."  
  
"My destiny has yet to be decided."  
  
"No matter how long it takes, you *will* love me."  
  
"Don't make me laugh! I will *never* love you!" Serena recklessly declared.  
  
"You *will* return my love," Demando vowed, hurtfully grabbing her upper arms and forcing her to face him. His icy eyes bored into her blazing, hostile face. Serena barely winced.  
  
"You don't even know what love is! You just want to *own* me like I was some kind of toy!"  
  
"Spare me the romantic drivel, my pet. You are *mine*," he snarled. Despite her protests, he dragged her towards him and kissed her possessively. When she tried to bite off his tongue *and* knee him in a *very* sensitive area, Demando angrily shoved her backwards. Scowling at him, Serena stumbled back but did not fall. "I will *never* let you go. Remember that, sweet Serenity. I bid thee farewell until *our* wedding day."  
  
With those parting words and a mocking bow, Demando disappeared in a shower of purple sparks, leaving a fuming Serena alone in the Hall of Records.  
  
Interlude 13  
  
Looking into the crystal globe, the lavender silk-clad queen sighed.  
  
"At last. They are gathered to decide the future of our universe. May good fortune be with you, my beloved daughter." 


	27. Journey

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long but I kept on getting stuck (and am excessively lazy to boot). It was originally shorter and ended earlier but the boys kept on doing cute freak-out scenes (which had to be included). Special thank yous go to Deny, Aridemarcus and Galen (because I tortured them with IMs, phrases and teasers). Thank you to everybody who reviewed, e-mailed and voted to put this fanfic at *number 7* on the Top 25 WAFF/TAFF Usagi/Mamoru stories of 2002, including: Serenitas (Are you still on strike, dear?), S. Wright (what *will* I do with Saffir? Update and I might tell you. ::evil snicker::), Tina Bui (you *have* to update Teardrops!), ScorpioNightShadow (glad you're back on the Net!), Kelsetta, John K, Chelli, Tyria, Min Hee Ha, Emerald Princess, Solus Nox, Wreath of Roses (Bring on Lawrence Welk! I'm not afraid of him!), Vilranda, Sarah, Authoress*Crest, baby sTaR aNg3L, Silver Dragonfly, Wingnut, Serenaprin, ssteph, Nicolune, Dria, Sandra, Aisuru, Sarri-chan, Makura Koneko, Leena, Sakura-chan, SlvrDrgn, Larissa (a fellow Trekkie!), Cammy, Ah Young Song, Princess2000204, m, Ami, Allie, Geni, Lady Schezar, Dragonmaster Kurai, Eternal-girl, ChildlikeMoonTenchi (wow, that's a lot of mores.), Usagi- Karen-chan, Tima, Silver-Star, Theresa, Thu and Anonymous Reviewers (3). You guys are the BEST!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Aren't you tired of these things by now? I do not own Sailor Moon, Toy Story, Star Trek or anything else that might pop up in this fanfic. Sigh!  
  
Chapter 27- Journey  
  
AN2: Endymion speaks in the royal plural, as in We = I. This chapter picks up where Chapter 25 ended (because it amuses me to do so).  
  
"Pluto!"  
  
"Your Majesty," Sailor Pluto stated. Situated between the two speakers, the Knights and Inner Senshi either traded confused looks or stared blankly at the newcomer. At their enigmatic best, the Outer Senshi had inscrutably blank faces, save for Sailor Uranus' slight scowl. After a marked pause, Endymion regally inclined his head in acknowledgement and focused his otherworldly golden eyes on Pluto. She met his intense gaze without flinching. His mouth twisted into an acid half-smile.  
  
"We have... heard of the all-seeing, solitary Senshi Pluto who only appears in the direst of emergencies. Your *timing* leaves much to be desired since you *missed* the battle."  
  
"*Now* is exactly when my presence is required. If you were more diligent about protecting Serenity, this situation may have been avoided," Pluto coolly remarked. In response, Endymion's burning eyes promised retribution. Above them, storm clouds ominously gathered.  
  
"What brings you to our kingdom, Senshi?" he inquired. Sarcasm dripped from his every syllable. Uneasily shifting on their feet, the Earthian Knights wondered why their new King was pushing his luck with the mysterious Senshi and generally acting as if he *wanted* an interplanetary war. In their humble opinions, it was a little too soon for him to lose all his marbles. The Inner Senshi just wanted to know what the heck was happening. If Sailor Pluto had been a man, they would have thought of an old-fashioned, testosterone-charged, staring contest. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn merely blinked.  
  
"Pluto, we have business to discuss," Sailor Uranus interrupted with an amazing (possibly suicidal) disregard for the prickly tension. Due to Endymion's irritation, an earth tremor shook the surrounding area. However, he narrowed his eyes at Uranus and offered no verbal protest. Sailor Pluto tilted her head to one side when she saw the faces of the Outer Senshi.  
  
"It is good to see you too, Uranus," she remarked dryly. Uranus snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"My God, how many of them are there? I need a scorecard to keep track of the Senshi! Do they multiply like rabbits or something when we're not looking?" Kunzite whispered to Zoisite (who miraculously maintained a straight face) and Jadeite (who snickered). After a vicious glare at Kunzite, Mars smacked Jadeite's head harder than usual.  
  
"Hey! *I* wasn't the one who said it! Go attack Stoneface! You know, the guy with the flying white lizard!" he protested in a low, wounded voice as he rubbed his aching head.  
  
"Smartass," Kunzite muttered under his breath.  
  
"Killjoy."  
  
"*Children*, shut up and behave!" Sailor Venus hissed in exasperation.  
  
"Are ya going to give us detention, teach?" Jadeite impudently replied. Her frosty look immediately silenced them. Satisfied that their juvenile antics were over, Venus focused her attention on the conversation of the Outer Senshi (even though Jadeite muttered something suspiciously like "wet blanket" to her back).  
  
"You could have *warned* us, Pluto!" Uranus snapped.  
  
"I told you all the necessary information."  
  
"When you contacted us, you neglected to mention the kidnapping of Serena," Neptune icily retorted. A turbulent, brine-scented wind whipped through Pluto's hair but did not touch anything else in the park.  
  
"It was only one scenario out of countless possibilities."  
  
"You've been feeding us that *bull* about withholding information for the sake of the future since the Silver Millenium! And I, for one, am thoroughly sick of it!" Sailor Uranus fumed. She barely registered Neptune's calming hand on her shoulder. Resting her solemn violet eyes on Pluto's serene face, Sailor Saturn delicately cleared her throat.  
  
"We're losing track of the issue at hand. Pluto, what do you know of Serena's kidnapper and her current location? And how can you *physically* be here? I thought you could not leave your post for any reason."  
  
"In this particular situation, I have been released from my duties at the Gate to aid the princess. Before I may speak of anything else, I must reach an agreement with King Endymion."  
  
"An *agreement*?" Neptune echoed with disbelief in her voice. Sailor Uranus glowered at the mention of the "Chiba toad" (even if he could move mountains and other similarly fun things). Saturn silently flicked her gaze between the faces of Endymion and Pluto. Endymion imperiously raised his left eyebrow.  
  
"State your business and depart from our lands, Senshi."  
  
"If I leave, how will you find the Princess? You'll *never* find her without me," Sailor Pluto stated, baring her teeth in a mirthless smile. Endymion's mouth flattened into a straight line but his eyes sizzled with golden fire.  
  
"Lord Kunzite," he bellowed. Reciting a quick prayer under his breath, Kunzite stepped forward and rapped his right fist smartly against his chest armor.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?"  
  
"Do we know the location of our Lady?"  
  
"Zoisite and Lady Mercury are in the process of-"  
  
"Kunzite, do we *know* the location of Princess Serenity?" Endymion dangerously repeated. Kunzite winced.  
  
"No, my King."  
  
"What do you propose, Senshi?" Endymion asked in a voice of hammered steel.  
  
"If you agree to certain conditions, I will lead you to our enemies."  
  
"*Conditions*? Who are you to speak of *conditions* to us?" he grated. Thunder crackled and a bolt of lightning struck the ground about three centimeters from Pluto's feet. Demonstrating her indifference, she smiled and flipped her floor-length hair over her right shoulder.  
  
"Your Majesty, forgive me for intruding on your conversation but time may be critical in this matter. As the guardian of the Gates of Time and Space, the lady would have *seen* where Serena is being held," Zoisite swiftly counseled. Endymion clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"What are your *conditions*?" he growled. His face could have been carved of stone.  
  
"The Enemy must be punished for breaching the Dimensional and Time Barriers, barriers that have been inviolate since time began."  
  
"*Dimensional* and *Time* Barriers? Impossible!" Mercury sputtered.  
  
"No wonder we couldn't find her," Zoisite grumbled.  
  
"Would death be sufficient chastisement, Senshi? For they will *all* die until our Lady is free."  
  
"The responsible parties must be left unharmed to face *my* judgement."  
  
"*Never*! They dared to take *our* beloved! They must pay with *their* lives!" Endymion roared. Golden light flared around him until the air seemed to boil with his anger. For one tense moment, Pluto watched him in silence. Her eyes were opaque and unfocused, as if she were rethinking her position or perhaps mentally consulting with other powers.  
  
"Very well, then. One man *must* be spared to answer for his crimes. One particular man."  
  
"He will not see another sunset if he laid hands upon Serenity!"  
  
"By all accounts, this man had naught to do with the Princess but he is most guilty in the matter of the Barriers."  
  
"Then, the misbegotten miscreant is yours. As long as he stays *out* of our way," Endymion conceded with a sharp nod. By some minor miracle, Pluto managed to keep from rolling her eyes.  
  
"There is one more condition. *All* the Sailor Senshi and Knights must journey with us."  
  
"And who will protect the Earth in our absence? Someone must stay behind," Kunzite argued.  
  
"Not ME!" Jupiter and Uranus instantly yelled. Pluto's repressive look did not affect them at all.  
  
"The Dark Moon has already obtained its goal and has no further interest in Earth. However, if we travel to its home planet of Nemesis, *all* will be needed in the battle. If even one Senshi or Knight is missing from our ranks, we have no hope of victory."  
  
"We're taking on a whole *planet*?!?" Zoisite shrieked, nearly pulling out his hair by the roots.  
  
"High Seer Nephrite, does she speak truly?"  
  
"Like the other Sailor Senshi, she is bonded to the Princess and through her, to you. With Serena's life at stake, she would not play you false."  
  
"Then, your bargain is acceptable, Senshi. Show us the way to our Lady," Endymion decreed. As Pluto, Endymion, Saturn, Kunzite and Venus gravely considered the imminent battle, everyone else was fixated on Zoisite's minor mental breakdown.  
  
"We either let a pissed-off Endy blow up the *world* or follow Ms. Celery- head and *martyr* ourselves in a suicidal rescue attempt! A bloody army of *thirteen* against a *zillion* monsters! Oh boy, what *fun*. I must have been *brain dead* to sign up for this stuff. Oh wait, I *didn't* sign up for it! My life just *sucks*! When did I become the case study for a freaking insane asylum?!? If I don't wind up six feet under, I'll be seeing little green Martians and tight white straitjackets!" Zoisite ranted. When Mercury couldn't soothe him, Nephrite kindly rammed his elbow into Zoisite's gut. Gasping for air, Zoisite clutched at his stomach.  
  
"Shut up, Zack. You're making us look bad in front of the ladies."  
  
"Your stereotyping of Martians is highly. offensive," Mars announced. (Fortunately for Zoisite, she postponed barbecuing him due to his pathetically incoherent condition.)  
  
"Be a man and get a spine," Uranus helpfully suggested. She would have said more but Neptune slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Personally, I think our lives are a science fiction soap opera from hell," Jadeite philosophically rambled. "But what writer in his right mind would come up with this plot?" (Me! Me! Me!)  
  
"All this heavy thinking is making me dizzy," Nephrite moaned, covering his eyes with his hands. Through his fingers, he peeked at Jupiter who was cracking her knuckles in anticipation of a good fight. "Jupiter, aren't you a little scared? We *are* headed toward possible death or dismemberment."  
  
"Nah, I just concentrate on the butt-kicking and everything else falls into place!" Jupiter replied with a fierce grin.  
  
"Now, *that's* a proper Senshi attitude!" Uranus proudly gloated. Neptune refrained from groaning.  
  
"Dying isn't so bad when you get used to it," Saturn murmured.  
  
"Dying? You've *died*!" Jadeite weakly squeaked.  
  
"With our luck, we'll probably be reborn until we get it right and die of old age," Jupiter added.  
  
"Would it be too unmanly to suck my thumb and want my mommy?" Zoisite wheezed, turning an unhealthy chalk-like color. Robbed of speech, Nephrite felt like fainting for the first time in his life. Jadeite suddenly discovered religion and swore on a ton of Bibles to behave like a choirboy (instead of just *looking* like one) if he could survive, avoid Armageddon and possibly lip-lock with Mars in the near future.  
  
"Never send a *boy* to do a woman's work," Mars loftily declared.  
  
"Hey, what's with the certifiable behavior? You guys have died too. Does the Silver Millenium ring any bells?" Venus asked. The Knights were positively horrified at the reminder.  
  
"We're gonna *die*!" Zoisite wailed, seeing his short life pass right before his eyes. "Why didn't I get reborn into something nice and safe, like a hamster?"  
  
"My God, everybody shut up! You're giving me a Texas-sized headache! If this is how a kindergarten teacher feels, I have new respect for my sister," Kunzite stoically grumbled.  
  
"Silence!" Endymion thundered, instantly gaining everyone's attention. "We have no patience for these foolish antics. Pluto, reveal your information. Now."  
  
"As you will, milord," Pluto acquiesced, making a twirling gesture with her staff. Reddish light burst from its garnet orb and arched across the field to unearth the abandoned Silver Imperium Crystal. On a sparkling scarlet cloud, the Crystal rose into the air and floated to a spot in front of Pluto.  
  
"To find the Princess, we need the Silver Crystal."  
  
"But Serena is the only one who can use it," Venus objected. Pluto quirked her eyebrow.  
  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted, the Crystal is linked to the Princess and, as her soulmate, to *Endymion*. While he cannot fully harness its power, he *can* use it to magnify their bond and find her. Once she has been located, I have permission to transport you to wherever she is, whatever the time or dimension," Pluto explained. Endymion thoughtfully looked at the Senshi of Time. Obedient to his silent summons, the Silver Imperium Crystal flew to his outstretched hand.  
  
"Then, let us be about our task without delay."  
  
Cupping his hands around the Silver Crystal, Endymion closed his eyes and concentrated on his Princess, his sweet moonlight maiden. He thought of her loving warmth, her optimism, her faith in others, her courage and her gentle strength. Breezes scented with jasmine and vanilla swirled around Endymion. Far away, Serena stirred in her sleep and dreamed of home, of her friends... and of a man who would risk everything to rescue her. A tear softly slid down her cheek. For a moment, Endymion could see her, a vision of fragile beauty and grace trapped in the dark. Then, the Crystal vibrated and produced an angelically pure, bell-like tone. Sprinkled with golden stars, silvery-white light shone through his fingers to embrace everyone around him.  
  
Holding her staff with both hands, Sailor Pluto whispered words in a mystical language that had been ancient when the planets were only insignificant, scattered particles of a newborn galaxy. Embedded in the staff, the garnet jewel flickered with dark green flames. Using her wings, Pluto lifted a few inches off the ground and pointed her staff toward the skies. Spreading from the garnet orb, verdant fire traveled down the staff and wrapped around her lithe form. With Pluto as its center, a pillar of light coalesced, mingling the colors of rich emerald green and vivid wine red. Ascending to the heavens, the light beam opened a car-sized, inky black vortex about a mile or two above the park. Gold-dusted, silver-white light radiated from the Silver Imperium Crystal and poured into the hole in the sky. The vortex shimmered from ebony into a blending of silver and gold.  
  
When the pillar of light faded away, all the Sailor Senshi silently spread their wings and flew towards the portal. Holding the Silver Crystal in one hand, Endymion gripped his Golden Crystal sword with his free hand and summoned its powers. Surrounded by a golden halo, he effortlessly defied the laws of gravity and rose into the air. Almost as an afterthought, the King of the Earth flicked his sword at his wingless Knights and enveloped them in a golden cloud to carry them through the vortex. Unfortunately, Nephrite was hyperventilating and making weird, fairly revolting noises due to the lack of anything solid beneath his feet.  
  
"Maybe we could take a plane? A space shuttle? A taxi? Don't we get *any* say about going?" Nephrite frantically begged.  
  
"No," Kunzite bluntly replied. To give him credit, he did give Nephrite's statement some consideration (for about a millisecond).  
  
"Don't look down and it'll be over before you know it," Zoisite offered, conscientiously following his own advice (and taking a heaven-sent opportunity to peek under the scandalously short Senshi skirts without fear of retribution).  
  
"Any last words, Nepster?" Jadeite joked, preferring to torment his friend rather than contemplate the exact distance between his body and the ground.  
  
"Uh, to infinity and beyond?" Nephrite croaked, valiantly trying to keep the contents of his last meal in his stomach. As the Sailor Senshi reached the portal, Endymion and his Knights caught up with them. While Pluto kept the vortex open, Uranus and Jupiter fearlessly shot into the unknown and disappeared. Neptune, Venus and Saturn were not far behind them. After taking a few readings with her newly enhanced visor and handheld computer, Mercury followed the others. However, Sailor Mars paused and glanced suspiciously at Jadeite over her shoulder.  
  
"What are you babbling about?" she snipped.  
  
"Never seen Toy Story? Babe, you're culturally deprived!"  
  
Sailor Venus' hand materialized, grabbed Mars' uniform collar and yanked her up through the hole, abruptly cutting off her screech of indignation (and saving Jadeite from an untimely death). Then, Sailor Jupiter popped her head out and grinned at them.  
  
"C'mon slowpokes!" she shouted before disappearing again. Despite Nephrite's dark mumbles about "that bloody showoff", Endymion and his Knights plunged into the vortex. Sailor Pluto swiftly entered and sealed the portal with a blinding flash of red light, leaving behind no evidence of its existence.  
  
Thanks to a quick communicator call from Mercury, the guardian felines were "blessed" with the lucky duty of informing the families that the girls were on a mission to another planet. Aside from some complaints from Mr. Aino ("Why couldn't she be stuck in jail like a normal girl?"), the families took it very well... especially after Uncle Tenchi shared his precious bottle of Jack Daniels. (Actually, they had more than a few bottles but Luna and Artemis wouldn't spill any details, even on pain of death, fluffy ribbon collars and removal of all kitty litter).  
  
*** A short while (but an endless eternity for Pluto) later...  
  
Trudging down a spacious tunnel, the Sailor Senshi and the Earthian Knights were assaulted by a kaleidoscope of whirling colors and sounds. On the walls, ceiling and floor, images of the past, present and future flickered and mingled in a disorienting mess. Following a horizontal silver-red beam of light, Sailor Pluto briskly marched in the lead. Anxious about getting lost, the group closely followed her. Their footsteps echoed emptily down the corridor.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jadeite whined (for the hundredth time). Gritting her teeth, Sailor Pluto recalled his importance to the timeline and said nothing. At the back of the group, Uranus snickered.  
  
"Geez, Pluto, we've already checked THREE planets. Do you really know where you're going?" Venus remarked testily. Clutching her staff, Pluto took a deep, calming breath and remembered the girl's role in future events. Mentally reciting her mantra "the Guardian of Time and Space does not get mad," she merely stiffened her back and continued to walk. No matter how annoying they were, she could handle them. In small doses.  
  
"It was four planets," Mercury gently corrected. "We nearly drowned on number one because there was no land-"  
  
"Still haven't gotten the swamp mud off my wings from the second planet but at least it's *dry* mud thanks to the fourth one. That scorcher reminded me of the old Mars," Jupiter commented.  
  
"The third one was nice, very medieval with all those castles. Like Camelot," Saturn wistfully volunteered.  
  
"This is Star Trek except without the spaceship," Kunzite mused.  
  
"Like anyone cares about that show but you," Mars scoffed.  
  
"Pluto, do you have *any* idea what we're doing?" Zoisite asked, rather snottily. Pluto repeated her mantra and the phrase "necessary to the timeline." Shooting him a deadly glare (and remembering the Celery-head remark), she walked faster. Neptune exchanged an amused look with Uranus (Pluto was finally getting a sample of what *they've* been enduring!). With a hand hiding her mouth, Saturn muffled her giggling.  
  
"Oh man, I need a new stomach," Nephrite groaned. His skin tone was a particularly vile shade of green. Around him, everyone winced in sympathy (and discreetly moved out of the danger zone).  
  
"You'd think superpowers would protect him from motion sickness," Zoisite observed.  
  
"Sissy-boy," Jadeite (of the iron stomach) teased. After smacking Jadeite on the head, Nephrite felt better and bore less resemblance to a walking plant.  
  
"You are not living up to our bargain, woman," Endymion icily stated. The light from the Silver Crystal was dimming. In the middle of her mantra, Sailor Pluto heard the impatience in his voice. Suppressing a growl, she managed not to brain them all with her staff. No, the Guardian of Time and Space did not *get* mad. She got *even*. When she next guided the timeline, Pluto vowed she'd pick the one where they would *all* have plenty of snot-nosed, spoiled children to plague their existence. Privately gloating over his future horde of brats (and feeling sorry for his wife, the poor girl), she spun gracefully towards Endymion.  
  
"Your Majesty, you must be calm and let your bond with Serenity guide you. If you concentrate on her, the Crystal will do the rest. Think of *her*, not revenge," Sailor Pluto explained (repeated for the fifth time). Endymion snorted but concentrated on his Lady. In response, the Silver Crystal flared brightly and enveloped them in silvery light. And then, they were gone.  
  
*** Later...  
  
The newest vortex deposited them somewhere dark and freezing, a cave in the middle of nowhere. Pinching her nose to keep out the foul, stagnant air, Mercury could not sense water anywhere close. Trying to peer into the darkness, Kunzite uneasily kept his hands near his weapons. Mars sparked a flame in her cupped hands, barely piercing the gloom of their surroundings. Deep in her bones, Venus knew that the sun's warmth had not touched this world for a long, long time. She shivered. Silently, Jadeite wrapped his cloak around Venus. Nephrite approached Jupiter but she was touching the brown, withered vines on the walls. Her eyes were unfocused and glassy with tears.  
  
"Are we in the right place?" Zoisite asked, sharing his cloak with Mercury.  
  
"It's so chilly but there's not enough moisture in the atmosphere to make ice or snow," Mercury murmured.  
  
"I won't know until we reach the surface," Pluto replied.  
  
"There is great evil... and sadness, as if nothing living has been here in ages," Mars whispered.  
  
"Well, it is a cave. Who would *want* to stay here?" Jadeite pointed out.  
  
"It's more than that, Jade. The darkness permeates *everything*: the air, the rocks, the soil-" Nephrite added, gently drawing Jupiter away from the dead plants. Kunzite pulled a chilled Saturn underneath his cloak.  
  
"I feel it in the bones of the earth, in its very soul. By the gods, this is an ill-omened world," Endymion murmured. The barest hint of a breeze slipped through the group.  
  
"The wind mourns," Uranus sighed, draping her arm over Neptune's shoulders.  
  
"And the seas... the seas are silent," Neptune gasped, huddling closer to Uranus for heat.  
  
"The plants, the animals... everything is rotting away. This planet is *dying*," Jupiter finally spoke, wiping away her tears. "How can *anyone* live here?"  
  
With Mars' fire to warm them and light the way, the Sailor Senshi and the Knights chose upward-tilted paths that hopefully led to the surface. Oppressed by the graveyard-like atmosphere, they were silent and moved swiftly. After a few dead-end passages, the group reached the surface in a surprisingly short time. Unfortunately, the surface was only a little brighter and hotter than the caves, as if it existed in a perpetually cold twilight. Before them, a starkly silent, rocky plain stretched out, devoid of anything resembling life. A mountain range dotted the distant horizon. Shrouded by dark gray and black clouds, the sky was scarcely visible. Gripped by an instant of foreboding, Sailor Saturn prayed that she would not be forced to use her ultimate powers in battle. With a sour smile, Pluto made a grand gesture with her staff.  
  
"My friends, we have arrived on Nemesis." 


	28. Arrival

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity  
  
AN: Sorry for the hideously late chapter! My life's been crazy lately with the trip, moving to another city, wonky internet access and other random acts of craziness. Special thanks to Cometmoon (for a neat idea about the Shitennou), Aridemarcus, Deny and S. Wright (for listening to my moaning about the sword fight and helping me get over my writer's block). Thanks to all who read and review, including: Serenitas (please, no strikes on my conscience), Brightstar, Tina N. Blair (hey, I'll update you on the latest Mars manga sooner or later!), Larissa, Solus Nox, Min Hee Ha, Frosty, Wreath of Roses (I am back from the dead! Twice! Does that mean I'm Buffy?), Iryl, Cherrystarr (see y'all on the message board), ClaimingUntoughable, Princess Destiny Babe, SlrMagica, Yavanna, keemew2 (I think you'll like what I do to Saffir. eventually), jupitergreen12, Bonnie S, Silver Dragonfly, Angel Queen, Princess Serenity, Moon_Bunny, Smily, firelightz, Aurora, the princess of the desert, creature of the night, Authoress*Crest (Don't torture our precious Zoi-chan that way!), Sesshy, Katlin Grace, TriGemini, usagirl (I included some more royal we stuff for you!), sweeti, Hontoutempest, citra, Ying, Small-lady19, ami, Dragonmaster Kurai (please don't kill me for being late!), Sakura-chan, Silver-star, TenshiDaisy and Anonymous Reviewers (2).  
  
Disclaimer: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might... own Sailor Moon and all the bishies in my sight. Yeah, yeah, I'm not that great with rhymes. XD  
  
AN2: In case you don't know by now, there is no Chibi Usa (the pink curse...) or Shingo (too much angst if I killed him off in the first chapter). Mamoru is 2 years older than Usagi and still in high school (refer to previous AN's for actual ages).  
  
Chapter 28- Arrival  
  
"My friends, we have arrived on Nemesis."  
  
"Geez, I've been in cemeteries that looked better!" Jadeite coughed into his hand.  
  
"Is there anything but rocks and slimy crud on this hellhole?" Nephrite commented, kicking one of the aforementioned rocks.  
  
"We don't have to *walk* across all that, do we?" Zoisite asked in tones of utter disgust (long march + full armor = suicidal depression). Looking at his expression, Mercury, Jupiter and Saturn barely held back their laughter (especially since *they* wouldn't be walking). Mars thought about dispensing therapeutic head slaps but, as much as she enjoyed them, they didn't do much good. As Kunzite wondered if he could trade his friends for less whiny Dobermans, Venus gave him a "my-team-is-better-than-your-team" smirk. Neptune rubbed her temples in anticipation of a headache. Uranus frowned and seriously doubted that the boys would ever grow out of their terminal immaturity. Regally ignoring everyone, Endymion gazed at the faraway mountains.  
  
"The Dark Moon stronghold is distant but it will take perhaps two hours to fly there. We must be prepared for the youma surrounding it," Pluto answered, holding on to her patience by the skin of her teeth. She had forgotten how much effort was involved in maintaining her mysterious, imperturbable composure. Unfortunately, Jadeite was wearing his "choirboy- with-a-marvelous-idea" expression.  
  
"Hey, fearless leader! Endy, I'm talking to you!" he exclaimed. Instantly recalling the usual consequences of Jadeite's ideas, Kunzite tried not to cringe.  
  
"Your impertinence is most displeasing to our ears, Archer Knight Jadeite," Endymion commented.  
  
"Um... Okay, whatever you say. Anyway, we don't like walking and your cloud thingy makes Nephrite sick so-" Jadeite eagerly continued, oblivious to the censure in Endymion's words.  
  
"You better *not* say what I think you're about to say!" Nephrite quickly cut in.  
  
"Why don't *we* get wings like the girls?" he finished, glancing mischievously at an appalled Nephrite. Everyone stared at him as if he had grown another head. Zoisite calculated that Nephrite would recover and try to kill Jadeite within ten minutes. Endymion thoughtfully blinked and drew his Golden Crystal sword in a smooth, graceful motion. While Pluto tried not to giggle, Kunzite, anticipating what was on his leader's mind, belatedly made strangled noises in protest.  
  
Lit by the spark in Endymion's eyes, the Golden Crystal sword caught fire and poured golden flames over his body. Four trails of blinding light streaked from the sword to cover his Knights. When the tawny fires cooled, a pair of golden dragon wings elegantly arched from Endymion's back. Zoisite audibly gulped and gawked at his newly acquired, silver-blue reptilian wings. Similar to his phoenix totem, Jadeite's feathered wings were scarlet tipped with gold. Nephrite, like a dark angel, possessed a pair of ebony-black, feathered wings. Covering his eyes with one hand, Kunzite groaned and tried *not* to see the creamy ivory, scaled wings sprouting from his back.  
  
"I am not okay in a totally epic way! That was a JOKE on Nephrite! A J-O- K-E! How am I going to explain this to Mom?!? Gee, Ma, don't worry about the feathers on my bed 'cos I'm just MOLTING!?!" Jadeite raved. Endymion smirked, sheathed his crystal sword and flexed his wings.  
  
"When I get my hands on you, you'll *wish* you'd stayed dead!" Nephrite darkly promised, already itching to feel Jadeite's neck between his fingers.  
  
"Thanks for helping, moron. Haven't you heard of being careful of what you wish for?" Zoisite muttered, cuffing Jadeite on the head. His previous calculations proved to be right on target since Kunzite and Uranus barely stopped Nephrite from choking Jadeite. Regaining his sense of humor after his near death experience (a common experience for him), the blonde Knight laughed like a loon. Neptune prayed for industrial-strength aspirin (something she often did around these guys).  
  
"Well, at least our mobility is greatly increased," Kunzite reluctantly admitted.  
  
"Definitely a big plus strategy-wise," Venus agreed. After his homicidal urges passed, Nephrite eyed his new appendages like they were youmas out for his blood.  
  
"Chill out. They'll disappear when we detransform," Jupiter stated, slapping him on the back.  
  
"Great," Nephrite mournfully replied, not visibly cheered by her words.  
  
"Hey, can I get the codename Phoenix?" Jadeite asked brightly.  
  
"Keep it up and your name's going be Retard boy. If I don't fry you first," Mars remarked.  
  
"Enough's enough. How do we find Serena?" Uranus intervened, wearied of the endless bickering. Immediately, everyone turned to look at Pluto. Sailor Pluto shrugged, as if to say she already did *her* part and the rest was up to them. Nibbling her bottom lip, Mercury summoned her visor and flipped open her mini-comp. Before she tapped on the keys, Endymion raised his head. Like a hound scenting his prey, he breathed in and tasted the wind. His pupil-less golden eyes held a glint of silver. Without a trace of hesitation or doubt, Endymion pointed in a northwesterly direction.  
  
"Serenity is there," he pronounced. Spreading his dragon wings, Endymion became a golden comet streaking across the skies. After a commanding glare from Kunzite, the Knights accompanied their King (Jadeite gleefully decided that flying was better than any roller coaster at Six Flags. His aerial aerobatics caused poor Nephrite to redecorate the landscape with his last meal). When Mercury nodded in confirmation, the Sailor Senshi soared into the air. As they wordlessly caught up with the Knights, she refined the data on her handheld comp since the diffuse abundance of negative energy was wreaking merry hell on her readings. As Nephrite fruitlessly tried to restrain Jadeite (after his stomach returned to semi-normalcy), Jupiter, Mars and Zoisite warily watched for enemies. Sailor Venus and Kunzite reviewed their battle plans in hushed voices. Silently, the Outer Senshi reaffirmed their shared vow: *Never again*. While Pluto and Saturn prepared to mow down any and all enemies in their grim path, Uranus and Neptune were coldly determined to either free Serena or die in the attempt.  
  
Two hours later, Endymion halted his headlong rush to rejoin his Lady and hovered in the air. Surrounded by towering, jagged crystal mountains, the Dark Moon Castle stood in the center of a barren, rocky, roughly circular plain. Spanning two to three kilometers in every direction, the enemy stronghold was a squat, truncated pyramid of seamless, iron gray granite. A swarm of jet-black dots erupted from the ground, enveloping the building and concealing it from prying eyes. Jadeite's eagle-keen sight discerned an army of hideous monsters encased in heavy midnight armor and weaponry in the squirming, roiling black mass covering the Dark Moon Castle. Winged youma circled the sky above their landlocked brethren. Behind Endymion, the Earthian Knights and Sailor Senshi gaped.  
  
"This is going to be *good*," Jupiter predicted with a fierce, martial gleam in her emerald eyes. Nephrite sighed and tried not to vomit again.  
  
"Are you serious? We are going to get so *spanked*!" Jadeite groaned.  
  
"Coward," Mars scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and turning her nose up at him. He grimaced but, for once, did not rise to the bait.  
  
"No visible doors or openings in the structure. Too many youma to analyze for specific weaknesses," Mercury calmly reported, as if she was reciting a weather bulletin.  
  
"Cracking *that* egg will not be easy," Zoisite muttered. Focused on her visor readouts, the blue-haired Senshi absently murmured her agreement.  
  
"What's the plan?" Nephrite asked. Venus and Kunzite exchanged looks.  
  
"Pluto, is there any other way to Serena?" Sailor Venus queried.  
  
"The Dark Moon Family has no need of entrances or exits when they can transport themselves with mere thoughts," Pluto replied. The golden-haired Senshi frowned.  
  
"Then, we go the direct route, quick and dirty. We'll punch through the youma, land on the roof and blow our way in," Kunzite decisively stated.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter and Nephrite take point. Endymion is center. Kunzite and myself are above him with Pluto and Saturn below. Mercury, Zoisite, Rei and Jadeite protect our flank," Venus briskly commanded.  
  
"Fight in pairs and watch each other's back. Clear?" Kunzite added. Sailor Neptune delicately cleared her throat.  
  
"Serena's life depends on *us*. In this battle, there is *no* retreat, holding back or doubts. Only victory counts, no matter the price," she warned. Her somber turquoise gaze touched upon every face, perhaps to memorize each one at that moment. The Earthian Knights (even Jadeite) and Sailor Senshi gravely nodded their acceptance. Fixated on the enemy stronghold, Endymion was lost in a trance and barely aware of the others.  
  
"Time to show what we're made of, boys and girls," Uranus shouted, exuberantly punching the air and throwing a challenging look at the others. Sailor Venus' answering smile was hard, cold and more than a little ruthless. Endymion's head snapped up.  
  
"She *calls* me," he dreamily announced. Propelling himself away from the others, Endymion hurtled towards the castle at an unbelievable speed. A tawny light beam exploded from his outstretched hand and decimated the youma in his path. Shocked into awareness of the enemy, the winged monsters closed ranks and rose to meet him.  
  
"*Crap*! Form up around him!" Kunzite snarled, racing to his King's side. Trying to keep up with him, the other warriors muttered curses and formed a whirling sphere of bodies around Endymion.  
  
"Well, *somebody's* death wish is still going strong," Nephrite acidly observed.  
  
"For the Princess!" Uranus cried, eagerly embracing the battle with Neptune faithfully following her. The others shouted similar battle cries as they sped through the air.  
  
"Once more unto the breach, dear friends," Saturn softly quoted. Emotions drained away from her blank face as she summoned her powers over death and destruction. Violet waves radiated from her body.  
  
"May the Gods look kindly upon us," Pluto whispered, aiming her staff with deadly precision. The intrepid soldiers hurled themselves into the approaching cluster of youma, lancing through its malignant darkness with their rainbowed powers. The battle for Serenity had begun.  
  
In the chilly darkness of her room, Serena wept. Silent tears dripped from her pale cheeks to fall on her lacy, lavender-striped, cream ivory gown. Amethysts and diamonds, linked by gold chains, hung on her neck and dangled from her ears. Demando labored under the delusion that his presents would somehow *buy* her affections. Feeling like the jewelry marked her as a possession, she wanted to rip them off but the bloody things lacked any clasps or fasteners and resisted her best efforts. Hugging her knees, Serena buried her face in her skirts.  
  
After unsuccessfully searching the castle several times, she had once more tried to persuade Saffir into helping her. At the very moment when he might have softened, Demando' sudden appearance ruined everything. He had banned Saffir from her presence and confined her to her quarters until after the wedding. Ostensibly to provide her with company but more to emphasize his power over her, he was "sharing" his meals with her. Fortunately, he had not gone beyond leering at her but in three days, Demando would... he would *not* be gentle in claiming her. Serena forced down a surge of blind panic. The unending cold, isolation and boredom, disrupted solely by the dark prince's surprise visits, were gradually wearing away at her spirit.  
  
Shaking free of her gloom, Serena jumped to her feet and searched the room for the billionth time. Because of her punishment, the doors to her room, originally created for her convenience, no longer existed. Frustrated, she punched a wall and earned a scraped knuckle. She was *Sailor Moon* the champion of love and justice, not some weak, hysterical schoolgirl. Somehow, she'd beat the odds and find a way to defeat Demando, as she always did. Her friends would *not* fail her when she needed them the most. They were coming for her. She could not lose faith in them.  
  
Suddenly, Serena was hit by a wave of dizziness. Disoriented, she thought she was floating in an empty, gray sky with nothing beneath her and darkness on the horizon. When she blinked, she saw her room again. Serena stumbled into a wall as burning rage filled her mind. A tempest of emotions swept through her body. Anger, determination, and a desperate, overwhelming need to protect her, to love her... *her*? Serena's heart leaped with elation and renewed hope. They were here. *He* was here. Bringing clasped hands to her lips, she murmured a prayer to Selene for their safety.  
  
"Serena," a voice murmured in her ear.  
  
Emitting a faint squeak, Serena jumped into the air. Her startled gaze landed on a small, transparent figure in the center of the room. It quickly floated to face her. Although it was blurry at the edges, the little person was clearly Saffir. His troubled silver eyes searched her face. Clearing his throat, he hesitated before speaking, as if he was unsure of his actions.  
  
"Serena, if you want to leave, *now* is the best time. I don't know how they did it but your friends are here."  
  
"Thank you, Saffir," Serena simply replied, beaming at him. "You are a true friend."  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
Like an unexpected thunderbolt, the word cracked the stillness in the air. Serena and mini Saffir trembled at the sight of Demando, his face white with fury. The inverted crescent moon on his forehead blazed with ebony flames. A diaphanous wave of force snaked towards them, wrapping around Serena and ripping through mini Saffir until he disappeared. In a distant laboratory, Saffir's physical body was thrown backwards into an unforgiving granite wall. He crumpled senselessly to the ground.  
  
"Did you think to run away, my foolish little rabbit?"  
  
Immobilized by invisible bonds, Serena glared mutinously at her captor. With a flick of his wrist, Demando pulled her closer to him. He looked deeply into her stormy ocean blue eyes and smirked. She spat in his face. Demando muttered a curse and tightly clenched his fist. Serena gasped as the pressure holding her increased to unbearable levels. He slowly wiped his cheek clean. When she was on the verge of fainting, Demando relaxed his fist until she could breathe again.  
  
"Your bursts of temper are rather delightful, my sweet, but you *will* behave properly. Do not force me to punish you."  
  
"Do your worst, worm."  
  
"Taming you will be my greatest pleasure," Demando hissed. Desire darkened his icy amethyst eyes to obsidian. The flaming crescent on his forehead cooled. Serena shuddered but proudly tilted her chin up. "Such a show of spirit, my beauty. You must believe your little friends will rescue you."  
  
"You cannot defeat them."  
  
"Darling girl, you don't know the extent of my power. I will destroy them *and* your feeble hopes of escaping me."  
  
"I believe in them," she stated with quiet, unshakable confidence.  
  
"Shall we test that theory? I believe your friends and your *former* love are now meeting a specially prepared welcoming committee. Let us see who survived."  
  
Enveloped in a bubble of midnight fire, Demando and Serena disappeared.  
  
Above the enemy stronghold, the Knights and Sailor Senshi were amusing themselves. Unleashing the full extent of their powers, their attacks sliced through the enemy ranks as if the youma were nothing more than flies to be swatted. Sadly, the good guys were vastly outnumbered to an unimaginable degree.... but then, they were on Endymion's side. If the Senshi and the Knights were dangerous, he was unstoppable, a force of annihilation disguised as a man. Fixated on finding Serenity, he didn't bother with trite attack phrases or florid gestures. Raw power pulsated from him in huge, arching golden waves that instantly disintegrated anything in his path. Spotting two figures on top of the castle, Endymion, like a harbinger of doom, plummeted towards them. His tawny eyes blazed with uncontrollable fury.  
  
On the roof of the Dark Moon Castle, Demando gaped at the remnants of his army. He was particularly infuriated by the large numbers of youma who had the utter *gall* to run away from the intruders. Never one to keep his emotions private, he vented his extreme displeasure by frying the closest ones with bolts of black lightning. An unfortunate side effect (at least for *him*) was attracting notice from a certain dark-haired enemy but Demando was too busy exterminating his own troops to care. Meanwhile, Serena, although deeply gratified by the appearance of her friends, was on the verge of fainting because he had unconsciously tightened his grip on her until she couldn't breathe. A powerful energy wave suddenly pierced through Demando's defenses and broke his hold on Serena. Amber-tinted light surrounded her and cushioned her drop to the ground. Disoriented, Demando stared up into the sky and met the burning, glowing eyes of his most hated rival.  
  
"Get away from our beloved Serenity, you arrogant piece of *filth*," Endymion commanded. Landing on the roof, he drew his crystal sword and glared at the man who stood between him and his comatose lady. His tawny dragon wings folded and retracted into his back.  
  
"Serenity belongs to the one with the power to keep her. She's *mine*," Demando sneered, abruptly launching a counterattack. Jagged, pitch-black lightning bolts splashed harmlessly against Endymion.  
  
"Is that *all* you can do?" he taunted, not bothering to conceal the contempt in his voice. With a slash of his sword, he sent a burst of energy towards Demando. Despite a hastily strengthened shield, the dark prince skidded backwards several feet and fell to his knees when it impacted. Snarling a few choice words, he darted a quick glance at Serena. A barrier of amber fire instantly materialized around her.  
  
"Don't even *think* it," Endymion warned. Each word dripped icy menace. "Your only choice is to die like a man or a coward."  
  
"Jup! Nep! Get her!" Sailor Venus ordered. As Jupiter provided cover fire, Nephrite quickly touched down within the golden circle of fire and slung Serena facedown over his shoulder. Quickly leaping upwards, he extended his feathered ebony wings and carried her into the sky. Demando ground his teeth with rage.  
  
"Keep the youma away from the roof," Kunzite barked. Automatically forming a guard around the princess, the Knights and Senshi concentrated on annihilating any enemy who dared to come within a mile of the inevitable fight. Getting to his feet, Demando summoned a sword of diamond-hard, bluish silver steel with a silver-wrapped, obsidian hilt. He scowled and pointed the sword at his rival.  
  
"I will take her back even if I have to slaughter you all."  
  
"Please try. It would be *much* more entertaining that way," Endymion replied, baring his teeth in an almost friendly smile. As he slowly approached the pale-haired man, the building shook with the power of his footsteps. His eerie, pupil-less, golden eyes radiated promises of painful, torturous death. Demando threw a veritable firestorm of energy bursts and lightning blasts at his enemy but Endymion indifferently shrugged the inferno aside, as if it was nothing more than a spring breeze. A blaze of tawny lights wrapped around him, brighter than the sun and crackling with inconceivable power. Yet, the Earth King did not unleash a magical assault and obliterate his opponent from the universe. It would be too quick, too easy for the scum who dared to kidnap Serenity. Endymion wanted. he *needed* something more satisfying. His uncontrollable rage demanded nothing less than the blood of his enemy.  
  
Intending to utterly crush Demando, Endymion slowly, relentlessly advanced towards him. Drawing upon every source of power at his command, the Black Moon prince increased his energy barrage until his foe was hidden from view by dozens of explosive bursts. After the amber-eyed King emerged unscathed, Demando blanched and felt ice run down his spine. How did the rose throwing, half-crippled by his own lameness, masked Tuxedo weakling amass so much power in less than a fortnight? And since when did all his enemies have wings? Refusing to admit defeat, he continued the attacks in the hopes of finding a weak spot or at least tiring his opponent. When they were a couple of feet apart, he ceased, realizing that his magic could not penetrate the other's shielding. Endymion stared directly into Demando's face. "We are sorely disappointed. Our grandmother, may she rest in peace, could throw a better tantrum in her sleep," he mocked.  
  
"You have yet to test my skills and defeat me, braggart," Demando retorted, narrowing his eyes and flattening his lips into a grim line. Tightening his grip on the ebony and silver sword, he slashed the air before him and pointed it at his foe's throat in challenge. A smirking Endymion raised his crystal sword. Engaging in a lethal, intricate dance, they circled around each other and tested each other's skills. Metal clashed against crystal, ringing through the air like clear bells. At first, neither held a clear advantage. Although Demando had an edge in swiftness and agility, Endymion was far better protected by his armor. With their smooth, fluid movements, both men wielded their weapons as if they had been taught swordplay from the cradle.  
  
For agonizingly long minutes, neither managed to land any solid blows. Dodging Endymion's powerful slashing blows, Demando counterattacked with deceptive feints and lightning-quick jabs. On the other hand, Endymion instinctively detected Demando's feints and blocked the true hits in the nick of time. As each successive strike became stronger and faster, the movements of the two men blurred too quickly for anyone to keep up with the fight. Perhaps he misjudged the distance to his opponent or he stumbled a little on a pebble or his armor was a shade too heavy. At any rate, Endymion was a fraction of a second too slow. Demando's sword sliced a thin, shallow cut on his left cheek. A few droplets of blood slipped down his face.  
  
"First blood," the pale-haired prince noted with cool satisfaction.  
  
"A mere scratch" was the terse reply. Endymion pressed another swift barrage of attacks, forcing the other man backwards. Even though Demando was panting slightly from the continued exertion, Endymion wasn't even breaking a sweat, despite his undoubtedly heavier armor. Thinking of a new tactic to weaken his opponent, Demando changed his snarl to a vicious smile.  
  
"Serenity *enjoyed* our time together, you know," he cruelly insinuated. Endymion narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth and concentrated on wiping off the smirk on Demando's face. "Despite all her protests, she was quite a naughty little vixen in *my* bed. Jealous, old man?"  
  
"Lying scum! I'll send you to Hades!" Endymion roared, losing all control and lunging at the other man. Expecting such a reckless reaction, Demando laughed in anticipation of his rival's grisly end. Yet, he was still unprepared for the assault. Instead of just becoming angry enough to make careless, potentially fatal mistakes, the amber-eyed King was totally, completely, homicidally berserk. The look in his eyes was not entirely sane (not that they've been normal lately). His strength was limitless; his speed seemed unbelievably fast. Oblivious to anything other than destroying his enemy, Endymion hammered him with a wild, brutal tempest of blows. Demando's defensive movements harmlessly bounced off gold-trimmed, ebony armor.  
  
Unable to cope with the fresh onslaught, the Black Moon prince could barely lift his sword in response and staggered backwards. He summoned another shield for protection but Endymion shattered it with repeated pummeling and smashed aside his sword. Ripping through the once-pristine ivory suit, the crystal sword carved several gashes all over his now battered body. The Earth King took savage pleasure in coating his sword with Demando's blood. Even more than his death, Endymion wanted him to bleed, to *suffer*. In a desperate bid for survival, Demando teleported but he could not go farther than the other side of the roof due to his lack of concentration. Gasping for air and clutching at his wounds, the stunned prince collapsed in a bloody heap. A small part of his mind (the part not panicking and shrieking in irrational fear) realized he should not have toyed with his enemies, giving them the chance to grow strong enough to do this to him.  
  
"Face me like a man, you damned gutless coward!" Endymion howled. As the ground shook with his displeasure, powerful golden lightning bolts randomly gouged craters in the roof of the structure. The berserk King stalked towards Demando, fully intent on cracking all his bones, gutting him like a fish, ripping out his internal organs and other assorted mayhem. Demando was preoccupied because he was trying *not* to bleed all over the roof (and not doing a very good job).  
  
"Princess... Serenity... Serenity... you must awaken!" a strangely familiar voice buzzed in Serena's ear. Feeling her head pound, Serena groaned. Her face was buried in some kind of satiny material and her body was draped like a sack of potatoes over something hard, something hard that was moving and had a good grip on her waist. Blearily, she slit her eyes open and saw nothing but black. Actually, she was eating a jet-black cape and some feathers. Feathers? Spitting out the offending material, she realized she was hanging upside down over someone's shoulder. Tuxedo Kamen? But he had wings, beautiful, dark wings! Looking down, Serena saw empty air and the ground far, far below. Did she somehow die and go to hell when she wasn't looking? But she was already in a kind of hell with the Black Moon family. Then, Sailor Saturn, sending violet waves of devastation to the remaining youma, twirled into her sight. She was rescued! Thank Selene, she was finally safe. At that moment, Nephrite (the fool) chose to speak.  
  
" Hey, can someone else take her for awhile? Sere's not as light she looks!"  
  
"You jerk!" Serena screeched, trying to knee Nephrite in the stomach. Sadly she got a sore knee for her trouble because he was wearing armor. Unknown to her, Nephrite grinned at her grumbling and used the golden, double-bladed axe in his free hand to eliminate a few monsters.  
  
"As much as I live to obey your highness, would you mind transforming and getting off me? My shoulder's pretty numb."  
  
"Gah, I would've already done that if I had the Silver Imperium Crystal, Einstein. Do you think I *like* being stuck here? And what's with the wings? If *you're* an angel, I'm dead and the world's in deep fecal matter."  
  
"Well, Endy gave 'em to us, just like you did with the Senshi."  
  
"Endy? Mamoru did this? How?"  
  
"Glad to see you in the land of the living, girl!" Jupiter broke in. As she casually waved her hand, her lightning-edged leaves speared another dozen enemies.  
  
"Same goes, Mako-chan!"  
  
"Hey, Sere! Love the Princess Barbie outfit! Or should I say Princess Bride?" Jadeite snickered, shooting golden-red, burning arrows with frightening speed and accuracy.  
  
"Jade, if you like it so much, *you* can wear it! If I wasn't so happy to see you guys, you'd be eating those words!" Serena retorted, trying to hide her smile.  
  
"Promises, promises. You know you love me!"  
  
"Odango, get your butt in gear and calm your man down!"  
  
"Geez, Mars, I haven't had odangoes in ages! Plus, I've been stuck with an obsessed stalker for weeks. Can't you cut me a *little* slack?"  
  
"I'm overjoyed you're back. Now, get with the program and *do* something! He's totally lost it!"  
  
"He? What are you talking about? And does anyone have my Crystal?"  
  
"The green-haired chick probably knows," Nephrite commented.  
  
"Green-haired *chick*? You know Mako-chan kicks your butt when you say stuff like that."  
  
"She didn't hear so it didn't happen."  
  
"Unless I tell her," Serena retorted. Nephrite thought about dropping her briefly to scare her but he knew that others would kill him before he caught her again. Besides, that didn't begin to cover what his King, who bore some resemblance to a frothing, rabid dog at the moment, would do to him. Death would be a kindness in comparison.  
  
"Sailor Mars is referring to King Endymion, your Highness," the strangely familiar voice intervened. Serena looked up to meet serious garnet eyes, eyes that sparked memories of another life.  
  
"Pluto? Why... how..." she gasped. The mysterious Senshi smiled a little at her open-mouthed shock. "Aren't... aren't you supposed to be at the Gates?"  
  
"You haven't changed at all, dear little princess," she fondly replied. "Arrangements were made so I could help you. And now, onto our business." The dark red orb of Pluto's staff turned silver for a moment. In a burst of light, the Silver Imperium Crystal disappeared from Endymion's side and appeared before Serena. Glowing softly, the Crystal floated to her cupped hands. "With the blessings of the Gods, receive your birthright, Princess Serenity. Use it well."  
  
Silver-white light spilled through Serena's fingers, surrounding her with warmth and unlocking her quiescent powers. As the Silver Imperium Crystal lifted her into the air, a cocoon of light, ribbons and feathers enveloped her slim form. Her clothes melted into a familiar, short-skirted Senshi uniform. Translucent, rainbow-feathered wings gracefully arched from her back. Once again, Serena was Sailor Moon. The Silver Imperium Crystal shimmered above her linked hands. With a gentle, sweet smile, she turned to Pluto (while Nephrite surreptitiously massaged his sore shoulder). "It is good to see you again, old friend. Did anything else bring you to my side?"  
  
"Your Highness, you must stop him. Endymion is on a berserk rampage."  
  
"Endymion?" a confused Sailor Moon asked. Looking around the battlefield, she noticed her friends gleefully wiping what remained of the youma from existence. Surprisingly, Mercury, usually the most calm and rational, was just as bloodthirsty as the rest. Drawn by an irresistible force, her eyes went to a tawny glow on top of the Dark Moon Castle. In the center of the light, a dark-haired, armored man was mercilessly turning another pale man, formerly in a spotless suit, into a bloody smear on the ground. She gasped at the waves of fury radiating from the dark man. While a tiny part of her reveled in Demando's misery after all he put her through, a much larger part was appalled at the violence of the other man. "That's *Mamoru*?!? He looks crazy! How?"  
  
"Princess, your kidnapping unleashed Endymion's true powers. Without you to balance him, he cannot control his emotions and may go mad. If he continues on this path, he will become nothing more than a mindless killing machine. Only you, as his Princess and the other half of his soul, can reach into his mind and calm him. You are his center."  
  
"Not asking for much, are you?"  
  
"I only ask what is necessary."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sailor Moon tried reaching out to Mamoru through their link but she sensed little besides echoes of berserk rage. There seemed to be no remorse, hesitation or mercy in his heart. She shuddered, wondering at the depths of his madness. How could she reach him? Offering a prayer to Selene, the Senshi of the Moon searched for answers and heard her mother's voice deep inside her. *Little moonbeam, call from your heart.* And then, she knew. As he was Endymion, she must be Serenity.  
  
Closing her eyes, Sailor Moon raised her Silver Imperium Crystal to the sky. As it blossomed into a flower-shaped jewel, her translucent wings glistened and wrapped around her. Light flooded all the empty places in her soul, summoning a presence, a separate yet integral part of her, sleeping beneath the surface of her conscious mind. The crescent moon on her forehead glowed like a miniature sun, blinding everyone who looked upon it with its purity. As a tempest of rainbow flower petals and sparkles covered her body, silver-white light streamed from her, gifting the Senshi & Knights with a feeling of hope and peace. When the light dimmed, Princess Serenity of the Moon looked upon Nemesis and smiled.  
  
In an iridescent, fragile-looking but stronger than steel bubble, Serenity floated above the battlefield. Silver and pearls dangled from her ears and rested as a circlet on her hair, now in the royal twin bun and pigtail hairstyle of the Moon. She wore a medieval-style dress with a square bodice, billowing sleeves and a silver color that subtly glimmered of amber, lavender, sapphire, rose and emerald depending on the light. Her skirt was parted in the center to reveal a snowy white petticoat with silver rose embroidery. A silver girdle studded with pearls and diamonds gently hugged her slim hips. In her hands, the flower jewel, the Silver Imperium Crystal, shimmered with infinite possibilities. Her musical voice, soft yet compelling, echoed through the skies.  
  
"Endymion, my love."  
  
AN3: Yes, I'm evil for ending the chapter here. I wanted to add more but I don't know when I can post again since I am still moving. Sorry. And yes, Endy is a tremendously powerful, homicidal psycho and I like him that way. In case you want to know, there's probably only one more chapter and an epilogue. 


	29. Battle

Farewell

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Sailor Moon, I'd be a lot faster with the chapters…

Summary (for those who have forgotten the storyline, like I have…): After Mamoru breaks up with Usagi because of his dreams, she loses everything, including her family. There is no Shingo, pink-haired spore or any mention of Crystal Tokyo because I say so. She goes to America with her uncle Tenchi, gaining a new attitude, name (Serena) and more friends, namely Endymion's Knights and the Outer Senshi. When she returns to Tokyo, she doesn't get around to forgiving Mamoru but there's conflict between her new and old friends. Everybody gets new powers but she gets kidnapped by her stalker Demando. Mamoru turns into a psycho King Endymion at her loss. Saffir tries to help Serena but can't stand up to Demando. With Pluto's help, the Senshi and Knights go to Nemesis to rescue the Moon Princess and annihilate their enemies. As Endymion butchers Demando, Serena turns into Serenity in hopes of breaking through his berserker rage.

AN: Sorry for the incredible lateness of the chapter but I've been distracted (no, I did not die but had a roommate with an overly religious, jerk boyfriend, moving out, job, writer's block, etc…). Happy New Year and thanks to all who read and/or review. I usually name all the reviewers but I don't want to and it's my birthday. Besides, you've waited long enough, so here's the final, action-packed chapter.

Chapter 29- Battle

"Endymion, my love."

Although the world seemed to stop at the sound of Serenity's sweet tones, Endymion was untouched. Ruthlessly, he slashed at his hated rival, blind to anything save the drip of his enemy's wine red blood. Boundless anger resonated through their bond, wounding her soul with a thousand knife cuts and filling her gentle heart with shades of his madness. Unprepared for his pain, the moon child moaned and wilted into a fetal position around her Crystal's comforting warmth. Even as she flinched from the mental assault, she was, on some level, entranced by his brutal ferocity. Buffeted by Endymion's wild emotions, she knew that her love had kept him from surrendering to this darkness, just as he had saved _her_ from being utterly consumed by the light of the Silver Imperium Crystal. As he was her life, Serenity was his heart. For him, she'd embrace madness… brave the depths of hell… surrender to death… _anything_ but live without him. And with the clarity of pure truth, she understood he was driven by the same imperative. They could not, _would_ not, lose each other.

Clenching her fists until her nails marked bloody crescents into her palms, Princess Serenity gritted her teeth and straightened into a standing position. Determination compressed her rosy, petal-soft lips into a straight line and sparked fire in her ocean blue eyes. Cupping the Silver Imperium Crystal with her hands once more, she willed her iridescent bubble to float closer to Endymion. An amber bolt of light streaked forward to block her way, stopping short of hitting her by a few centimeters. Despite the almost blinding glare, Serenity looked directly into it. Within the heart of the yellow gold blaze, the vague orange silhouette of a slender figure wavered.

"Move," the Moon Princess demanded. The bronze light dimmed but did not change position. Serenity frowned and regally commanded, "Move. Now."

The orange and amber fire softened until it revealed a honey-hued visage that was her mirror image, save with straight, cornsilk locks and vivid, ice-blue eyes. At the moment, it was not a happy face.

"Your Highness, I cannot allow you to risk your life in such a manner," Sailor Venus declared, crossing her arms over her chest. Her feathered, gossamer wings beat madly in the air, hinting at her anxiety.

"Though you are the Supreme Commander of the Lunar Imperial Guard, you have no authority over me. Stand aside and let me do what I must," was the cool reply.

"Serenity, please. You can remain where you are _and _do what is needed. If you ever considered me a friend, don't rush heedlessly into danger."

"I am no disobedient child to be scolded. As you should know, I am well able to take care of myself."

"Lord Endymion would not want you to go any closer," the orange-gold Senshi bluntly stated.

"Do not presume to speak for him, Venus. While I appreciate your concern, I belong at his side, _especially_ when he needs me."

"Princess," Venus began to speak but Serenity cut her off.

"Nothing you say will convince me otherwise. I will not tamely _watch_ as my love slips perilously close to insanity. If you are my friend, if you truly care about me, you will not stop me."

Torn between the urges of her heart and duty, Sailor Venus closed her eyes. When she opened them, she grumbled "You play dirty, my friend. If you get hurt, I swear I'll kill you myself."

Serenity smiled a little and resumed her smooth descent. With a shouted order from Venus, Kunzite, Uranus, Nephrite and Jupiter surrounded the iridescent bubble. As soon as it reached the Dark Moon Castle, the fragile-looking transport shattered in a tinkling, brilliant cascade of multi-hued sparkles. When her silver slipper-shod feet softly touched down on the roof, the princess' silver and rose-embroidered white skirts floated downwards, briefly exposing her slim, pale calves. Shivering at the bloody violence in front of her, she looked down upon the Silver Imperium Crystal and summoned its power to reach her beloved. Responding to its mistress' plea, the faceted flower-jewel throbbed with heat. Light poured through her fingers, painting the iron-gray granite roof in a thousand vibrant colors.

With the lights blinding her, the moon child could see nothing. The roaring of a tempest filled her ears, blasting through her mind and sucking her into the deepest, blackest night. Then, as her vision cleared and the wind howled around her, she noticed crimson and gold flickers speeding towards her. When they touched her silvered glow, her senses overloaded. The scent of blooming roses mingling with jasmine, the smell of freshly brewed coffee, the sinful taste of chocolate, the juicy sweetness of strawberries picked by moonlight, the rich green of ivy vines climbing the orphanage's rosy brick walls, the golden shine of a palace surrounded by mist, the thud of a steel-tipped rose striking the pavement, the clashing of swords at dawn, the touch of soft lips pressed in a stolen kiss, a fall of rain caressing bare skin, happiness, loneliness, power, love, rage, pain, fear,… His memories, his emotions, his thoughts, his very _essence _tore into her like uncontrollable riptides but she embraced it all, letting _him_ suffuse her very being..

_:Endymion, my love. I am with you.:_

_:KILL THE BASTARD!!! PAIN!!! SMASH HIM INTO THE GROUND!!! RIP HIS FACE OFF!! THE ALBINO DOG WILL RUE THE DAY HE WAS EVER BORN!!!! DIE, SCUM!! DIE!!!!:_

_:Beloved, I need you. Do not forsake me.:_ she pleaded, a lone silver-white thread of reason piercing through the turbulent crimson haze of madness.

_:HE TRIED TO TAKE SERENITY!!! TO HURT HER!!! THE THIEF MUST PAY!!!! PAY WITH EVERY DROP OF HIS BLOOD!!!:_

_:I am unharmed. Come to me, love,:_ the Moon Princess soothed. The gentle, lovely melody of her presence spread through his mind, brightening the swirling darkness. The Terran King halted his methodical but exceedingly messy dissection of Demando's vital organs. Like a feral animal sensing a subtle change in the environment, he was tensed to spring into sudden, explosive action. His burning amber eyes restlessly roamed the surroundings, ignoring the bloody wreck staining the floor. As he sensed the source of the disturbance, Endymion whipped around and saw his lady. Surrounded by anxious Knights and Senshi, her limp body was wrapped in a silver-white, floating cocoon. Fear gripped his heart, cooling his terrifying wrath. Yet, he could _feel_ her, as if her arms were wrapped around him and her voice was whispering in his ear.

_:SERENITY?!? WHERE ARE YOU?:_

_:Safe and by your side, as I should be. Show mercy in victory, beloved.:_

_:To this FILTH?!? NEVER!!:_

_:There has been enough blood spilled this day. For my sake, spare him.:_

_:Leaving enemies alive only allows them to attack you later.:_

_:Oh, my Endymion, do not let anger control you.:_

_:Your generosity is a mistake.:_

_:And arrogance was ever your greatest flaw.:_

_:My Serenity, I can deny you nothing. The life of this worm is yours.:_

Endymion's otherworldly, simmering gold orbs melted into relatively normal, stormy sapphire blue eyes. Yet, the familiar irises were dusted with hints of gold. Dismissing the Black Moon Prince as less important than navel lint, he wiped the blood off his golden crystal sword with the remains of Demando's cloak and sheathed it in its scabbard. Then, Endymion turned his back on his battered enemy and stalked over to his Princess. Possessing healthy survival instincts (surprising, considering how many times they've died), the Knights and Senshi scrambled out of his way. When he touched the silver-white cocoon, it splintered, allowing Serenity to drift into his outstretched arms. Her moon-pale face was composed, as if she was merely napping, but she was colder than winter snow. Dropping to his knees, he cradled her against his chest and _commanded_ her to live. Burning-hot tears fell onto her alabaster cheeks. After a few minutes stretched out into an eternity, a feather-soft sigh caressed his chin.

"I never left you, beloved."

"Serenity!" he nearly cried, almost hugging her to death in relief. After a few minutes, his lady politely shoved him away (Princesses are _always_ well-mannered. It's a rule or something.). Tenderly, she laid a hand on his cheek.

"I apologize, my darling, but I do need to breathe from time to time," she explained, her sky-blue eyes twinkling with mirth. His response was to blush and kiss her once more, this time with her enthusiastic participation. Several meters away from the happy couple, a blood-spattered body (which somewhat resembled raw ground beef) groaned.

"You… belong… to… _me_…" it croaked. The Moon Princess stiffened and broke her embrace with her Earth King (despite his strenuous protests and wandering hands). Silver sparks flashed in her eyes as she abruptly stood, drawing herself up to her full height. Although she was on the petite side, her charismatic presence commanded everyone's attention. Serenity lifted up her frothy, iridescent silver-white skirts and daintily made her way across the granite roof. Close on her heels, her ebony-armored warrior was more than ready to shield her at the slightest hint of danger. Possessiveness, irritation and pride in his feisty queen-to-be warred within him but he subdued his emotions to let her do as she wished. At a wave of his hand, their respective protectors hovered in close proximity, while keeping a certain distance. (If Jupiter and Uranus weren't gleefully exterminating the last of the youma, he would've gotten Oak Evolution and World Shaking attacks in unmentionable places…). Carefully keeping her immaculate skirts from becoming bloodied, Serenity stopped in front of her former captor.

"What did you say?"

"All… I… ever… wanted… was… for… you… to… _love_… me…" Demando rasped.

"If we had wed, I would have feared you, perhaps even hated you, but never would I have loved you."

"You… should… be… mine... You… _are… _mine..."

"I am not something to be owned," Serenity icily spat. As she looked down on the broken, pain-wracked shell of the pale-haired prince, pity softened the anger in her expressive, jewel-bright eyes. "Nothing will come of your obsession with me. If you accept defeat, submit to soul-cleansing, and swear on your sacred honor to never attack us again, I will spare what remains of your life, for your brother's sake. He is the only one who may be saddened by your death."

Suppressing an urge to smash his foot through the other man's chest, Endymion growled his displeasure (as did the other fighters who overheard the offer) but Serenity ignored them. With his labored breathing pounding in his ears, Demando grimaced and stared at her, at the defiant, stunning eyes that had mesmerized and challenged him since he first glimpsed them, at the lovely girl blossoming into the bewitching woman… the flawless _queen_… who haunted his every thought and fantasy. His gaze hardened and slid resentfully to her hateful companion, the man blessed with all he ever wanted, the one who would have the perfect life of ruling a paradise by _her_ side. And something stirred at the bottom of his corrupted soul.

In the bowels of the Dark Moon Castle, Saffir awoke from his stupor, forced into consciousness by pain ripping through his body. Coughing set his ribs on fire. Doubling over in agony, he realized his ribs were fractured in several places and his entire body was a mass of bruises. Yet, his objective, scientific side knew it was more than physical pain. Fear of Demando, guilt over "betraying" him and anxiety _for_ his brother mixed together to plague him. And he was weak, as if his heart and soul were tearing away, as if his energy was being drained. His vision momentarily dimmed for a moment, like all the colors were leeched from the room. Saffir's head snapped up with a horrible premonition. He had to be wrong. Even Demando couldn't… wouldn't _dare_… Muttering prayers to every god in his universe, he shakily stood and vanished.

"No… one… rejects… a… Dark… Moon… Prince…" Demando seethed. The muted compassion in Serenity's eyes vanished.

"Agree to the terms or perish. I care not what you choose but decide quickly," she decreed. Beside her, Endymion had a bloodthirsty smirk as rosy visions of strangling his enemy with his bare hands danced through his mind. Spitting out a gobbet of blood, Demando silently cursed the woman he claimed to love. Pressing his hands into the castle's chilly granite roof, he scornfully replied.

"By… the… power… invested… in… my… ancient… lineage… I… firstborn… of… the… Nemesis... Sacred… Moon… Clan… swear…"

The chainsaw-buzz of an alarm caught everyone's attention. As her ice blue-tinted visor flashed with crimson danger warnings, the Senshi of Ice summoned her computer with a practiced wrist motion. "Abnormal readings from the planet!"

"Form ranks around them!" Kunzite snapped. Heeding his call, all the Senshi and Knights instantly raced towards their leaders while scanning the area for any possible dangers. Serenity emitted a rather undignified squeak when Endymion, taking no chances, yanked her into his arms and conjured an amber shield around them. Stretching his golden dragon wings to their widest extent, he and his precious cargo soared upwards to join their bodyguards.

"…eternal… _vengeance_… upon… you... May… the… Forbidden… Seal… shatter…" the Dark Moon Prince chanted, dismissed as an unlikely threat (due to his extreme butt-was-kicked-to-the-moon-and-then-some appearance). Beneath his fingertips, his planet, Nemesis, pulsed invitingly with molten heat at its core. Siphoned power blasted into his veins, giving him new strength and numbing his pain. Suddenly, a frantic, horrified Saffir appeared above the Castle, providing a brief but crucial distraction to the vigilant warriors.

"No, brother! You'll doom us all!" he cried before he was eating rooftop, courtesy of Uranus and Zoisite's body-slam tactics.

"The white one's the source!" Mercury yelled. Before she even completed her sentence, Endymion, Kunzite, Jupiter, Neptune and Jadeite were already aiming at him. Their energy attacks harmlessly bounced off him, repelled by an invisible shield. Hoping that physical attacks would have an effect, Nephrite lunged at the pale-haired man while brandishing his golden, double-bladed axe. Grimly, Venus drew a poisoned, gleaming stone sword from her subspace pocket and followed him. With icy death in her eyes, Saturn, a petite but menacing harbinger of death, plummeted from the skies.

"… and let the cursed darkness come forth! I summon the Death Phantom! Death Phantom, Thy will be done!" Demando shrieked. Chaotic storm clouds gathered, filling the sky with a swirling, dreary mess. Cracks of thunder preceded sudden bursts of destructive lightning. Undaunted by her element, Jupiter boldly reached out to the storm but it was warped beyond her control. Hail, roughly the size of golf balls, pelted the warriors, much like bothersome mosquito bites. Zoisite, charged with guarding the unconscious Saffir by Uranus, retreated to the skies. Muttering curses under his breath, Kunzite and the others continued to rain fire upon the maniacally laughing prince without effect. Before Venus and Nephrite reached him (deftly weaving through friendly attacks, of course), his insane cackling changed to hacking coughs.

Glittering, fine black mist expelled from Demando's mouth, surrounding him and coating his body. When he convulsed uncontrollably, Nephrite hesitated in his attack and glanced towards Venus in confusion. Implacably advancing toward the enemy, Venus raised her deadly, sparkling sword to strike but an invisible force pushed her back. Although she was able to deflect the lightning with her glaive, Saturn's luck was not much better. Meanwhile, Nephrite was having trouble controlling his stomach because the smell of burning flesh suddenly permeated the air. The pale-haired man screamed in agony as the glittering dust burned into his flesh like acid. Endymion tried to shield Serenity's eyes with his cape but she, strangely unafraid, pushed his arm away.

As the prince's skin bubbled and melted, the ebony powder coalesced into a midnight-dark cloak covering his convulsing body. The screams suddenly cut off. Venus, Nephrite (whose nausea finally subsided) and Saturn cautiously approached his still body. Preparing to strike, Saturn lifted her glaive high in the air, only to be blasted backwards by a wave of ebony lightning. Levitating into an upright position, Demando's form hovered above the roof. His face was shadowed by a draping hood, revealing only eyes of white-hot, pinpoint flames.

"Awake… I am awake… finally awake to complete my holy mission… No pestilential Moon clan to bar my way… to force me into the sleep of the dead… my long-delayed, glorious destiny beckons…," the being muttered. His raspy voice was ghostly and dull, perhaps made hoarse by screaming. A vortex of the darkest, bone-chilling night swirled around him, rapidly expanding and warping his surroundings into a barren, freakish nightmare. Howling, freezing winds exploded from the vortex's center.

"What is he?" Mercury breathed.

"Whoa, shades of Nightmare on Elmstreet!" Zoisite gasped.

"The dude's a creepy LOTR baddie on crack! Don't let 'em near Frodo!" Jadeite yelled. (Kunzite's death-glare had, of course, no effect on the peanut gallery. The shame of being an Earthian Knight briefly overwhelmed Nephrite's vocal cords.)

"The beginning… the end… alpha… omega… eternity… oblivion… genesis… apocalypse… many names, one purpose…" the hooded figure intoned.

"And your mission?" Uranus sharply questioned.

"Usher in a new, magnificent age… celebrate the pure beauty of chaos… recreate the perfection of the beginning… erase the taint of life…" he rambled.

"You would destroy this world," Saturn flatly stated, leaning on her Glaive to stand upright.

"We will not allow it," Venus declared, tightening her grip on her sword with an inward grimace. The seasoned warrior within her could never abandon a defenseless planet to an enemy.

"Depart or face our wrath," Kunzite snarled (somehow ignoring the silliness of his comrades since he was too far away to smack them).

"Yes… yes… you pitiful mortals cannot stop me… Death Phantom is forever… everything… you are nothing… I am always… eternal…"

"Liar," Pluto remarked. "You have lived many years but you are no immortal."

"All things pass… all things come to me in the end…"

"Death and rebirth are beyond your control. Overestimating your ability will lead to your downfall," Saturn solemnly contradicted.

"You know less than nothing, little girl. Your lives are but a second in my everlasting life," the hooded figure replied with a creaky, horrid laugh. As Saturn arched a midnight-black eyebrow, one corner of Pluto's wine red mouth briefly tilted upwards in a smirk.

"I will not allow you to touch this world. Life sleeps in its heart, waiting to bloom once more," a clear, pure voice dramatically proclaimed. The eyes of the Senshi were drawn to their Princess, a soft, glowing silver light cradled in amber-gold.

"Foolish young one, learn the futility of defiance," Death Phantom rumbled. Ebony waves of darkness spilled from an outstretched, bone-white hand to engulf the glowing lights in the sky. While Zoisite and Mercury gasped at the sight, Venus, Uranus and Kunzite bombarded Death Phantom. Their combined attacks merely ruffled his cloak, exposing his skeletal figure.

"Where's He-Man to lay a smack-down on Skeletor when ya need it?" Jadeite smirked, raining arrows on Death Phantom.

"You watch too many bloody cartoons! Be serious for once!" Mars bellowed, attacking the jet-black globe enclosing their leaders. Her flame merged with Jupiter's lightning, somehow piercing the darkness and allowing a silver spark to shine. The tiny silver dot was joined by a golden one, until a multitude of silver-gold lights filled the darkness, making it brighter than a luminous, star-filled sky. The midnight bubble burst into a shower of ebony shards, unable to contain the energy of its prisoners. Tawny, protective dragon wings unfurled to reveal a floating Endymion and Serenity. Once again, his eyes were burning, merciless amber-gold.

"How dare you?!? Now, face MY wrath!!!" he roared. A molten gold flood poured from the sky, a relentless storm of raw, elemental energy. Gritting his teeth, Endymion unleashed enough power to birth a new star. Death Phantom, though confident in his godhood, was amazed at the extent of the attack and flinched before being swallowed by a massive fireball. Unable to withstand the wildstorm, the Dark Moon Castle was reduced to bits of ash. The Senshi and Knights regarded the Earthian King with newfound respect (a few, who shall remain nameless, were making mental reminders not to annoy him too badly in hopes of avoiding a similar fate). Surprised by the lack of resistance, Endymion blinked and abruptly stopped. Yet, Serenity's narrowed eyes were still focused on the immense crater where the castle had been. Aware of his beloved's caution, he stiffened and searched anew for the enemy.

A breath of foul air wafted upwards from the crater, quickly followed by a mocking, hollow laugh. The gathering storm intensified with tornado level-winds, tossing the Senshi and Knights around like limp puppets on strings and deafening them with barrages of thunder. Out of nowhere, a concussive blast slammed into the warrior-king's back, knocking him unconscious and ripping a stunned Serenity from his embrace. The couple plummeted to the ground with dizzying speed. Venus, Jupiter and Nephrite raced towards them, cursing and struggling against the weather for every centimeter gained. In the heart of the crater, the ground rapidly surged upwards into a massive granite pyramid. Expanding to rival a large mountain in size, the rock pile abruptly reformed into a gigantic, hooded Death Phantom. His skeletal hand, still growing at unbelievable speeds, stretched upwards and plucked Endymion from the sky. The immense fist encased the man in stone, ready to crush the life out of him at a moment's notice. Beneath Death Phantom's notice, Serenity tumbled downwards, a falling snowflake. While Kunzite snarled and fruitlessly battered at his King's rocky coffin, Pluto was in exactly the right position at the perfect time to catch her Princess.

"You must stop doing things like this, my Lady," the Senshi of Time gently scolded.

"But you saved me, Pluto," Serenity drowsily replied.

"And I always will, dear little one."

Death Phantom's cruel laugh shook the ground like a hundred lightning bolts. Heeding the call of its master, the storm quieted, allowing the disoriented and bruised warriors to see Death Phantom in all his glory. Their enemy had _become_ the mountain range, stretching from horizon to horizon and towering into the darkened skies.

"Does anyone else comprehend how utterly screwed we are?" Zoisite wondered.

"Gee, aren't you used to it by now?" Jadeite sarcastically replied.

"Stop wetting your pants and fight, morons," Uranus grunted.

"Powerful for mortals…. Incredible for ones so young… But even your strongest is an infant… a mere babe in the woods… a weakling compared to me… Kneel before your God or be punished…" Death Phantom ranted, waving Endymion like a banner. Kunzite, Saturn and Nephrite concentrated their attacks on that fist with little effect. Venus, Jupiter and Zoisite crowded close to Pluto and the Princess, while the others surrounded Death Phantom as much as possible. Cupping the Silver Imperium Crystal in her hands, Serenity pushed away from Pluto, suspended in air by sheer, implacable willpower.

"You are no God of mine and will never be."

"Insolent girl… defy me… and suffer…"

"I deny you. I will cast you forth from this world, never to return."

A liquid obsidian wave surged towards the girl, a pure white candle softly glowing against the storm. Catching the brunt of the attack, her protectors were enmeshed in sticky darkness, caught in an impossibly huge spider's web. As they tried to cut their bonds with their powers, the fluid blackness cocooned them until they could not move. The flower-shaped gem brightly flared in Serenity's hands, pushing away the darkness and freeing her friends. Closing her eyes, the Silver Millenium Princess raised her face to the skies.

"Holy jewel of the Goddess Selene, grant me the power to defeat my enemy and grace this broken world with Your blessing," she prayed. Although there was no moon in the heavens, a ray of pale, gleaming moonlight parted the tumultuous clouds and dusted her with an iridescent, pearl-like sheen. Her twin streamers of hair shimmered silver-white. The Crystal warmly pulsed, tuned to her heartbeat. And then, Serenity opened her glowing eyes, pupil-less and a vibrant white with subtle rainbow flickers. The lights swirling around her bathed everyone in soft silver.

"No power… behind… your pitiful attack… child..." Death Phantom sneered, tightening his grip on Endymion. A gentle curve of her rose-petal mouth was Serenity's response, as the light touched him.

"Senshi to me!" Venus cried, slashing the air with her stone sword (and further distracting their enemy). Death Phantom mockingly laughed, not realizing that the light shrinking him. The Knights and Senshi swarmed around him, launching a rainbow blizzard of attacks to blind him. Concentrating on the Crystal, Serenity reached out to her love, her silver light pulsing warm and strong.

"SERENITY," Endymion roared, blasting out of the imprisoning, gigantic stone fist in a brilliant, amber explosion. Shrieking in pain and disbelief, Death Phantom cradled his injured hand against his chest. His incoherent wails ripped across the skies, summoning yet another lightning-spiked hailstorm. Indifferent to the tumultuous weather, Endymion spiraled upwards to join Serenity. As he reached her, she gently smiled and held out her hand. Lacing their fingers together, he drew her close and wrapped an arm possessively around her waist. As Endymion pressed a soft kiss to her hand, Serenity laid her head against his armored chest. His dragon wings flared outwards, ablaze with honey-gold light. Cradled against her stomach, the flower gem radiated through Serenity's fingers. Fiery gold mingled with luminous silver in a brilliant explosion, a sunrise banishing chaotic darkness from the skies. Light sliced through Death Phantom in a thousand places.

"It hurts… it hurts… the light… the light of the sun, the earth… the moon… but it cannot be… _you_ cannot be… the moon but not dark… not black… white… the white moon… the white fell long, long ago… you do not belong… you cannot be…" Death Phantom moaned.

"Our bodies are young but our souls are not, arrogant spirit. Do you still dare to claim godhood?" Endymion scoffed.

"Selene has power over all beings but evil cannot bear Her blessing. Accept Selene's gift and be free," Serenity murmured, compassion warming her shining eyes. The once-gigantic, shrieking Death Phantom was collapsing, slowly crushed by light. His skeletal jaw stretched open, a vast abyss spewing endless, venomous blackness. Redoubling their efforts, Endymion and Serenity poured even more energy into their combined attack. For a brief moment or two, their pure light contained the darkness. Then, the gloomy shadows surged upwards, consuming the silver-gold radiance. Serenity gasped and nearly lost her hold on the Silver Imperium Crystal. Growling, Endymion wrapped both arms around her waist and supported her. Death Phantom's shrieking turned into cruel, gloating laughter.

"Help them!" Kunzite and Venus shouted in one voice. Surrounded by vividly-hued energy, the Senshi and Knights, insignias of their respective planets and animals blazing on their foreheads, _willed_ their power to Endymion and Serenity. Rainbow butterflies fluttered around the silver-gold glow, joining one by one. As the light grew stronger and brighter from each merging, a tinkling cascade of golden bells swelled into a melodic symphony of sound, sight and taste. A diamond sun sparkled with the brilliance of a hundred falling stars, the fragrance of a springtime garden, the flavor of honey on a lazy summer day and the smooth, sensual touch of velvet. Pure snow white light blossomed across the land.

Breathing in the clean scent of daisies and freshly cut grass, Sailor Mercury opened her eyes to crystal blue skies. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked around to see the other Senshi and Knights, all unconscious and resting on a living carpet of lush, intensely emerald grass. No hint of the Dark Moon Castle or Death Phantom remained. Underneath a sun-drenched canopy of leaves, Endymion was sitting with his back against two intertwined cherry trees. Serenity was draped over his thighs, her fair head on his chest. With one hand playing with strands of her silken, platinum-blonde hair, he gently kissed her temple until her eyelids drifted open. Looking deep into each other's eyes, they smiled and shared a silent, intimate moment.

Nephrite's groaning shattered their tender interlude, prompting the others to awaken. Mercury rose to her feet, rushing to Zoisite and examining him. His disheveled, reddish-gold head naturally gravitated to her lap. Saturn, Jadeite and Pluto were the next to arise, while Neptune shook Uranus awake. Jadeite gleefully prodded the others into consciousness until Venus, never a morning person, jumped up and chased him around the field, waving a sword in her right hand. The two lovers quietly laughed at their friends' antics until Mercury bent over Zoisite, anxiously smoothing a hand over his cheek and calling his name. Kunzite rather callously nudged his side with a steel-shod foot.

"A hamster. Maybe a dog or a cat. Wait, no cats. I'm allergic to cats. Wouldn't want to be allergic to myself. Definitely a hamster or a dog. That's what I want to be in my next life," Zoisite rambled.

"Zoi's fine!" Mercury cried in relief, hugging him to her breast (much to his hormonal joy). Jupiter rolled her eyes and began to pick out bits of grass from her ponytail. Grinning, Nephrite tossed a few sunflowers at her. Mars, forehead bowed and hands pressed together in meditation, probed Nemesis for any hint of dark energy. The planet was washed clean, purified but she sensed another presence.

"There is someone else," Mars huskily stated, pointing at a dot on the horizon. The fighters tensed and quickly took to the skies, making sure Endymion, carrying Serenity in his arms, was in their midst. A few minutes later, they landed to see Demando, a pale, wasted shell of his former self, lying in his brother's arms. The inverted crescent moon no longer appeared on their foreheads. As the blonde Prince weakly coughed blood, Saffir clutched at his hand, silent tears dripping down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't a better brother to you. You were always looking out for me but I was too corrupted by my obsession to realize it."

"I should have done more, stopped you somehow. Forgive my failure."

"The blame is mine. Don't ever regret your actions. You have upheld the honor of our Clan… unlike me. I broke the most sacred of oaths by summoning the forbidden."

"Don't say such things. Just don't leave me, brother. There's no one else left."

"Yet another sin to add to the multitude on my black soul. Don't hate me for leaving you. I do care about you, even though I didn't treat you very well."

"I know, brother. I know. I could never hate you," Saffir softly replied, making Demando smile a little. Then, he turned his head to look at Endymion and Serenity, sorrow and acceptance dulling his violet eyes.

"King of Terra, I salute you and concede you are the better man. Though I know you would have dealt a harsher, much deserved punishment to me, you cannot fault my taste in women. She is an exquisite treasure beyond price. Guard her well," Demando stated. Endymion scowled and wrapped his arms around his lady's slender waist. The Dark Prince's eyes wistfully lingered on Serenity.

"My actions towards you were inexcusable, your Highness. I never meant to hurt you. In my own misguided way, I have loved you. I have no right to ask but I must beg for your forgiveness," he continued, regret coloring his tone.

"Of course, you have it," the Princess murmured, her tender heart aching at the sight of the two brothers. When Endymion emitted a low growl, a flint-hard look in his golden eyes, she soothingly patted his arms. Jupiter and Mars looked a little teary-eyed but the others, particularly Kunzite and Pluto, wore inscrutable expressions.

"Thank you… for everything. Nemesis is beautiful, what I always imagined it could be."

"Save your strength," Saffir choked. With a peaceful, contented smile on his face, Demando closed his eyes and took one last breath. His body became lighter, almost transparent, until it imploded in a shimmering burst of metallic ivory and violet dust.

"Be happy, little brother. Fare thee well until we meet again," a voice on the wind whispered. Saffir slumped, his hands clutching at empty air. Slipping out of Endymion's arms, Serenity impulsively dropped onto her knees and touched Saffir's shoulder.

"Nothing is left. I have nothing," he mumbled, sounding lost and defeated.

"You don't have to stay here, my friend. Come with us," Serenity entreated, squeezing his shoulder. Saffir winced.

"Nemesis is my home. I can't leave."

A staff smashed into the ground with all the sound and fury of thunder. White flame burned in the heart of the staff's garnet orb. Sailor Pluto's head arched backwards, her long emerald-tinted, raven tresses undulating wildly in the stormy wind. Silver-white fog swirled around her tensed body, highlighting the depthless, ebony void in her eyes.

"Saffir, Prince of the Dark Moon, you and your kin have violated laws that have been sacrosanct since the beginning of time. For your crimes, there must come a reckoning," she intoned, her voice echoing strangely, as if an infinite chorus of voices spoke as one.

"My Clan is gone. Nemesis is empty of life. I will be alone until I die. Isn't that enough?" Saffir despondently answered.

"Pluto! He is my friend and under my protection. No harm must come to him," the moon child sternly warned.

"My life is yours to command in almost all things, my Princess, but, in this, I am guided by the imperatives of the Gods themselves."

"I will not allow further harm to come to him," Serenity stubbornly declared, fire sparking in her crystal blue eyes. Stepping forward, Endymion pulled her into his arms and rested his chin atop her head.

"My love, trust in Their wisdom," he muttered. She settled down but her gaze anxiously flitted between Pluto and Saffir.

"Saffir of the Black Moon Clan, are you prepared to receive Our judgment?" Pluto boomed. Prepared for the worst, Saffir jerkily nodded his head in acceptance. "We have heard Our most beloved descendant's pleas on your behalf. To atone for your sins, you must pledge your eternal allegiance to Serenity of the White Moon as one of her guardians. Furthermore, you will aid the Senshi of Pluto in guarding the barriers which you have desecrated."

"What of my home? What will happen to it without me?"

"Should you serve well, you may visit Nemesis on occasion and witness its rebirth. Will you accept your new duties?"

"I… I accept," Saffir mumbled, running a gloved white hand through his disheveled locks. He glanced at Serenity, bewilderment clouding his pale silver eyes. She broke into a dazzling smile and, holding Endymion's hand, glided over to her friend.

"So it shall be," Pluto pronounced. The surrounding fog was absorbed into the garnet jewel, quenching the white flame. She blinked, returning her eyes to their normal scarlet.

"Don't worry, Saffir. You won't be alone," the Moon Princess promised. As Saffir bowed his head to her, she summoned the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. Soft light bathed the kneeling man. A sapphire stud earring pierced his right earlobe, while his clothes changed to midnight blue with silvery decorations. On his forehead, a pale ivory crescent moon appeared.

"Will you, Saffir of Nemesis, swear an oath of loyalty and eternally pledge your life to the service of the White Moon?"

"I swear my loyalty to you, Princess Serenity of the White Moon, and forever pledge myself and my life to your service."

"I, Serenity of the White Moon, accept your oath of loyalty, valiant warrior, and name you one of my Royal Guard. Arise, Lord Saffir of the White Crescent Order, and bring honor to your name."

"As you command, my Lady."

Rising to his feet, Saffir bowed again to his new liege lady. The grief in his heart softened a little with the warmth of her welcoming smile. Noticing Endymion's frown, he nervously looked at the others who were either dismayed or expressionless.

"I don't know about this, even if he does look like my old boyfriend," Jupiter mused, nibbling her lower lip and twiddling with a few strands of her ponytail. Hidden from her sight, Nephrite rolled his eyes as Jadeite smirked at him.

"But he's an _enemy_!" Sailor Uranus fumed. Neptune placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Venus approached the new recruit, a predatory gleam sparkling in her lovely cerulean eyes.

"As leader of the Lunarian Royal Guard, I would be more than happy to instruct you in your duties," she practically cooed, fluttering her eyelashes. Saffir stammered his thanks but tried to back away from her when Kunzite shot icy, murderous looks at him.

"Lord Saffir, you must come with me to guard the Dimensional and Time Barriers," Pluto interjected, taking pity on her former enemy. Nearly leaping on the startled Senshi of Time in panicked gratitude, Saffir used her as a human shield against Venus. The golden-haired girl crossed her arms and pouted, bringing a slight smile to Kunzite's face. Amused at Pluto's dumbfounded expression, Serenity politely coughed to get their attention.

"Pluto, I saw an… image with people who looked very much like us, except a little older, in a city made of crystal. Was it… the future… _our_ future?" she questioned.

"Little Serenity, it is not wise to know too much about your future. The image may have been a vision of _a_ future but time is an ever-changing stream of possibilities where anything can happen. But if you and your companions remain strong and united in your hearts, you will be happy. And that is what your mother wanted for you," the Senshi cryptically replied, locking gazes with her Princess. Frowning, Serenity prepared to press Pluto for answers. Suddenly, exhaustion from using the Silver Imperium Crystal caught up to her. Leaned backwards onto Endymion's chest, she rested her head on his cape-cushioned shoulder and quickly fell asleep. The Terran King gently cradled his lady in his arms. Sailor Uranus approached him, her partner at her side.

"Give Koneko to me," the wind Senshi demanded, holding out her arms.

"She belongs with _me_," Endymion snarled, tempted to wipe her from the face of the planet.

"Serenity would always forgive Endymion, no matter what,… but Serena has not yet forgiven Mamoru," Neptune softly offered.

"The Outer Senshi will not accept your sovereignty until they have reconciled," Sailor Saturn flatly stated, fingering her Glaive with deadly intent. Fuming, King Endymion and arrogantly entertained the notion of killing all the Outer Senshi in one blast. Well aware of the building tension between his Knights and the Senshi team, he wasn't averse to precipitating a new war. However, Serenity would become upset at him, threaten to never talk to him and cry. Sadly, he couldn't stand the sight of her tears. Gritting his teeth, the Terran King handed his precious burden to the boyish, short-haired Senshi.

"This isn't over," Endymion growled, privately thinking he never got to have any fun.

"With you two, it's never over. Isn't that why we're all here, your Majesty?" Pluto smoothly interposed. He merely glared at her, while Uranus smirked. Sailor Pluto pointed her staff at the skies, its garnet jewel flickering with emerald-green flames. Spreading from the wine-red globe, the verdant fire wrapped around the Senshi and became a pillar of light touching the skies. A swirling, jet-black vortex opened above their heads. Unfurling their wings, the Senshi and Knights flew towards the exit. Sailor Mercury and Zoisite thoughtfully lifted a startled Saffir upwards (even as Zoi was still muttering about hamsters under his breath). Although he was conflicted about his brother and the recent turn of events, Saffir, like any normal guy, couldn't help being distracted by Pluto's elegant beauty and long, graceful legs, displayed to their best advantage by a remarkably short skirt. (He always had a weakness for ladies with greenish hair…).

"Y'know, Pluto's mysterious act really pisses me off sometimes," Uranus quietly commented to Neptune, who made a shushing noise. Saturn hid a smirk. Oblivious, Jupiter and Nephrite held hands (helping to distract his queasy stomach). As Endymion alternated between staring daggers at Pluto and watching a peacefully sleeping Serenity, Kunzite glowered at Venus, who was chatting animatedly with Mars.

"Well, that was _wild_. Want to do it again?" Jadeite yelled, earning a head smack from Mars. As they entered the vortex and headed home, he swerved and narrowly avoided becoming an electrocuted icicle. Once again, Pluto swore that all the Senshi would replicate like bunnies with multiple sets of twins or triplets. The Guardian of Time and Space must get even, after all…

Interlude- Final

The ancient, lavender silk-clad queen smiled, teary-eyed over the crystal globe.

"I am so proud of you, my little moonbeam."

A hand touched her shoulder. Startled, she whirled around to find a tall, handsome, sun-haired man with sky blue eyes.

"It's time to rest now, Selenity."

Selenity turned back to the globe, watching the Knights and Senshi fly home. "I must watch over her. She still hasn't reached her full potential."

Wrapping his arms around her lithe waist, he looked over her shoulder and smiled gently at the sight of the sleeping Serenity. "Darling, she is well on the road to her destiny."

"But the promised future… all the things we will miss… our _grandchildren_…" she whispered, her lower lip trembling.

"Our little princess will be fine with her betrothed and all their guardians to take care of her. Besides, Pluto will guide them to the promised future."

"You've never been able to meet her. She has your eyes… and your smile."

"I know. She looks so much like you. Love, we'll watch them from time to time. I've waited for an eternity to be alone with you."

With one last, lingering look at the shining crystal, the couple held hands and left the darkened room.

AN2: You didn't think I'd leave the Queen all alone, did you? I hope this chapter didn't go too fast 'cos I stuffed a lot into it. All that's left is a sugar-laden epilogue. Diabetics beware! We'll see how long it takes for THAT to get written…


	30. Epilogue

Farewell by Amethyst Serenity

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, this epilogue would have been done much faster and I'd be sipping pina coladas on a beach.

AN: My deepest apologies for finishing this fic so late but I was caught up with other things. If I rewrite this chapter again, I'll go insane. This epilogue was originally meant to be a songfic, set to "What Can I Do?" by the Corrs. The song is all about what you can do to make someone love you, which I thought appropriate to end Farewell. Special thanks go to angelicmoondj, martdeny and ariannademarcus! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

As stated previously, there is no Shingo, pink spore aka Chibiusa or mention of Crystal Tokyo. Mamoru is 2 years older than Usagi and they are both in high school, because I have commanded it to be!

Without further ado, here's the sugar-laden epilogue.

Epilogue

Lying on the bed and staring listlessly at the ceiling, Mamoru thought over the last few days. When they returned from Nemesis, everything had been perfect. Despite the interference of the meddling Outer Senshi, Endymion's bond with Serenity was never stronger. They were completely, undeniably victorious over their newest, strongest enemy without suffering any casualties in their ranks. With the Moon Princess safely returned to Earth, the Earth King then slipped into dormancy (after swearing at the Outer Senshi in a few ancient Earth languages for several minutes), allowing Mamoru Chiba to resurface. However, Mamoru retained Endymion's memories and powers, claiming his royal birthright and gaining more than enough power to protect _her_ and stand by her side as an equal. Even if his past self occasionally awoke to regally berate him at times, the world had quite literally been his oyster. How did it all go wrong? Mamoru turned onto his side to lay his head on his arm, and stared at the blinking, blue neon numbers on the alarm clock.

With Uranus carrying the sleeping Serenity, the Sailor Senshi quickly dispersed to their various homes, leaving Mamoru and the Knights to have an impromptu celebration at his apartment. It turned into a short video game tournament where the players, after eating enough junk food to feed a small army, passed out over their controls. He didn't find out much about the reunions of the Inner Senshi with their families, except Luna and Artemis had already dispensed long-winded explanations and smoothed everything over for the girls (with tact, diplomacy… and the judicious application of hard liquor). The next day, Mr. Kurawa, Serena's uncle, hosted a barbecue for all the involved parties at their house. Of course, he went to see his beloved, dragging Keith and the others for company.

When they arrived, the Inners and their families were already in the backyard. Casual but sophisticated in a loose cream silk blouse and beige khakis with touches of gold jewelry, Dr. Mizuno pleasantly chatted with Haruka and Michiru, while keeping a watchful eye on Ami, demurely pretty in an ice blue top and dark blue, knee-length skirt. Ami was helping Hotaru, deceptively innocent in a lilac t-shirt and white shorts, set the picnic table, while Serena and Rei (stunning in a magenta sleeveless, tight dress) sorted through music for the boom-box. As Makoto, comfortable in a cocoa tube top and cut off jeans, added the finishing touches to a dish in the kitchen, Mr. Kurawa manned the grill in a navy blue polo shirt and grey slacks under the "supervision" of Rei's grandfather (in Shinto priest garb, as always). Looking like a gypsy in a pumpkin-hued peasant blouse and flowing brown skirt with a glittery gold shawl around her waist, Minako suddenly latched onto Justin, also eye-catching in a bright red & blue Red Sox jersey and baggy cargo pants, and Zack, more subdued in a beige, short sleeved shirt and blue jeans. She immediately pulled them over to the other girls.

Like her daughter, Mrs. Aino, in a jonquil-yellow linen sundress with her sleek, straight chocolate-brown hair hanging to her waist and animation brightening her bright sky blue eyes, was dragging her husband toward the Outer Senshi. Dressed in a baggy checkered brown shirt, white wife-beater and tan shorts, Mr. Aino sighed and slid his horn-rimmed glasses closer to his coffee-colored eyes. His wavy, flaxen hair was gathered in a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. While his wife started a lively conversation with Dr. Mizuno, Mr. Aino grabbed a cold beer and inched over to Mr. Kurawa, where they alternated between a discussion of barbecue techniques and commiseration over raising insanely brave teenage superheroes in indecently short skirts. Occasionally, they glared at the boys who had the utter gall to come near their baby girls.

When Haruka and Michiru headed towards him, Mamoru felt a tremor of unease, even with Keith and Neil (both in jeans, although Neil wore a hooded, turquoise Old Navy sweatshirt and Keith wore a scruffy, black NASA t-shirt) next to him. The Outer Senshi made a striking couple with Haruka in a loose white, pinstriped shirt & faded blue jeans and Michiru in a lime-green, embroidered tunic & flowing, ruffled, ivory skirt. Makoto, Rei and Minako silently joined them, unconsciously forming a wall to block him from Serena. All conversation came to a dead stop as everyone focused their attention on Mamoru and the Senshi. Keith and Neil exchanged nervous looks.

"Make no mistake, Chiba. I don't like you. If you make her cry with another asinine stunt, I'll make your life a living hell, no matter how much power you have or where you hide from us," Haruka warned.

"And I'll use your spleen as a football," Michiru quietly stated, frost dripping from her every word. Somehow, the threats were even more ominous when delivered in her soft, elegantly lethal voice compared to Haruka's brash, violent tones.

"They'll get you _if_ they reach you before we do," Makoto and Rei added with grins vicious enough to turn his blood cold. Mamoru felt a little betrayed when he caught his friends shrugging their shoulders or conveniently looking the other way.

"I would die before I hurt her again," Mamoru vowed, slowly looking each Senshi in the face.

"Keep her happy and you'll have no trouble from us," Minako replied with a decisive nod. The Senshi parted in the middle, allowing him to see _her_. In a coral halter-top and ruffled denim miniskirt, she stood uneasily by the table, her fingers toying with the CD assortment. He walked towards her, locking his intense sapphire gaze with her ocean blue orbs. But then, she turned away, unwilling to look into his eyes. Mamoru halted, frozen in shock. She turned _away_ from him. He reached for their soul bond to find out what was wrong... but only the barest whisper connected them. She had nearly severed their bond. Mamoru felt as if someone sucker-punched him in the gut. Why was she rejecting him? What did he do wrong? For him, the rest of the barbecue passed in a haze of confusion.

Mamoru flipped onto his back, once again staring at the dark ceiling. Why wouldn't Usako talk to him? He just didn't know what he was doing wrong.

The next morning, Mamoru blearily opened his eyes to the sunlight shining on his face. Feeling like warmed over death, he nearly pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep but he was made of stronger stuff than most people. Despite going through his morning routine in a zombie-like fashion, Mamoru eventually stood in front of the bubbling coffee pot, awaiting a much needed caffeine fix to wake him up. A knock gently sounded on his door. He groaned and stalked to the door, ready to curse at whoever had the nerve to be on his doorstep at an ungodly hour of the morning. Throwing the door open, he was about to yell when the identity of his visitor was revealed. Frozen in place with her hand raised to knock again, Serena was flustered by his abrupt appearance. Mamoru's mouth dropped slightly open and his heart started to pound, making him a little lightheaded. Her cerulean eyes dropped to his chest and quickly darted away. When she turned her head, her honey gold hair, braided and tied with a yellow ribbon, danced around her knees. As her hand dropped to her side, her pale cheeks flushed a lovely rose color. He stared at her, dimly noting her silky, embroidered burgundy camisole, tan suede tailored shirt-jacket and cream lace-trimmed chiffon skirt.

"Uh… hello. I'm sorry to bother you but… I needed to talk to you… and… and could you _please_ get dressed?" Serena blurted out, taking quick peeks at his muscled chest and six-pack while keeping an anxious watch for his neighbors. Mamoru suddenly realized he was only wearing the bottom half of his cotton drawstring, navy blue striped pajamas. Deep crimson flooded his tanned face. With a yelp, he shut the door in her face. A split second later, he threw open the door again, grabbed her arm and yanked her in the apartment before she had time to blink. Slamming the door with his foot, Mamoru practically shoved her into the living room.

"Just wait there!" he yelled, running into the bedroom. Stunned, Serena nearly fell forward onto the hardwood floor but stopped herself just in time. She looked up to see Mamoru's retreating bare back, until her view was blocked by his bedroom door. Sounds of muttered curses and drawers thudding on the ground soon filtered through the air. With a sigh, she took off her sandals and sat on the black leather couch. The apartment seemed so… empty. There wasn't much besides a few simple pieces of furniture, a sleek metallic coffee table and an entertainment center (including a stereo, video game system and television).

On a side table, a crystal vase was filled with blooming red roses, seemingly the only decorative piece in the room, but something else caught her eye. Scooting closer, Serena spotted a photograph in an antique frame, lovingly polished to a soft, gleaming shine. Her mouth parted in a gasp because she saw a very familiar, meatball-headed blonde. In the picture, she was looking very innocent and happy, in a white, fluffy cardigan and watermelon-pink dress, while holding a triple-scoop, fudge-topped ice cream cone. Tears came to her eyes but she hastily wiped them away when Mamoru ran into the living room, freshly dressed in a grey Yamaha t-shirt, black sweatpants and bare feet. He skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Hi, Usa- I mean, Serena. What can I do for you? Would you like something to eat or drink, like tea? Coffee? Juice? Cookies?" Mamoru breathlessly asked, hoping to keep her close as long as possible.

"No thank you. I needed to talk to you. About… about us," she quietly replied, looking down at her clasped hands. Mamoru took a seat on the couch but Serena was careful to keep some distance between them. He rested his elbows on his knees, silently worrying about her coolness towards him.

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"I love you, of course," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You say that so easily, so casually now. But what do you love about me?"

"I just… do. I love you," Mamoru repeated, baffled at her questions.

"Do you? Do you love because I'm pretty? My clothes? How I don't trip over things anymore?" she snapped, tilting her head up and fiercely glaring at him. "_What _do you love about me?"

"I… I've always loved you," he stammered.

"Why me? Why not some other girl?"

"We belong together, just like in Silver Millenium. We're destined to be."

"Those are only words, Mamoru, and they don't come true just because you say them. _Endymion _and _Serenity_ belonged together. They couldn't live without each other. And she _never_ doubted him or his love for a second," Serena blazed, leaping to her feet, storming around the room and making wild arm gestures.

"What? I don't understand. You _are_ Serenity."

"No, I'm not. Not in this life. My name is Serena. I'm not a princess and I wasn't anything special when we were together. Were you only with me because I _used _to be Princess Serenity? I have to know, I _need _to know if you ever loved me, just me, plain Usagi Tsukino."

"I… I..."

"Before we knew of our past, you could barely stand me. You'd insult me and make fun of everything from my hair to my grades. Then, you suddenly became my boyfriend but you could barely bring yourself to hold my hand or take your head out of a book to spend time with me. You were indulgent, exasperated_, amused _by me… but you never once said you liked me, much less loved me. Admit it- you love _Serenity_, not me. But now you can say you love me because I resemble her more," she relentlessly continued, protectively wrapping her arms around herself. Her eyes were dark and pained with old doubts. His heart twisted at the sight.

"NO! It's not like that, it was never like that!" Mamoru shouted, jumping up to grab her by the arms. She tried to pull away but he roughly embraced her, pressing his lips to her honey-gold hair. "Stop saying such things, Usako. It's not true. I love _you _but I'm not good at expressing it. I'm sorry, so sorry you ever doubted my love."

She pressed her forehead to his chest and gripped his shirt tightly with both hands but his hoarse voice echoed in her ears like thunder. His arms were warm steel bands holding her tightly against his body.

"I've waited my whole life for you but I still screwed it up anyway. You're not Serenity, just as I am not Endymion but they are still a part of us... and… and… I wish I _was_ him because he knew how to show Serenity how much he loved her. I'm sorry I'm not the man I was, for your sake."

"I didn't want Endymion; I wanted _you_, Mamoru. But you still haven't answered my question. What do you love about me?" she whispered.

"I don't love you because of the Princess. But for a long time, she was all I had. She gave me purpose… and hope. And then I met you. You were so different… sunny-natured, lovable, sweet, innocent… always lighting the room with your smile and making the people around you happy… I couldn't take my eyes off you, you were so beautiful."

"But you were so nasty to me!"

"Teasing you was my way of getting your attention. Did you know I set my alarm clock every morning so I could bump into you? I was happy being with you. Even when you were angry with me, you were absolutely adorable, like a spitting mad kitten who wanted to scratch me but couldn't. And then, when I understood my feelings, I didn't know how to act differently."

"You understood your feelings when you knew about the Princess?" Serena murmured into his chest. Mamoru sighed and tilted her face up with one hand on her chin. When she was looking into his cobalt eyes, he tenderly traced the curve of her cheek with his index finger.

"Usako, how many times do I have to say it? The Princess had nothing to do with my feelings for you. I've loved you almost from the start. A month after we met, I was complaining to Motoki because a youma battle had made me late for my usual run-in with you. You bounced through the door, smiling and laughing with one of your friends. Looking at you instantly made me feel better. After yelling at me like always, you turned around and gave your ice cream to a little kid, just because he was crying. You were so gentle, so kind to him, even though you didn't know him... I fell for you in that very moment. Usako, your heart was and still is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she sobbed, tears in her eyes. Her lower lip trembled and her delicate hands twisted his grey t-shirt into knots.

"It's ironic but I wanted to protect you from my life as Tuxedo Kamen… and I didn't understand how I could care about you _and_ Sailor Moon. When I found out who you were, I didn't have to deny my feelings. You made me so happy, replacing the loneliness in my heart with your warmth. I didn't realize you needed me to say how much I love you. I'm selfish and I don't deserve you but I love you, more than anyone else ever could, more than my own life. I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, your kindness, your strength, how you used to fall into my arms all the time… No matter what your name is or what you do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm yours forever, even if you don't want me."

"If you truly loved me, why couldn't you _talk_ to me?" Serena spat, pushing away from him. He stumbled backwards but held out his arms pleadingly towards her.

"Usako, you know I'm not great at talking… or with my emotions."

"Don't give me excuses, Mamoru. You say you didn't want to do it, that you thought you were protecting me. But the truth is you'd rather listen to dreams sent by a bad guy than talk to me. You weren't my father; you were supposed to be my boyfriend, my partner. We were in a _relationship_, as in two people making decisions _together_. But you made all the decisions without even asking me. What about what I thought or wanted? For Selene's sake, I've been risking my life as Sailor Moon on a nightly basis since I was fourteen! I don't need to be coddled or protected like some child."

"Usa, I'm sorry. I love-"

"Stop. I haven't finished talking," Serena harshly reprimanded, folding her arms against her chest. "We could have worked it out together! Instead, you broke my heart and you didn't even have the decency to tell me the real reason. How could you do that to us?"

"Please, Serena, what can I do to make you love me again?"

"It's not about loving you. Loving you is… it's like breathing to me. It's part of who I am. But you lied to me, with your words, with your actions. How can I trust you again? We _can't _be together if we don't trust each other."

Mamoru's heart splintered into a thousand pieces.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Trust me, honey."

"Don't try your sweet talk on me, Zachary Daniel Winslow! We can't use our powers for dates."

"It's just one little day trip to Colorado. We'll be really quick, I promise. The Outers won't even know we're gone, if that's what you're worried about," Zack grinned, using his most persuasive, oily car salesman voice. He casually slung his arm around her.

"Zack, that's not the point! Using our powers like that is wrong," Ami protested, pushing his arm off her petite shoulders. She stomped away a few steps and then turned to face him, her ankle-length, peach summer dress flaring into a bell with the movement. "And I am not afraid of the Outers, like _you_ are."

"Ami, I just want to show you something," he responded, taking her hands into his own and gently pulling her closer. Zack closed his eyes and pressed a kiss on their clasped hands. "It's…. really important to me, baby. Please come."

Ami felt her iron resolve weaken, since he looked so serious but adorable in a charcoal gray polo shirt and blue jeans. "Well… um… if it's really important to you… I guess… we could…"

"You won't regret it, I swear!" he pledged, smiling sweetly at her. For a second, she was entranced by the brilliant, happy gleam in his sage-green eyes. He drew her closer and swung her around until her back was pressed to his chest.

"Zack!" Ami yelped in surprise, her porcelain cheeks tinted with a rosy glow. Her boyfriend hugged her and then covered her eyes with his hands.

"It'll be alright, sweetheart," Zack breathed into her ear. He placed a butterfly soft kiss on the seashell curve of her ear and murmured, "Imagine your power is like water… a river running through you and wrapping around us… let it flow and merge with me… trust me to guide us…"

A soft bluish glow slowly outlined their bodies and expanded into a globe of light, mingling the colors of ice, water and sea with sparkles of silver and gold. The tinkling sounds of falling rain surrounded them as the light grew stronger. Then, with the popping sound of a burst bubble, they disappeared.

Initially, Ami could feel nothing but the warmth of Zack's body at her back. Then, a cool breeze touched her face, bringing the fresh, clean, outdoors scent of pine trees and earth. So used to the background noises of people and cars, she was struck by the intense silence, broken only by the soft, gurgling sounds of a waterfall and the wind slipping through the trees. When Zack removed his hands, she gasped.

"Like it?"

Ami took a few steps forward, her mouth dropping slightly open at the scenery. Before her, there was a crystal clear lake with a pretty waterfall on its far side, surrounded by tall, ancient pine trees and lush, untamed emerald grass dotted with wildflowers. Beyond the forest, snow-capped mountains boldly speared into the almost painfully pure, clear blue sky, where a lone eagle arrogantly soared. She closed her eyes and inhaled, taking a deep breath of air untainted by pollution.

"Where… where are we?" Ami murmured, stunned at the surrounding natural beauty.

"Um, we're in Colorado, about an hour's hike on foot from a town called Glenwood Springs. Did you know that Doc Holiday was buried there? We used to come here every summer. My family owns a place near the lake… actually, Grandda's leaving it to me... because he knows how much I love it. What do you think?" Zack nervously rambled.

"It's… different… it's indescribable," she whispered. A knot tightened in Zack's chest. "It feels… untouched… as if we're the only two people in the universe who've ever been here. I've never seen anyplace… so beautiful."

Ami spun around to face him with her hands clasped behind her back, beaming happily at him. "Thank you for showing it to me, Zoi-chan."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he replied, with a gentle smile on his face as he walked forward to take one of her hands. Zack pulled her along a graveled pathway towards the lake. When they reached a stone bench by the water, Ami sat on it. Stepping backwards, he stuck his hands in his pockets and simply looked at her.

"Zack? Did you want to tell me anything?" Ami uncertainly asked.

"You fit," he announced with a wide grin. She stared at him as if he had two heads. Zack stepped forward and tucked a bright canary-yellow sunflower in her bluish-black hair. Sitting at her feet, he leaned against her legs and gazed towards the mountains. "This is my favorite place in the whole world. Whenever I feel sad or lonely, I imagine being here and I'm better. And the first time I saw you, I could see you with me, just like we are now, a mermaid princess sitting by the lake with a flower in her hair. It's like there was a hole in my heart I never knew about until you came along and filled it."

Bending forward, Ami draped her arms around his neck and dropped a kiss on the crown of his head. As Zack continued, she laid her cheek against his reddish-gold hair. He absentmindedly wrapped his hands around her arms.

"I brought you here because I needed to say something. And I thought it would be hard but, in this place, it's easy. I'm in love with you. There will never be… could never be anyone else for me but you, Ami. My lady of the lake."

Blinking away the tears shimmering in her silver-flecked, sapphire eyes, Ami tightened her hold on him and managed to whisper, "I love you, too."

The couple silently, lovingly watched the scenery until the sky was painted with the purplish-pink hues of twilight and the fiery orange-red sun set over the snow-capped mountains.

Sprawled comfortably over a coffee-colored leather couch, Justin rapidly flipped through the channels on the plasma screen television in his hotel suite. Occasionally, he tossed a buttered popcorn kernel into his mouth. The rooms were unnaturally quiet without the other guys but he didn't feel like going out, since there was a thunderstorm rumbling through the streets. Instead, he contemplated his latest obsession, the alluring raven-haired spitfire with the venomous tongue. Even when her malice was sharp enough to draw blood, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Heck, Rei had done the impossible, completely overwhelming his devotion to baseball (and comic books). If she demanded it, he, a fervent member of the Red Sox nation, would seriously consider rooting for the Yankees. Yet, why did she, a vixen who continually broadcasted her dislike for him, hold this power over him?

Shutting off the television, Justin dropped the remote control on the table and leaned his head back against the couch. It wasn't her looks- although Rei was unbelievably gorgeous and could reduce him to a drooling hormone in a nanosecond- she was… complicated, a mystery wrapped up in a spicy, stunning package. If he had any sense whatsoever, he would forget about her but there was just something indefinable about her, as if he knew her from long, long ago. Beneath the temper, confidence and the harsh words, he was sure the real Rei was someone he'd love to know. Every so often, he glimpsed her hidden, softer side: in her tenderness with her pet crows Phobos and Deimos, the passion in her arguments, her fierce loyalty to her friends and her Princess, her tranquil demeanor while meditating, her devotion to her grandfather (when he wasn't being a dirty old man) and her painstakingly loving care of the temple grounds. Yet, she kept everyone at a distance, especially him. He couldn't break through that barrier with his presents, sincerity, pleas or anything else he tried, unless she let him… which was about as likely as a snowball's chance in summer. Tired of his glum musings, Justin sighed and picked up the remote again.

Meanwhile, Rei had received a vision during her daily meditation before the Great Fire. Although there wasn't any hint of an enemy, she was too troubled to continue her daily routine. The Shinto priestess tried to relax by reading manga in her room but her mind was plagued by her vision. Was it from the distant past or the near future? Did she even _want_ it to happen? She vastly preferred an evil enemy and a clear cut battle to fight over disturbing hints about her personal life. _He_ was an idiot, full of silly banter, foolish pranks and superficial charm… but he had risked his life to save her, tackling the panther youma when it was about to attack her. If she was truly being honest, she was more than a little attracted to him (and she was in complete denial about his steamy appearances in her dreams).

In her vision, the couple, who bore an uncanny resemblance to a certain Knight and herself, practically glowed with love as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes before they passionately kissed. Stunned by the embrace, Rei wasn't able to notice anything else. She had never kissed anyone, not even Kaidou, with such desire or longing, or looked so… happy. Memories flitted through her mind: the moment they first met when she attempted to strangle him, his scorched clothes after he watched her transformation video, the first Casablanca lily bouquet, his mischievous smirk after a pulling a prank on Keith with Minako's cooperation, Phobos & Deimos pecking at his head, the drool on his innocently boyish face when she caught him sleeping on a textbook, her grandfather joking with him in the temple courtyard, and his happy smile when he caught sight of her, even if she was ready to rip his guts out with a dull spoon. A desperate longing to see him rose in her, strengthened by her determination to banish her confusion.

Hastily changing out of her temple robes, Rei slipped into a black tank-top and a gray track-suit with pink stripes to run outside into the thunderstorm. She forgot her umbrella but she hardly registered the rain soaking her clothes. Consumed by her own thoughts, the dark-haired girl almost flew through the streets at superhuman speed, a streaking gray and black blur in the gloom-filled city. She reached the boys' hotel in record time, a mere half-hour, and dashed into an elevator, nearly running over several people in her path. As soon as she reached the boys' suite, the priestess furiously pounded on the door until Justin, barefoot in a rumpled magenta t-shirt and olive green shorts, opened it.

"How did ya forget the key, stu-" he started to mock, until he realized it was Rei, wild-eyed, gasping as if she'd run a marathon… and wearing wet clothes plastered to her lithe form. The flaxen-haired Knight blinked in surprise and tried to close his gaping mouth. She shoved her way into the room and turned around to face him, hands clenched at her sides. Justin shut the door by leaning against it.

"Why did you do it?" she demanded.

"What? I haven't done anything lately!" he protested, projecting bewildered innocence (and repressing the memory of itching powder placed in a certain shampoo bottle) and crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Why did you save me from that youma?"

"Oh… that."

"Yes, _that,_" Rei mimicked, "Why did you do it, you idiot?"

"Uh, maybe I wanted your undying gratitude and a lap dance?"

"Don't joke! I'm serious, damn you!" she snarled, jabbing a pointed, French-manicured fingernail at his chest.

"Sorry, sorry, just hold off on that knife you call a finger," he replied, wincing and rubbing his chest. "I saw you were in danger and my body moved before I could even think of anything else. I _had_ to save you. It was the strangest feeling… like my world would have ended if you weren't in it. I know you hate me and all but… I couldn't let you die! When you aren't spouting fire and brimstone, you're a pretty great person. And a really hot babe!"

Rei lowered her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. "I… don't hate you. You remind me of someone, someone I don't like, sometimes… but I don't hate you. I'm… sorry I was mean to you."

An awkward silence stretched between them, as Justin stared at her bowed head. Rei's magnolia-pale cheeks were flooded by a cherry-red blush and her ivory teeth nibbled at her dusky rose lips. A lopsided grin appeared on his face. Bolting into action, she pushed past him and swept into the hall, her long, silky ink-black tresses brushing his body. Justin gaped at her fleeing form for a few moments and then sprinted after her, reaching the elevator as the doors closed. Cursing under his breath, he rushed back to his room for a black windbreaker and sneakers. After haphazardly swiping at the flower arrangement by the door, he rushed down the hall and stairs like a man possessed.

The brunette Senshi raced through the streets, heedless of the rain matting her hair and clothes, her white tennis shoes splashing water everywhere. Her eyes stung but she wasn't aware of any tears. She vaguely heard her name being called but she dismissed it. When someone forcefully grabbed her, the ebony-haired warrior reacted with battle-trained reflexes, wheeling around to punch her assailant in the face and break various body parts.

"Couldn't you… wait… just… one… bloody… minute? I've been calling… and… chasing… you… for… blocks…," Justin wheezed, tightening his death-grip on her arm. Rei looked blankly back at him. He took a moment to catch his breath and admire her. "God, you're beautiful, even when you look like a drowned rat."

Her flinty amethyst eyes flashing like the storm, Rei gritted her teeth and tensed her arm to yank it out of his grasp. She parted her lips to unleash a verbal barrage but she was silenced by a gigantic flower fluttering in her face, a gorgeous, ivory-white peony blossom with a burst of pinkish-red tints in its heart and pearl-like raindrops on its petals. Its leaves and delicate green stem looked a little ragged, as if it was hastily ripped out of a bouquet.

"This isn't a Casablanca Lily but it's the best I can do on short notice. I'm sorry," he mumbled, letting go of her arm and handing it to her. After cupping the bloom in her hands like a precious treasure, she shut her suspiciously moist eyes and nuzzled the soft, snowy petals with her nose, breathing in the wholesome scent. The blonde boy tried to apologize again but she silenced him by covering his mouth with her hand.

"It's… perfect… and I love it… even more than lilies," she murmured with dreamy violet eyes and a gentle curve to her lips. He kissed her outstretched hand, provoking a startled gasp, and moved her hand to his chest, interlacing their fingers.

"Since I saved your life and all, I was hoping you'd put me out of my misery and go out with me," he smirked. Rei tilted her head to the side, contemplating his mischievous sky-blue gaze and cocky, irrepressible grin.

"Kiss me and I'll think about it," she huskily invited, her rosy mouth curving into a seductive half-smile. Entranced, Justin leaned forward and tenderly pressed his lips to hers, savoring the heated taste of herbal tea and cinnamon mingled with the exotic scent of smoky incense and cherry blossoms, as the rain gently dampened their joined heads. And if the thunder echoed and lightning flashed around the two, neither noticed.

In companionable silence, Makoto and Neil held hands and strolled barefoot on a deserted beach, feeling the sand beneath their toes. The waves softly brushed onto the shore, barely illuminated by the star-dusted, black velvet night sky. Makoto shot a sideways glance at Neil and smiled. Suddenly laughing and dropping her shoes, she let go of his hand and danced into the water. Her pale jade tunic, decorated with beaded golden butterflies, and ivory satin cropped pants almost glowed silver in the moonlight. She coyly looked over her shoulder and offered a teasing challenge. "You can't catch me!"

Neil grinned, left his tan leather shoes on the sand and raced after her, heedless of the water staining his tailored, fawn-hued dress-shirt and cream linen trousers. Reverting to small children, they chased each other, splashing water whenever possible, until he caught her by the waist and swung her around to face him. She linked her arms around his neck with a joyful, delighted laugh. With a mischievous look in his tawny eyes, he twirled her in a circle until they were both a little dizzy and out of breath. Slightly off balance, the couple nearly landed facedown in the sand but they managed to stay upright.

"Now that I've got you, what will I do with you?" Neil mused aloud, gazing deep into her sparkling emerald eyes. "Oh, I know…"

Makoto's eyes widened with surprise as Neil moved his hands from her waist to the crown of her head. Unfastening her ponytail, he let her lustrous, silky chocolate-brown hair slide through his fingers until it hung in long, wavy curls down her back. "You should wear your hair down more often. It suits you."

"I… I…" she stammered, her peaches and cream complexion flushing a lovely shade of pink, much like her rose earrings. The auburn-haired boy tilted his head slightly down until his mouth nearly brushed her luscious lips, flirting on the verge of a kiss. Makoto half-closed her eyes and leaned against him as his warm breath teased her face, causing tingling sensations to run through her body.

"I have a surprise for you, angel-face," he huskily announced, stepping away from her embrace. Her eyes almost popping out of their sockets, the willowy girl growled under her breath and resisted the urge to throttle her companion. Somehow oblivious to the taut resistance of her body and her dark mutterings about "ruining the most romantic moment ever," he seized one of her hands and pulled her along the sandy beach. When Neil stopped, she walked into him, bumping her nose into his broad back. Puzzled, Makoto peered past him to see a table, covered by creamy, gold-embroidered linen and two chairs with matching cushions. Tapering ivory candles delicately illuminated a crystal vase centerpiece of lilac orchids and place settings for two. At the snap of his fingers, a hidden trio of musicians began to play. "You like?"

Makoto gasped and brought both hands to cover her mouth, her eyes wide and her face shining like a small sun with excitement. Neil placed his arm around her waist and strolled to the table, pulling out a chair for her. After he seated her, he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. "Any special requests for dinner, milady?"

"Uh… no… yes… no… I mean… no special requests," Makoto breathlessly replied. Neil's eyes twinkled at her nervousness. He lightly traced the curve of her cheek with a fingertip before sauntering to the other chair. She looked down at the dainty china plates with pink rosebud borders, snow-white napkins and silverware. Seemingly appearing out of thin air, an excessively dignified waiter in a black tuxedo quietly filled their faceted crystal goblets with sparkling water.

"You haven't said if you liked my surprise, honey."

"It's… beautiful… and sweet…. No one's ever done anything this romantic for me… ever…"

"Baby, stick with me and you ain't seen nothing yet," he smirked.

"Really, you didn't… didn't have to go to so much trouble. I wasn't expecting this much, honest," she gravely stated, her slender hand plucking the napkin rosette into a crinkled mess.

"Angel-face, nothing's too much trouble if it's for you," was the glib rejoinder.

"I wish I could believe that," she mumbled under her breath, sliding her gaze away from the soft, earnest look in Neil's amber eyes. He reached across the table to clasp her hand.

"Believe it, sweetheart. You deserve more than I can give you."

"You make me feel like a fairy-tale princess."

"You _are_ a princess and I'm not just talking about your past life."

"Do… do you ever think of the Silver Millenium? I mean… did we meet on the Moon? Were we in love? Did we even _like _each other?" Makoto asked in an oddly strained voice, her eyes darkening into murky, shadowed olive pools. Gripping her hand tightly, Neil smiled at her.

"If your past self was anything like you, I'd have been a fool not to worship you. But does it even matter? Here and now is all that counts. And now, I care about you. "

"Don't… don't say it if you don't mean it," she angrily muttered, yanking her hand away and making a fist. The brunette glared at the tablecloth with clenched teeth, as if it was a youma ready to suck the life out of her. "Just don't. I agreed to this date because I wanted some fun for once. A little flirting, a few compliments, some romance, maybe even a kiss or two. But don't lie like that. Not about your feelings."

"Why do you think I'm lying?" was his quiet response.

"Boys always start off so sweet but they lie about their feelings and break their promises. And then it comes, when you don't want to go all the way, the 'I like you but we're just friends' speech if they're being nice or they go on and on about how I'm too tall, too rough, too much of a tomboy, too violent… not a normal girl… not pretty enough… no sane boy could possibly want me… I've heard it all before and I just… don't want to hear it again. So stop… just stop," Makoto passionately declared, flushing a dark crimson. Her bright eyes darkened into murky olive pools as she was assailed by too many deliberately forgotten memories.

"You're right. You're not like other girls," Neil deadpanned. Makoto's head whipped up in shock, her face draining of all color. "And why would you want to be?"

Somehow managing to keep eye contact with her stunned countenance, the auburn-haired Knight strode to her chair. Pulling her to her feet, he ignored her toned body's instinctive readiness to fight him (and permanently damage his ability to father children) and wrapped his arms around her lithe waist. "I can't erase your past but I can tell you those boys were unbelievably stupid for letting you go. You're a remarkable girl, Makoto Kino, and I'm bloody lucky you're in my arms. God knows, I haven't the best track record. I've dated plenty of girls and forgotten them in five minutes or as soon as the next hottie crossed my path. But you, you're different. You've always been different."

"Why?" she whispered, her choked voice tinged slightly with hope. With thoughtful eyes and a half-smile, Neil loosened his hold and brushed mahogany curls off her forehead and cheek with his hand, leaving trails of fire on her face.

"It's so many things. Not only are you flat out supermodel gorgeous, you're sweet, funny, kind, loyal… brave. You won't back down for anyone or anything and you can kick butt better than any army in the galaxy. I've never had so much fun with anybody- talking with you, making you laugh, hearing your opinions makes me happy. And then, there's your smile. My God, your smile… it's glorious, it cuts me off at the knees. I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face."

"I'm not a dream girl or whatever you think I am," Makoto denied, tears shimmering in her emerald eyes. He touched his forehead to hers with a gentle smile.

"No, you're even better. You _see_ me, plain old Neil, not Thomas Stanwyck Junior the walking ATM. Heck, you barely respect me sometimes, much less my money, Ms. Laxatives for Lunch. You have, you _would _fight beside me to protect our own, like a partner, an _equal_. Baby, I don't want just another pretty face and I don't know where this relationship will end up. But I swear I won't lie to you on my honor as a Knight. I care about you, much more than I ever thought I could. It's okay if you don't feel the same. Just don't ask me to deny my feelings."

"You make me feel safe… and cherished. I guess… I care about you too," she softly admitted, laying her head against his shoulder and encircling his waist with her arms. Gesturing to the hidden musicians, Neil rested his cheek against her silken tresses, wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes with a contented smile. To the melodious harmony of waves lapping on the shore and a flute concerto by Mozart, the couple waltzed the night away.

The heavy beat of the music echoed in Minako's ears and resonated through her body. Her flaxen hair swirled alluringly around her as she lost herself in the dance, feeling nothing but the pounding of her heart. Women envied her and men hungrily stared at her gyrations, captivated by the paradox of her youthful, dewy freshness coupled with her seductive, irresistible beauty. Glowing with the sheen of perspiration, her voluptuous form was clad in a gauzy, backless, thigh-length beige dress with a rounded gold-embroidered collar. With every sensual movement, her clothing shimmered with tawny sparkles, accentuating her curves. Minako was a golden siren, a modern-day Helen of Troy tempting men beyond reason. With a mere look, she could own them. Yet, as much as they desired her, she was wild and unattainable, slipping through them like quicksilver and never staying in one place long enough to be caught.

Sighing blissfully, Minako closed her eyes and let the multi-colored lights play over her face. This club was exactly what she needed. A few hours ago, she'd been trapped in her room, feeling like the walls were closing on her. She wanted, she _needed_ to forget everything… her duties, her memories, her burden as leader of the Inner Senshi… and most of all, her utter aloneness. Unlike her best friends, she had no one. Serena, even if she was playing hard to get, still had a guy who desperately wanted to be with her. It was so ironic, the loveless Goddess of Love. Was she not good enough? Was she not pretty enough? Why couldn't she find someone special? Her thoughts were spiraling into self-pity and depression, until she was ready to scream. When Makoto had called for a night out, Minako practically leapt at the chance. Within minutes, she threw on an outfit and ran out the door, arriving at the dance club, Maniac Love, far earlier than the others. In the back of her mind, the blonde beauty sensed the others and knew they would be arriving soon. Somehow, she always knew where her allies were located, except for one particular exception, a curious pale-haired blind spot which she steadfastly refused to recognize.

Feeling a tingle at the back of her neck, Minako turned to meet an intense, all-too-familiar steel gaze. Lounging against the wall, Keith radiated danger in a loose, open-necked silvery gray shirt and black Dockers with his long silver-gilt hair tied back in a low ponytail and a silver & turquoise cross dangling from a black cord around his tanned neck. She felt a funny flutter at the pit of her stomach but she forced herself to ignore it. It was wrong, it _had _to be wrong… because she remembered almost everything, no matter how Serena explained the past.

Aphrodite, the vivacious Senshi of Light, had been madly, passionately, forever in love with Kunzite, the stoic Earthian Dragon Knight-Commander. She would have relinquished her duty to her Princess for him, even died for him, because she believed their love was blessed and meant to be. When he accepted her as an equal and only asked her to understand his own obligations, the Venusian warrior loved him all the more. They were betrothed and meant to marry once their lord and lady were safely wed. Yet, when she granted him access to her apartments one night long, long ago, the Knight had greeted her with a sword thrust into her belly. His beloved, despised eyes, once gentle dove-gray and filled with caring, were tainted by murderous ice blue hate. Though greatly weakened, she fought him until her blood coated their crossed swords and her last breath cursed him to eternity. And so, the Dark Kingdom gained passage into the Silver Millenium on its night of destruction, her burden and secret shame.

Disturbed by her ancient memories, Minako deliberately turned her back on him but she was completely off her rhythm. At that moment, someone chose to grab her waist. Startled, she whipped her head around to see a dark-haired Adonis smirking down at her. Her skin crawled at his touch.

"Hey babe," he drawled, his green eyes fixated on her chest. "If you're looking for a good time, I'm your man."

"I think not. Please let go," she stiffly retorted. He responded by tightening his arms around her.

"C'mon, you know you want me, sweetcheeks."

"Remove your arm or _be_ removed," the Senshi sternly commanded, her sweet voice contradicting the implacable, angry glitter in her sky-blue eyes. As his hands started to roam where it shouldn't, Minako shoved his arms away. As she prepared to flip him over her shoulder, an iron hand gripped his shoulder. The guy yelped and loosened his grip when the pressure on his shoulder reached uncomfortable levels.

"If I may cut in?" a voice coldly interjected.

"Hey man, you don't want to be messing with me. I got first dibs on this honey," he blustered. Dismissing him with a contemptuous glance, Keith locked gazes with Minako, who was ready to spit nails and crucify her "admirer."

"Lucky for me, it's not up to you. A lady should choose her escort. Right, _Mina-chan_?" the pale-haired Knight mockingly replied, staking a claim by stressing her nickname. Silently, he challenged her by quirking a silver eyebrow. After an inner, split second debate, Minako grudgingly moved to Keith's side and allowed him to hold her hand. Outwardly expressionless but inwardly exulting, the Knight released the guy. After eyeing his rival's intimidating air and leanly muscled body, the stranger quietly melted into the crowd to nurse his sore ego. Capitalizing on the moment, Keith swung Minako into a fast-moving dance.

"I never said I'd dance with you," the golden Senshi ungraciously snapped.

"I didn't ask. We're pretending to be a couple, unless you _want_ Mr. Hands to grope you again. So, shut up and dance, Goldilocks," he murmured in her ear, reveling in her wildflower and sun-kissed peach scent. As a thrill went down her spine when his warm breath brushed her shell-like ear, Minako blushed… and hated herself for her reaction.

"I could have handled myself," she sulkily declared.

Keith grunted in agreement, pulling her closer until she could feel his every movement. As his arms embraced her, Minako seemed petite, almost delicate, against his taller frame. Their dance became a battle, as he countered her attempts to escape him. The pair smoothly glided across the floor, twirling and dipping with exquisite flair. Even though their minds were in discord, their bodies were perfectly attuned to the music and to each other, meshing in a fluid symphony as if they had danced together for a lifetime… and they might have long, long ago. The surrounding crowd parted for them like magic, admiring the sight of her fairness against his darkness, like the sun and moon, day and night.

"Didn't know you could dance," was her subdued comment. She contemplated his somber, closemouthed expression through lowered tawny lashes.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, sunshine," Keith responded, mentally thanking Zack for blackmailing him into ballroom lessons. His stern dark eyes softened when they rested on her upturned face, clouded with a million thoughts. As if he could read her mind, he knew her questions. Why? Why do you put up with me? Why did you rescue me? Why do you want me? Why do you still try when I reject you?

"You're the one for me. Always have been, always will be," he murmured, answering her unspoken thoughts. Her azure eyes, wide and surprised, searched his face. In the shadows, his dark gray eyes were gentle and soft, lightening to almost silver. Only for you, all for you… his eyes promised so many wonderful things. They beckoned to her, tugging at sweet, long suppressed memories. As his face came closer to hers, she held her breath but he merely pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and then tucked her head under his chin. Closing his eyes, Keith rested his cheek against her sweet-smelling hair and felt contentment wash over him.

Meanwhile, confusion assailed his partner, Minako. Could she trust him? _Dare_ she trust him? She nibbled her bottom lip. And yet, was it fair to hold the sins of the past against him, when he obviously didn't remember anything? Was it fair to ignore these glorious feelings bubbling in her, when she might never feel them again? In her heart of hearts, she knew he could match her on the dance floor… and everywhere else. Could she love another? More importantly, did she _want_ to? Surreptitiously, Minako inhaled his scent, leather, spice and pine forests, reminding her of the outdoors. Maybe, just maybe, she should give him a chance…

"I'll kill you!" Justin passionately shouted, frothing at the mouth and gesturing wildly with his chosen weapon. Completely focused on survival by eliminating everyone else, he stabbed furiously at his controls and unleashed all the firepower at his disposal.

His opponent laconically snorted, dodging his attacks with virtuoso agility and taking cover behind a wooden crate. While he peppered the crate with a volley of bullets, she cannily retreated, luring him down a deserted passageway until she had a better vantage point. When he fired upon her again, she aimed with cool calculation and responded with one single, perfect gunshot… through Justin's forehead.

"NOOOOOOO!" he wailed, throwing down his game controller in despair. The blonde Knight's head drooped in self-pity. On the 50 inch Sony plasma television screen, his Halo character died… for the third time. To add insult to injury, his opponent came out of hiding to dance on his broken body and gratuitously shoot lead into any previously missed body part.

"In your FACE, loser-boy!" Haruka crowed, pumping her arm in the air to celebrate her victory. She turned towards Justin and condescendingly patted him on the head. "Maybe next time you'll be able to scratch me."

"I don't understand… how could this happen… I'm King of the Xbox… don't understand…" he mumbled, slumping into a posture of total defeat.

"You may have a small bit of skill but I'm the _Emperor _of games. Bow before my magnificence, lowly peasant," the wind Senshi gloated, lounging on the floor in a loose, faded yellow tank-top, gray sweats and bare feet.

"Haruka, you're not being a good winner. Don't set a bad example for the children," Michiru softly chided, keeping her eyes on a sheaf of music sheets. Elegant as always in a pale green sundress, she occasionally made notations on her papers while reclining on the settee with her feet curled under her. A pair of beige slippers was precisely positioned in front of her seat.

"Michi! Don't spoil my fun," Haruka pouted, uneasily glancing at Hotaru. Engrossed in a new romance novel (most likely borrowed from Minako), the petite brunette, in a lavender spaghetti top and light blue star-sprinkled cotton pajamas, was sprawled bonelessly over an overstuffed chair and turning a deaf ear to her companions.

"First, it was Need for Speed and now she beat me in Halo. Halo! That's _my_ game! This means only one thing…" Justin rambled, hunched over the Xbox console like some mad, drooling thing. As a fanatical glint sparked in his eyes, he straightened and knelt next to Haruka. "You must teach me, master!"

Haruka favored him with a lofty, disbelieving stare.

"I'll polish your car! Your motorcycle!"

"As if I would let you touch my precious babies," she sniffed, pointing her nose up in the air and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Pleeeeeeeease, oh great one?" Justin groveled, practically genuflecting and kissing her feet. Haruka arched a golden brow and gleefully reviewed the possibilities.

"Haruka," Michiru sharply pronounced, her melodic voice cutting through her partner's mischievous thoughts. The blonde tomboy shot a pleading look at her but she remained implacably firm.

"Maybe," Haruka mumbled, warily eying the aqua-haired woman. When Michiru's coral lips clearly shaped the word "couch," the wind Senshi cringed. "Okay, okay, I'll point you in the right direction."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Justin happily babbled.

"Yeah, whatever," she glumly sighed, falling backwards to lie on the plush, beige rug. A torrent of curses, culled from almost every known (and some unknown) language, suddenly burst into the room. Showcasing an unsurpassed mastery of invective, the swearing harmoniously dipped and soared through the musical scales without pause for breath, much like an aria performed by a first-tier soprano singer. Michiru blanched and jerked out of her seat to silence her blonde partner by suffocation, only to find a perplexed Haruka glancing around for the potty-mouth. Justin, unable to catch more than a few disjointed phrases, was scratching his head and idly wondering if the speaker would pass out soon from lack of oxygen. Not even batting an eyelash, Hotaru turned a page and continued her reading. The insults creatively explored a wide number of topics, including a certain person's genealogy, mental capabilities, personal hygiene, bed partners,…

Oblivious to its occupants, Pluto stormed into the room, resplendent in full Senshi regalia. Her bronzed complexion was indignantly crimson, much like her blazing garnet eyes, flared lips… and the steam coming out of her ears. Streamers of greenish-black hair floated on a crackling cloud of static electricity, nearly perpendicular to her statuesque body. The Garnet Rod pounded ominously on the floor with her every movement. The observers fell silent in awe, as they realized the ageless, enigmatic, unflappable Senshi of Time was having her first hissy fit in uncounted millennia.

"When I find that green-haired hussy, I'll dead scream her butt!" she ranted. Michiru shrank back, instinctively shielding her blue-green tresses with her hands. Haruka, thoroughly impressed, was torn between applauding and laughing her butt off. Briefly taking her eyes off her book, Hotaru idly thought Pluto was on a wicked PMS streak. Recognizing his token Y chromosome status, Justin inched toward the beckoning shelter of the coffee table. When Pluto's rage-filled eyes landed on Michiru, he dived underneath it, barely avoiding a concussion.

"YOU!" Pluto spat, trembling in fury and pointing an accusatory finger at the cool beauty. "It must be YOU!"

"Pa-pardon?" Michiru stammered, privately thinking a pissed off Pluto could have eaten Beryl for a midday snack.

"Hey! Don't talk to Michi like that!" Haruka shouted, jumping to her feet.

"He loves green hair, does he? I'll bloody shove green hair down that idiot's throat!"

"Er… who's he? What are you talking about?" the blonde Senshi blurted.

"I suspect Saffir might have something to do with this… outburst," Hotaru coolly inserted.

"Eh?" Haruka and Michiru echoed, exchanging astonished looks.

"How dare he not like me? ME! I ought to kick _his _sorry butt into the next dimension! After _all _I've done for him, he still won't shut up about his green-haired wench! And the cretin won't even _name _her so I can't erase her from existence!"

"Um, no offense, Pluto, but your hair's kinda green. I mean, with the highlights and all," Justin squeaked, safely tucked away in his hiding place. In the midst of quivering with white-hot rage, Pluto abruptly stopped and clutched her hair. She blankly looked at the silky strands, as if recognizing the emerald tint for the first time.

"Oh… crap."

"An apology might be in order," the teen Senshi dryly suggested.

"Goddess! I left him unconscious at the Gates… I conked him on the head for no reason!" Pluto wailed, covering her now-pale face with a gloved hand. Hotaru sighed, ostentatiously cleared her throat and, capturing her fellow Senshi's guilt-ridden gaze, tilted her head at a slack-jawed Haruka and almost comatose Michiru.

"Uh… er… I'm… really truly very sorry at this little… um, episode and I, uh, must be going now… to… to correct matters at the Gates. Yes, that's it, something at the Gates," she rambled before fleeing the room in a total panic. A sun-bright head poked out from beneath the table.

"All clear?" he whispered. Upon hearing Hotaru's affirmative answer, the boy gingerly crawled out and threw himself onto a couch. "Boy, I can't believe _she's _guarding the Gates of Time and Space."

"Makes you wonder why we aren't invaded by time-crossing, dimensional hopping aliens every day," Haruka snickered, snapping out of her daze. She comfortably settled next to her shell-shocked partner.

"We are _so_ doomed," Justin agreed.

"I HEARD THAT!"

The blondes looked at each other in horror before they hit the floor running. Chaos (and massively damaged furniture) ensued, as Pluto pursued them, hell-bent on braining someone with her staff. Meanwhile, Hotaru rolled her eyes and wondered why she possessed all the sanity in the house. Glancing over to the prostrate Senshi, she felt a tiny urge to fetch some smelling salts, but not enough to make her get out of her comfortable seat.

"Oh dear, I don't know what came over me," Michiru hazily muttered, blinking owlishly a few minutes later. A loud crash echoed through the house, followed by a yelped "I'm not paying for that!" She cringed as full remembrance returned to her. "They're going to give me a tension headache, aren't they?"

"Probably. Want some aspirin?" Hotaru casually offered.

"No, no, I might be able to nip this one in the bud by ignoring them. Hmmm, there was something I needed to tell you," the teal-haired woman mused, recovering her sang-froid. The brunette shrugged indifferently and turned yet another page. "Ah, I remember now. Justin's brothers are coming tomorrow. Accompanying their parents on a business trip, I believe."

"Brendan's coming HERE!?!?" the raven-haired girl shrieked, nearly ripping her book in two as she leaped to her feet. Michiru sighed and mentally steeled herself for more insanity. "How could you wait until NOW to tell me?!?! I'm a MESS!"

"Hotaru dear, they're coming _tomorrow_. You'll look lovely as you always do, when you see them."

"NO! NO! NO! My clothes aren't good enough! Brendan can't see me like this! This can't be happening to me!" she moaned, almost tearing her hair out by the roots and pacing the room like a crazed panther. Her cousin blinked, dumbfounded by this dramatic display of teenage angst in a girl who slaughtered battalions of youma without the slightest flicker of emotion. "I need… I need… I NEED TO SHOP!"

As Michiru finally succumbed to the lure of extra-strength aspirin and collapsed onto the settee, Hotaru raced upstairs and haphazardly donned a t-shirt and jeans. Launching out of her room like a heat-seeking missile, she fearlessly plunged into the mayhem raging through the house. With the unerring instinct of a predator honing in on its hapless prey, the petite Senshi raced toward a particular linen closet and proceeded to yank Justin out of his chosen hiding place. Flailing his arms (and looking utterly ridiculous since he was being manhandled by a girl almost a foot and a half shorter than him), he tried to loosen her death-grip on his collar with little success.

"What the h- let go, Hotaru!"

"I need a new outfit for Brendan. We're going shopping."

"B- but- you're risking my life here! Judgment Day! Death! Apocalypse! Pluto!"

"Shopping. Now," the frail-looking girl decreed, turning on her patented "I'm the Senshi of Death and my glaive is a good torture instrument" glare. Justin folded faster than a house of cards.

"Yes, ma'am. Er, we don't have a car," he meekly submitted.

"Rent one. Buy one. Whatever, I don't care. But. We. Are. Going. _Now_. And _you_!" Hotaru snapped, turning a frigid gaze on the fuming Time Guardian. "You have better things to do than wreck the Princess' house."

After favoring the blondes with wine-red eyes promising future dismemberment, Pluto snorted and vanished in a halo of garnet light. Hotaru smugly marched out of the house, dragging Justin by his much abused shirt-collar. Meanwhile, Haruka slunk back into the living room, torn between wanting to kill Brendan and relief that Pluto hadn't decapitated her.

"They all have to grow up sometimes, dear," Michiru sleepily stated. Her partner grunted, as she slumped next to her. The water Senshi gently smiled and linked their hands by lacing their fingers together. "You must admit it's good to see everyone so happy. And whatever comes, we'll face it together."

Haruka only frowned.

"Don't sulk because I put a stop to your harassment of Justin. Honestly, he gets more than enough from Rei. Sometimes, you ought to act your age."

The blonde slouched further into her seat, her frown turning into something suspiciously resembling a pout. Michiru sighed, as Haruka continued her silence.

"Remember that bet about Ami? I have plans for the money," she hinted. The wind Senshi averted her eyes and shrugged. The teal-haired woman leaned closer and whispered her plans into her partner's ear, causing Haruka's eyes to widen appreciatively.

"Darling Michiru, have I told you how much I love you lately?" the blonde cooed, pulling the teal-haired woman closer.

"We _can't _be together if we don't trust each other."

"Please… you can't mean… Sere… " Mamoru incoherently mumbled, reaching out to hold her. She backed away from him, slipping through his fingers like water.

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"One chance, just one chance. Please, baby. I'll never let you down again," he numbly pleaded.

"Never say never," she sighed, averting her eyes and nervously playing with a lock of honey gold hair with her fingers. "I thought I could never forgive you, but..."

"But what?"

"But then I was kidnapped… and Demando… he…." the princess murmured with soft, sad eyes, her slender body trembling from the dark memories. Waiting for the axe to fall, the king tautly vibrated with anxiety and swore on his soul to never disappoint her again, no matter what.

"I was a prize… a possession… something he _owned_… my thoughts, my feelings didn't count at all… it… _he_ was terrifying…" she whispered, raising her cerulean eyes to meet his anxious cobalt gaze. "Every moment I was with him, all I wanted was to see _you _again. For you to hold me and say everything would be okay… I wanted you to say you cared… that I _mattered_."

His heart nearly stopped as she approached him.

"No one makes me feel the way you do. You make me feel so safe, so loved… like I'm the most important person in your world and you really _need_ me… but you can also hurt me like no one else can. And you have."

"What can I do? What can I do to make you love me again?" he nearly begged. She tilted her head up to search his face.

"There's nothing you can do because love isn't the problem. I don't know if I can trust you again, but…" she replied, delicately placing a pale hand on his cheek. "But I want to try."

His arms convulsively wrapped around her, yanking her into his embrace as if he would never release her. With a breathy sigh, she laid her head against his chest and looped her arms around his waist. Lightheaded with relief, he savored the feel of her body on his.

"My lady, my love," the dark-haired man mumbled into her silky, jasmine-scented tresses.

"I could live without you… but I don't want to. My heart feels so empty when we're apart," she confessed. He brushed a kiss against the crown of her head.

"So does mine, baby. I need you, like I need air. Like water. You're my life."

"Wait. There'll be some ground rules," Serena cautioned, tilting her head to meet his eyes.

"Whatever you want, whatever you need," he fervently promised, pressing their foreheads together.

"Never lie to me again."

"On my sacred honor, I'll never lie to you again."

"You will not treat me like some brain-damaged child. _We _will make the decisions in our relationship. Together."

"I'll do my best, I swear. And I know you're not a child. You're my girl. My wonderful, beautiful girl."

"Call me Usako."

"Usako, my love."

"And one more thing…"

"As long as it's me and you, I'll do anything," Mamoru vowed. Hiding an impish smile, Serena whispered in his ear. His facial expression could best be described as pole-axed. "NOT MY GREEN JACKET!"

The petite girl burst into tinkling laughter, her porcelain face alight with joy. Her lover smiled and rested his cheek against hair.

"Would you stay with me, sweetheart? We won't do anything, I promise… I just want to know you aren't a mirage."

That night, he slept with his lady in his arms. And his dreams were sweet.

AN2: Whew! And there's my first finished epic! I started Farewell when my life was in a very dark place and I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and e-mails which brightened my days. Personally, I think it needs a rewrite, especially the earlier chapters but I'd much rather write other stuff. If anyone wants to see the epilogue as the original songfic, I'll probably post it on my very new livejournal account (userid amethystserena).

There might be a sequel (also without the Pink Spore Plague), more Ice King, a Sailor Moon-Gundam Wing crossover or more Millenium Rebirth. Well, I'm off to decide (and read many, many fanfics…). Take care and please review!


End file.
